The Soul in a Robotic Shell ON HOLD
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: In the comic Sally has been roboticized and controlled by Eggman, but what if Sally's fate has changed. Sally is saved by four new heroes who are called Team Eclipse. Join Sonic and his team as they team up with new heroes to save Mobius and New Mobotrpolis from villains coming their way. And Authored by Dragonshadow97
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Day Everything Changes

In the city of New Mobotropolis, lives Sonic the Hedgehog hero of Mobius and leader of a group called the Freedom Fighters. He fights a madman named Dr. Ivo "Eggman'' Robotnik, who wants to conquer the world. Sonic along with his friends are able to stop him every time. However, this time is different, and when things begin to fall apart.

Sonic looks to see a giant egg shaped flying machine that looks like Dr. Eggman. Sonic is shocked to see what is going on. Close to Sonic is a tall creature with a horn on his forehead, red eyes, and sharp teeth. Wears a purple body suit, black boots, and a cape. He has a purple chaos Emerald on the end of the staff. He is Ixis Naugus and he's trouble. The two look to see the giant robot egg above the city.

Sonic is shocked, "How did we miss it? The Eggdome wasn't just a bunker. He was rebuilding the Death Egg!"

Just then, three of Sonic's friends are running toward him. The yellow and white twin tailed fox, Miles Prowers or Tails. The pink hedgehog wearing red and white clothes, holding a hammer, and has a crush on Sonic; Amy Rose. finally, A chipmunk wearing a blue vest and shoes, and known as princes: Sally Acorn.

Tails says in a panic, "Sonic! Sonic! It-it-it's the-"

"Yeah. today just keeps getting better, doesn't it?" Sonic sarcastically says.

Nagus along with a black and white skin known as his apprentice, Geoffrey are looking at the Death Egg above the city.

Naugus asks, "Is it as dire as the quickster says?"

"I was guarding Maximillian the first time he launched the Death Egg, so I didn't have first-hand experience. All the same, we can't take Robotnik lightly," Geoffrey says.

Amy clutches her hammer and angrily says, "Y'know, the timing is a little too perfect. If you're helping Eggman, too-!"

"Oh, I shoot one block in the back, and now… I'm guilty of everything," Geoffrey says, annoyed with the hedgehog's anger.

Sally walks forward, and says, "Naugus… Dr. robotnik has been in hiding for weeks. If he's making a play this big, he'll have the ability to back it up. For the good of the kingdom, we're going to have to call a truce for now."

"Agreed. I will not let my kingdom fall to that villain," Naugus says, much to Sonic and Sally's annoyance.

Then he flies in the air with laughter.

Sonic looks up, "It's got to be an act. Nobody can naturally be that creepy."

Sally turns to Bunnie and Antoine, "But he's got the right idea. We need to stop that thing before Robotnik uses it. Scramble the F.F special and the Tornado! Sonic and Tails are with me! Antoine, take Bunnie, Amy, and Geoffrey!"

"You want me to come along?" Geoffrey asks, confused.

"I want you where we can see you. Also, I'm counting on the being dangerous enough to keep you from doing something stupid," Sally says.

"And we will be watching our backs," Antoune adds.

Not long, Sally, Sonic and Tails reach King Frederick Airfield and ready to take flight to Eggman's Death Egg. Sally and Sonic are both on the wings of the Tornado while Tails is piloting. Sally is holding Nicole's computer pad.

Nicole says, "Comm-link established Sally."

"Tornado ready for launch. What's your status, Antoine?" Sally reports.

In the control room, Antoine and Bunnie are in the control room of the ship they're going to use to take off

Antoine answers through the headset, "We are ready for ze launch… and everyone is secured."

In a room of the powerful airship, Geoffrey and Amy are waiting.

"You're not all that threatening, luv," Geoffrey comment.

Amy sternly says, "Keep telling yourself that."

Soon, the Tornado and the airship take off and are making their way to the Death Egg.

Meanwhile in the Death Egg Control room, Dr. Eggman is laying back to see his world. There is his nephew, Snively, and Lien-Da part of the Echidna chapter of the Dark Legion.

Lien-Da looks at the controls, and says, "Chaos emerald energy feed is stable. Engines are at optimal burn. Operation: Clean Sweet is changing, and all systems are green."

"Good, good. Everything is running like clockwork," Eggman says, satisfied with his plans.

Just then,Snively reports, "Sir! We have resistance inbound."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Right on time! Does the rodent look worried, Snively?" Eggman asks.

But Snively says, "Actually, sir, it's Ixis Naugus!"

"Naugus?!" Eggman exclaims in shock.

On the screen, Naugus appears and startled Lien-Da, "Ugh! What is that?"

"And old foe, and the reason I like science over magic. He's supposed to be a mindless, drooling monster!" Eggman answers.

Then rubs his head, "no,no, you've been over this! Expect the unexpected. Chaos is the constant…"

"More resistance inbound! Confirmed Freedom FighterAircraft!" Snively reports.

Eggman says, "That's more like it! Authorize all automated defenses! Don't bother with the hedgehog!"

Snively and Lien-Dal look at each other a bit.

Snively shows Eggman the screen, "Excuse me sir.. But… Don't aim at Sonic?"

"You heard me! You've never hit him anyway. Shoot down the rest!" Eggman confirms.

Meanwhile, Naugus is using the power of the purple chaos emerald to fly in the air.

He looks at the machine, and says, "Quite the impressive construct! But as with all synthetic things…"

"... It is at the mercy of my crystalline magic! Your fortress will be mine!" Naugugs says, and laughs using his magic.

But stops to see his magic hasn't done a thing, "Huh?! It resists? What sorcery is this?!"

In the control room of the Death Egg, Snively reports, "Power Ring Internal Matrix holding, sir."

"See Snively? With an Army of slaves laborers, you can collect enough rings to accomplish anything," Eggman says.

Outside the Death Egg, the giant egg is firing at the Tornado and the battleship. On the Tornado, Tails is flying the plane the best he can. Sally and Sonic are doing their best to hang on.

"Y'know, I'll accept that he's back, but I feel really stupid for not figuing out his plan. I mean, we searched all over that stupid place! Multiple times!" Sonic complains.

Sally covers her eyes, even though she is wearing goggles, and says, "So if that's the north-facing wall…"

Sally turns to Tails, "Tails! Bring us around to the back! Aim for anything unusual about twenty degrees down from the top!"

"Got it!" Tails says.

Tails flies the Death Egg and looks at his monitor, "I think I see something."

Tials launches a small missile from his plane and blast open a secret passage.

"How did you know to-?" Sonic asks.

"I figured he would patch our entry point at the last second to maintain his charade," Sally answers.

Back in the control room of the Death Egg, Lien-Da notices something, "We have a hull breach in the upper decks!"

"Of course we do. They got there a little faster than I expected," Eggman says, annoyed.

"Did you want them to ruin everything before-?!" Lien-Da asks.

"Tch-tch-tch. Not now," Eggman says.

Then turns to Snively, " How goes Operation: Clean Sweep?"

"Stage one will be ready in five minutes. Stage two is at seventy-five percent," Snively answers.

Eggman smirks, "Ah, I love it when a plan comes together! Stay on course. I'm going to personally oversee the activations."

Eggman then presses the button activating his egg mobile and leaves the control room.

Lien-Da slams her fist on the control room in anger, "that crazy, bloated idiot! He's setting himself up to fail, just like last time! I don't understand how you can stand working for him."

"I can't really," Snively replies with a groan of annoyance.

Back outside the Death Egg, Sonic and Sally are ready to go in the Death Egg.

Sally says, "Sonic and I are going ahead. Have the others do everything they can to draw the attention away from us!"

"Roger that! Tails says, giving a thumbs up.

Sonic picks up Sally, "Are you sure you want me to risk it! I don't want to get slapped around again."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me for luck," Sally says.

Sonic jumps off the plane carrying Sally and both he and the princess share a passionate kiss on the lips. They end the love and dive into the hole Tails blow open.

Unknown to the Freedom Fighters, on the other side side of the Death Egg something comes flying towards the machine. Someone performs what looks like a Chaos spear to a make a hole where the mouth is. Then they fly on in. Sonic and his friends aren't aware yet, but they end up with new secret allies.

Sonic and Sally goes through the hole of the Death Egg and land inside. Sonic presses his leg to the wall as they land. Sonic places Sally on the ground. Then Sally takes off her goggles and takes out Nicole's little computer.

Sonic asks, "So where to, Sal?"

As Sonic asks, a crab shape robot is bringing a piece of metal behind him.

"I'm not sure. Robotnik hid the lower decks from us perfectly. We also have to consider the hallways we searched before as just decoys…"

Suddenly with a loud slam, the crab like robot places the metal piece at the hole making Sonic and Sally turn their heads. The robot brings out a laser and use it to melt the metal into place.

"Looks like the Doc insist we stay for dinner," Sonic comments.

"And it cuts us off from any chance at back-up. We're on our own," Sally says.

Sonic and Sally soon begin to walk down the hall.

Sonic says, "Or I could y'know, smash that robot, it's kind of my thing.

"No. this is classic Robotnik Egotism. He's inviting us into his trap, and we'll use that to our advantage. We don't know exactly what he's up to yet," Sally answers.

Then asks, "Anything Nicole?"

"Just as before, Sally - nothing," Nicole answers.

"And… how are you holding up?" Sally asks.

"I would prefer to focus on the mission right now," Nicole answers, but sounds depressed in her voice.

Sally says, "I understand. We'll talk about this once this is…"

Suddenly, a door opens up, making Sally screams, "Eep!"

Sonic and Sally look inside to see that this thing is an elevator and soon walk in.

This makes Sonic steam, "This is adding insult to injury. I searched this hallway how many times, and this stupid elevatoru was here all along?"

"Focus, Sonic. Be ready for anything," Sally says.

The two wait patiently as the elevator takes them to the floor. Finally, the elevator takes them to the right floor and the elevator opens. The two walk inside to see a strange room. It has a container in the middle with a metal egg inside.

Sally asks, "What in the world is this for?"

"It's Eggman. Does he really need a reason?" Sonic questions.

Suddenly, they hear Eggman through the speaker, "Welcome! Welcome! It feels like it's been ages since our last get together!"

"I'll admit, I miss kicking your wide butt. Very easy on the Ol' sneakers," Sonic remarks.

Then Eggman says through the speaker, "It's refreshing to know your battles with the Iron Queen didn't dull that obnoxious streak of yours. In a masochistic way. I mean."

Sonic rolls her eyes, "Nothing's changed, Doc! Come on out so we can tussle for old time's sake!"

"Sonic, something's coming up the elevator," Sally says.

Eggman says, "Ah-ah-ah, rodent! To earn an audience with me, you've got to prove you've still got it!"

Suddenly, with a ding, the elevator opens to reveal robotic glowing orange eyes. Stepping out of the elevator is a giant silver version of Sonic with very sharp quills and claws. Sonic is spooked by this, but Sonic is eager.

"Oh sweet! It wouldn't be a Death Egg without a Silver Sonic to fight!" Sonic shouts with eagerness.

Sally weary says, "It looks fiercer than the one in Station Square."

"Yeah! And the original nearly smashed my into chili-sauce. This is going to be awesome!" Sonic shouts in excitement.

Sally panics, "This isn't something to celebrate!"

Sonic shouts, "Are you kidding? Look at that!"

Just then, the giant Silver Sonic begins to perform a spin dash at sonic and Sally. They both dodge out of the way. Sonic performs a spin dash of his own, but Silver Sonic changes back and catches Sonic. Sonic jump off, and Silver Sonic tries to catch him with his claw.

"Woo!" Sonic shouts.

He then super speed away from Silver Sonic. He runs up the wall to the ceiling, but Silver Sonic begins to spin has with his spiky quills.

Sally then hears Eggman says, "ha ha ha! That's it, sonic! You're putting on quite the show!"

"Sonic! It's just stalling us! We've got ta move on!" Sally scouts.

At the same time, Eggman is seeing Sally from his screen in a secret room.

He evilly says, "now, now, princess, don't ruin his fun! After all, you made it possible. Remember, it was your charity that left me in Snively's care when I had my… little episode. Had you been ruthless enough, you could have ended me right then and there."

Hearing this makes Sally create an annoyed look on her face.

Then continues to hear Eggman says, "I suppose you inherited that weakness from your father. After all, if he hadn't taken in that poor overlander all those years ago. None of this wouldn't ever happened. You've had your minor victories to be sure, but only because you had Sonic's superior ability to make up for your weakness."

Sally looks back to see sonic fighting the robot.

Eggman continues, "And you-"

Just then, Snviely appears on the screen, "Sir, stage one is fully charged and ready."

"Marvelous!" Eggman says leaving his seat.

"Th-this will affect us all you know," Snively says.

"Oh, grow up. You won't feel a thing," Eggman says.

Then tells through the speaker, It's been fun, children, but the weapon is armed, and ready. And I must get to firing it. Farewell!"

Sally quickly turns to Sonic, "Sonic! We're out of time! We've got to move!"

"Sorry, what? Just a sec! I'm not done with 'Tiny' here," Sonic says.

Sally turns to see the hall and says, "I'm going ahead!Nicole can you track where his voice is coming from?"

Sally hurries down the hall and stopped in her tracks to see a power gun in front of her.

Eggman says from the speaker, "Ah - ah! That's far enough!"

And in the secret room, Eggman is going to press the button to fire.

Before the machine can fire, A Chaos Spear hits the device along with some orange bullet that destroyed the power gun. Sally looks up to see two mysterious figures and they quickly depart from the scene.

Sonic turns to hear the blast, and shouts, "Sally!"

Sonic quickly spin dashes Silver Sonic and quickly runs to Sally. He runs to see Sally is sitting on the ground in shock. Sonic picks up Sally and hurries down the hall.

Sonic super speed as he asks, "What's the matter? Too much awesome condensed into one moment?"

"No… it's… it's not… that…" Sally stammers.

Sally speaks, "I'm sorry, I thought someone was there."

"Huh?" Sonic asks.

"I think we're not the only ones in the Death Egg," Sally says, able to answer.

Meanwhile, Eggman presses the button, but nothing happens.

He then begins to bang on it with rage, "Why Isn't It Working?!"

Then leads on to the remote, "Snively! Why isn't the reset button resetting the cosmos?!"

"I-I-I don't know, sir! I'm not reading any problems! It's just - not working," Snively answers through the speaker.

Eggman roars in rage, "RRRRARGH! How am I supposed to roboticized a completely helpless and rebooted wold if it's not helplessly rebooted?!"

Suddenly, Snively says, "Sir, we are picking up intruders in the Death Egg."

"What?! More of them!" Eggman bellows.

"Yes. We don't know where they are. They must be the reason the button isn't working," Snively says.

Snively walks to the hovercraft. "Find the intruders and destroy them."

Then Eggman remembers, "The day is not lost! Smively! What's the status of Stage two?"

"Primed and… and ready to fire, sir. But Sonic and the princess are on their way down to the…" Snively says.

But Eggman says, "Not to worry, Snively. There's no way they can stop me this time."

Meanwhile, Sally has Nicole plugged into the computer, "Okay, it looks like most of the Death Egg's Power is being directed to that deck below. Any idea what it is, Nicole?"

"I'm afraid the Doctor's system is very secure, it was very difficult to just get that much information. I would need more time," Nicole answers.

"Which we don't have, unfortunately. We'll just have to go down and see what's taking so much power," Sally says.

Then she disconnects Nicole and places the computer in her pocket. Suddenly, the elevator begins to glow.

Sonic grabs it, and says, "Hold it! Hidden Cannon Inspection!"

Sonic and Sally quickly get inside.

Sally thinks, "Hidden Cannon?"

"Yeah. Like the one in the hall… why?" Sonic asks.

"Just permission jitters. I'm fine," Sally answers.

"If you say so," Sonic replies.

Just then, the elevator opens to reveal another room. Sonic and Sally quickly run in the room to see the room like the last one. Only this one has the planet's Mobius on it.

Sonic shouts, "Yowza!"

"That looks like a giant Roboticizer!"

Just then, Eggman flies down from the hole, and says, "A World Robtocizer to be precise."

Soon Sonic begins laughing, "And here I thought we had something to worry about! You remember those aliens that snagged us a while back? When they de roboticized everyone, they made it sure it was for keeps!"

"Yes, yes. Those bothersome bem. They rewrote the rules of the game, but I change them back," Eggman says,

"You're bluffing," Sally says.

"Yeah. Nothing seemed to happen," Sonic says.

"I heard that. Regardless, do you recall, dear princess, what happens when you try to roboticize something that's already mechanical," Eggman says.

"Sonic and Sally look at each other with confused looks.

"What's he talking about?" Sonic.

"When I tricked him into roboticizing my auto automation double…" Sally says.

But realizing, "Oh no…"

"That's right! It explodes! All of G.U.N's forces! All of the United Federation blown back to the stone age! And let's not forget New Mobotropolis! There goes your precious Nanitemade City!" Eggman says, and laughs madly.

Sonic and Sally realizes the situation is bad. Really bad.

"Dad," Sonic exclaims.

"Bunnie… and Nicole," Sally adds in shock.

Sonic says, "Okay, I take back the laughing…"

"Wait! You'll destroy every chapter of your Dark Egg Legion!" Sally says.

"What's your point? I'll have millions of robot slaves to rebuild my robot army, besides… you can't make an omelet without breaking a few Dark Egg Legion-Naires," Eggman says with an evil smirk.

Sonic and Sally glare at him with anger. Eggman is willing to go this far out of his line for his plan for world domination. Hiding in the shadows, there are four figured and they hear the whole conversation.

Just then a blow hammer appears in one of their hands. But a hand grabs it.

"Hold on, we need to stop this machine from happening. We need you for this," A female's voice says.

Suddenly, there is a whisper, "Okay."

Then the four head off to stop this madness.

Sonic jumps up in anger and shouts, "I never should've shown you a shred of mercy, you sick-!"

But then, Metal Sonic grabs him and drags him away.

Eggman laughs, "Language rodent!"

Sonic struggles to break free, "Hrk! Okay! I'm officially getting tired of Metal Sonics!"

Sonic is able to break free and kicks Metal Sonic away, "I really don't have time to mess with -"

Suddenly, Silver Sonic crashes from the ceiling making Sonic squeak, "-You."

Sonic looks to see Metal Sonic and Silver Sonic are ready to fight again. Soon the hedgehogs is fighting the robot hedgehogs.

Eggman is watching the fight, and loves it, "Hahaha! Having trouble, rodent! No words of encouragement princ -?"

But when he turns around, he can see Princess Sally is gone.

"Blast it! Where did she go?!" Eggman asks in anger.

He presses the button on his egg mobile and weapons appears in mechanical arms.

"I'll tolerate the hedgehog causing problems. That's just a fact of life, but you aren't allowed to interfere with -" Eggman says.

But then Sonic speeds right through the Eggman's hovercraft, making Eggman screams, "Egad!"

Sonic continues to flee from the robots. The robots aren't making this easy for him at all.

"I know you've got a plan, Sal! I'll try to keep these guys busy while you save the day," Sonic says in thought.

While Sonic is fighting the robots and Eggman brings out a blaster, Sally manages to sneak under a metal tile under the floor. Sally connects Nicole to the computer to the Death Egg's system.

Sally asks, "Did that do it? Are you patched into the network?"

"I am, but the defensive software remains formidable. It will take hours to break the encryption," Nicole answers.

"We have minutes. Can we block the Command Signal? Confused start-up process?" Sally asks, devastating.

Nicole answers, "No. I am locked out, and it is ready to fire. I could potentially invert the beam, to this exact point, but..."

Sally quickly says, "Do it."

"But you will not be immune.." Nicole panics.

"Make sure your core programs are safe at home. Just give me a manual executable," Sally says.

"But you will be," Nicole says.

But Sally shows a soft smile, and says, "Nicole.. This might be the only way. I can save everyone with they. Please… I can't do this without you."

Meanwhile, in a different part of the Death Egg, the four figures from before are able to sneak into the system. One of them is able to use a computer to type the system.

One says, "Did you get the system changed?"

"Yes. I changed the system. That way no one will be put under Eggman's control," A whisper replies.

The third voice happily says, "Yes! Great job-"

But a small figure covers the person's mouth, "Shh! Someone will hear!"

"Sorry," The voice replies.

Then the voice disconnects her computer, and says, "I got it done. Now we need to find those two who entered the Death Egg."

"Right. Let's go," The voice says.

Then the four begin to crawl their way out and escape through a tile from the floor.

Meanwhile, Sonic is having problems with Metal Sonic and Silver Sonic.

Sonic shouts, "Sal..! If you're gonna do something, do it now!"

Eggman holds a blaster and points to Sonic, "No more set-backs! Snively! Fire the world Roboticizer!

Under the floor, Sally has Nicole ready and sheds a single tear. She feels this will be the only change she has. Even if it's going to cost her life.

Sally presses the button, and says, "Goodbye…"

Sonic, Metal Sonic, and Silver Sonic stop to see the glowing coming from the container. The planet begins to glow from it.

Eggman shouts, "Yes!"

Suddenly, the machines around the Death Egg begins to malfunction. Metal Sonic and Silver Sonic become paralyzed and begin to short circuit.

Eggman screams, "No! No!"

Outside the Death Egg, the machine begins to explode and malfunction. Tails flies on the plane to see what is happening.

Tails shouts, "Sweet! Sonic and Sally must have done something."

In the different parts of the Death Egg the four figures can see the place is malfunction and losing power.

One asks, "Hey, what's wrong with your gun?!"

The other girl shouts, "Whisper, get rid of it?"

The one calls whisper throws it and it explodes.

The voice says, "Come on, we need to find the hedgehog and the princess."

In the chamber where the fight happen, everything around is destroyed.

Snively tries to report, "Yo read me sure?!... There… massive energy leaks in all systems! The roboticizer isn't just off line - someone changed the program and - it's gone! All other systems are still online. No loss in altitude… and the Power Ring Matrix is holding. Barely,

Eggman lifts one of the metals, and says, "I guess the old immunity wasn't reset after all. Oh please… please tell me that finished him off..."

Suddenly someone kicks the metal to reveal one of Sonic's sneakers.

Eggman mutters, "No. Of course not."

"Hey. Look. We win. AGAIN," Sonic announces, holding Metal Sonic's head.

Eggman then picks up a sharp piece of pole, and says, "Not… yet! You're still… you're still on my turf, rodent… and… and…"

Sonic then spin dashes him and lands on his stomach.

He says, "Dude, come on. We win. I'm gonna find Sally. Then we're destroying your dumb egg. Then, I'm stomping on Naugus. And then the two of you can rot in a cell. And then I'm going to eat a million chili dogs. And then…"

Suddenly, a pile of metal move out of the way to reveal a mechanical arm. Sonic and Eggman quickly turn their heads and are shocked to see who is coming out of the pile.

Seeing right before their eyes, is Sally Acorn, but her body has been made of those of a machine. Sally has been roboticized and is trying her best to get up.

She holds her head and looks at Sonic, and asks in a mechanical voice, "Sonic, did we win?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lazarus

Still in the Death Egg, Sonic and Eggman have survived the explosion and Sonic has Eggman on the ground. They then come across with a shocking encounter with Sally who is roboticized.

She suddenly asks, "Sonic, did we win?"

Sonic is surprised to see Sally has been roboticized, but something off. Sally has asked Sonic something and remembers him, it's like she has a free will. Eggman is surprised but angry at the same time.

Sonic runs and gives Sally a hug to see that Sally is alright. Even though she is a robot, Sally still has her free will.

Furious by this. Eggman shouts, "Snively! Lien-Da! What happened here?!"

Snively speaks through the speakers, "Sir, it seems we have discovered a change in program with the robiticizing process."

"He means that someone has hacked into the Robiticizing program from the inside and change it's program entirely! What's more, the Roboticizer is nonoperational!" Lien-Da angrily says, through the speaker.

This makes Eggman even more and want to destroy them. Suddenly, three robots appear. Silver Sonic, Mecha Sonic,and the Egg Emperor.

Eggman manually laughs, and says, "This isn't over yet rodent. Badniks, destroy the hedgehog and the robot!"

Obeying their master, the three robots begin to charge to attack Sonic and Sally.

Sally brings out her arm to create a power cannon as she shouts, "Don't you dare hurt Sonic!"

Then blast Mecha Sonic and slams it to the wall. But then, Silver Sonic and the Egg Emperor begin to charge at the two heroes.

"What the?" Sonic Sally, and Eggman exclaim at the same time. Soon the smoke appears causing a distraction for the three. Coming out of the shadows and landing in front of the hedgehog and robot are two new figues.

The first one is a female cat. She will have dark purple fur with red stripes on her hair in a ponytail, arms and legs, a light purple muzzle, a white crescent moon on her chest, and dark blue eyes. She is wearing a black shirt with a purple vest, and black pants. She is wearing black and purple color sneakers.

The second one is a wolf. She has biscotti fur, a brown muzzle, thick black eye lashes, cloudy white fur around her eyes like a mask, and cadet eyes. She is wearing a black hair tie into a ponytail, a cream color tube top, light gray leggings, a dark cloak, dark gray sleeves on the arms and legs, black shoulder pads and knee pads, dark and light gray gloves, dark color boots, a mask colored cream, light gray, and dark gray.

"Who are you?" Sonic asks.

"No time to explain, we need to get you out of here," The cat says.

"Okay," Sonic says.

Sonic and Sally follow the cat and the wolf to get away from Dr. Eggman. When the smoke clears, Eggman can see that Sonic and Sally are gone.

In a fit of rage, Eggman shouts, "SNIVELY! FIND THE HEDGEHOG AND THE ROBOT! FIND THOSE INTRUDERS AND DESTROY THEM!"

In the ship, Sonic and Sally continue to hurry down the hall and into a large part of the Death Egg. they also see two more figures.

The first is a female lemur with white, gray, and dark gray fur, and blue eyes. Her tails are has dark gray color rings on it. She is wearing a black fingerless gloves with orange backings, a yellow sportstrape, a yellow sleeveless top, black bodysuit, and a pair of white, black, and yellow hi-tops.

The second is a young female beetle. He has light blue and a white body and they shimmer rainbow in sunlight, light blue antennas, cream colored wings, pink eyes and a white muzzle. She is wearing a pink jacket with matching miniskirt, white gloves with navy cufflinks, navy stockings, and pink high heels.

The lemur says, "It's about time we got here."

"We need to hurry. Those robots could be here any minute," The beetle says.

"Who are you guys?!" Sonic asks.

"No time to explain, we need to leave. Whisper. Jewel. We have to fly now," The cat says.

"The wolf, Whisper quietly says, "Sure."

"Of course," The Beetle, Jewel says.

Then the cat turns to Sally, "Do you think you and your friend can fly out. If you have an boosters on you."

"I could try," Sally answers.

The cat then turns to the lemur, "Tangle, you know what to do."

"On it," The lemur, Tangle says.

Tangle presses the button and activates the opening on the that will allow Eggman to drop their load.

The cat shouts, "Alright team, time to go."

Whisper brings out a gun and use it to make a green propeller. Tangle grabs her hand and the two fly out. Jewel grabs Luna by her hand and they both fly out. Sally and Sonic look down to see the four escaping.

Sonic turns to Sally, "Ready, Sal?"

"Ready," Sally answers with a nod.

Sally picks up Sonic and jumps off of the Death Egg. Just then, she activates rocket pack and boosters on her back and feet. Soon the three pairs are able to escape Eggman's Death Egg and him. Sonic continues to look at the four and curious to know who they are.

"That wolf's gun. It looks like they're using Wisp power. The cat seems have used Chaos energy. Who are they, and why are they helping us? Either way, they must be on our side," Sonic says in thought.

Suddenly, they hear someone calling out, "Sonic!"

The group turns to see Tails flying the Tornado to them.

Sonic calls out, "Tails! Great Timing! You won't believe it!"

Tails flies the Tornado until he is close enough to see him. To his shock, he can see Sally has been roboticized and is holding Sonic like there isn't a problem.

"S-Sally?! Is that you?!" Tails asks, stunned.

"It's me. I was surprised as you are about this," Sally says.

"You remember me? But how?" Tails asks.

"I have a feeling our new friends helped us," Sonic says.

Tails looks to see Sonic and Sally are accompanied by four girls. Two of them are carrying the others in the air.

Sonic then turns to the four and has lots of questions, "Alright, we like an explanation for this. Who are you? Where did you come from? What were you doing in the death Egg? Were you the intruders Snively said about changing the program of the Robiticizer?"

Suddenly, they hear a sound and turn behind them to see the three robots are flying down from the Death Egg and flying towards them.

Jewels panic, "Oh no! They followed us?!"

"Luna, what do we do?" Tangle asks.

The cat, Luna says, "Listen, we'll explain everything, but right now, we need to destroy those robots before they attack the city."

"You're right. We need to catch up with the others and help beat these robots," Sonic says.

Then Sonic asks, "By the way, where's Naugus? Isn't that jerk supposed to he helping us up here?"

On the ground, Naugus has used a lot of his power and feels a little exhaustion. He calmly able to stand up to continue fighting.

Suddenly, a giant metal ball drops from the Death Egg making the aircrafts and two flyer out of the way. The giant ball crashes into one of the buildings. Everyone scream and run as Cream the Rabbit along with Vanilla hug each other as Cheese the Chao hides behind the,

Cream frighteningly says, "D-don't be frightened, m-mother…"

Big stands in front of the three to protect them.

Big says, "I'm sure the Freedom Fighters will save us," Big says.

Just then, the orb unrolls itself to reveal a giant red robot about fifty feet tall and looks almost like sonic. It's none other than, Titan Metal Sonic.

Up in the aircraft, Antoine and Bunnie are shocked to see what Eggman has launched.

Antoine shockly asks, "Did he just… soot a gigantimous Metal Sonic at ze city?!"

"You concentrate on flyin', Sugah! I'll take care of that thing," Bunnie says, getting off of her seat.

The hatch lowers enough for Bunnie to flies down and activate her boosters on her feet.

Amy shouts, "Hit it once for me!"

Back on the ground, Naugus is getting up from his exhaustion to see the Titan Sonic.

"What is the?! One of the Doctor's creations is menacing my city?!" Naugus asks himself in anger.

Naugus then spread his cape into wings and use the emerald to fly in the air.

He says in rage. "Quiet - all of you! I won't let Robotnik destroy my kingdom before I can claim it!"

The Titan Metal Sonic begins to attack the city. At the same time, Silver Sonic, Mecha Sonic, and the Egg Emperor being to attack the city as well. The citizens are running and screaming as they run away from the monster robots. The Freedom Fighters and the newcomers gasp in shock.

"They're attacking the city!" Tangle exclaim.

Sonic groans, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Luna says, "Come on guys, we gotta stop those robots."

"Right," Sally says.

The group then fly down to attack the robots. At the same time, the robots continue to attack the city as the citizens are trying to escape.

Bunnie and Naugus fly to the monster.

"This scene is gruesome enough without you here, too!" Bunnie comments.

"Curb your insolence and help me destroy this menace!" Haugus says, feeling insulted.

Bunnie uses her blaster to hit the robot at one side of the face while Nagus hit the otherside.

Just then, Sonic, Sally, Luna and her team descends to the ground defeats the other robots.

"Alright guys, pick a robot and start attacking!" Sonic shouts.

Luna and Jewel fly down to where the Mecha Sonic is. Jewel spin in a circle and launch Luna to the robot. Luna spin dashes to the Mecha Sonic and slams it to the ground.

Tangle and Whisper land on the ground. Tangle uses her tail to help launch herself to the Silver Sonic and kicks it. Then Whisper uses her special gun to create a powerful rocket bullet and hit Silver Sonic on the head.

Sonic and Sally deal with the Egg Emperor. Sally flies towards the robot and activates her new blaster. She fires it at the Egg Emperor and then Sonic spin dash at it.

Many of the citizens are running away and stop to see the fight of a lot of machines. Naugus and Bunnie are fighting Titan Metal Sonic. Two pairs of new fighters are attacking Mecha Sonic and Silver Sonic. What shocked the others to see Sonic and Sally fighting off the Egg Emperor. It's even more shocking to see that Sally is a Robain and is fighting alongside Sonic and not against him.

Meanwhile, Bunnie and Naugus are still fighting off Titan Metal Sonic. The robot smacks Naugus with his arm and the create begins to fall. He is able to land on his feet.

Naugus angrily says to himself, "No, it's not too hard for me to defeat! Silence! I can handle it! I'll show you!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU ALL!" Naugus screams using the Chaos emerald for a powerful blast.

When the blast hit Titan Metal Sonic, the robot begins to turn into green crystal. Bunnie is able to get away from the blast before she is hit as well.

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman and the D.E.L are having trouble with the situation. What's more, they are in a panic.

Snively alert Eggman, "We've lost contact with Titan Metal Sonic! The Tornado and the aircraft are heading back to the city!"

"Put the engines on reverse power! Put everything else into the Egg Annihilator Beam and fire on New Mobotropolis!" Eggman commands.

"But… we've heavily damaged and already running low on power," Snively says.

Eggman shouts, "Don't question my orders! Just do it!"

"Y-y-yes s-s-sir," Snively scaredly says.

Outside the Death Egg, the Freedom Fighters along with the new fighters continue to fight the robots.

Sonic says annoyed, "After all that… what else does it have?!"

"You mean that strange Egg flying in the sky?" Tangle asks, dragging the Silver Sonic with her tail and throws it to the ground.

"Exactly," Sonic answers.

Suddenly, the bottom of the Death Egg begins to glow bright. And fire at the planes.

Naugus then raises his scepter and says, "Serve your new master, Crystal Golem!"

Fully turned into crystal and taking orders from Naugus, The Titan Crystal Sonic begins to move and repel the attack. Naugus quickly cover himself with his cape.

After the blast, Bunnie hurries down to see Vanilla, Cream and Cheese, and Big the Cat. She flies down and lands on the ground.

"Y'all okay?" Bunnie asks.

"We're fine Mrs. D'Coolette, only a few scrapes and bruises," Vanilla answers.

"We're okay, but where's Mr. Sonic and the others?" Cream asks.

"I hope they're alright," Big replies.

"I'm sure they're fine. Let's head back to the others and see they're okay after that blast," Bunnie says.

The group begin to hurry to find the others. At the corner of her eye, Cream notices a small doll that looks a lot like Tails, but has an antenna with a red ball on it.

Cream picks it up as she says, "Oh! Somebody dropped their doll! I'm sure whoever owns you would miss you!"

She then follows the others to find Sonic and the others.

Meanwhile, Jewels lifts Luna in the air and spins around. Then launches Luna right through the Mecha sonic destroying it into pieces and right through its power core. Tangle launches Whispers in the air with her tail, and with her special blue hammer, she smashes the Silver Sonic to the ground. Then a pink like enters the whole blue leaves, and Whisper launches a spike ball to the Silver Sonic destroying it. Sally flies to the Egg Emperor and blast it with her new blaster. Then Sonic spin dashes right on it's legs, knocking it down. Then Sally brings the final blow and destroy it.

The group of six land together and look to see the destroyed robots.

"It looks like we took care of those robots," Luna says.

"Yeah. That was the weirdest day we had," Sonic says.

Suddenly, they hear Tails, "Sonic! Sally!"

The group look to see Tails fly to him.

"Tails, what happened?" Sonic asks.

"The blast from the Death Egg crashed to the aircraft and the Tornado. We need to check the others," Tails says.

The group hurry over to check on the others. At the same time, Bunnie, and the others arrive at the ship before they do. They see an aircraft on the ground and has smoke coming out of it.

"Oh man… please don't let anybody be hurt," Sonic says.

Then Tails calls out, "Hello?! Hello?! Can anyone hear me down there?"

Suddenly, Amy burst opens the door with her hammer, "I said 'Open!'"

"Woah! That hedgehog carries a mean hammer! She's good as you are, Whisper," Tangle says.

Whisper turns her head showing a little blush on her face.

Sonic quickly runs to Amy, "Is anyone hurt?"

"I think we're all okay. Antoine was amazing. What about the Tornado?" Amy answers.

"I had to bail," Tails says.

"We all barely got away from those robots alive," Tangle says.

"I'm still a little scared," Jewel replies.

Amy then notices the newcomers, "Hello, who are you?"

"It's kind of a long story," Luna says.

"Yes. In fact, these four earned our gratitude in more ways than one," Sally says, walking to the others.

Everyone gasp in shock to see Sally in a new form.

"Sally girl, what happened to you?" Bunnie asks in shock.

"I know, but it's the only thing I could think of to stop Robotnik's World Roboticizer. Even if it means losing my free will," Sally says.

"But how do you have your free will?" Sally asks.

Sonic turns to Luna and her friends, "I think it's tank to our new friends. They're the ones who got us out of the Death Egg and fought those robots."

Luna says, "I guess we owe you an explanation and introduction. My name is Luna the Cat."

"Tangle the Lemur, at your service," Tangle happily says.

Jewel shyly says, "I'm Jewel, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Whisper slightly removes her mask, and whispers, "Whisper."

"Um okay, but what?" Antoine asks, whispering.

"No genius, Whisper is her name," Sonic bluntly says.

"He's right. Me and my friends are Team Eclipse, it's a pleasure to meet you," Luna says.

"It's nice to meet you too, welcome to New Mobotropolis or what's left of it," Sonic comments.

"Either way, they infiltrated Robotnik's Death Egg. Snively said that someone has reprogramed the Roboticizer so they will have a free will. And I'll bet Luna and her friends were the ones who did it," Sally says.

"You're correct. Although, it was Whisper who change the program in this Death Egg. She's excellent at the tech stuff," Luna says.

Whisper nods her head in reply.

"So what do we do with that giant egg in the sky? Tangle asks.

"Easy, we go after it. We need to find the part to the machine so we can fix Sally," Sonic says.

Amy quickly grabs Sonic's hand, "Sonic, wait. You're hurt and you're too weak to fight."

Sally then grabs Sonic's other hand, "Sonic, I know that you want to help me, but I'll feel awful if you fight under the condition you're in."

Sonic sighs, "If you say so, but I'm going after Eggman once we rested."

Geoffrey says, "Look mate, the city's been attacked."

"I think he is right. The city has been attacked by those robots. We should deal with it first before we can do anything else," Luna says..

"Very wise choice mate, considering that you and your friends have a lot to explain to the king and the counsel," Geoffrey says.

"Um, we're not in trouble are we?" Jewel asks.

"No. Just the opposite," Sally says.

Everyone begin to head back to New Mobotropolis to see the damage it has received.

Bunnie asks, "Sally girl, are you going to be okay?"

"To be honest Bunnie, I'm not sure. I'm not sure about this at all," Sally answers.

As the group heads back to the city, Naugus has been secretly watching them. The four newcomer has spark his curiosity, so he decides to keep an eye on them. At least, give Geoffrey an extra set of eyes.

Sometime later, the group arrive at the Kingdom's Counsel, Sonic's Uncle Chuck, Tails' mother, Rosemary, and their friends Rotor is among them. At first, they are shocked to see Sally roboticized, especially Sally's family. But the fact that Sally isn't in Robotnik's control and a new Team knowledge of it as well as fighting along with the fighters have them curious.

"So, am I to understand that you four were able to disrupt Dr. Robotnik's plans to roboticize the world," Rosemary asks.

"That's correct. Of course, introduction is important. My name is Luna the Cat, and these are my friends. Of course, we feel more like sisters. Tangle the Lemur. Jewel the Beetle, and Whisper the Wolf. We are Team Eclipse. We travel around stopping wherever Dr. Robotnik has his robots attacking," Luna explains.

"Really?" So you're like your own personal Freedom Fighters?" Amy asks.

"You could say that," Tangle answers.

Elias steps forward, "But why? Why would you do that?"

"Yes. We really appreciated for you to save Sally's Freewill, but why go through all of this?" Rosemary asks.

The four girls frown a little.

Now it's Jewels turn, "We didn't want anyone to suffer by having them stripped of their free will. When we saw the Death Egg we hurried inside to see what's going on and found out Eggman's plan to turn everyone into his army."

"It was a race against time. We might not be able to disable the roboticizer in time. I told Whisper what is absolutely needs to be done. She used her small computer to reprogram the World Robticizer so that all the roboticized citizens will still have their free will," Luna says.

"That way. All the robians will be able to fight against robotnik and not have to worry about being controlled by him. Of course, Whisper's tech is the real thank for this possible," Tangle says.

Whisper removes her mask a little with blush, "I don't know."

"Come on Whisper. You're tech know how is what made it all possible. Stop being modest," Tangle says.

"Well, now that we got the introduction and explanation out of the way, how about you tell us about yourself," Sonic says.

"What do you mean?" Luna asks.

Geoffrey walks to the girls, "I'm curious about you and your team. How did you first met and how you all become a team? Where do you come from?"

"Well, we all had different stories but our path end up coming cross with each other," Luna says.

"Like?" Tails asks.

"Well. To be honest, I don't really know who exactly I am other than my name and I can use Chaos Powers," Luna says.

"Is there anything else you can remember?" Bunnie asks.

Luna thinks, "I remember waking up in a capsule of a lab. I look around to see that no one is there. Suddenly, I heard a voice. The voice told me to destroy the lab so no one will know about it's secrets and that's what I did. I destroyed the lab as well as any evidence to could be found. After that, I left the lab and traveled on my own."

"Interesting. Sounds like whoever told you must not want you or anyone to know about you," Rotor says.

"It's possible," Luna says.

"What about the rest of you?" Penelope the purple bird asks.

Whisper turns her head and hides in her mask.

Tangle says, "You have to excuse Whisper. She's very shy, and respects her personal space. She doesn't talk very much, but she told us her story."

"So what's her story?" Tails asks.

Luna says, "Well, Luna has been living on Planet Wisp for a few years. She was flying in a plane until she was sucked into a wormhole and got stranded there. She and the Wisps lived happily over there."

"Until Dr. Eggman decided to turn the planet into an amusement park," Tangle says.

Sonic shouts, "I knew it!"

The group turn to Sonic confused.

"What do you mean?" Luna asks.

"Tails and I were there when he build the park. Five planets for the price of one junk. I actually met the Wisp even saved their planet. When I saw you fighting with strange lights, I suspect it has to be wisp power you have," Sonic says.

Suddenly, different color Wisps: blue, cyan, green, orange, and pink, fly out of the small capsules and dog pile on Sonic with glee. Sonic laughs as the Wisps are all over him.

He continues to laugh, "Stop! That Tickles!"

Whispers covers her mouth and giggles behind it.

Sonic then sits up with the Wisps flying around him.

"I think they remember Sonic," Amy replies.

"Yeah. They're very grateful for me and Tails saving their planet. But why are they here? I though they went back home," Sonic asks.

"Yes. whisper decided to head back home to Mobius, but was sad to leave them. The wisp that are here now, love Whisper so much, they didn't want to leave her. So they decided to join her on Mobius. Whisper even made a cool gun called the Wispen so she can use their powers," Tangle says.

"Yeah. Whisper is a tech expert," Luna says.

Tails giggles, "I can relate."

"So what's your story? Uh, Tangle and Jewel, right?" Geoffrey asks.

"That's. Jewel and I have been best friends since we were kids. We lived in Spiral Hill village fighting off robots that were sent by Dr. Eggman. In fact, it was one of those battles when we all first met. Jewel and I were fighting the robots when Whisper and Luna came along. They helped defeat the robots and push comes to shove, we ended up becoming friends. Soon we all travel together stopping Eggman's robots wherever they go," Tangle says.

"Sounds like you all made quite the team," Sally says.

"Thanks. We love to fight together and be together. Plus Whisper's wisp, we have a pretty big team," Tangle says.

"Yeah. Someone we need on our team," Sonic says.

The four girls and the wisp look at sonic with confused looks on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Tangle asks.

"How would you like to be part of the Freedom Fighters? From the looks of it, you are fighting for the same cause we are. You can help us put an end to Eggman and his Death Egg," Sonic says.

"We would be more than happy to have you fighting along with us," Sally says.

"Yeah. You guys did an amazing job taking down those robots," Tails says.

The four girls look at each other and they all seem to come to the same conclusion.

Luna says, "We would love to be a part of your team, but um, we don't actually have anywhere to stay."

"You can stay us. Us girls got to stick together," Amy says.

"Um sure," Luna says.

"We don't mind and we'll do what it takes to fight Dr. Robotnik," Tangle says.

"Sure," Whisper quietly says.

"We would love to," Jewel replies.

Sonic turns to his uncle and the counsel, "What do you think?"

"I think it's actually a good idea. It will be nice to have you stay with us, and you must be tired from your travels," Uncle Chuck says.

"I second it," Rotor says.

"I agree," Rosemary says.

The others raise their hands and agree to the decision. It's official, Team Eclipse is going to stay in New Mobotropolis and join the Freedom Fighters.

"Now all that is settled, how about we show you around," Sonic says.

"Sure," Luna says.

Sally walks over, "And well, again, thank you for everything you did. You all made a big difference in our battle. For that, we are all thankful."

"You're welcome, we just do what we do. We help those who are in need from Dr. Robotnik," Luna says.

Sonic then says, "How about we show you around town and we can get something to eat."

The group of Freedom Fighters leave the Counsel Room and make their way to show their new friends around the city. Well, what's left of it. As the group leave the castle, Naugus has been hiding in the shadows to see the Freedom Fighters and Team Eclipse leaving together.

Naugus growls in anger and mutters, "Those four girls are going to cause problems with my plan, especially for stopping Dr. Robotnik's plan like that. I'll have to have Geoffrey keep an eye on them."

Then he hides back in the shadows without anyone noticing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Calm After the Storm

Sonic and the others take Team Eclipse to New Mobotropolis, more like what's left of it. As they walk in the city, they can see the damage that has been done because of the robots.

"This place is a mess," Sonic says.

"I know. I can't help but feel sadness and remorse. We tried to protect the city and there are still damages from it," Luna says.

"I have to agree. Dr. Robotnik has caused an awful lot of damages," Amy says.

"Well, it's a good thing Whisper is able to reprogram World Roboticizer so all the robots could have a free will," Tangle says.

"True, but the roboticizer would have strike if I haven't put the program in the Death Egg system. And it wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for," Sally says.

But gasps, "Nicole!"

Sally then runs off separating herself from the others.

"Yo Sally, where are you going?" Tangle calls out.

"Who's Nicole?" Jewel asks.

"She's our friend and she's an A.I," Sonic answers.

"We should go after her," Bunnie says.

With that, everyone begin to follow Sally her destination. As Sally runs, her hardrive, she can't get over the fact that she forgot about Nicole. She didn't want Sally to do this, but they didn't have any other option to stop Dr. Robotnik's plans.

Sally worriedly says in thought, "Please be there. Please be there. Please be there, Nicole."

Sally continues to run and not paying attention to the look of the Mobians in the city. All Sally can think about is Nicole and hurries to the location where she can be alone.

In Freedom HQ just outside the city, there is a sound of weeping. Surrounded by computers and other electronics, Nicole is crying on the floor. She feels great distress and awful to the fact Sally is being roboticized and working with the mad genius at this moment. The holo-lynx feels that her physical form is glitching and might end up pulling herself in the computer.

Suddenly, she hears a familiar voice, "Nicole! Nicole!"

Nicole slowly sits up when she hears Sally's voice, "Nicole! Where are you?! Nicole!"

"Sally?" Nicole asks, feeling less distressed.

Nicole secretly look through the computers and electronics to see a roboticized Sally. This leaves her in shock, but there's something that has her attention.

Especially when Sally says, "Nicole, please. Where are you?! Please come out. I'm alright."

"Sally?" Nicole asks, walking out of her hiding place.

Sally turns around to see Nicole, "Nicole. Oh, thank goodness. I was worried for a minute."

"Sally… you're… but how," Nicole says in shock, but she then quickly hugs Sally.

Sally then hugs Nicole back and even though she's a robot, Sally is still be glad Nicole is safe.

Nicole then looks at Sally, "But how? You've been."

"It's a long story, but it turns out we ended up with extra help. They helped us stop the robots attacking the city and they saved me. They somehow able to reprogram the World Roboticizer and manage to maintain my free will," Sally says.

"But? How is that possible?" Nicole asks.

"Yo Sal!" Sonic calls out.

They both turn their heads to see Sonic, Team Eclipse, and the others enter the building.

"Geez Sal, can you wait for us?" Sonic asks.

"So what is this place?" Tangle asks.

"Right, this is Freedom HQ," Amy says.

Nicole turns her head to see the rest of the Freedom Fighters and the newcomers who have entered the building.

"Um, excuse me, who are you?" Nicole asks.

"Uh right. Nicole, this is Team Eclipse: Tangle the Lemur, Jewel the Beetle, Whisper the Wolf along with her wisps, and Luna the Cat their leader. They're the ones who saved me. Saved my free will. They reprogrammed the World Roboticizer," Sally says.

"Really?! How… how were you able to do that?" Nicole asks, astonished.

"Whisper is the one who has done the programing, but she's shy so you won't be getting much out of her. I'm sure she can show you," Luna says.

Whisper removes her mask, "Sure."

Geoffrey continues to watch everyone as they go on to their discussion. Suddenly, he has a familiar sense. He walks outside to see nobody's around. He then walks a little further into the forest until a claw drags him away. Geoffrey quickly to see Naugus holding him by his scarf and puts him down.

Geoffrey stands up, "You have warned me next time."

"Never mind that. I need you to do an important mission for me," Naugus sternly says.

"What will that be?" Geoffrey asks.

"I want you to keep a close eye on those Mobian females," Naugus says.

"Mobian females? You mean Luna and her friends?" Geoffrey asks.

"That's them. With those girls here with that accursed hedgehog and the others, they could cause me some trouble. My plans will be foiled with them around," Naugus says to Geoffrey.

"Sure. Even though they are just young girls, they do seem to have potential. From what I heard, they manage to help Sally maintain her free will even though she's been roboticized. They are worth keeping an eye on," Geoffrey says.

Naugus smirks, "Glad to know that you and I have come to the same conclusion. I need you to also report to me anything you can find."

"Of course," Geoffrey answers.

"See that you do," Naugus says.

Then he disappears into the shadows. Geoffrey sighs. He really doesn't want the girls to be involved in any of this, but he has to listen to Naugus. He knows as well as Naugus that Team Eclipse could be an obstacle to his master's plan to rule the city.

In the Freedom HQ, Sally and Nicole hug each other with glee. They are happy to still be together.

Amy says, "We're glad you're alright Nicole. We're starting to worry."

"Yes. I'm glad that Sally is okay," Nicole says.

Then turns to Team Eclipse, "And thank you for saving Sally. When I didn't hear from her, I got worried and feared the worst."

"We're just happy to see you're okay and Sally is saved," Luna says.

"Yes. We're glad you both are happy," Jewel says.

"Of course," Whisper says.

Tangle then walks to them, "Yeah. You both should be happy. Now all we have to do with deal with this Death Egg and… whoa!"

Then Tangle falls to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Tails asks.

"I'm fine. I just tripped on something," Tangle says.

Tangle turns around to see what looks like a red rope. She picks it up and looks at it curiously. Suddenly, it moves from her hand, making her yelp.

"What was that?!" Tangle asks, freaking out and quickly scrambles to Luna on her feet.

"What's wrong?" Luna asks.

"There was this strange red rope and it moved!" Tangle panics.

"I think that one of Dimitri's drabs," Nicole says.

"Um who's Dimitri?" Jewel asks.

Suddenly someone says, "I am Dimitri."

The girls turn and become stunned to see a head of an Echidna that is also a machine and using his drabs to walk on.

Dimtri says, "Hello."

Just then, Team Eclipse screams in fright and scrambles to the wall away from the echidna head and from everyone else.

Dimitri calmly asks, "Was it something I said?"

Sonic groans and facepalm his forehead.

In the Death Egg Mark Two, Snively is trying to fix up the World Roboticizer while Lien-Da and the rest of the region are trying to fix the system to the Death Egg. It seems nothing much is damaged, but are trying to figure out the mystery of their own.

Eggman asks in anger, "Well, what's happening."

"Sorry sir, the World Roboticizer isn't working. Someone locked the program to prevent us changing it to its original programing," Snively answers.

Lien-Da says, "I'm willing to be those intruders who infiltrated the Death Egg who changed the program to the machine. Whoever they are, they manage to stay out of sight and interfered with the system."

Eggman then slams his fist on one of the control panels in anger.

"Yes. They seem to manage to slip through our security and got into our system.

Eggman grabs Snively by his shirt, "I want you to find those intruders who have ruined my plans and destroy them!"

"Y-yes s-sir," Snively nervously says with a gulp.

"Good," Eggman says and drops Snively to the ground.

Unknown to Eggman and Snively, Lien-Da has walked away from the control room and into her own room. She then locks the door to be sure no one will disturb her. She then opens a secret compartment in her draw and brings out a communicator.

She answers it and says, "Hello this is Lien-Da. This is what we're waiting for. Tell the master that it's almost ready."

Then makes a smirk on her face.

"Of course Lien-Da. Stay in your position and when we get a couple of pieces left for our grand plan," A mysterious voice says.

Lien-Da nods her head, "Of course Master."

Then Lien-Da turns off the communication and leaves the room.

In a mysterious dark location, there is a mysterious figure who is staring at a different screen. Each one has different locations showing different Mobians. Sonic with the Freedom Fighters and Team Eclipse, Eggman, Naugus, Mammoth Mogul and Dr. Finitevus. Someone is clearing spying on all of them, and has plans in mind for them.

The mysterious figure says, "Our conquest is near, and now we'll show you all true despair." Then maniacally laughs.

Behind the figure is a large army of the Nocturnus Clan.

Back in Freedom HQ, everyone is able to calm down after the startling encounter with Dimitri. It's understandable, Team Eclipse never thought they come across an Echidna that only has a head and it's robotic. So after introducing to one another, everyone sits down and talk.

Luna says, "We're sorry for our we reacted. It's not everyday we meet an echidna that only has a uh, robotic head."

"It's okay Luna was it?" Dimitri replies.

Luna nods her head.

"Well it's understandable why you're shocked to see someone like me around," Dimitri says.

"But um, how did you become like this?" Jewel asks.

"It's a long story, but we'll be brief about it. Dimitri used to be a godlike echidna known as Enerjak, but a big jerk name Mammoth Mogul drained his powers and was given cybergenetic from the Dark Legion was created by his centuries ago. Anyway, he is like over a hundred years old," Sonic says.

"Anyway, he used to be a part of the legion and used to be the Grandmaster for Dr. Eggman," Sally says.

"Why would you want to work for that creep?" Tangle mutters.

"Tangle, please, "Luna firmly says.

"Anyway, after the incident with the Iron Dominion, Lien-Da put him in a box and left him for dead. Tails and I rescued him and brought him here," Sonic says.

"That's horrible," Jewel says.

"Yeah. No one deserves that," Tangle says.

"I guess you living here you're able to turn your life around," Luna says.

"You could say that. I'm curious about you girls from hearing your conversation and seeing Sally as a Robian with a free will," Dimitri says.

"Yeah. Long story short, my team and I were able to snuck into the Death Egg without everyone noticing. When we overhead what Eggman or Robotnik is planning to use the World roboticizer to turn everyone into his robot army and destroy other technology in the process," Luna says.

"Yes. I didn't want any of this. While Sonic was fighting the robots, I secretly sneak under the floor and plug Nicole into the system. Nicole warned me that I would most likely be roboticized, but I figured it was the only way so I went with that plan anyway," Sally says.

"Unknown to Sally, we were able to sneak into the system as well and changed the Roboticizer program so that they all will have their free will. Whisper is able to make it possible. Sally is roboticize, but still has her free will. We all manage to escape soon after," Tangle says.

"And let's not forget we were attacked by robots," Luna says.

"I have to admit, I am very shocked to hear what has happened," Dimitri says.

He then turns to Sally, "However, I respect your willing to sacrifice yourself to save the world from being roboticized."

"Thank you Dimitri. Although, I'm going to have trouble getting used to being a robot. This body feels, different than last time," Sally says.

Nicole smiles, and says, "Don't worry Sally, I promise I will do whatever I can to find a way to change you back to normal."

Sally smiles, "Thanks Nicole. I know you'll do your best."

Then Sally and Nicole pull each other to a hug.

Just then, Dimitri says, "I am also curious about you Luna."

"Me?" Luna asks.

"Yes. I can sense powerful Chaos Energy coming from you. How were you able to obtain its power?" Dimitri asks.

"Uh, this might sound weird but, I don't know where I go my powers from. I've been able to use it since I woke up," Luna says.

Then Sally says, "Luna told us that she woke up inside a capsule."

"Yeah. I never saw anyone when I woke up. All I heard was a voice and told me to destroy ever evidence of the lab's existence and any information. I carried that wish and left the destroyed lab soon after," Luna says.

Dimitri begins to think about Luna and Sally's story.

"This may only be a conjecture, but could it be possible that you were created in that lab," Dimitri theorize.

"Created?" Luna asks.

Tangle then laughs, "That has to be silly, Luna being created. It's entirely unheard of."

"Actually, we know someone who was created by science as well. And he is able to use Chaos Energy. It is possible that Luna could have been created," Sonic says.

"I guess so. I never remember anything until the day I woke up from the capsule and heard that voice when I woke up. Maybe the voice didn't want anyone to know I was made and have these powers so they have me destroy everything so no one will know," Luna says.

Jewel worriedly says, "It is possible."

Luna sighs, "Even though I learn about this possibility, that still doesn't explain who I really and what my purpose is."

"Of course you know who you are. You're Luna the Cat. Leader of Team Eclipse and fighter against Dr. Eggman or whatever he calls himself," Tangle says.

"Thanks. But still, there is so much I want to know. Like who created me? Why? Why they wanted me to destroy the lab? What I am, and what my purpose is? I would really like to know," Luna says.

Then sighs, "I feel that I have a right to know."

Tangle walks over, "Don't worry Luna, we'll help you figure out your purpose."

"Yes. You helped us and we help you. After all, we're a team," Jewel says.

Whisper removes her mask revealing a smile and nods her head.

Sonic comes over, "Yeah. And we'll help you too. After what you did for us and helping us, it's the least we can do."

"We promise to do what we can to help you figure out and about your possible creation," Sally says.

Luna smiles, "Thanks."

"I say, let's do it to it," Sonic says.

Sally replies, "Oh brother."

Luna asks, "Hey, what happened to that skunk what was with us, um Geoffrey, right?"

"Yeah. Where is Geoffrey anyway?" Tails asks,

"He was here a minute ago," Sonic replies.

"Maybe he's outside," Tangle says.

"Good idea. We still need to give you the tour of the city," Sonic says.

Sally turns to Nicole, "Nicole, how is your nanites programing?"

"I… I don't know. It hasn't been working lately," Nicole says.

"Your nanites?" Luna asks.

"What's a nanite?" Jewel asks.

"The nanites is a special programing that allow me to construct things into real objects. I used to help build the city and I was able to join them like a real Mobian. Eve develop emotions," Nicole says.

"That is so cool!" Tangle says, amazed.

"Yes. It is or it was," Nicole says, becoming sad.

"What do you mean?" Jewel asks.

Nicole smiles, "Oh, it's nothing. Let's go find Geoffrey and head back to new Mobotropolis. You have a tour and I have some construction to do. And well, as a thank you. I would like to build you something."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Tangle says.

"Yeah. We wouldn't want to take up your time," Luna says.

"Don't worry, it won't be trouble at all," Nicole says.

"Well, if you really insist on it. Actually, since we're going to be staying here, maybe you can make us a place to live. You can take the time you take all the time we need. We're not in a hurry," Luna says.

"Not at all," Nicole says.

"Alright, let's go look for Geoffrey and head back to the city," Sonic says.

Everyone head outside to go find Geoffrey. When they all are outside, they see Geoffrey walking to the HQ from the forest.

"There you are. What were you doing?" Amy asks.

"Nothing luv, just taking a bit of a stroll," Geoffrey says.

Sonic has his arms crossed. Luna begins to notice a bit of tension between Sonic and Geoffrey.

Sally says, "Alright, let's go back to New Mobotropolis and see if we can do something about that Death Egg."

"Yeah. We can still see it," Tangle says, pointing to it in the sky.

Everyone look up in the sky to see the awful machine is still there.

"So, how are we going to get rid of it?" Luna asks.

"That's is something that we need to find out before Eggface does something else with it," Sonic says.

Tangle laughs, "Eggface?"

"Yeah. I call him all sorts of names I can think of. I sometimes call him Baldy McNosehair. The Wisp actually gave me the idea," Sonic says.

Just then, the Wisps comes out of their containers and begin laughing with glee. Even Team Eclipse begin laughing.

"It seems that you and the Wisp have really gotten along It looks like we've come to a great place," Luna says.

"Almost great. We have to take care of some problems," Sonic says.

Then says, "Come on, let's head back to the city."

Sonic and the others begin to head back to the city to give the Team a tour and so Nicole can try to fix it. Unknown to the group, Naugus secretly look at them from a distance, especially Team Eclipse. He sees Geoffrey is with them.

In Cream's bedroom, the little bunny is playing tea party with Cheese and the Tails doll.

Cream holds the tea pot, "Would you like some tea Cheese?"

"Chao Chao!" Cheese happily answers, and Cream pretends to pour the pretend tea.

Then Cream turns to the Tails Doll, "Would you like some tea too, Tails."

The dolls doesn't say a word.

Cream giggles, "I'll take it as a yes."

Cream pretends to pour a cup of tea with her tea pot.

"Don't worry, we'll find your owner very soon," Cream happily says.

Just then, Vanilla calls out, "Cream, can you help me with something?"

"Yes mother," Cream says.

Cream picks up the Tails doll and places it on her bed, "Now you stay right here. I'll be right back."

Cream leaves the room and Cheese flies after her. As Cream and Cheese leave the room, the Doll begins to shake a little.

Sometime later, Cream and Cheese come back to continue with her tea party. This time, she carries a plate of cookies.

"Now we have a snack to continue with course tea party," Cream happily says, placing the plate on the plate.

Cream turns around and become confused to see the Tails has disappeared.

"That's strange. I could have sworn I let the doll here," Cream says, confused.

She turns to Cheese, "Cheese, can you help me find the doll."

"Chao Chao," Cheese answers with a nod.

Cream and Cheese begin to search for the doll. Cream looks under the table. Cheese looks on the furniture. Cream looks in the closet while Cheese looks in the draws. When Cream looks under the bed, she smiles to see the Tails doll on it.

"There you are," Cream happily says.

Cream reaches her hand out to and takes the doll out of the bed.

"What were you doing under the bed? Going exploring?" Cream asks with a giggle.

"No. I wanted to come with you," A voice similar to Tails, but squeaky answers.

Cream becomes confused and looks around, "Who said that?"

"I'm down here," The voice says again.

Cream looks down to see the Tails doll confused.

Then the doll says, "Hello."

Cream yelps and drops the doll to the ground.

Cream asks, "Did you just talked."

The Tails doll begins to stand up on its feet and walks to Tails. Cream and Cheese are astonished to see the Tails Doll moving like a normal Mobian.

The small Tails doll asks, "Hi I'm Tails, wanna play?"

Cream and Cheese look amazed and confused to hear the doll talking.

Cream smiles, and says, "Sure. I would love to play."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Child's Play Part 1

Still in her room, Cream is surprised to see and hear the Tails doll is walking and talking. Soon as Cream agrees to play, Cream, Cheese and Tails Doll continue to have their tea party.

Cream asks, "Would you like some more tea?"

"Yes please," Tails Doll answers.

Cream pretends to pour a cup of tea.

Cheese holds out an empty plate, "Chao Chao! Chao Chao!"

"Yes Cheese, I would like a biscuit," Cream says.

She then turns to the doll, "I can't believe you can talk and move. How are you able to do it?"

"It's kind of a long story," Tails Doll says.

"I'm amazed. I can't wait to introduce you to all my friends," Cream happily says.

But Tails Doll says, "Actually Cream. I think it will be best to keep this between us."

Cheese and Cream look at each other. Then turn to the doll and nod their heads.

"Okay. We're gonna be friends to the end and will keep this between us," Cream says.

"Thank you," Tails Doll says.

After that, they both continue to have their tea party. They serve pretend tea and biscuits as they sit with the other toys.

"Hey Cream, would you and Cheese like to hear a story?" Tails Doll asks.

"Sure. I love stories," Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

Tails Doll says, "Okay, the story is kind of sad, and a little scary, but it's actually a good story. It took place ten years ago."

Flashback:

Tails Doll narrates, "There lived a Toymaker who loves to make all sorts of toys for children to enjoy. He also had a son who he loved very much. The Toymaker and the Son loved each other very much, and were very happy making toys for everyone.

The Toymaker is a duck with yellow feathers, orange beak and blue eyes. He is wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a brown apron on him. There is also a young duck with the same appearance, and is sitting with his dad as he makes toys. They make toys, play with them, go on trips.

"But sadly, it's not to last. The Toymaker's son died due to an illness and the Toymaker feel into grief," Tails Doll says.

The scene shows the Toymaker sitting in front of a hospital bed with his son lifeless due to an illness.

Then the Tails Doll continues, "The Toymaker walks along a trail alone with sadness and grief for the loss of his son, and has been walking on the trail for weeks. One day, during his walks, he comes across a spell book."

The Toymaker walks on the trail to see a brown book on the ground. He picks it up and turns it's pages. He stops at one of the pages in surprise. Then heads back to his home.

"The Toymaker has found a spell within it's pages that allows a soul of ones who is loss due to death and possessed them in an object. That's when the Toymaker has an idea. He takes the book home to use ti to bring back his son," Tails Doll adds.

In the cabin, the Toymaker makes a small doll and places it on the table. He turns the book to the page where the book is.

"The Toymaker then creates a small doll that will become the new body for his son. The Toymaker chant the spell in hoping to bring his son back to life in the body of the doll on the table," Tails Doll says.

The Toymaker chant the spell and the doll is being casted by a black and red color aura and rise a little from the chair. Once the spell is done, the doll sits on the ground. Soon the doll begins to move making the Toymaker smile.

"The Toymaker believes that he the spell works and have his son back, but that is not the case. Soon the toy begins to transform into a horrifying monster.

Suddenly, the doll begins to change into something horrifying. The Toymaker is shocked and quickly steps back

"The Toymaker realizes that the one possessing the doll is not his son, but an evil demon. A powerful demon that gains power by feeding the sadness from children to regain his true form," Tails doll says.

The terrifying monstrous doll attack the Toymaker and slams him to the wall to lose consciousness. The monstrous turns back into a doll and escapes through the window.

Tails Doll says, "Before the Toymaker can say or do anything the monster doll attacks the Toymaker until he lost consciousness. It then jumps out of the room to find children to feed off it's sadness so it can regain it's true form."

Flashback Ends:

Cream and Cheese hug each other in a fright.

Tails Doll says, "Of course, it's just a story."

"King of frightening," Cream comments.

"Chao Chao," Cheese adds.

"What kind of demon is it?" Cream asks.

"Well, some say that the demon is a very powerful warlord or a soul of an evil person," Tails Doll says.

Then Cream asks, "Is there anyway to save the poor doll from the other demon that is possessing it."

"Well," Tails Doll is about to say the story.

But Cream's Mother, Vanilla calls out, "Cream dear, I'm heading to the store to buy some groceries, would you and Cheese like to come."

"Yes mother, I'll be right there," Cream says.

Cream picks up Tails Doll, and says, "You'll have to finish the story later, we're going to the store. Don't worry I'll won't say anything."

"Thank you Cream, but also promise to keep this story between us," Tails Doll says.

"Kay," Cream replies.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese agrees.

Cream places Tails Doll on the table, and then begins to head down stairs with Cheese to go to the store. Unknown to Cream and Cheese, the Tails Doll begins to growl under breath in anger and it's eyes begin to glow red. Then begins to move on it's dolly feet.

Meanwhile, the Freedom Fighters and Team Eclipse are trying to figure out a plan to stop Dr. Eggman's Death Egg. Sally and Nicole are able to project a full scale hologram model of the Death Egg and places for them to get inside.

"Alright, so the Death Egg is still out there and could be used to cause a lot of trouble if it's not stopped," Sally says.

"Yeah. I wish we would have gotten some more information about this Death Egg before we had to escape," Tangle says.

"We didn't have much time Tangle," Jewel says.

"She's right. It's a drastic race against time, we had to stop that roboticizer before it goes off and affect the entire planet. I don't know how much time we have until Eggman is able to operate that thing," Luna says.

"If he's able to operate it, luv. From you've Been saying, sounds like you and Sally messed up that machine pretty bad," Geoffrey says.

"Yes, but who knows how long the damage could be done," Sally says.

"I think Team Eclipse messed up the machine so bad, Eggman is practically boiling like the giant egg he is," Sonic says. Then start laughing.

Team Eclipse actually begin to giggle as well.

Sally sighs, "Alright, enough with the jokes and start with the planning."

"Alright, Whisper and I were able to find the secret control pad deep in the Death Egg. It was heavily guarded by robots until Whisper uses her wishes to blast them to pieces," Luna says.

"Yeah, and our girl is able to gather a lot of the data from Eggman's computer," Tangle says.

Whispers brings out a red hard drive and passes it to Nicole and says, "Here you go."

"You're welcome," Nicole says.

Amy says, "Whispers is very quiet isn't she."

"Yeah. Whispers is a good girl just has some issues, especially with Eggman," Jewel says.

"No kidding, we almost didn't get the data if Whisper didn't try to smash it," Tangle says.

"Why would she do that?" Tails asks.

Luna sighs, "She's upset with Eggman so she despises him."

"How did it happen?" Nicole asks, plugging the hard drive to her computer.

Suddenly, Sonic realizes, "It has something to do with Eggman trying to drain the Wisps energy and pull their planet across the galaxy."

"Yes," Whisper quietly admits.

"I get it. You're upset at Eggman for hurting your friends. The wisp gone through an awful transformation after their hyper go ons being drained and their planet being dragged across the universe," Tails says.

"Yeah. She wants to take Eggman down. That's actually one of her reasons to return to Mobius, so she can stop Eggman from hurting anyone else," Luna says.

"Wouldn't blame you," Sonic comments.

Nicole then projects the information on to a hologram next to the hologram of the Death Egg.

Sally looks at the information, "Wow! There are a lot of them in there. Some of them are actually useful."

"Look, some of the information is about the World Roboticizer and other machines he has in the Death Egg," Tails says.

"Hope there is something that will help us to shut it down," Amy says.

"Yeah. We can't let that giant metal egg flying around," Bunnie says.

"So we need to figure out how to infiltrate inside again and shut down it's whole system once and for all," Sally says.

"As long as Eggman's Death Egg is around, there's no way we can rest," Luna says.

With that, the group of friends begin to their research on the data of the Death Egg and a way to stop it.

Meanwhile in the store of NewMobotrpolis, Cream and Cheese are helping Vanilla gathering groceries for their home.

Cream picks a few apple sands put them in the basket. Cheese then picks a batch of carrots and put them in the basket too.

Vanilla happily says, "Thank you, dearie, and thank you Cheese."

"Chao chao!" Cheese happily says.

"You're welcome mother," Cream happily says.

Vanilla looks at her list, "Can you get the milk for me?"

"Sure mother," Cream happily says.

She and Cream head off to bring some milk for their shopping. They stop at the cold fridges of milk. Cream opens the door and Cheese takes out the milk.

Unknown to Cream and Cheese, Tails Doll is secretly spying on them both in one of the food aisles. The Tails Doll looks around to see so many children with their parents.

"Hmm," The doll says to itself.

Suddenly, Tails Doll feels footsteps and quickly drops to the ground acting like a real doll.

Just then, the boss of the market that is a large brown bear sees the doll on the ground. He lets out a sigh and picks it up. Then he brings the doll to it's.

The boss says, "Looks like another to go in the lost and found."

The boss then opens the door to his office and walks inside. He then places the doll in a small box with the other lost toys. Then he leaves the room. Unknown to the boss, the doll's eyes begin to glow in anger for interfering with his plan.

Tails Doll knows that he can't stay here because Cream doesn't know he's here. Tails Doll gets up and walks on the floor. He looks around to see a window that is slightly open. The Tails Doll jumps on the window still and slowly opens the window more. Then jumps out and onto the ground.

Tails Doll turns to see Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla are leaving the store. Tails Doll then follows Cream to see where she's going.

Sometime later, Cream in at the park playing with Cheese and some of the other kids. Cream and Cheese are swinging on the swing.

"This is fun, right Cheese?" Cream replies.

"Chao Chao! Cheese says with glee.

The two friends continue to play on the swing and having fun. Unknown to them, Tails Doll is hiding under the slide and spying on them. The doll looks around to see there are many kids around and are having fun. Seeing no one in the way, the Tails Doll walks the swing set where Cream and Cheese are. Once he's where the Rabbit and the Chao are, he places itself on the ground next to the pole of the swing.

Cream and Cheese continue to swing happily and having fun.

Cheese looks down and notice something, "Chao Chao! Chao Chao Chao!"

"What is it Cheese?" Cream asks.

Cheese points down and Cream looks to where he's pointing. Cream gasps in shock to see the Tails Doll is sitting on the ground next to the pole and not at home where she has left him. Cream stops the swing close to ground level. Then she and Cheese jump off.

Cream picks up the doll and asks, "What are you doing out here?! It's dangerous for you to come out alone?!"

"I was bored and I wanted to come with you," Tails Doll answers, sounding a little sad.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't ask if you wanted to come to the store with us," Cream says.

"That's okay. Now that I'm here, do you want to play on the um, slide or something?" Tails Doll asks.

Cream nods her head, "Sure."

"Chao Chao," Cheese happily answers.

Soon, Cream, Cheese, and Tails Doll begin to play together. First they play on the jungle gym. After that, they play on the monkey bars. Then Cream pushes Cheese and the Tails Doll on the small merry go round. Cream jumps on and rides on it with her friends. They spin round and round with smiles on their faces. Finally they climb on the play set and goes down the slide, three or four times.

When they come down the slide, they look to see three young Mobians boys stand in front of her. One of them is a gray and black colored racoon with a black mask on him. The second one is a brown porcupine, and the last one is a pink pig.

Cream asks, "Um, can I help you?"

The pig laughs and snorts, "Nothing much, we just like to play."

"We also like that little doll of yours," The porcupine says.

Cream looks at the doll, and hold it in her arms, "Sorry, but I'm taking care of it until I can find its owner."

Soon the three begin laughing.

"Sorry girlie, but we like to take the doll off your hands," the Racoon says.

Just then, the young pig takes the doll right off of Cream's hands.

"Hey! It's nice yours! Give it back!" Cream says.

She then tries to reach the doll by jumping, but the young pig is making it too hard for her to reach. Cream then uses her ears to fly up, but the racoon grabs her ankles.

"Come on, that doesn't seem fair," The Racoon remarks.

Cream begins to pull herself, "Give me back the doll, and let go of my ankles!"

But neither of them are listening. Cheese tries to be the hero and fly to Cream and the doll, but the porcupine grabs Cheese by his wings.

Cream becomes angry and shouts, "You give me Cheese and the doll this instant!"

But the Racoon pulls on her until she's on the ground.

"How dare you grab Cheese, don't hold him by the wings like that?! Don't you know how sensitive they are! And give back that doll at once! I'm trying to find its rightful owner and take care of it at the same time! You three are being mean and rude, and I simply would not tolerate it!" Cream angrily says.

The pig says, "Wow! For a small bunny, she is um, what the word?"

"Assertive," The porcupine answers.

"Who cares?! Let's just take the doll and get out of here," The raccoon boy says.

Suddenly, a tentacle comes out the back of the Tails Doll and smacks the pig on the head making it let go.

"What in the?! The porcupine asks in shock.

Then the tentacle smacks the porcupine on the back making him drop Cheese. Then hits the Racoon on the head, making him get off of Cheese. The three boys gather together away to see the Doll in front of them. Cream and Cheese are able to sit up in shock to see the Toll walking to the boys. And then something horrifying happened.

Multiple tentacles begin to sprout out of the doll's back making it stand up. Then shows very sharp teeth at the bullies. The three let out a scream of fear, Cream and Cheese scream in fright as well. With that, scream like little girls and run away from the monstrous doll.

The children from the park turn and become scared to see the doll is alive and looks terrifying. Cream is so scared that she doesn't see the gem on it's antenna on the head glow. Soon, a mysterious light red energy begin leave the children and into the gem. After that, the kids becomes very tired all of a sudden. After the energy is in the doll, it changes back to a little doll.

Cream is confused and looks around to see them tired and are in a daze.

Before Cream can ask, she hears her mother calling, "Cream, it's time to head home."

"Um, okay," Cream answers, still a little stunned.

Cream then picks up the doll and she along with Cheese head back to Vanilla, much to the Doll's disgust. Cream and Cheese are able to reach Vanilla and they all head home.

Unknown to the three, the children at the park are tired and in a daze. Soon, they all collapses to the ground. The parents become shocked to see what is happening to the children, and quickly run to them to see what is happening. All of the children suddenly lost consciousness and it's like their energy has been drained.

At a different part of the city, Sonic, Team Eclipse, and the others archiving a walk as they try to come up with a new plan to stop the Death Egg.

"It seems that we're just having a dead end at this case. How are we going to destroy the Death Egg?" Antoine asks.

"That's something we still need to figure out, Sugar-twan," Bunnie says.

I'm sure we'll figure something out. We just need to put our heads together and go over everything we know about the Death Egg," Luna says.

"Other than it's big, and ugly like Eggman's head," Sonic remarks.

Tangle begins laughing.

Just then, Bunnie stops and asks, "Hey. Do y'all hear something?"

Everyone comes to a stop to hear something as well.

"I hear it too," Amy says.

"You're right, something's not right," Luna says.

"It seems to be coming from the park," Geoffrey says, pointing to the playground.

Everyone heads their way to the park to see what the commission is about. When they reach the park, everyone gasp in shock to see a horrifying sight. They see many of the parents close to their children. Some of them are still on the ground. But worse, all the children have lost consciousness.

"Sacre bleu!" Antoine panics.

"What happened here?!" Tangle adds in a panic.

"All the children don't seem to be moving," Amy says.

Sonic notices someone, "Look, there's Mrs. Quack and her kids."

Sonic hurries to Mrs. Quack to see her holding all three of her children in her arms.

"Mrs. Quack, what happened?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know. My children were playing in the park but suddenly they collapsed, and the rest of the children collapsed as well," Mrs. Quack says.

Sally says, "Maybe Nicole and I can scan them. See if there's anything wrong with them."

"Of course," Mrs. Quack says.

She and Sonic place the three on the bench close by. Nicole and Sally scan each of them to see what their conditions are. Just then, Sally and Nicole become shocked.

"What is it?" Sonic asks.

"The triplets condition are worse than it appears. There heartbeats are slowing down a bit," Nicole says.

"And they're having trouble breathing and experiencing pain all over their body," Sally says.

Everyone gasps in shock.

Luna feels a pulse on one of the children's wrists, and just as shocked, "Their pulse is slowing down as well. If we don't do something, their lives can be endangered."

"But what could have caused this?" Amy asks.

"Whatever it is, it seems that they are completely drained," Geoffrey says.

Suddenly, someone says, "I was right it was here and now it's starting to feed."

The group quickly turns around to see a yellow duck with an orange bill, and blue eyes. He is wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a brown apron on. He is also wearing an white coat. The duck looks very weak and tired.

He examines the children and says, "The demon has feed on the negative emotions of these children including their life force. If you don't stop the demon it… it will be too late."

Soon enough the duck begins to collapse on the ground. Sonic quickly catches him.

Sonic asks, "What are you talking about?! What demon?!"

The duck managers to say, "My… my life force has been taken by the same demon. I… I tried to use magic to bring my son back using a doll in the form of a fox, but I made a terrible mistake. I summoned a terrible demon who feeds on life energy and negative emotions from children to regain his true form.

The duck then takes out the brown spell book and says, "Here is the book, you must take it, find the demon, and stop it… or we're all doomed. The answer is… is in the book."

Then the duck drops the boom on the ground and lost consciousness. Geoffrey quickly picks up the book and looks at the duck in Sonic's arms. Sonic looks at the duck then at the children with fear and yet also has anger in his eyes.

Soon enough, the hospital van arrive and take the children inside to head to the hospital. Sonic and Sally take the unciounsness duck inside another truck to be taken to the hospital.

Geoffrey is looks the children being taken into the truck with disgust and anger. If what the duck says is true, the entire city could be in grave danger. He then looks at the book that the duck has dropped.

Luna walks to Geoffrey and says, "Geoffrey, we got all the children in the vans and we're ready to go."

"Right," Geoffrey says softly.

It may not look it, but Luna can tell Geoffrey is upset about seeing the children who might end up losing their lives, and unknown to her, Geoffrey has already lost someone very special in his life.

In Cream's room, Cream is still scared for what she has witnessed. She has seen the doll she is taking care off turn into a scary monster. Cheese hugs Cream to reassure her, and Cream hugs her Chaos in tears and fright. Unknown to Cream and Cheese, the Tails Doll that is sitting on the other side of the bed is feeding off the negative energy Cream is giving off. Soon, the gem on its head and it's eyes begin to glow red.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Child's Play Part 2

In the hospital of New Mobotropolis, it's packed due to so many children are in an unexpected coma. The doctors and nurses are doing what they can to help with the patients. The mysterious coma and the loss of energy is leaving them confused and frightfully concern

In one of the medical rooms, Sally and Nicole continue to scan the children who are Dr. Quacks own children. Dr. Quack check each of their pulses with Luna and Whispers help. Then they are tucked into bed.

Nicole sighs in concern, "Their pulses continue to drop drastically."

"This is awful. If we don't do something, all the children will…" Amy says, and nervously gulps.

"I know, we have to do something," Sonic says.

"But what? No one knows how it happened," Tangle says.

Luna asks, "The duck that who came to us and fall unconscious, were you able to find anything about him?"

"Not much. He woke up a little to say that he's a toymaker but nothing more before passing out," Dr. Quack.

"Antoine, Bunnie, Jewel and I question all the parents of the victims and there doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary," Geoffrey says.

"All we know what that we have a demon doll on our hands who's been sucking the life out of those children, and no one has seen it" Tails adds.

"Were there other kids who were at the park who weren't affective. Maybe we can check on them and see if they saw something," Luna says.

"We have to do something," Sonic says.

"I don't usually believe in these super natureals, but if they are the reason for what has become of my children, we need to find a way to stop this before it's too late," Dr. Quack says.

Sally remembers, "What about the book the Toymaker dropped? He mentions the book would have the answer."

"You're right, he said it might have the answers," Jewel says.

Luna turns to Geoffrey, "Geoffrey, do you still have it? The book we found that the Toymaker dropped."

"Yes. It's right here," Geoffrey says, picking it up from the small table and shows it to the others.

"The Toymaker said that this book might have the answer we need. I just hope we find something," Luna says.

"I hope so as well," Geoffrey says.

Geoffrey opens the book and begins to read it while Luna and the others are looking. They hope that this book will have all the answers. Geoffrey reads the book from the beginning and continues to read it. Geoffrey then releases a gasp in shock.

"Geoffrey, are you alright?" Luna asks.

"You don't look well, do you need anything," Jewel asks.

"It can't be. It's impossible," Geoffrey says, looking pale.

"Geoffrey, are you alright? What's wrong?" Tangle asks.

"What's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost?" Sonic adds.

Still stunned, Geoffrey answers, "This… this is an ancient Ixis Spell book."

Meanwhile, Cream is still in her bed room as she hugs herself in fear. She is still in shock for what she has witnessed.

"What did the little doll do? It… it almost turned into a monster. But, it was so cute and small before. But then, what about the tentacles that came out of it's back and those sharp teeth," Cream says in fear and in thought.

Cream is so scared that she hugs her knees. Unknown to Cream, the doll continues to feed more of her negative emotions as well as her life energy. Soon, Cream begins to get very sleepy. Cheese slowly wakes up and becomes shocked to see the doll is standing on the table with its antenna up and is doing something to cream.

Cheese flies up with a cry, "Chao!"

Then tackles the doll on the table. Cream jults up and see Cheese on the doll.

"Cheese, what's going on?" Cream asks.

Suddenly, the doll stands up and lets out a horrifying growl at Cheese. Cheese becomes scared and hides behind Cream. Soon, the doll is starting to stare at Cream and Cheese with glowing red eyes. Then it begins to walk towards them. Realizing something's wrong with the doll, Cream holds Cheese in her arms and runs out of the room. The doll begins angry that it shakes in anger.

Cream runs down the stairs and to the living room as she scaredly calls out, "Mother! Mother!"

In the living room, Vanilla is reading a book and turns her head to see Cream running to the living room with Cheese in her arms.

"Mother, we need to get out of here!" Cream panics.

"What is it Cream? You and Cheese look a little pale," Vanilla says.

"Mother, we need to find, Sonic, Luna and the others," Cream answers in a fright.

Before Vanilla can answer, a loud roar is being heard coming from upstairs in Cream's bedroom. Vanilla kneels to Cream and picks her up in her arms. Vanilla becomes frighten as much as Cream and Cheese.

Just then, the Tails Doll comes down stairs that has giant tentacles and sharp teeth. What's frightening, the Tails Doll looks like a terrifying monster. Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese let out a horrifying scream of fear to see the doll that is actually a terrifying monster.

Back at the hospital, Geoffrey has answer the group that this book is supposed to be a spell book, but not any kind of spell book.

"And Ixis Spell book?" Luan asks.

"What in Mobius is that?" Tangle asks.

"I'll bet it's Naugus' book," Sonic sternly says.

Geoffrey slowly shakes his head, "No, it's impossible for him to acquire one. I remember reading about it during my uh, studies. The Ixis spell book is very rare and very powerful. Those who own it were the Ixis ruler and his elites. They've been lost since their destruction, but… that was over nine thousand years ago. They say that the Ixis ruler still has it to this day."

Sonic rolls his eyes, "And he's still alive as well."

"You're kidding right. This ruler can't still be alive. He'd be ancient," Tangle says.

"It's true. We have run ins with him before," Amy says.

"Who would that be?" Luna asks.

"That's another story for another time," Geoffrey says.

"Either way, if we're going to stop this monster doll, then we're going to need an expert on this Ixis magic," Luna says.

"Can you do it Geoffrey? You seem to know about this stuff," Jewel suggests

Amy says, "Yeah. You're studying this Ixis Magic stuff."

"Me? No. I'm only an apprentice. Ixis Naugus is my mentor and is more intie with the Order of the Ixis than I am," Geoffrey says.

"Do you know if your mentor, Ixis Naugus can help us with our problem?" Luna asks.

"I believe so. He should be at Acorn Castle. We should head there right away," Geoffrey says.

"What?! No way! I am not going to get help from Naugus!" Sonic denies rage.

"No?! Why?!" Team Eclipse, except for Whisper ask.

"I'm not getting help with that creep, not with all the trouble he caused," Sonic shouts in anger.

Luna whispers to Sally, "Sally, did Sonic had a bad history with this Naugus?"

"You could say that. I'll tell you later," Sally whispers back.

"There is no way we're going to walk up to Naugus and ask for his help! We can find that stupid doll and destroy it on our own!" Sonic angrily says.

"But Sonic, this Ixis Naugus might know a way to find the doll and destroy it," Luna says.

Sally walks to Sonic, "Luna's right. I know our history with Naugus isn't good, but we need his help. Naugus might be the only one who knows about the book and how we can stop the doll. It might be our only way to save the children's lives."

Sonic looks at the book Geoffrey has and then back at Dr. Quack's children. As much as he hates it, Sonic knows that the children's lives are endangered.

Sonic sighs, "You're right, we're going to need all the help we can get to save the children's lives. Let's go find Naugus and see if he knows anything about this."

"Do you know where he is?" Luna asks.

"He has to be at Castle Acorn. We should also report this to the Council as well," Geoffrey says.

"Right. Goeffrey, Sonic, Luna, we're going to find Naugus and the council. Nicole, Bunnie, Jewel, you three stay here and help the doctors and nurses with anything to help the children. Antoine, Whisper and Tangle, look for that doll and bring to Castle Acorn when you find it," Sally says.

Sally, Sonic, Luna, and Geoffrey hurry and leave the medical room with the book in Geoffrey's arms. They run as fast as they can to get to Castle Acorn to find Naugus. For the children's sake, they hope Naugugs will give them a good idea how to stop that doll before it starts taking innocent lives.

In her home, Cream, her Chao friend, Cheese, and her mother are scared stiff to see the monstrous doll standing before them. The three scream at the top of their lungs and run out of the house as soon as possible. Once they're outside, Vanilla locks the door and the three hurry to find Sonic and the others. The doll burst open the door and begin to pursue them like a wolf hunting a meal. They three continue to runaway from the doll as the rain begins to fall on them.

In the Counsel room of Castle, The Council, Sally's family and Ixis Naugus are listening to the events that has happened earlier and what the cause of it.

"So you see, this Ixis Spell book might have the answers we need to get rid of the demon in the doll and save the children from having their life energy drained," Sonic says.

"According to the Toymaker who is in the hospital, he was trying to bring back his son and placed him in a body of a doll. Sadly, a demon who drains children of negative energy and life energy has taken possession of the doll of a fox. Now it's in New Mobotropolis targeting children," Sally says.

"This is terrible. Is there anything we can do?" Penelope asks.

"That is why we're here. The Toymaker had this book and gave it to us. He said that the answer is in there," Luna says.

She then turns her head to see Geoffrey showing Naugus the book. Something about Naugus is giving her a strange vibe.

"There is something really wrong about him, but Geoffrey seems to trust him well enough for his help," Luna says in thought.

Geoffrey shows the book to Naugus, "This is the book the Toymaker had. We think you might be able to help us."

"Hmm, I see you have got an interesting find," Naugus replies.

"What do you mean, um, Naugus right?" Luna asks.

"Well dear, this book has not been seen for quite a long time. In fact, this is the spell book that belong to Ixis Vale," Naugus says.

"Ixis Vale?" Luna asks.

"So you do know something about this?" Sonic demands.

"Now Sonic, I'm sure he has a good explanation," Mrs. Prower says.

"Can you tell us anything you know about the book and the spell that can get rid of this demand?" Luna asks.

"Geoffrey already told us about the book was rare and only the leader and the elites had every obtain them," Sally says.

"Correct. Unfortunately, it was stolen by a disgraceful member of the Order of Ixis. He was able to hide the book, but not before he was captured by the ruler, Ixis Mogul and the elites. He was stripped of his powers and was exiled as punishment. Since then, the book had been lost until now," Naugus says.

This completely shocked everyone in the Council room. This book is dangerous and especially with those who don't have powerful Ixis magic.

Outside in the rain, Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla are running as they scream for their lives from the horrifying doll. The three hurry and reach to Acorn Castle.

Cream screams, "Help! A monster's attacking us!"

The guards look confused to see the three running to the palace. That's when they see the monster doll with tentacles and sharp teeth coming after them. The guards gasps in shock to see the monster.

One of them shouts, "Open the door!"

The guards open the door to let Cream, Vanilla, and Cheese inside. Once then three are inside, they see the monster coming to the door.

The guard shouts, "Close the door and barricade it!"

The guards hurry inside and close the door shut. Then block it with strong wooden board.

"Mr. Guard is Sonic here," Vanilla asks.

"He's in the throne room talking to the council," The guard says.

"Thank you, we need to see them right away," Cream says.

Then the three hurry to find Sonic and the others.

In the council room, everyone is shocked to discover the real situation they are in.

Luna looks down, "That doesn't sound good. That means after all these millennia, the Toymaker found the spell book and used it."

"But that still doesn't explain why the spell didn't work like he wanted. He wanted to bring back his departed son, not a monster," Sonic says.

"I think it's because the spell book mostly contains dark magic," Geoffrey says.

"That's part of it. The main reason why is because this Toymaker is a mortal. The ruler and the elites of the Order of Ixis made sure that only those with strong Ixis magic could ever use it," Naugus answers.

"Then you might be able to help," Luna says.

"Yes, but we will need this Demon Doll to be present while I perform the spell," Naugus says.

"How do we get rid of that thing?" Sonic asks.

Suddenly, they hear loud screaming coming from the hall. That's when Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese run inside close the door. Then they become wet and exhausted.

"Cream? Cheese? Vanilla?" Sonic asks.

"What happened?" Luna asks.

"You all are soaked and wet," Sally comments.

"Sonic," Cream screams and hugs Sonic.

Cheese then flies to Sonic and hugs him too.

"Sonic, I'm afraid that we were being chased by a monster," Vanilla says.

"A monster?" Luna asks.

Sonic, Sally, Luna, and Geoffrey look at each other in concern.

Cream explains, "I… I found this small doll that look like Tails and I'm trying to find its owner. It… it came to life and talked to me. It gained sharp teeth and tentacles to scare the bullies away and I took it back home. It then turned to a monster and chased us."

"I was afraid of this," Luna says.

"And it will be coming here to get Cream," Sonic says.

Suddenly, something crashes through the wall of the council room. Coming into the room is the Tails Doll that has been turned into a monster. Everyone gasps in shock to see the monster doll.

"That's the doll?!" Sonic asks in shock.

"Yes. That the monster," Cream answers, still frightened.

"It looks a lot more vicious than the Toymaker made it sound," Sally says.

Everyone quickly move away to get into a corner and gather in a group. Just then, the Tails Doll's tentacle raises it's tentacle and attempt to grab Cream. Before it can do so, Luna gets forward and kicks the tentacle away. Then it jumps up and punches the doll in it's face. The Tails Doll growls in anger and uses its tentacles to grab Luna. then throws her to a pillar. But before Luna can hit it, Sally flies over and grabs Sally.

Sonic then spin dashes it away and slams it to the wall and outside the room. Sally, Luna and Geoffrey hurry outside and begin to attack it as well. Geoffrey uses his cross boy to shoot at it while Sally uses her blaster. Luna performs her chaos spear at the tentacles coming by Sonic then spin dashes the monster doll to the ground.

Sonic demands, "Why are you doing this you monster?! Why did you target the kids in the park, they didn't do anything to you?!"

"Cause it's fun and that little rabbit, Cream is really stupid to pick me up, but thanks to her I have what I need," The Tails Doll laughs in a distorted voice.

Sonic growls in anger to her the doll laughing. Sally, Luna and Geoffrey are not pleased as well. At the council room, everyone has heard everything the doll says, and are not happy with this at all, not even Naugus

Sonic shouts in furry, "Your more twisted than Eggman but you hurt children so you can take their lifeforce?"

The Tails Doll laughs maniacally and transform into a horrifying monster. It has long metallic tentacles with orange markings. It has sharp ends on the tentacles and scale likeness on the front part of the neck and sharp teeth. It also has a horrifying sharp toothed teeth on its neck. Everyone is shocked that this form of the monstrous doll is worse than the other one.

The Tails Doll then begins to swing it's tentacle at the fighters. They all quickly dodge out of the way. Sonic spin dashes at the tentacle.

Luna shouts, "Chaos spear!"

Then throws multiple spears of Chaos energy at the tentacle. Sally flies in the air and uses her blaster at the other tentacle. The Tails Doll then crashes through the wall and begins to head towards down.

"Where's it going?" Sally asks.

"It's heading to the city," Luna says.

"It's going to drain more children of their life energy if we don't do something," Sonic says.

"We have to stop it," Luna says.

"Let's hurry," Sonic says.

Sonic, Sally, Luna, and Geoffrey hurry to follow the monster to where it's going. Everyone who remains in the building see the monster and the group. Cream and Cheese are the only ones who is shocked the most. Worse of all, Cream believe that all of this is her fault.

Later the hospital, Tangle and the others turn to see the others busy helping with one of the children in the room.

Tangle says, "We looked all over the place and we never find the doll."

"I hope Luna and the others are having better luck. The children's pulse just keep getting weaker," Jewel says.

"I'm sure they'll find the doll and save the children in time," Bunnie says.

Suddenly, they hear a loud roar causing everyone to come to a halt.

"Uh, what was that? Antoine asks.

"That doesn't sound good," Tails adds.

Everyone looks out the window and becomes shocked to see a giant monster is heading towards the hospital.

"What in tarnation is that thing?" Bunnie asks.

"I don't know, but it's coming this way," Jewel says in fear.

"We have to stop that thing," Tangle says.

"How? That thing is over thirty feet tall," Tails asks.

The monstrous doll approaches to the hospital and raises it's tentacle to strike at it. Before, it can have the chance, a powerful spin dash hits it at the back. The monster turns to see Sonic landing on the ground as Sally and the other gather together. The monster roars in anger and tries to attack them with his tentacle, but they all dodge out of the way.

Luna, Geoffrey, and Sally begin to attack the monster as Tangle and the others hurry to Sonic.

"Sonic, what's going on?! What is that thing?!" Amy asks in a panic.

"That thing is a monster doll that we've been looking for. It used Cream to get to the children in the city so it can drain them of their life energy. And it seems it's going to train what's left of their life energy," Sonic explains.

"Oh no!" Bunnie exclaims.

"We have to stop it," Tangle says.

Just then, Whispers releases her pink whisper to form a spike ball and hits the tentacle that is coming from it.

"Alright everyone we need to take that monster on head on!" Sonic says.

"Right, sugar-hog," Bunnie says.

With that, everyone begins to attack the monsters and it's tentacles. Luna uses her chaos spear, Sonic and Tails spin dash, while the others are using their weapons or their physical strength. The monster roars as it's being attacked and being pushes away from the hospital. Whispers uses her wisp to help lift Antoine in the air and throws it to the head.

But before, Antoine can uses it's sword on the monster's head where a red gem with the antenna is still on, it grabs Antoine and throws him away.

"Antoine!" Bunnie screams.

She uses her boosters to fly up and catch him.

"You okay, sugar twan," Bunnie asks.

"Oui, that monster is tougher than we thought," Antoine answers.

Sally and Nicole land on the ground to notice the monster's anger and how it flings Antoine away when it gets too close to the gem on its head. Luna and Sonic begins to use their attacks at the head too, but it knocks them away with its tentacles.

"That monster doesn't want any of us to get close to the gem on its head," Nicole notices.

"You're right. Maybe it's a weak spot or something," Sally says.

"That exactly what it is," Naugus' voice speaks up.

Sally and Nicole turn to see Naugus holding the book and the scepter with the purple Chaos Emerald on the other. Luna and Geoffrey land on the ground after being knocked by the monster.

"Naugus? Where did you come from?" Luna asks.

"Nevermind, that gem stone on its head is the link to its power, destroy it and it return the demon to where it came. You need to pull it out in order to release the life energy it has stolen," Naugus says.

"Alright, so how do we destroy it?" Sally asks.

"Only the power of Ixis magic can destroy it," Naugus answers.

"So all we have to do is to tear that ateena off of it's head, bring it to you so it can be destroyed," Luna says.

"That sounds about right," Nicole says.

Sally turns, "Sonic! Guys, we need to get the gem from it's head. We need to tear out and destroy it."

"The head you say. We'll attack the tentacles so we can get a clear shot on the head," Sonic replies.

With that, everyone begins to attack the monster with their abilities and weapons at its tentacles. They begin to make their way up the head so they can grab the gem. Once Lna and the others are able to get the tentacles distracted. Sonic super speed up the bead and attempt to grab the ateena with the gem on it. Just then, the monstars roars and creates a powerful shockwave pushing everyone of its tentacles. Everyone falls on the ground and groans as they are trying to get up.

"We… we can't give up! We need to stop it!" Sonic says.

"But how… we can't get close enough to it?" Tangle says.

"We need to think of something, it's heading to the hospital," Amy says.

Everyone looks to see the monster is making its way to the hospital where the children are inside. Suddenly, they hear a pair of loud screams and something bashed on the back of the monster. Everyone looks to see what has happened and see none other than.

"Cream? Cheese?" Amy exclaims in shock.

"What are they doing?" Geoffrey asks.

Cream and Cheese fly in speed with anger in their eyes.

Cream shouts, "Take this you mean dollie!"

Cream then kicks the doll on the head while Cheese distracts it. Everyone is in shock to see Cream and Cheese are fighting the monster. Cream and Cheese continue to attack the monster. First, Cheese distract it, and then Cream attacks it with her fist and her kicks. What's more, the monster can't feed her negative energy and life energy.

"Woah! I never knew Cream and Cheese are tough," Tangle says.

Sonic gets up, "Come on, we need to help them out."

"Sonic's right, injured or not, we have to help them," Luna says.

The group begins to get up and help attacking the monster by the tentacles. Sonic and Tails spin dash one of the tentacles. Bunnie uses her arm to lasso it and bring it down. Antoine, Sally, and Nicole grab on to Sally and help putt the tentacle down. Tangle then uses her long tail to lasso the other one, Amy, Jewel and Geoffrey grab hold of her tail so they can pull it down. Tails also uses an electric rope to tie the other one and bringing down with Sonic's. Whispers then uses her hammer to smash it to the ground and Luna uses her chaos spear to help peers it.

The monster lets out a horrifying roat and lifts them us with tremendous strength. Then each of the tentacles grab hold of the each of the fighters. Everyone struggles to break free, but the monster has them in its grasp.

Cream gasps in shock and is very frightened to see the monster. However, all of her friends are captured and that scares her more.

Cream turns to Cheese, "Come on, Cheese. Let's go get rid of that monster."

"Chao," Cheese answers in a serious tone.

Cream and Cheese fly up to where the monster's head is. Cream gives the monster a punch on it's back. Then gives it a strong kick at the face. Then gives it a bash at the chin. Cream and Cheese then flies up in the air.

Cream says, "Alright Cheese, let's do this."

Cream holds her hand and Cheese lands on it with a, "Chao."

"Go get him Cheese!" Cream shouts, then gives Cheese a powerful throw.

Cheese flies super fast as he screams, "CHAO!"

Cheese flies super fast that he is able to get to the head of the monster and grabs gold of the gem with the ateena. Then Cheese tears the gem with the ateena off of it's head.

The monster lets out a scream of pain due to it's gem being removed. Suddenly, the energy leaks out of its body and all the lifeforce of the children and the toymaker are being returned in the hospital.

In the hospital, the doctor and nurses becomes surprised to see green energy seeping into the hospital and into the children's bodies. Soon, all the children are beginning to wake up from their unconscious state. In one of the rooms, the toymaker's life energy is being returned to him as well and soon is waking up. He then begins to smile knowing that the toy has been stopped.

Outside the hospital the monster continues to scream in agony as Cream and Cheese are still in the air. Then the monster releases the fighters from it's grasp and they all land on the ground.

Sonic looks up and says, "They did it! They got the gem!"

"Cream! You need to throw it to where Naugus so he can get rid of it," Geoffrey calls out.

Cream nods her head, "Okay, Mr. St. John."

Cream looks to see Naugus close by. She then throws it to where he is. Seeing the gem, Naugus uses his Ixis magic along with the power of the Chaos Emerald to fire at the gem and destroys it. Soon the monster, begins it get smaller as it screams and turn into ashes. The monster grows smaller and smaller as the monster turn to ash. The only thing that is left is the Tails Doll.

Everyone circles around to see the little doll that is no longer a monster.

"So that's the doll? It kind of looks like you, Tails," Sonic says.

"Yeah. But it's so small, and doesn't turn to a monster" Tails says.

Luna turns to Naugus, "So, you're sure that demon is gone for good?"

"Yes. It is done. The demon will never appear," Naugus says.

"What are we going to do with that book? We can't let anyone else get their hands on it," Sally asks.

"There's nothing to worry about. I put a spell that would lock it up for good so no one will use it," Naugus says.

"Really? I'm surprised you're not planning on using it. Then again, I think we should bury that book so we'll never see it again," Luna says.

"I think Naugus knows what he's doing," Geoffrey says.

"If you say so," Luna replies.

And says in thought, "But why do I have a feeling this guy is not to fully be trusted. But I should at least give him the benefit of the doubt."

Suddenly, they hear Cream and Cheese crying as they both hug Sonic.

"Cream, what's wrong?" Amy asks.

"I'm… I'm sorry. It's my fault the doll came here," Cream cries.

"It's not your fault Cream, you didn't know that doll was dangerous and it used you," sonic says.

Suddenly, Cream feels someone rubbing her head. She turns to see Whisper.

She whispers, "He's right."

"He's right. You couldn't have known the doll contained a monster," Nicole says.

Luna asks, "So, what are we going to do with the doll?"

"I know just the thing," Sonic answers, grabbing the doll.

Sonic then throws the doll and gives it a powerful kick that sends it far away. Never to be seen again.

"That takes care of the doll," Sonic says.

"And hope it doesn't come back," Bunnie adds.

"I still can't believe one little doll could cause so much trouble," Geoffrey replies.

"I just hope we never see it again," Tangle replies.

Sally says, "Nicole, you and I should start rebuilding the Council building from the damages."

"You're right, but first we should see how the children are doing," Nicole says.

In the hospital, the fighters can see all the children are up and are smiling. The parents are relieved to see their children is up and well. They visit Dr. Quack to see his children are alright as well.

"How are they doing?" Amy asks.

"They're back to full health. All the children are reported to regain their full health and are ready to go home," Dr. Quack says.

"That's good. We're glad that everything is back to normal. Except for the insane scientist in the Death Egg," Luna replies.

"We're take care of that thing as well," Sonic says.

"Before I forget, someone is here to see you," Dr. Quack says.

The door opens to reveal the Toymaker from earlier.

,"Hey, looks like you're back to good health too," Sonic says.

"Yes. I'm just glad I was able to reach you," The Toymaker says.

"Yeah. Just promise you won't use another spell on dolls or toys," Luna says.

"Yeah. That craziness was enough for me to last a lifetime," Amy says.

The Toymaker says, "I do apologize for the mess I've caused. I was so grieved for the loss of my son that I wasn't thinking straight. And I wanted to bring him back that I didn't think of the consequences when I found that book."

"That's okay. At least we got rid of the doll and the book is locked and will be put somewhere where we won't have to see it again," Tangle says.

"That's good to hear. Like I said I want to apologize for the trouble I caused. Sometimes when you lose the ones you love or care about it can make you do some crazy things," The Toymaker says.

Everyone and the Toymaker continue to talk. All except Luna, she turns her head to see Geoffrey holding a depressed look on his face and leaves the room. Luna decides to follow him. Luna walks to the front door of the hospital to see Geoffrey leaving.

Luna smiles, "Hey Geoffrey. Where are you going?"

Geoffrey doesn't answer.

"Is there something wrong?" Luna asks.

Again Geoffrey doesn't respond. Then turns to show Luna the sadness coming from his eyes. Luna wonders what could be wrong with him. Then remembers what the Toymaker says.

"Geoffrey, have you… lost someone you loved?" Luna asks, sounding sad.

Geoffrey looks down but is still looking at Luna. He simply nods his head and walks out of the hospital. All Luna can do is stare at him as he leaves. Luna saddens to see him leave and what he answers. She wishes she can tell him something, but nothing she says might help him.

In a forest far from New Mobotropolis, a Dark Egg Legionnaire known as Drago. He used to be part of the Freedom Fighters before he betray them and the Destructix before returning to Eggman to be part of his legion.

He turns to see some of the legion, "Keep an eye on the weapon many have tried to pull it out, but failed."

Drago looks to see a white sword with a gold handle on top and it's stuck in a large and white colored stone. However, this is no ordinary sword. This is a magical sword.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Sword in the Stone

On one bright day, Sonic and Team Eclipse are walking through the forest and are heading to the local Freedom Fighters known as the Wolf Pack Nation. The group has been walking for a while now, and the group are getting a little bored and impatient.

"Um, Sonic, remind me again where we're going?" Tangle asks.

"We're going to see good friends of mine known as the Wolf Pack Nation. Of course, they were also known as the Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters," Sonic says.

"Sounds interesting, although, Whisper never been with the Wolf Pack before," Luna says.

"True," Sonic says.

"So what's the mission is about?" Tangle asks.

"Can you tell us about the Wolf Pack?" Jewel adds.

"The Wolf Pack are our allies for a very long time. Lupe reported that Drago and his chapter of the Dark Egg Legion were spotted deep in the forest," Sonic says.

"Who's Lupe?" Luna asks.

"She's their leader of her pack and leader of the Freedom Fighters. Drago used to be a Freedom Fighters, but he was secretly working for Dr. Eggman to take the Freedom Fighters down from the inside," Sonic says.

"He's a traitor." Luna says in disgust.

"Yeah. He tricked all of us and almost succeeded when we haven't learned the truth. Drago was trying to have accused and for Sally who almost died, the truth was revealed that Drago tricked a friend of ours into almost killing Sally, and everyone about the king's identity who was switched with a robot," Sonic says.

"What?! Oh, that's awful!" Jewel claims.

"So about the legion?" Luna asks.

"Right. The Dark Egg Legion are actually Mobians who joined Dr. Eggman and gained cybergenetic upgrades. He's been gathering Mobians from every field. Even some of the wolves and the felines who were at war with each other," Sonic says.

"Those guys are going to be hard to beat," Luna says.

"Yeah. It's crazy," Sonic says.

Tangle asks, "What's that over there?"

The group looks ahead to see the stone buildings and Mobian wolves up ahead.

"There we are. The WolfPack Nation," Sonic says.

The group walks into the area to see stone and wooden buildings and wolves all around them. Team Eclipse is amazed to see so many different wolves in one place. They also see a few wolf children playing with two young human girls. They are playing ball together.

"Wow Whisper, you'll probably fit right at home here," Tangle says.

Whisper removes her mask and answers, "Maybe."

"Aww, don't be like that. Remove the mask and get acquainted with your own kind," Tangle says.

"So Sonic, do you know which one is Lupe?" Luna asks.

"She's over there," Sonic points out.

Sonic and the others look ahead to see a gray wolf with black and gray color hair wearing a blue swimsuit, brown sandals, and gold wristbands. She is also wearing colored feathers headgear and a skirt. She is giving the wolves instructions and other commands.

Sonic calls out, "Lupe, over here!"

The leader turns to see Sonic, and says, "Hello Sonic, it's great that you got my message."

"Well, I never leave you guys hanging, especially with the Dark Egg Legion involved," Sonic says.

"Well, I like you for coming," Lupe says.

Sonic then says, "Lupe, these are our new friends. Luna the Cat, Tangle the Lemur, Jewel the Beetle, and Whisper the Wolf."

The girls say, "Hello."

"Hello, I'm Lupe Chief of the Wolf Pack Nation," Lupe says.

Sonic says, "And they've been a great help to us. It's kind of a long story."

"We'll discuss as we head to the forest where we saw the legion," Lupe says.

As Sonic and Lupe talk about the group, Team Eclipse is walking behind them. Just then, two pink wolves with long light brown hair walk to the group. One of them is wearing a green outfit with a headband while the other is wearing the same one, but blue. They both walk to Whisper with smiles on their faces

The green one says, "Hello, I'm Leeta and this is my sister, Lyco. What's your name?"

"Whisper," Whisper answers, removing her mask.

"It's very nice to meet you," Lyco says.

Whisper simply says, "Hello."

Luna turns to the girls, "You have to excuse Whisper, she's kind of shy."

"We can tell," Letta says.

The twins look at each other with confused looks. Meanwhile, Sonic and Lupe are discussing to what is going on with the Death Egg and the Dark Egg Legion

"Sally has been roboticized?!" Lupe asks in shock.

"I know. It was back, but if it hadn't been for Luna and her friends, she wouldn't still be with us," Sonic says.

"I have to admit, I and relieved that Sally still has her free will, and I'm impressed by your new friends," Lupe says.

Sonic nods his head, and asks, "So what is Drago and his goons up to?"

"For the past few days, Drago and his chapter of the legion have been guarding deep in the forest. They appear to be protecting something that is preventing us from getting through. Whatever it is, this protection must be valuable," Lupe says.

"Hmm, that is odd. I wonder what could Drago want that is so deep in the woods?" Sonic wonders.

"Whatever it is, Drago had it heavily guarded so we weren't able to get a better look," Lupe says.

Luna thinks, "Hmm, I think we should investigate this."

"Luna's right, whatever Drago wants with this object, Eggman probably wants it for something," Sonic says.

"So let's go check it out," Tangle says.

"Of course, but you all have to be careful. The Dark Egg Legion can be dangerous. Sonic told me you traveled fighting Eggman's robots, but didn't say you have encounters with his Legion," Lupe says.

Deep in the forest, Drago along with the Dark Egg Legion are still at work. A few of the wolves in hoods try to pull out the sword, but they can't seem to pull it out. At the same time, Drago is talking to Dr. Eggman on his communicator.

"Drago, what's going on?! Did you pull out the sword or not?" Eggmna asks, through the communicator.

"No. The sword won't come out. The sword is full of mysterious powers," Drago says.

Eggman screams in furry, "What?! How can't you and the legion can not pull out a measly sword?!"

"The sword wasn't able to be pulled out for a very long time. It won't come out or be wield for just anyone. The sword is magical and it will only be pulled out and wield by someone it thinks it's worthy," Drago explains.

"Hmm, I suppose so, but try to get the sword out. The longer you stay here the suspicious those wolves will come to snoop around," Eggman says.

Then he cuts off.

Drago looks at the sword and says, "I'll be worthy of wielding that blade. I just need to get it out another way."

Meanwhile, Sonic and Team Eclipse are being escorted by Lupe along with Leeta and Lyco. They've been walking deeper and deeper in the wood. Lupe halt them, and they all hide behind a large tree. They all peek out to see the Dark Egg Legion in he black hoods.

"Those what the Dark Egg Legion look like? They look kind of scary," Tangle says.

"That's the entrance to the dark forest. They've been attacking us if we try to get near it," Lupe says.

"With those jerks, how are we going to see what they're doing or what they're after," Sonic says.

Luna turns to Jewel, "Jewel, can you fly over the trees and see if you can see what they're up to?"

"Sure. I'll see what I can do," Jewel says.

Jewel then flies over the trees and begin to fly over the Dark Forest. To be sure, she doesn't get caught, Jewel hides in the trees quietly and softly. Jewel soon begins to hear voices. She flies down and looks to see two of the legions. Jewel looks to see one of them is holding a sword that is in a stone and is trying to pull it out.

"Wow! That has to be one stuck sword," One of the soldiers says.

"I know… what is this sword stuck with?" The one pulling the sword asks.

"Sword?" Jewel whispers, confused.

Jewel decides to fly in closer and still out of sight. She takes a closer look and wonders what the Legion are protecting and what do they want it for. Gathering enough information, Jewel flies back to join the others. Unknown to Jewel, she is being watched by a hawk who is watching her from higher up in the sky. Watching, Jewel from the trees, there are three mysterious figures.

At the entrance to the forest, Sonic and the others are waiting for Jewel to come. Luna points up to see Jewel landing on the ground.

"So how did it go?" Tangle asks.

"Are you okay?" Luna asks.

"I'm okay, but they're up to something over there. They mention something about a sword being stuck in a stone. I didn't get a good look at the sword, but it's pretty stuck in there," Jewel says.

"A sword?" Sonic asks.

"Why would the Dark Egg Legion wants with a sword?" Leeta asks.

"For weaponry," Whisper answers.

"Could be, but we won't know for sure. From what I heard, it seems that the legion weren't able to pull it out. It's stuck," Jewel says.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about the Dark Egg Legion getting to it, but we need to act fast," Luna says.

Lupe says, "I'll call the other members of the wolf pack to help with support."

"Great idea Lupe. We'll keep an eye on those creeps, and see if we can cause a little distraction," Sonic says.

Luna says, "And I know just the thing. Whisper."

Whisper brings out her whispin.

"Okay, Leeta, Lyco, you accompany Sonic and his friends," Lupe says.

"Yes Lupe," The twins answer.

Lupe leaves the scene and Sonic, and the others begin to spring into action.

At the entrance to the forest, the two DEL guards are watching for any intruders. Jewel lowers Whisper from above and using her cube wisp. In a matter of seconds, Whisper hits the two guards to knock them out. Jewel let's Whisper lands on the ground and both of them giggle.

"Now let's go," Luna says.

Soon the group hurries inside and quickly hide behind the trees and under the bushes. They hide when they see the DEL coming. When they see they're gone, they continue to move in. Finally, they are able to reach the location where the sword in the stone is. When they peek through their hiding spots, they can see the sword with the hold handle. They also see the DEL are trying to pull it out.

"That's the sword? It's kind of old," Sonic says.

"Yeah. It's kind of worn a little. Then again, it looks like it hasn't been moved in years, maybe centuries," Luna whispers.

"I wonder what kind of sword it is," Tangle asks.

"Either way, we can't let the Dark Egg Legion get it," Leeta says.

"Especially Drago," Lyco adds.

Sonic looks at the sword and fees something strange about it. Suddenly, they begin to hear of something stomping on the ground and it begins to shake.

"What in Mobius is that?" Luna asks.

"It doesn't sound very good," Sonic says.

Whisper points Sonic on the shoulder and points to the source, "There."

Everyone looks at what Whisper is pointing to and gasps in shock.

"What in the world is that?" Tangle asks.

Coming out of the woods, there is a large red machine with a chain saws on two mechanical arms, and the other two have flamethrowers. The machine is large, red, and runs on wheels. Driving the machine is Drago.

Drago laughs, "I'm going to get that sword out no matter what it takes."

"He's not serious about using that is he?" Lyco asks.

"If it means getting the sword, I wouldn't be surprised," Leeta says.

"He'll destroy the forest if we don't do something," Luna says.

"It will be a disaster," Jewel adds.

Sonic says, "We gotta stop them!"

Drago presses one of the buttons that activates one of the chain saws, but before it can be used. Whisper brings out her cub whispin and smashes the chainsaw to the ground.

"What in the?!" Drago exclaims.

Team Eclipse, the wolf twins, and Sonic stand in front of the machine.

"Hey Drago, you should respect the forest, that machine is a fire hazard," Sonic says.

"Not you again!" Drago angrily says.

Then commands, "Wolves attack!"

The DEL beings out her weapons and begin to attack the fighters. Sonic and the team quickly move out of the way and. Soon, everyone begins to attack each other. The Dark Egg Legion use their cybergenetic upgrades and other weapons to attack the fighters. Leeta and Lyco are punching and kicking the legion. Tangle and Jewel work together to use Tangle's long tail to coil around the wolves and have them smacked into each other. Whisper uses her spikes, burst, cube, and her other wisps to attack the legion. Luna dodges and uses her Chaos spears to attack them.

Sonic then begins to spin dash at the legion. Then spin dashes Drago.

"Why you little?" Drago angrily says, gritting his teeth.

Drago then begins to attack Sonic.

Drago and Sonic get into a collision while the others are fighting with the legion.

"Why do you want that sword anyway?" Sonic questions.

Drago says, "Because the sword is very powerful and I'm also going to prove that I'm worth wielding it."

"Seems to me that thing doesn't think you're worth being mastered," Sonic says.

"Why you?" Drago angrily says.

Sonic jumps up before Drago can attack. Sonic then looks back, and begins to make his way to the sword. Drago begins to chase Sonic, but Luna and Whisper prevents him from doing so. The girls and the wolf begin to fight each other. Sonic continues to run to the sword, but suddenly a blast aim on the ground where he sets his foot down, and flies forward, and lands on the ground.

Sonic suddenly gets pushed back and lands besides the stone where the sword is stuck in. Seeing Drago about to use his mechanical claw to slash at him. Sonic grabs the sword and pulls out the sword with a slash. Drago gasps in shock to see his attacked failed. What's more, Sonic is able to pull out the sword when he couldn't. Sonic looks at the sword he is holding as it begins to glow bright. Soon, the sword is clean and shining like it's never been in the stone at all.

Suddenly the sword makes a face on the handle and looks to see sonic.

The sword says, "So you are the one who pulled me and has a pure of heart. You are nothing but a squire."

Soon, Sonic becomes speechless. So speechless, that he can't find a word to describe it.

"Did you just talked?" Sonic softly asks.

"Um yes. I did indeed. I am Caliburn, the sacred sword," The sword answers.

The wolf twins and Team Eclipse run to Sonic who is still stunned.

"Uh Sonic, did that sword just talked?" Luna asks.

"Um yes it did," Sonic answers.

"That is so awesome!" Tangle says.

"I wonder what kind of sword is it?" Leeta asks.

"It said it's a sacred sword or something," Lyco says,

"It sure looks well made," Luna says.

"And it's pretty," Jewel says.

Sonic looks at the sword, "Um so… Caliburn… think you can tell me what this is all about?"

Just then, Whisper taps Luna on her shoulder.

Luna asks, "What is it Whisper?"

Suddenly, Drago lets out a scream in anger making everyone cover their eyes. They all turn to see him furious.

"Uh, I think he seems rather upset," Luna says.

Dargo shouts, "Trouble take Sonic and his little friends and bring me the sword."

"Uh oh," Luna says.

Caliburn says to Sonic, "We'll have to talk after surviving this."

Sonic gets up and position himself with the sword.

"You're not taking the sword away while I'm around," Sonic says.

Soon the Legion begins to take on the first attack on the fighters. Sonic does the first attack to slice the sword at the wolf legion's weapons, slicing them to pieces. Suddenly, a strange gray and yellow color armor appeared on his arm.

The fighters begin to attack the invaders in the dark forest. They all perform using their combat skills and their weapons. Sonic is able to use the sword to slice up the legion's weapons. Then kicks them. Then group are able to leave the legion defenseless, except for Drago who is really mad now.

"Alright Drago, are you ready to know how well I can use this," Sonic remarks.

"We'll see about that. I'll be taking that sword," Drago says.

Suddenly, they hear howling sounds coming from the distance. Everyone turns to see Lupe and the Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters coming their way. Soon, many of them show up to fight off the wolves of the Dark Egg Legion.

Lupe comes forward and asks, "Are you all alright?"

"We're fine. We're glad you got here in time," Lupe says.

Lupe then notices the sword Sonic is holding in his hand.

"Hmm, so this is what the Dark Egg Legion has been protecting," Lupe replies.

Sonic nods his head, "Yeah, and they didn't pull out the sword because they weren't worthy of wielding it."

"Yes, but you are," Caliburn says.

"Did the sword talked?" Lupe asks.

"Yes. I am Caliburn. It is a pleasure to meet you my lady," Caliburn says.

"The pleasure is mine. I'm Lupe leader of the Wolf Pack Nation," Lupe says.

Just then, Sonic and the others look to see Drago and the DEL are leaving the scene and escaped from the Wolf Pack's grapes.

Sonic says, "It looks like they're not sticking around."

"You are quite right. I must admit, you are quite well when you wield me. However, you are still a knave and you need to work hard on your movements and sharpen up your skills," Caliburn says.

"If you say so," Sonic says, still confused about what the sword says.

After returning to the Wolf Pack Nation, everyone is able to get back without too many bruises. They also like to hear Caliburn's story.

"So Caliburn right, do you think you can tell us about yourself?" Luna asks.

"Yeah. I'm curious about it myself, like how you ended up in that stone," Sonic says.

"And where you come from?" Jewel asks.

"And why were you in the forest?" Tangle asks.

"So many questions all at once, but I can answer all of them with a story," Caliburn says.

"We're listening," Lupe says.

Caliburn says, "Once a long time ago. I was once the sacred sword wielded by King Arthur himself. He and the Knights of the Round Table were known for being courageous, strong, and a clear sense of justice."

"King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table? Wow their story was awesome and full of adventure," Sonic says.

"So you were King Arthur's sword, but what happened?" Leeta asks.

"The Lady of the Lake known as Nimue given King Arthur a powerful scabbard that will give him immortality, but the power of the scabbard corrupted him. He caused so much destruction throughout the kingdom of Camelot. With myself and the Scabbard made him become the most powerful and dangerous knight. Not wanting this to go on, The Knights had no choice but to stop him. They were able to take away the scabbard and used the sacred sword to stop him. However, the king disappeared a puff of smoke. The knights and Nimue bring myself to the stone deep in the dark forest and placed me in the stone. They placed a spell on me and the stone so that only the one who is worthy can pull me out," Caliburn adds.

Then says to Sonic, "Sonic, you are the one who is worthy to wield me like Arthur before you. Promise me you won't make the same mistakes he has done."

"Don't worry, I'm going to use you for good and help everything that I can," Sonic says.

"You have made the right decision brave knight," A female's voice speaks.

Everyone turns to see a strange human wearing a pink robe with a pink dress and brown shoes. She seems to have a long purple color hair in a braid with gold bands and a ring on it. She is holding a staff with a blue and gold orb on it.

"Hello my name is Merlina the Wizard granddaughter of Merlin the Wizard," The female says.

She removes her hood to reveal a human girl with pointed ears and blue eyes.

She smiles and says, "For many millennia, you've been worthy of wielding Caliburn, and I shall be accompany you to help you on your journey."

She then bows down to Sonic leaving him in shock.

Caliburn says, "This is going to be interesting."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Babylon Rising

Surprised to see the mysterious Merlina the Wizard, Sonic, Team Eclipse and the Wolf Pack are surprised and confused to see her showing up all of the sudden and seems to know about the sword and Sonic being worthy of owning it.

Sonic asks, "Caliburn, what's going on? Who's that girl?"

"That girl is Merlina the Wizard and the granddaughter of Merlin the Wizard. I have known her since she was a small child, but it appears she is all grown up now," Caliburn says.

Merlina smiles and walks to Sonic with the word, "It has been such a long time Caliburn, it is pleased to meet you after all these years."

"Alright Merlina, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Sonic asks.

"Oh my apologizes. As you known, I am Merlina the wizard. My grandfather raised me to become a powerful wizard. When King Arthur tried to destroy the land, my grandfather and the Knights of the Round Table were able to defeat him, but sadly cost his life. Before this, I was placed in a sleep for centuries. I recently awaken and search for the chosen one," Merlina says.

"Chosen one? Me?" Sonic asks.

"Yes. My grandfather told me that he would place the sword in the stone and will be pulled out by the chosen one. And I will be there for the chosen one. I used my magic to shapeshift into a hawk so I will keep a close eye on the sword, but then fiends have come to take control of the sword by force and for an evil purpose," Merlina says.

"Eggman. He's the one who is after the sword to use it," Sonic confirms.

"Yes. I promise to help you with any way I can," Merlina says.

Sonic smiles and says, "Merlina, you got yourself a deal."

"Thank you brave knight, I promise to not let you down," Merlina says.

"Please, call me Sonic," Sonic says.

"Okay, Sonic," Merlina says.

Meanwhile, flying in the sky, there is a large air blimp ship. There is a green hawk looking out the window who is the leader of a gang called the Babylon Rogues. He is known as Jet the Hawk. He is looking out the window to see a temple that is supposed to be inside the Gigan Mountains.

He says in thought, "This temple might have the Key to Babylon Garden."

"Jet, we're almost at the target," Wave says.

Jet smirks, and grabs his Extreme Gear.

Outside of the ship, Jet, Wave the purple Swallow and Storm the gray Albatross ride their Extreme Gear out of their ship and down to the temple where the possibility the Key to find the place, Babylon Rouge lies. The three Rogues ride their gears to the tunnel entrance that will lead them to the temple.

What they don't know, someone has seen them. The being is wearing a black coat and the face is covered with a red scarf and black goggles. She has been there long before the Rogues show up.

In a female voice, the being says, "They're going to learn about the people of Babylon Garden's secrets."

She then grabs a sword that is similar to the Acorn sword, but it's blade is more like a katana. She holds it on her back and walks away. Behind her is a couple of scout bots that she has destroyed earlier.

Meanwhile the Babylon Rogues ride their gears through the tunnel. However, they end up coming across a lot of obstacles. They end up dodging flying spikes. Then energy darts fire right at them. Then they come across pendulum swinging with axes on them. The Rogues are able to dodge all the attacks. They soon see the entrance to the temple so they ride in there.

When they enter the temple, they land on the ground and hold their extreme gears.

Jet says, "Oh yeah. This is the place. To think we must've flown over the Gigan Mountains a hundred times, and this was hiding here all the while!"

The three are now in a chamber where there's a glowing cube with some writing in the middle of the room.

"Well, it wouldn't have been so easy to find without this book we came across after that Sol Emerald fiasco," Wave says.

"Yeah, I guess our trip to that dusty old library in Soleanna wasn't a complete waste of time," Jet says.

"Uh… hey! When I heard that guy in the Tavern talkin' about 'Gold Leaf,' I thought he meant a magic treasure tree or somethin'!" Storm replies.

"Well, that's the last time we follow one of your leads, featherbrain. Lucky thing Wave noticed the Babylonian writing on that book as we were leaving…" Jet says.

Then he walks to the cube, and says, "Since it lead us straight to this… they Key to Babylon Garden."

He smirks, "That old fool thought he would be the one to find it. I remember the smug look on the Battle Lord's face. I can't wait to wipe it off!"

Flashback:

Years ago, Jet and his crew used to work for Battle Bird Armada. Jet remembers talking to the leader of the Armada, BattleKukku XV. The leader is wearing a red, white, and green color outfit with a black pirate captain hat with a skull on it. He is standing on a metal swing and looking out the window while his back is facing Jet.

Battle Kukku says, "I must thank you for deigning to answer my summons, Jet, as it seems obedience is not your defining quality.

"I suppose…" Jet replies.

"As Grand Battle Kukku the 15th and Battle Lord of the Mighty Battle Bird Armada, it is essential that those under my command obey without question in order to fulfill the Great Destiny that is before us," Kukku says.

"But," Jet replies.

The leader of the Armada turns to face the hawk, "As all loyal members of our Avian Army Avow, it is the sovereign right of we birds to dominate the sky and all beneath it! We are poised to strike! We need to only swoop..."

He jumps off and lands in front of Jet as he places one hand on the hawk's shoulder while the other into a fist.

The leader shouts, "... And seize what is ours!"

"Ours-? Jet asks.

"You have great skill, Jet, but you lack faith. Our mission will succeed when we have regain that which has been lost for so long," Kukku says.

"You mean-" Jet asks.

"Yes! The Great Relic of our Ancestors. The Babylon Garden! We will find it together! And then the Armada will use it's legendary power to subdue all who stand in our-" Kukku says.

But Jet says, "Eh, you have fun with that."

Then begins to walk away, "Sorry, our Kukkuness, but dominating the world isn't what I signed up for. I mean, who wants that kind of responsibility? Finding the Babylon Garden does sound like a goal worthy of my efforts, thought. Maybe I'll let you know when I find it."

However, The Armada leader says, sounding a bit bitter, "I admire your Gall, but no one simply walks away from the Battle Bird Armada. Perhaps some time in the Brig will rekindle your fervor for our cause!"

Flashback Ends:

"That old Dodo, he'll see some fervor once we find Babylon Garden," Jet says.

"And that glowy cube is the Key to Babylon Garden, right?" Storm asks.

"Yes, Storm, it is," Jet answers.

Storm asks, "So what is the Babylon Garden?"

Jet turns his eyes to Wave, meaning that she should explain

Wave says, "Well, no one knows for sure. The Garden was lost long before even the Rise of the Battle Kukku. Some day it's a great treasure trove of wealth and knowledge. Some think it might be a fortress or an ancient weapon of some kind."

"So no flowers?" Storm asks.

"Probably not," Wave bluntly says.

Jet walks to the cube, "Who wants flowers anyhow? The glory of finding it is what I'm after!"

Jet then begins to take hold of the bot.

Wave quickly warns him, "Be careful, Jet! It may be bobby trapped!"

"We've been hunting treasure a long time, Wave. I know a trap when I see it!" Het says.

He then takes the glowing cube from the pedestal and something "Deet!"

Suddenly, they hear a strange "Hmmm" sound. That is making them feel uneasy.

Storm asks, "Uh, Jet? You sure this ain't a trap?"

"Something is powering up!" Wave notices.

Meanwhile, in a flying battleship known as the Fortress of the Battle Bird Armada. A scientist and inventor known as Dr. Fukkurokov is working on a new invention when he hears 'Tweeting' sounds' Fukkurkov looks at his computer to see what it's detecting. The computer reads, 'Babylonian Energy Signature Detected.` Seeing the bird scientist hurries into the leader's chamber.

Fukkurokov runs into the room shouting, "Sir!"

Meanwhile in New Mobotropolis. Rotor one of the Council and Ex-Freedom Fighter is doing a little late night work when he hears the alert on Nicole's computer.

Rotor asks, "Nicole, have you noticed this unidentified energy signature yet?"

"No Rotor, I find that I'm unable to figure out what the signal is," Nicole says.

"It's okay. Have you receive anything from Sonic and the others?" Rotor asks.

"Not yet," Nicole answers.

Back at the temple in the Gigan Mountain, something is coming out of the pedestal as the entrance is closed shut. Appearing before them is some kind of purple creature wearing burgundy and gold colored clothes and gold cuffs. It's also wielding a large sword.

The being says, "Halt! Thou hast taken that which hath been placed here by the Children of Babylon! Return what thou hast removed or face the consequences! So speaketh Angelus, Babylon Guardian."

"Hmm. This 'Angelus' appears to be a hologram. I can a projector up above," Wave says, noticing the projector.

"Just a hologram? Hoe's a bunch of recorded light patterns gonna stop us?" Jet questions.

Jet walks over it, "Hey, Angelus! I'm taking this cube! What are you gonna doeth about it?!

However, the Guardian slices the pedestal down close to the ground. The Rogues realizes they are in trouble and that thing isn't a normal hologram. They get on their gears and fly around the room as they dodge the guardian and it's sword.

"Maybe you shouldn'ta asked, Jet," Storm says.

"Ya think?!" Jet shouts, flying and almost getting it's gear sliced.

Wave flies, and says, "Ah! Force field enhanced holography allowing for corporeal interaction. I had no idea the Ancient Babylonian where so technically advanced."

Jet says in interest, "Fascinating!"

"How do we make this high-tech watch dog hell?" Jet asks.

Wave thinks, "Hmm, if the force fields are disabled, the reconstruction beams will ceased to have any tangible effects, thus reverting the hologram to a purely visual state and rendering it harmless."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Storm asks.

Wave flies up and destroys one of the projectors, "Smash the shiny projectors!"

"That's what I'm talkin about!" Storm says.

Storm then flies up to the projector, but the sword cut off it's access. Jet continues to fly around the guardian.

The Guardian says, "Ceased thy attempts at destruction. Clearly thou art not worthy to wield the key that unchained the Divine Wings."

"Divine Wings, huh? Who could be more worthy than the Fastest Bird in the world?" Jet questions.

"They arrogance far outstrips thy speed," The Guardian says, grabbing Jet's gear.

"What the-!" Jet exclaims.

Jet quickly jumps off, "Hey Big Guy! I'm a bird! I don't need flying lessons!:

Storm hurries to a pillar and pulls it, "Uh, don't worry, Boss! I gotcha!"

Storm pulls out the pillar and is going to use it to somehow. Jet begins to fall as the cube flies out of his hands.

Jet shouts, "Wave! Catch the Key!"

Jet ends up getting hit the pillar as it destroys another hologram.

Wave catches the cube, "Got it!"

Just then, the sword almost hits her. Luckily, she stops in the nick of time.

"Almost got that, too," Wave replies.

The guardian begins to glitch as it says, "Thy advantage in numbers shall not avail thee, villains. The might of Babylon Resides within me and it is my charge to thwart the assault of the lightless black."

Jet flies by, "Blah, blah, blah!"

Jet stands near the projector, "Divine wings, lightless black, they, thy, thouest! You're a real babble-on guardian all right."

"Quit squawkin' and get to walkin' pinky. This game is over," Jets says.

First, he smashes the projector with his food. Suddenly, someone speeds through the Guardians flying in the air. The Rogues are shocked to see the mysterious being appearing out of nowhere and helping them.

As the guardian disappears, The Guardian says, "Undo thy transgression whilst thou yet may… thou hast been warned."

Soon the guardian disappears into thin air. The Rogues and the Mysterious guest look to see the Guardian has disappeared out of sight and for good.

"That was too close," Wave says.

"Yeah. I thought we were going to get our feathers sliced," Storm says.

Jet turns to the newcomer, "Thanks for saving our necks, but who are you?"

"I'm afraid I have no time to explain. The Battle Bird Armada are coming this way. They'll find the released energy from the cube you found," The female figure says.

"What? We need to get out of here," Jet says.

"I hate to point out the obvious, but… we're kind of trapped," Wave says, pointing to the sealed door.

"They haven't built a cage yet that could hold the Babylon Rogues! Storm?" Jet says.

"One exit, comin' up!" Storms says.

Storm smashes his way through the door.

Jet says, "Come on, you're coming with us."

"I wouldn't mind' tagging along," The female Echidna says.

The Rogues ride on the gears with the mysterious figure riding on the gear with Jet.

Jet says, "The structural integrity of the tunnel is rapidly deteriorating! I estimate complete collapse in a matter of minutes!"

"So, a bunch of rock is gonna squish us if we don't get outta here quick, huh?" Storm says.

"Right," Wave replies.

"No way! We've come too far to get ground into bird seed now! Let's rock!" Jet says.

The rogues continue to ride the gears with their mysterious friend as the rocks begins to rumble and crumble. From the looks of it they don't have much time.

Storm says, "Uh oh! It's squish time!"

Jet shouts, "Go! Go! Go!"

The Rogues ride the gears and are able to escape just as the rocks begin crumble on to the entrance.

"Ha! We got it! Now there's nothing standing between us and Babylon Garden!" Jet says, in triumph.

"Don't count the medal yet, we still have them to deal with," The mysterious being says, pointing to the sky.

The Rogues look up to see the Battle Bird Armada Battle Ship is coming their way.

"Alright, we're out of here," Jet says.

The mysterious figure, "I got this."

She then teleport herself and the Rogues into their ship. The Rogues look around to see they are back in their ship.

"How did you do that?" Storm asks.

"I can do a lot of things," The mysterious figure says.

She then brings out a capsule, "I forgot to mention, you'll need this capsule to keep the Babylonian energy from seeping out and so the Battle Bird won't track us."

"Thanks," Wave says.

The mysterious figure opens the capsule Wave puts it in.

Meanwhile the Battle Bird Armada arrived at the sealed up temple. In the ship, The Battle Lord, Kukku and his son, Speedy see the closed up temple.

"Hmm, something happened here. According to the system, the Key to Babylon Garden must be around here," Kukku says.

Speedy looks out the window and notices something, "Father, I see the Babylon Rogues ship up ahead."

The Battle lord looks to see the ship, knowing the Rogues are inside. He then hears beeping sounds and looks on the screen to see the signature energy has been lost.

"What the? What happened to the energy?" Speedy says.

"This is very strange," Kukku says.

The Battle Lord grits his teeth in anger, and says, "It was those Babylon Rogues! They have the Key to Babylon Garden! When I get my hands on them, they will become ancient history!"

Speedy stands back a little to see his father's rage. Then looks to see the airship is flying into the sky. He has to wonder, how were they able to get out before they find them.

Back in the airship, Jet and the other Rogues have a few questions.

"Alright lady, we want to know who you are? How you find the temple? Why you helped us? And what do you want?" Jet asks.

Wave rolls her eyes, "That's a lot of questions to ask Jet."

The girl laughs, "I guess I do owe a bit of an explanation."

The female then begins to take off her goggles and her scarf. The Rogues become surprised to see who their mystery helper is.

The mysterious person is a female Echidna. She has red fur, with purple hair with one braid on the left side with matching color eyes, and wears red and black glasses.

The female Echidna says, "My name is Jani-Ca, and I'm here to help you out."

Before Jet can answer, the alarm goes off. Wave looks at the screen to see the emergency.

"Oh no," Wave worriedly says.

"What is it, Wave?" Jet asks.

Wave types in on the screen to see the emergency. On the screen, it shows the Battle Bird Armada Battleship flying being them.

"Uh oh," Storm replies.

"The Battle Bird Armada," Wave worriedly says.

Jet says, "They must have seen us flying the ship away from the temple."

Then they must want the key," Jani-Ca says.

"We'll they're not going to get. Not after how much closer we are to finding Babylon Garden," Jet says.

Then commands, "Wave, full speed ahead, get ready for a counter attack."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Prelude to a Dark Secret

In the blimp, Jani-Ca and the Babylon Rogues can see the Battle Bird Armada chasing them, and they are ready to launch a counter attack.

Jet shouts, "Fire!"

Wave presses the button and launches missiles at the Armada ship. However, a strange energy shield block the attack and the ship does a counter attack. Jet drives the ship trying to make sure the blimp isn't hit be the missiles.

Wave looks at her computers and says, "The Armada ship seems to have some strange energy shield that's generated in a separate power source."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Storm asks.

Suddenly, they hear a large bang and the ship shakes a little.

"I have to say that it's a bad thing," Wave answers.

Jani-Ca looks out the window to see the Battle Bird are still chasing them. She then turns in front of them to see they are heading to New Mobotropolis.

She then hear Wave shouts, "We've been hit, and it looks like we might have to make an emergency landing.

Jani-Ca says, "We're heading towards New Mobotropolis. We can land close there."

"Great. We're going to have a run in with Sonic and his friends again," Wave groans.

"Why is that bad?" Jani-Ca asks.

"Jet has a rivalry with Sonic that's why," Wave says.

"Either way, we might find a place close by. Full speed ahead!" Jet says.

He then pilots the blimp to get to New Mobotropolis and hope they find a place to land soon. The blimp is actually starting to leave out smoke from behind and the Armada is on their tail.

After returning to the city and arriving at Freedom HQ, Sonic explains to Sally and the okays about the sword, Caliburn and the young wizard, Merlina.

"So you see Sal, this sword can only be pulled out by who is worthy, and it seems I'm chosen to wield it. As her Merlina, she is supposed to help me and be my guide and such," Sonic says.

"Wow! That is amazing," Bunnie says.

"I'm not sure what is this awesome you speak of, but it is a pleasure to meet you brave knights, and princess knight," Merlina says.

"Uh, I'm not a princess knight. I'm a princess, that is a robot as of now," Sally says, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"You sure are very pretty Ms. Merlina. Can you really do magic?" Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese happily replies.

Merlina blushes, "I thank you, and yes I can perform magic. I was apprenticed to my grandfather Merlin, who was the most powerful wizard of his time."

"Does that sword really talk? I'm having trouble believing it," Sally says.

Sonic then takes the sword out and shows it to Sally.

"Sally, this is Caliburn, he's a sacred sword and apparently I'm a knight," Sonic says.

"More like a knight in training, knave," Caliburn says.

Everyone else becomes surprised to see the sword talking. Soon the sword begins to move.

"Wow! The sword really does talk!" Tails says, surprised.

"It must be magic," Amy replies.

"It's astonishing a magical wizard and a talking sword. This has to be one of the strangest things I have ever seen," Sally says.

"I think it sounds cool, but the sword looks dull and kind of dirty," Amy says.

"Well the sword has been stuck in the stone for a long time. It needs to be cleaned and well sharpen," Luna says.

"Uh, how do we sharpen up swords anyway?" Tangle asks.

"I'm sure the blacksmith will have everything you need to fix up Caliburn. Do you know where is your kingdom's blacksmith?" Merlina asks.

"Uh, do we even have a blacksmith here?" Sonic asks.

"Is there anything else we should know about Merlina and Caliburn?" Sally asks.

Before Sonic can answer, there is a strange loud booming sound coming from outside.

"My goodness, what that the sound of a cannon?" Caliburn asks.

"More like trouble," Sonic answers.

Sonic grabs Caliburn and head outside, Sally, the Freedom Fighters, Merlina, and Team Eclipse head outside to see what is going on. When they come out, they are shocked to see something above the sky. They see a giant metal ship flying over the city. Another one is having smoke coming out of it, and is not staying in the air very well.

Tails exclaims, "That's the BattleBird Armada's ship!"

"And that's Jet's ship too," sonic says.

Sonic looks at the smoke of Jet's ship, "I think it has taken damage, and it looks like it's going to crash."

Back in Jet's ship, Wave is looking over the condition of the ship with the holo screens.

Wave says, "The ship has taken too much damage. It won't be able to stay in the air any longer."

"Then we have no choice but to abandon ship," Jet answers.

Then says, "Storm. Wave. Grab your Extreme Gear, we're flying out of here. And bring one of the spare Extreme Gear for Jani-Ca."

"Got it boss," Storm says.

Jet grabs his green Gear while Wave and Storm grab their own. Storm then passes a red Extreme Gear and passes to Jani-Ca.

Jet says, "Alright Rouge, and Jani-Ra, we fly."

In New Mobotropolis, Sonic and the others are seeing the ship is starting to fall out of the sky. They soon see the Babylon Rogues, and someone else with them.

"Who's that?" Amy asks.

"Could be a new member?" Sonic suggests.

"Possible, but this new friend they're with seems to be an echidna," Sally says.

"Valid point," Sonic replies.

"Um Sonic, I think we should help them. It looks to seem that they have come across some kind of danger," Merlina says.

"Um, what does that mean?" Cream asks.

"It means the Babylon Rogues is in trouble and their ship is going to crash," Sonic answers, and points to the sky.

Everyone looks at the blimp to see it falling down from the sky and crashing into the forest that is a far distance from the city. Everyone gasps to the sight of the ship crashing and soon begins to start a forest fire.

"Sacre Bleu, there is a fire happening in ze forest," Antoine panics.

"We have to put the fire out," Sonic says.

Merlina steps forward, "Allow me, Sonic."

"Uh, are you sure?" Sonic asks.

"Yes. I will put the fire out," Merlina says and walks a few distance away from them.

Then then stabs her staff to the ground and blue circle patterns appear on the ground where she stands. She then chant a spell. As Merlina chant a spell, rain clouds begin to form into the sky. The group gasps in shock to see the rain is forming into the sky and rather quickly. Soon enough, rain drops begin to fall out of the sky and rather fast. The rain is pouring hard and fast that the fire is starting to be put out.

Everyone who is outside are surprised to see the rain suddenly appears out of nowhere. Sonic and the others are even more surprised by the fact Merlina is able to create rain with her magic and that puts out the fire. Soon, the fire is put out and the rain clouds and storm disappear.

"Man, that was way cool Merlina! You put out the fire," Sonic cheers.

"You did it. You stopped the fire!" Tangle happily says.

Merlian picks up her staff and takes a few deep breaths, "Thank you. It was very difficult spell for me to perform, so I will need my rest."

"Take the time you need," Sonic says.

Suddenly, Jet, Wave, Storm, and the newcomer Jani-Ca ride the gears down to the ground and land on their feet.

"Hey Sonic," Jet says.

"Jet. What's going on? Why are the Battle Bird chasing you?" Sonic asks.

"That. We manage to find the Key to Babylon Garden and we were able to find it in a secret temple. The crazy birds are after the key and Babylon Garden as well," Jet says.

"So who is your new friend?" Amy asks.

"This is Jani-Ca. She warned us about the Battle Bird on their way, but we weren't able to get far enough away from them," Jet says.

"Nice to meet you," Sonic says.

"Hello," Jani-Ca says.

"And the ship has taken too much damage that we were forced to evacuate from it," Wave says.

"That's harsh," Sonic says.

The Rogues turn to see Sally in her Robian body.

"So what's with the robot of Sally. You're making a clone?" Storm asks.

"I'm afraid not. You see I am Sally," Sally answers.

"Huh?" The Rogue say confused.

"Long story short, Sally was trying to reverse the process of Eggman's world's roboticizer even though she knew it will caused her to be roboticized. But thanks to our new friends, Team Eclipse, Sally still has her free will even though she's a robot," Sonic says.

"Sheesh. I thought Eggman couldn't do something even crazier," Jet says.

"That sounds harsh. Is there any way for us to fix it?" Wave asks.

"We're not sure. We'll have to make a deroboticizer or something," Sonic says.

As Sonic, Sally, Team Eclipse, and the Babylon Rogues. Everyone is looking to see the giant ship above the city. Storm then notices something from the ground and picks it up. The discussion between the group is still going on.

"Alright so on to the Battle Armada, who are they anyway?" Luna asks.

"A bunch of bird brains who think the sky belongs to the birds," Sonic says.

"This one member Speedy was upset about the fact that I can fly," Tails says.

"That is so not nice," Tangle says.

"You said it," Luna says.

"That's not nice," Whisper says.

"Hey boss!" Storm bust out.

Everyone turns to see Storm holding something shiny.

Storm shows this gem to Jet, "Look what I found. Isn't this jewel pretty. I say we hit the jackpot this time."

Suddenly, the gem turns to reveal Jewel, and softly asks, "Um excuse me, can you put me down."

"Storm! You moron! That's not a gem is a little girl!" Wave shouts in anger.

"You sure. It looks like a talking gem to me," Storm says.

"Her name is Jewel and she's a jewel beetle not a gemstone," Luna says.

"Now put her down!" Waver sternly says.

"Sorry," Storm says, and puts Jewel down.

Jewel then runs back and hides behind Whisper.

Sonic rolls his eyes, and asks, "So where's the key now?"

Jet shows the container, "The key is in the compartment. Jani-Ca gave it to us and said that it should make sure the energy doesn't get released."

"That must have been the strange energy reading I've sensed," Nicole says.

"You're right. It must have been the Key to Babylon Garden, and it appears the Battle Bird Armada seems to know you have it too," Sally says.

Suddenly, they hear a loud horn blow and turn around to see the Battleship, and many Battle Birds are being deployed from the ship using hovercrafts, flying, and other methods.

Luna sternly asks, "So you decided to lead them to a city full of innocent Mobians."

"Nice going Jet," Sonic adds.

"We got to get those birds out of the city, but how?" Tangle asks.

"We can't have them destroying the city. That would be rude," Cream says.

Suddenly Sally has an idea, "I think I know how we can do that."

"Nicole, can you make a copy of the capsule?" Sally asks.

Nicole nods her head, "Of course."

Nicole then uses her nanites and creates the capsule that looks the same as the one Jet is holding.

"Hey, it looks exactly like the capsule," Tangle says.

"Alright. We'll use the fake capsule to distract them while Sonic and Team Eclipse take the real capsule and put it in a safe hiding place," Sally says.

Jet passes the capsule to Wave and takes the fake, "The other part of the key is at the hand of the Battle Lord since I saw it on his ship."

"How do you do that?" Jewel asks.

Jet sighs, "Storm, Wave, and I used to work for him, until we went Rogue and called ourselves the Babylon Rogues. An ancient group from our ancestors."

"And where are you going with that?" Wave asks.

"You go with Sonic and this Team Eclipse, and I'll lure them away with the fake," Jet says.

"That sounds crazy!" Sonic says.

Luna steps forward, "You're not going alone, not without backup. I'll go with Jet to help him out."

"And I'll help too," Jani-Ca says.

"And that sounds crazier," Sonic says.

"I'm pretty fast, so they won't catch us easily. And with two on gear they won't have an easy time catching us," Luna says.

Sally sighs, "Alright, but be careful."

"We will," Luna says.

Jet and Jani-Ca jump on the gear and fly off while Luna begins to run on the ground at top speed. Sonic and the others begin to head back to the city and to Freedom HQ to hide the key to Babylon Garden.

In the Battle ship, the Battlelord and Speedy look at the screen to find the box, that's when they see Jet, Luna and Jani-Ca hurrying out of the city with the container.

"Hmm, the key to Babylon Garden must be in there. Speedy, you got after them along with the soldier," The Battlelord says.

"Yes father," Speedy answers.

Then leave the scene.

He says in thought, "And I can finally get payback on a certain Rogue."

Leaving the city, Jet and Jani-Ca ride on Extreme Gear while Luna runs fast on her feet. Jet turns his head to see the Battle Bird are sending soldiers after them.

Jet says, "The plan is working, let's see if we can keep this up."

The girls nod their heads and continue to zoom away as the battle birds are chasing after them. Meanwhile, Sonic, and the others are able to get inside of Freedom HQ. The first thing they do is put the container with the key of Babylon in a protective safe for protection.

"Now that the key is put under lock and key per say, we need to find a way to get the other key from the Battlelord and his bird brain army," Sonic says.

"We need to be careful while they're around, especially that wacko scientist," Bunnie says.

"Hey. It was professor Fu? Fukoo?" Tails says, trying to remember."

"Fukocrock?" Antoine says.

"Fuku Clock?" Bunnie says, confused.

Wave rolls her eyes, "Yeah. Many of us have trouble pronouncing his name."

"Forget the name, we need to find a way to get this other key away from the Battlelord," Sally says.

"Sal's right, and I don't know how long Jet and the others can distract the Battle Birds and the Battlelord," Sonic says.

Meanwhile, Jet, Luna, and Jani-Ca continue to be chased by the Armada and Speedy has joined the group. Speedy is pretty mad and want some payback on Jet. Luna turns her head around to see Speedy and the Armada.

"Hey guys, the birds are still chasing us, and there is a green one who is pretty fast. And he looks kinda mad," Luna says.

Jet turns his head, and says, "Oh that's Speedy, he has a really bad temper which we can use to our advantage."

"Uh, what do you mean?" Luna asks.

"Watch," Jet says.

Then Jet calls out, "Hey bird boy, what's the matter?! Are you able to catch up?!"

"That's your plan?!" Jani-Ca exclaims in shock.

Speed grits his teeth in anger, "I'll catch up with you alright."

Speed speeds down fast that swift past the three. Jet is able to get away, but Luna falls to the ground while Jani-Ca falls off from the gear. Jet continues to ride his Extreme Gear and holds on to the container. Speed gives chase. Luna and Jan-Ca sit up and groan to see Jet being chased by Speedy.

Luna gets up, "Come on, we need to go after him. Jet might need help."

"You're right," Jani-Ca says, picking up the Gear.

Then the girls head off after Jet and see if they can help.

Meanwhile, Jet continues to ride on his Gear while Speedy is chasing him from behind.

Jet mocks, "What's wrong Speedy? I thought you were supposed to be fast or you are just chicken?"

Speedy becomes so dangerous that he flies at top speed. Speedy speeds Jet that causes him to be knocked off of his Extreme Gear and lands on the ground. When he is knock off his board the container flies off his hand. Speed then catches the container.

Speedy lands on the ground and says, "Well Jet, it seems that I have gained a lot more speed since the last time. So what does it feel like to be a loser?"

Suddenly, the container containing the Key to Babylon Garden begins to disappear in a stream of data. Soon, the container is not in Speedy's hands anymore.

"What the?!" Speedy exclaims.

Jet smirks, "Looks like you were the loser here?!"

"Why you rotten turkey! You tricked us! Why I oughta?!" Speedy shouts in anger.

"Jet!" Luna calls out.

Speedy and Jet turn their heads to see Luna and Jani-Ca running to him.

Jet looks around and turns to the girls as he gets up, "Girls, you need to get out of here!"

"Why?" Jani-Ca asks.

Suddenly, Luna and Jani-Ca find themselves being surrounded by the Battle Bird Army.

Speedy snickers, "That's why. Now, I suggest that you put your hands up and behind your heads."

Jet, Luna, and Jani-Ca look around to see that they won't be able to get away, and that the birds are high in ammunitions. The three have no choice at this point. They raise their hands up and place them behind their heads.

"That's what I thought," Speedy says.

Then commands the birds, "Take them back to the ship."

Back in the city, Sonic, and the others are trying to find Jet, Luna, and Jani-Ca. They can't find them in the city, so they decide to look outside of it.

Sonic calls out, "Jet! Luna!"

"Luna!" Tangle calls out."

"Jani-Ca," Wave adds.

"Where can they be?" Amy asks.

"I don't know, and I don't like it," Sonic says.

Sonic looks up to see the Battle Birds are heading back to the ship in hovercrafts. Sonic takes out his binoculars and look through it to see Speedy landing on the ground. Sonic gasps to see Jet, Luna, and Jani-Ca are being taken out of a hovercraft and by the guards with their hands cuffed behind their backs. Then are being taken inside the Battleship.

"Oh no!" Sonic exclaims.

"What is it, Sonic?" Sally asks.

"Jet, Luna, and Jani have been captured. They must have discovered that they had the fake," Sonic says.

Jewel and Tangle exclaims, "Oh no!"

"That got the boss," Storm says, not sounding happy.

"I'm afraid so. They must have realized that they don't have their key," Sonic says.

"We gotta save them," Tails says.

"And the boss," Storm adds.

"You're right, we also need to get this other key you all need," Sonic says.

"We need to come up with a plan to get into that ship, find the key, and save the others," Nicole says.

"But how?" Cream asks.

Suddenly, they begin to hear a strange sound. They all turn to hear that it's coming from the Battle Bird Armada Ship.

"What is that awful sound?" Bunnie asks.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Sally says.

Whisper removes her mask, "I think so too."

The noise finally stops and a male voice speaks through it, "Hello citizens and meddlers of the city! This is the Battlelord Kukku the 15th of the Battle Bird Armada. I have captured your little colleagues and are being held prisoners!"

Sonic and the others look at each other with confusion and concern.

Then the battlelord continues, "If you wish to have them back, then you along with the Rogues must hand over the Key. A small glowing cube box. If you don't hand over the box within 24 hours, the prisoners will be executed."

Sonic and the fighters gasp in shock.

"Executed!" Jewel exclaims.

"They wouldn't dare!" Tangle shouts in anger.

Wave bluntly says, "Actually, this is what the Armada do."

Sonic clutches his fist and grits his teeth in anger. His friends are captured and now he and the fighters are threatened to hand over the Key or Jet and the girls are doomed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Babylon Requiem

In Freedom HQ, the Freedom Fighters, the two Rogues, and the three members of Team Eclipse are discussing how they are going to get inside the Armada Ship to get the other key and save their friends. Team Eclipse is specially worried about Luna.

"I'm telling you, we need to have a full scale attack on those bird brains!" Tangle angrily says.

"But Tangle, if we don't come up with a plan, those birds are going to hurt us," Jewel worriedly says.

"Who cares! Luna is our friend and our leader, and she's like our sister! We have to save her!" Tangle shouts.

"I agree with the lemur on this one. We have to save Jet too. Let's just blast them where it hurts," Storm says.

"I do enjoy the direct approach, but," Sonic says.

"Because the Battle Bird Armada have a lot of ammo, cannons, and guards. We will be spotted and blasted in a matter of seconds," Wave says.

"She's right. Bunnie, Antoine, and I have dealt with them before. We manage to get out of there alive," Tails says.

"Well, Jet wouldn't want us to give the Battlelord the key. We've come too far to Babylon Gardens to stop now," Wave says.

Nicole appears from the screen, "If I may interject, but Sally and I may have an idea on how we can save our friends and find this key. We will need Tails and Wave's help in order to do it."

"Sure, what can I do?" Wave asks.

"I'll help too," Tails adds.

Sally says, "Jet said that you three used to work for him, so you must know your way around the ship."

"And Tails, I still have the data you have collected the last time you ran into them," Nicole says.

"Alright, we can plan a sneak attack on those birds, save our friends, and get the key," Sonic says.

If Sally can roll her eyes, she could. Then says, "Sonic, we'll need to pair up into two separate groups. One group need to find where Luna, Jet, and Jani-Ca are being held. Half of the team will make sure to defeat any of the Battle Birds that comes to attack. The rest will find the key and bringing it back to Freedom HQ."

"And then I do my thing and bring the whole ship straight into the ground," Sonic says.

Merlina says, "How about we not do that. We wouldn't want to have another forest fire."

"You're right," Sonic groans.

Merlina asks, "Is there anything I can do?"

"It might be dangerous for you Cream and Cheese, os you can stay here and help around Freedom HQ," Sally says.

"But I need to be with Sonic to help him whenever he needs it," Merlina interjects.

"It's okay Merlina, I've done this stuff multiple times, and always manage to get out of the jam. You will still be helping us, just not on the battlefield. I want you to be safe too," Sonic says.

"Of course, I understand," Merlina says.

"Then that's that," Sonic says.

Tangle says, "I want to find Luna and save her."

"Me too," Jewel says.

Whisper removes her mask, "I want to save Luna too."

Sally giggles a little, "Then it looks like we have three of their teams. So else wants to do what?"

Meanwhile, Jet, Jani-Ca, and Luna are still handcuffed and each of them are locked up in a separate jail cell. Luna simply leans against the wall and there are no windows. She lets out a sad sigh.

Jani-Ca notices this and asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I guess I didn't introduce myself, my name is Luna the Cat," Luna says.

"It's nice to meet you. Why are you feeling sad?" Jani-Ca replies.

"I'm worried about Tangle and the others. They must be worried about me," Luna says.

"Sounds like you're always by their side," Jet says.

"We have. I guess being away from them makes me feel… uneasy. Especially like this," Luna says.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Sonic and the others will help us," Jani-Ca says.

"Of course, Sonic always go save the day as they always do," Jet says.

"Jet, why does the Battlelord and these bird want the key for?" Luna asks.

"You see, there are actually two keys. When combined, they can locate Babylon Garden. We just found one in the temple, but we don't know where the second Key is," Jet says.

Just then, the doors automatically opens and four blue guards walk inside. They walk in front of the jail cell Jet is. One of the birds brings out a key card and uses it to unlock the cell. Then opens it. After that, the three guards go in and grab Jet.

"Hey! What's the idea?!" Jet demands.

Luna looks at the event, "Hey! Where are you taking him?"

"None of your business you Scrawny feline!" One of the birds answers.

"Scrawny?!" Luna asks gritting her teeth.

"Calm down Luna, they're just trying to get you riled up," Jani-Ca says.

Luna turns her head away with a huff. Then the birds take Jet away. Luna and Jani-Ca look to see the guards taking Jet out of the bride and out of the prison. They begin to worry what they want with Jet, probably about the cube Jet has that he gives to his group.

Walking down the hall to a large steel door, Jet is being escorted by the four birds with blaster in their hands. There are two bird guards standing in front of the steel door.

One presses a button, and says, "The prisoner you want to see is here, Battlelord."

The doors open and the guard take Jet inside. Jet looks ahead to see the Battlelord, Battle Kukku.

Jet smirks, and remarks, "How's it been old man?"

The Battlelord turns his head with a stern look.

Yet he simply says, "Guards, you are dismissed."

The guards salute and leaves the room. Once they are gone, the Battlelord walks in front of Jet. The Battlelord simply grabs Jet and slams him to the wall. The battlelord has holds on to Jet and presses him to the wall.

"I demand to know where the Key is. I suspect you and your friends didn't have it," The Battlelord demands.

Jet grunts in pain as he looks at him, "You don't know what secrets our ancestors have left."

"True, but I do intend to find out, especially since I have this," The Battlelord says.

He then shows him a strange stone like ring that glows a light blue color. Before Jet knows it, the battlelord, Kukku uses the ring and shows that it has strange powers. It traps Jet in some bubble of strange energy.

"That… that ring!" Jet says, struggling through the strange energy.

"Yes, the ancient heirloom that the Battle Kukku line. Passed from father to worthy son for more than 500 years, though its antiquity stretches back much farther than that," The Battlelord says.

He takes off the ring and presents it to Jet, "Despite his many flaws, it was our Dr. Fukurokov who discovered this marvelous attribute of the ring. What you're experiencing, Jet, is a compressed Gravity Field. Though extremely useful. It's effects are limited. It should be wearing off right now…"

He then puts the ring back on his finger and grabs Jet, "Now."

"You hold such potential, I'll allow you and your Rogues one chance to accept your rightful place among my flock or face the alternative," The Battle Lord says, and begins to crush Jet with his hand.

He then lets go of Jet and let him fall to the ground.

He presses a button on a small speaker, and says, "Guard take the prisoner back to the cell."

Jet struggles as he sits up, "Just wait until I get out. I'll take that ring off your hand the hard way if I could."

"Don't count of it boy," The Battlelord says.

The guards head in the room and grab Jet. then, they begin to take him back to the cell.

As they leave, the Battlelord says, "And before I forget, bring me that feline girl if you will. I'm sure she might know where the Rogues are and where the key is."

At the Freedom HQ, Sonic, Sally and the Freedom Fighters have come up with a plan to save Jet, Luna, and Jani-Ca, and to get the second key from the battlelord.

"Alright Team Eclipse, Antoine, and Amy will go rescue Luna and the others. Sonic, you, me, and the others will not only try to find the key, but also create a distraction to get the Battle Birds' attention," Sally says.

"Sounds good to me," Sonic says.

"Are you sure we are unable to come?" Cream asks.

"Sorry Cream, but it seems too dangerous. You can stay with Merlina and Wave until we can get back," Sally says.

"He's right. Those guys seems to be strong, ruthless, and well, having heavy arms," Sonic says.

Tails says, "You can stay in Freedom HQ until then."

"Okay," Cream says.

"Then let's go find them before something bad happens," Antoine says.

"Yeah. Let's do this," Sonic says.

The Freedom Fighters and Team Eclipse leave the Freedom Headquarters to get to the battleship to save their friends and get the key to Babylon Garden. Merlina, Wave, Cream, and Cheese walks to the doorway to seethe friends off.

Cream asks, "Ms. Wave, do you think they can save the others?"

"I think they will. I kind of know Sonic, and he will do what it takes to save someone. Wave says.

Then says, "Let's head inside and help with the direction."

"Yes ma'am," Cream says.

Wave, Cream, and Cheese head inside Freedom HQ to get started. Merlina begins to head inside too, however, she quickly turns to sense something amiss. She looks to the left. And then to the right. So far, she isn't able to see or hear anything amiss. Merlina shrugs her shoulder and head inside. Unknown to Merlina and the others, Geoffrey is secretly watching the event from the tree.

"Hmm, what are they up to?" Geoffrey asks.

Geoffrey then decides to follow them and see what Sonic and the others are doing.

Back in the Battleship, the guards drag Jet back to his cell to be keep out of trouble. As Jet is taken to the cell, he notices a couple of blue birds bringing ammo is the cannons. He wonders what they are up to with cannons and ammos. Jet thinks that it might be a good way to distract them or something. He is soon thrown into his cell and the bar door closes as the auto lock activates. Luna looks to see Jet looking a little beat.

"Are you okay?" Luna asks.

"I'm fine. I've been through worse than this," Jet says.

Just then, the birds open the bar doors and grab Luna.

Luna says, "Hey! Let me go!"

"Zip it feline, the Battlelord demands to meet with you," The Battle Bird says.

Luna sighs and decides to play along. The Battle Birds take Luna out of her cell and escorts her to the Battlelord. Jet grits his teeth in anger to see Luna being taken to see the old bird and there's nothing he can do about it.

Jet turns to see Jani-Ca closing her eyes and holding her hands open. Outside of the cell, her katana is beginning to admit a faint glow. Unknown to the guards, they don't realize that the sword begins to float. The guards turn around and gasp in shock to see the sword beginning to float in the air.

"Th-the sword, it-it… how is it even doing that?" The bird asks.

"I don't like the way it's looking at us," The Battle Bird says.

The kanata begins to swing at the Battle Birds. The battle birds scream in panic as the sword attacks them. Soon, the sword is able to knock out the Battle bird in one slash. Jet is surprised to see the sword glowing, and floating or that matter. The sword float into the jail cell and cuts the cuffs from Jani-Ca's wrists. Then the sword slashes the jail cell and the pieces fall off the bars. Jani-Ca grabs hold of the sword and walks to Jet's cell.

Jet asks, "Woah! How were you able to do that?"

"That is actually a long story. Sadly, one that I'm unable to reveal to you. You better stand back," Jani-Ca says.

Jet stands up and walks back from the cell. Jani-Ca then slashes her sword at the bars and they fall to pieces. She then walks behind Jet, and cuts off the cuffs off of him.

Jet moves his arms and rubs his wrist, "Thanks. These restraints are getting annoying."

"Now is not the time to worry about that. We need to find Luna," Jani-Ca says.

Jet says, "You're right, I know where the guards are taking her. If we hurry, we might be able to save her. What's more, the old man also has the second key on his finger. It is supposed to be a kind of ring."

"Then that's where we need to go," Jani-Ca says.

"Follow me," Jet says.

Jet and Jani-Ca head off to save Luna before the Battlelord could have chance to hurt her.

Meanwhile, on the deck of the BattleBird Ship, Sonic and the others are hiding behind some of the cargo. They are able to sneak onto the ship without being detected. Thanks to Sonic's speed that helps distract them.

"Alright guys, we'll find the Battlelord while Team Eclipse take your group to the brig to free the others," Sonic says.

Sonic and his group head off to find the Battlelord while, Team Eclipse and the others head off to the brig to find Luna and the others. However, unknown to the others Luna is taken to see the Battlelord while Jani-Ca and Jet have already escaped from their cells.

Later on, Luna has already been taken by the guards to the Battlelord.

"Alright little feline, you were with Jet so I assume he told you where the key to Babylon Garden is. Now, why not tell me where it is," The Battlelord says.

Luna turns her head, "I have no idea. Even if I did, there is no way I will be telling you anything."

The Battlelord is not pleased and grabs Luna by her shirt and brings her up to his height.

"Listen to me, I have the advantage. You and your friends are my hostage and I have the means to destroy the city below. I'm sure you wouldn't want your little friends to get hurt," The Battlelord sternly says.

Luna glares at him, "Is that a threat?"

"Call it a little persuasion," The Battlelord answers.

Suddenly, they hear a knock on the door and it opens to reveal Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, and Storm.

"Sorry birdbrain, but we can't allow you to threaten our friend," Sonic says

"What?! How did you get on my ship without being detected?!" The Battlelord exclaims in shock.

"We manage to sneak aboard and knock out your guards. They're actually easy to knock out," Sonic remarks.

The Battlelord is so angry that he wraps his arm around Luna's neck.

He says, "You are fools for trespassing on my ship. I'll set your home in flames if you don't give me that key."

"That's low of threatening our city and holding our friends as your hostage," Sonic says.

Luna simply nods his head in reply. Luna then concentrates her powers. However, she isn't able to.

"Sorry guys. You should know that I can't use my powers most of the time," Luna says.

"Why not?" Bunnie asks.

"I'm unable to control some of it's potential I can use my powers for a certain amount of time, but I get tired if I over use them. And it's hard, especially when I'm cuffed behind my back," Luna says.

Then Battlelord says, "Sounds like useful information. Now, how about you tell me where the key is or I'll…"

Suddenly, they hear loud explosions. Outside, the main cannons are being blown up to pieces.

Sonic asks, "What in the world was that?"

At the Armory Jani-Ca slashes the ammunitions as Jet knock out some of the guards. Entering the room are Amy, Antoine, and Team Eclipse.

"Jet, Jani-Ca, you're okay," Amy says.

"Sure we are, and could use some help here. Jani-Ca is taking care of the ammunitions" Jet says.

Tangle grabs a guard with her tail and throws him to the wall.

"Alright. Amy and Whisper help Jani-Ca take out the ammunitions, Antoine, Jewel, and I will take out the guards," Tangle says.

"On it," Amy says.

Tangle, Jewel, and Antoine begin to help Jet fight off the guards. Tangle uses her tail to sling shot them and throw them like they're toys. Jewel does her best to punch and kick them. Antoine brings out her sword and battle the guards. At the same time, Amy uses her hammer to destroy them while Whisper uses her wisp friends and Jani-Ca uses her kanata. They all continue to fight off the guards and destroy any ammunitions. Soon enough, all the guards are knocked out and the ammunitions are destroyed.

"Well, looks like that's taken care of that," Amy says.

"Oui. I'm still not pleased with them for ruining my honeymoon with Bunnie," Antoine says.

Jani-Ca says, "Come on, Luna's endanger."

"What?!" Tangle and Jewel exclaim.

"She's right. Luna's been taken to see the battlelord. We need to get to his Quarters," Jet says.

"Then let's go," Amy says.

With that, everyone runs out of the ammunition room and lock the doors incase the guards wake up.

In the quarters, the Freedom Fighters are still confused to hear the explosions. Using it to his advantage, the Battlelord throws Luna at Sonic and the two fall to the ground. Everyone gasps in shock, and quickly turns to see the Battlelord pressing a button and going through a trapdoor.

Sally says, "He's getting away."

Sonic sits up and looks at Luna. He sees that Luna is knocked out.

"Luna? Luna," Sonic asks, shaking her a little.

Sally runs to them, "Is she okay?"

"I think so, but she must have been knocked out through the collision," Sonic says.

Just then, Jet, Jani-Ca, Antoine, Amy, and the rest of Team Eclipse run into the room to see the Freedom Fighters.

Jewel worriedly says, "Luna."

Jewel flies to Luna, who is being held by Sonic. Not to long, Sonic, and the others explain to the group what happened and how Luna is being thrown to the ground with Sonic. Jani-Ca uses her kanata to break Luna's cuffs.

"And that's it the Battlelord escaped through a trapdoor," Sonic says.

"What do we do now Boss?" Storm asks.

"I know which trap door he used to escape," Jet then.

He walks to one of the walls and knocks the trapdoor.

"Great job Jet," Sonic says.

"Thank me later, we need to go after him. He has the second Key to Babylon Garden on his finger," Jet says.

"What about Luna? She's knocked out cold," Jewel asks.

Sally says, "I'll take her back to the city where she can rest."

"Thanks Sally," Sonic says.

Then turns to the others, "Come on guys, let's go after him."

Sonic and Jet are the first to enter the trapdoor. Then Storm, Team Eclipse and the others head down after the Battlelord. Sally then hurries out of the Quarter to take her back to New Mobotropolis to give her some medical care. In the trapdoor, the large group continues to fall through the tunnel to go after the Battlelord.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Battle for Babylon Garden Part 1

In the Battlelord ship, Sonic, Jet, and the others continue to head down the trapdoor to find the Battlelord and get the key back, before he will destroy the city with his ship. They all land on the ground and walk down the secret hall deep in the ship.

Amy looks around, and asks, "What is this place?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I know he has a trap door here, but I never expect it leads to a secret area in the ship," Jet says.

"Either way, we gotta find him and stop him," Sonic says.

"And he got the second key he has," Jet says.

The group then walk down the secret hideaway to find the Battlelord.

Meanwhile, Sally flies down to where Freedom HQ is and hurries to get Luna somewhere to rest. To her surprise, she comes to a stop to see Geoffrey is standing next to the entrance.

"Geoffrey? What are you doing here?" Sally asks.

"I heard all the commission and decided to see what is going on. What happened to your friends?" Geoffrey answers.

Sally is suspicious to see Geoffrey here of all places, but decides to let it slide. However, it can't help her suspicious about Naugus might be planning with something and with Geoffrey as his apprentice, this could be trouble if he knows enough to tell Naugus.

She says, "The Battlelord is here along with Armada. He captured Luna, and two others and she kind of got banged up."

Sally then walks inside the HQ. Geoffrey follow behind them. Wave, Nicole, Tails, Cream and Cheese turn to the door to see Sally walking in with Luna in her arms, and Geoffrey.

"Oh my, what happened?" Cream asks.

"Luna kind of got banged up," Sally answers.

She turns to Nicole, "Nicole, can you fix up a bed for her here and keep an eye on her."

"Of course," Sally says.

Nicole opens one of the room and Sally walks inside to place Luna on the bed. Luna walks out of the room.

"Guys, keep an eye on Luna while I go help Sonic and the others," Sally says.

"Sure Sally," Sally says.

"Does that include me?" Geoffrey asks.

Sally looks at Geoffrey with suspicions.

She sighs, and says, "Fine. But Tails, and the others are watching you, and you better not do anything to Luna."

"Whatever you say luv," Geoffrey says.

Sally then walk out and flies off to the Battleship.

In the secret halls of the Battleship, Sonic, Jet, and the others are still searching for the Battlelord's wareabouts.

"Zis place is huge. We might not be able to find here we went," Antoine says.

"We can't give up yet Sugar-twan. The Battlelord has to be around here somewhere," Bunnie says.

"But where can we look? There's too many places for us to look," Tangle says.

Jet looks around and comes to a stop to notice something off about the wall.

"Hold on guys," Jet says.

Everyone comes to a stop.

"What is it Jet?" Sonic asks.

Jet walks towards one of the walls. He narrows his eyes to notice that a small breeze is seeping through the wall and seems to be slightly open.

Jet says, "I think there's another secret entrance here."

Jet then kicks the door down to reveal a secret entrance.

"Wow! There's another one here?" Jewel says.

"How many are there?" Whisper asks.

"A lot of them," Jet says.

"We'll worry about that later, right now we need to stop the Battlelord," Sonic says.

Jet heads off through the secret entrance first, Sonic follows after him. Team Eclipse and the others follow the pair as well. They run down the hall until they come through to see a secret chamber. They see the Battlelord who is standing on a perch and he seems to be standing there.

The Battlelord says, "Hmm, I've been expecting you. Now Jet, how about you tell me where the Key is or am I going to take difficult matters."

"No way. It's going to stay hidden, and I want that ring you got there," Jet says.

"Yeah. Hand over the ring or would you like to do this the hard way," Sonic adds.

The Battlelord jumps in the air and gives Jet a hard kick that sends him crashing to the wall.

"Jet!" Storm screams.

Sonic angrily says, "Looks like it's the hard way then."

Sonic then spin dashes towards the Battlelord, but the Battlelord brings out the ring on his finger to trap Sonic in a gravity bubble.

Amy gasps, "Sonic!"

She grabs her hammer and throws it at the Battlord that hits him on the head.

"That was a mistake on your part little girl," The Battlelord says.

The Battlelord grabs Amy's hammer and throws it back at her. Bunnie uses her blaster and Whisper uses one of her wispen to fire at him. The Battlelord jumps in the air and fly to dodge the attack. The Battlelord grabs the girls and take to the air then drop them to the ground. Tangle then uses her tail to tie him on his feet.

Tangle pulls on it, "You're not going anywhere bird brain."

The Battlelord grabs Tangle's tail, "Sorry kid, but it's time for a little flying lesson."

The Battlelord begins to fly up and drag Tangle around the room. Whisper, Antoine, and Jewel grab Tangle and try to pull them. The trial loses their grip and send them back to the ground. The bubble is able to wear off and the bubble disappears.

Sonic rubs his head, "What in the world was that?"

"It's an anti gravity bubble that prevents someone trapped in it from moving," Jet says.

Sonic says, "We need to find a way to get the ring off of him without him using it to his advantage."

Storm runs over and asks, "But how, he'll use it against us before we have a chance to grab him."

Sonic thinks, "The Battlelord used the ring on me and I was trapped in some kind of anti-gravity bubble, but it seems to wear off after a short amount of time."

Jet then has an idea, "I think we can use that to our advantage."

"You thinking what I'm thinking," Sonic says.

Both of the boys smirk and have a smart and sneaky idea.

Storm asks, "I don't get it. What are you both talk about?"

"Storm, We actually have a plan to get the ring back, but we're going to need everyone's help on this," Sonic says.

"He sure is in for a surprise," Jet adds.

Sonic then super speeds behind the Battlelord and spin dashes him at the back. The Battlelord lands on the ground and turns his head around and gritting his teeth.

Sonic shouts, "Hey, bird brain! Think you can get me with this ring. How about we play some target practice."

Sonic the super speeds.

The Battlelord angrily says, "I'll be sure you're my main target hedgehog."

The Battlelord begins to use the ring to trap Sonic into the anti-gravity bubbles, but Sonic is too fast for him to catch up.

The Battlelord angrily shouts, "Hold still!"

Suddenly, Jet swift past him riding on his Extreme Gear.

"Try to catch me you old bird," Jet says. Then flies on his gear.

"I'll be sure you won't be able to land on the ground in one piece!" The Battlelord shouts in rage.

The Battlelord begins to attack Jet with the ring making anti-gravity bubbles, but Jet and Sonic are fast for him to get a shot and strike at them. Unknown to the Battlelord, the ring begins to flicker a little.

Meanwhile in one of the rooms of Freedom HQ, Luna begins to groan and opens her eyes. She looks to see something looking at her. Luna sits up and groans.

"Ms. Luna are you okay?" A soft girl's voice asks.

Luna turns her head to see Cream and her Chao, Cheese.

"Cream? Cheese? What happened?" Luna asks.

She groans and holds her head.

Cream says, "You should lay back down, you got a hard hit on the head."

"That's right. The Battlelord demanded I tell him about the Key's whereabouts, but I refused. I seem to have hit my head after he threw me unconscious," Luna says.

"Yes. Sally brought you back here so you can rest. The others are fighting him off," Cream says.

Luna gets out of bed and begins to walk to the door, "I must join my friends and the others in the battle."

Luna walks out of the room but ends up bumping into Geoffrey.

Luna says, "Sorry, I didn't see you."

"It's alright. Glad to see you're alright. Where are you going?" Geoffrey replies.

"I need to get back on the ship and get rest," Luna says.

"Hold on, you were just rescued and you want to go back. You just woke up as well, try to get some rest," Geoffrey says.

"How you expect me to get rest knowing my friends are in that ship?" Luna firmly asks.

"Because they fighting the Battlelord for your safety, and you need to rest until you feel better," Geoffrey says.

Cream walks over, "Mr. St. John is right, you just woke up and needs to rest."

"Chao Chao," Cheese says.

Luna sighs, "Alright, but I'm worried about the others having to fight that crazy old bird. He's actually pretty tough and difficult to put up with."

Back in the secret hall of the Battlelord's ship, Sonic and the others continue to run and fly in the air. The Battlelord continue to use the ring to trap his opponents inside the anti-gravity bubbles, but they are dodging, running to quickly or flying too fast for him to catch.

"Can't catch me!" Bunnie shouts. Then dodges the attacks and flies off.

Amy waves her hand at a different side, "Over here."

Amy then ducks her head and makes a run for it.

Sonic super speeds, "Try and get my birdy."

Storm, Whisper, and Jewel use their means of flying to dodge the attack.

The Battlelord shouts in rage, "That does it! I am done fooling around with you little runts once and for all!"

Suddenly, the ring stops glowing as the Battlelord tries to use it.

"Huh?" The Battlelord says confused.

The Battlelord tires to use the ring, but he isn't able to use it's power.

"What's going on? Why can't I use it?" The Battlelord asks himself.

Sonic says, "Probably because that thing has only a limited supply for a while. I'm guessing once all its energy is used it powers down temporarily. Of course, I don't know how long it will last."

"You think you can take this ring away. You have no clue what the keys will open too," the Battlelord angrily says.

"No, but he does," Sonic says.

"Huh?" The Battlelord replies.

Suddenly, someone swoops in and lands in front of Sonic to reveal Jet the Hawk.

Jet holds the ring on his finger and asks, "Looking for this."

"Give that back!" The Battlelord demands in rage.

"Sorry, but we'll be finding Babylon Garden and will be able to find it at last," Jet says.

Sonic says, "Let's go gang."

Sonic grabs Amy while Jet and Storm ride on their gears. The ones who can run fast or fly are able to pick up the others and fly to where they need to do. The Battlelord is so angry that he roars and echoes across the Battleship.

Outside of the Battleship, everyone leaves the Battleship and are making their way back to New Mobotropolis. They look down to see Sally waving to them.

"Look there's Sally. I'll bet she wants us to land there," Tangle says.

"Then let's go," Amy says.

The group then land on the ground to where Sally is and walk over to Sally.

"Yo Sal, how is Luna is doing?" Sonic asks.

"Is she okay?" Jewel asks.

"She's fine, the others are keeping an eye on her to see if she's alright. Of course, I also asked them to keep an eye on Geoffrey," Sally answers.

"Geoffrey? What's he doing at Freedom HQ?" Sonic asks.

"That I don't know. I can't help but feel that Naugus wants him to keep an eye on us," Sally says.

"Why would that creep want Geoffrey to do that?" Bunnie asks.

"I don't know, but he has been seen around us as of late. I can't put my finger on it," Sally says.

"Forget that princess, we got the second key and it's only a matter of time before the Battlelord comes to attack us," Jet says.

"Right," Sally says.

In Freedom HQ, Nicole and the others are looking over the box to see from inside the capsule.

"It's amazing. I've never seen anything like it," Nicole says.

"Yes. There does seem to be some writing explaining about the two keys and how they're able to find the garden," Tails says.

"Good, cause we got the second Key," Sonic says.

"You really got it?" Tails asks.

Jet brings out the ring, "It's right here."

Unexpected, Wave runs to Jet and gives him a hug.

"Uh Wave?" Jet asks.

Wave sighs, "You had me worried when you got captured like that?"

"Uh Sorry," Jet says.

The two blush and turn their head away. Everyone looks at the two Mobian birds with confused looks.

Sonic snickers, "Jet, are you and Wave are a thing or something?"

"Aww, she was worried about him," Sally says.

Jet and Wave blush and turn to the hedgehog and Robian in anger.

"Shut up!" Wave sternly says.

"There's nothing going on between us," Jet adds.

"Uh huh, sure you are," Sally says.

Storm laughs and says, "Jet and Wave sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G!"

Then continues laughing.

Jet grits his teeth, "I swear, I'm going to break your beak if you say that again."

Nicole asks, "So Jet, may I have a look at the key."

"Sure," Jet says. Then shows Nicole the ring on his finger.

"That's good. Now that we got the second key, we should see the box and see how they fit together," Nicole says.

Wave walks to the capsule and opens it up. Then takes the cube out of it. Wave places the capsule on the table and walks to Jet with the cube in her hand.

Wave looks at it, "Hmm, I wonder how the cube and the ring are connected to each other."

"Maybe the ring goes in a slot of some kind," Storm suggests.

"I'm not sure. They both are they keys to finding Babylon Gardens, the question is how," Wave says.

Jet begins to think and tries to figure out about the ring and the cube's purpose. He looks at the cube to notice a small hole on one side of the box. He then looks at the ring to see that both the hole and the ring are exactly the same size.

Jet takes the ring off his finger as he says, "I think I just found it."

Jet takes the cube from Wave's hand and looks at the home.

"Hmm, I wonder," Jet says to himself.

Jet then brings the ring close to the hole. Soon, he slides the ring in the hole, and it's a perfect fit. Suddenly, a map appears over the box. Everyone gasps in surprise.

Luna walks over, "Fascinating, the ring and the cube must be combined together to show a map."

"Do you think it could show us where Babylon Garden is?" Merlina asks.

"I believe so," Wave says.

On the map, it begins to show a flashing red dot on one of the land areas.

"That must be where Babylon Garden is," Wave says.

"I think you're right. Question is, is where it is on the map. This map was from a long time ago," Jet says.

Sally turns to Nicole, "Nicole, can you look at the database and find the match of the map and compare it to the world map of today."

"I could try," Nicole says.

Nicole then uses her data to scan the map and puts it on the screen of her database. Everyone watches Nicole do her work and search through the data to find the map, compare it, and figure out where the location of Babylon Garden once stood and where it is now.

Sonic taps his foot with his arms crossed, "I'm waiting."

"Try to be patient Sonic, this map is pretty old," Amy says.

"She's right. It might take some time for Nicole to gather all the data and find a precise location," Sally says.

"I hope we can figure it out soon before the Battlelord and his army come after us again," Luna says.

"I have to agree with Luna," Jani-Ca says.

"I'm sure you shouldn't worry too much," Geoffrey says.

"Why does that concern me?" Sally asks with a straight robotic face.

"Well, you better not cause any trouble while you're here," Sonic sternly says.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help," Geoffrey says.

Sonic grits his teeth, "Yeah right."

Luna walks to Sally and asks, "Sally, can we talk?"

"Um sure," Sally answers.

Luna and Sally walk outside of Freedom HQ and a bit of a distance away.

"Sally, do you and Sonic not like Geoffrey?" Luna asks.

"Why you think that?" Sally asks, confused.

"You seem a bit concern while Sonic seems bitter about Geoffrey being involving especially with me and the girls. Is there something about Geoffrey we should know about?" Luna asks.

"Well the thing is," Sally says.

Sally explains to Luna about everything that has happened before Team Eclipse arrive at town with the Death Egg. She even explains the situation that Nicole is facing. This really shocked Luna.

"So this guy Naugus, you really think he's trying to take over the throne with his magic and Geoffrey's helping him?" Luna asks.

"I'm afraid so. I want you and the girls to be very careful around Geoffrey and Naugus. I don't want him to give you any trouble," Sally says.

Luna says, "I have sensed an odd vibe about Naugus sensed we met him. He may seem to be helping us, but I can't help but feel he has something else in mind."

"I'm glad you think so, but you also need to be careful around Geoffrey. I think Geoffrey has been coming to our team lately because Naugus told him to keep an eye on us, especially you and your Team. You must be careful around those two," Sally says.

Luna nods her head, "Of course, I will and I'll inform the others as well."

Just then Jewel comes out and says, "Luna. Sally. Nicole found out where Babylon Garden is."

"That's great. Where is it?" Sally asks.

Luna and Nicole arrive inside and Nicole tells them where the city it.

"It's where?" Sally asks, sounding shocked.

"Looking at the map and careful comparison, I've discovered that Babylon Garden is right under New mobotropolis. Probably around meters underground," Nicole says.

"It's underground?" Tangle asks.

"Yes. How are we supposed to get to Babylon Garden when it's underground?" Tangle asks.

"I don't know, especially since I know exactly where in New Mobotropolis where Babylon Garden is," Nicole says.

"Then where is it?" Sonic asks.

"It's… It's under Acorn Castle," Nicole answers.

"Acorn Castle?!" Everyone exclaims in shock.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Battle for Babylon Garden Part 2

Finding out that Babylon Garden is under the city and under the castle something that is never to be expected, especially since the Armada are after it and will try to destroy the city if they know about it.

"What do you mean the ancient city is under Acorn Castle?!" Sonic exclaims.

"That's where the map locate it so that's where it must be," Wave says.

Geoffrey turns to Nicole, "Nicole, did you know that Babylon Garden is under the city."

"Hey! Don't go blaming Nicole on this, Geoffrey," Sonic angrily says.

"I didn't know, honest. First we were able to live in a city that I created. The next thing, finding out that another city has taken their place. Nothing surprises me anymore," Nicole says.

Antoine asks, "So why did zey have it here of all places?"

"That's something we don't know," Wave says.

Then Jet asks, "And why did they land Babylon Garden here for many years?"

"I'm wondering the exact same thing. I if there might be another clue on the cube or anything that we miss," Wave says.

Jet looks at the cube at different angle.

Jani-Ca thinks, "That is strange."

Jet then remembers the ring that is in one of the sides of the box. Jet presses the ring deep in the curve and a holographic image appears. Jet is shocked to see the ancient writing appearing before him. Everyone quickly looks to see the strange writing for themselves.

"What is that?" Tangle asks.

Storm looks at it and says, "It looks like a message. The message of our ancient Babylonian ancestors."

"That's way too cool," Sonic says.

"The writing looks very old, so they must have made this before hiding the cube and the ring.

Jet asks, "Wave, I need you to see if you can translate the writing."

"I see what I can do. The writing is very old. It might take me some time," Wave says.

Nicole says, "I can help you with the ancient writing."

"I usually work alone, but I guess you can assist me in this matter," Wave says.

"Glad I can help," Nicole happily says.

"Alright, while you two translate the writing, Sonic, Luna, and I will head to the castle to warn everyone about the Armada are after," Sally says.

"The rest of you need to keep watch outside in case the Armada tries to attack us," Sonic says.

Antoine walks to Sonic and Sally and whispers, "Um, is you don't mind me asking, but uh, what are we going to do about Geoffrey?"

"We'll have to deal with him later. Right now, we need to make sure Babylon Garden doesn't fall in their hands. We'll be sure to deal with him," Sally whispers.

"Yo Luna, you wanna come with us or not?" Sonic asks.

"Sure," Luna answers, and walks to Sally and Sonic.

Then the three head off to Acorn Castle to talk to the Council about the situation.

Back in the Main chamber of the Battlelord, the Battlord is looking out the window and he is not pleased that he lost the prisoners, the ring, and his battle has been invaded by intruders. Once all his guards and crew are recovered from their injuries, they work on fixing the damage that has been done to the ship. However, that's not enough to satisfy him. He wants to find Babylon Garden and get even with those who stands in his way.

The Battlelord sternly says, "Those meddling fighters are going to regret messing with especially those annoying Rogues. Now that they have the ring, they'll be able to find Babylon Garden with it.

"Hmm, maybe I can use this to my advantage," The Battlelord says with a smirk.

He then calls out, "Guards, call my son here, immediately!"

"Yes sir," The guard says standing in front of the door.

Then they both leave the room to fetch him. Sometime later, Speedy enters the room.

Speedy stands and asks, "Yes father."

"Speedy, I need you to infiltrate the city and find out what those Rogues and Freedom Fighters are up to," The Battlelord says.

"Want me to knock those losers out of the sky?" Speedy asks.

"Not quite. You see, the rogues and those Freedom Fighters were able to steal my ring and will find out the secrets to Babylon Garden. I need your quick speed and stealthy skills to infiltrate the city and keep an eye on them. If they find out the secret of Babylon Garden, you report back to me. Understand?" The Battlelord says.

"Yes father. I'll head over there right away," Speedy says.

Speedy then heads off to carry out his father's mission. To Speedy, if it means getting even with the Rogues and Tails, then it's good enough for him.

Later on at Acorn castle, Sonic, Sally, and Luna explain the Council and Sally's family about the situation. However, they notice that Naugus is not even with them.

Elias asks, "An ancient city? Under New Mobotropolis?"

"Yes. According to the ancient map, the ancient city of Babylon Garden is right under the castle. None of us even knew about it," Sally says.

"It make sense. It's been a long time since this ancient flying has been around," Luna says.

"Hmm, this does sound like a problem," Uncle Chuck says.

"And I hate to think about what will happen if this Battlelord Armada find out," Ms. Prower says.

"But what are we meant to do about it?" Penelope asks.

"We need to get the Battlelord Armada out of the city. Luckily, Nicole was able to put her forcefield on. However, I don't think they'll give up that easily," Luna says.

"These birds won't give up that easily," Sonic says.

"Hmm, that does sound like a problem. I remember Antoine telling me that he has trouble with them before," Elias says.

"Tails told us about the Armada too. He said that they were attacked by them when they were at Cocoa Island and that they want to be sure that they are the rulers of the sky, and find Babylon Garden," Luna says.

"It's probably best to keep this information under wraps. We can't let them know about Babylon Garden is even here," Uncle Chuck said.

"Cool Uncle Chuck," Sonic says.

Sally looks around and asks, "Uh, where's Naugus? Shouldn't he be here."

"Yes. We've been wondering about that too. He should be here to discuss it," Mrs. Prower says.

Sally thinks about it in her thoughts, "Hmm, that is strange. Could Naugus be spying on or something. He's been acting very strange."

Luna then senses something off and her eyes turn to be back. To her surprise, she can see Naugus' shadow.

"What is he doing here?" Luna asks in thought.

Luna begins to wonder why Naugus is spying on them from a distance. She then remembers what Sally explains to her about Geoffrey and Naugus.

"I'm beginning to think Sally is right about Naugus and Geoffrey had been acting up since my and my friends came along. Does Naugus thinks that we're a threat or something? I should tell the others about this, but we should deal with the situation with Babylon Garden first." Luna asks herself in thought.

Then hears Sonic says, "Don't worry, we'll make sure the Armada never gets in and get to Babylon Garden before they do."

Sometime later, Sonic, Luna, and Sally return to Freedom HQ. The others also return from their patrol outside. They see Wave and Nicole working on translating the message on thee Freedom HQ computer.

"We're back," Sonic says.

"So are we," Amy says.

Wave and Nicole turn yo see the group of fighters walking into the room.

"So Wave, were you able to translate the writing?" Jet asks.

"Yes. Nicole and I have examined many translations and able to put it together. We were able to make out the message. We'll try to translate for everyone to understand," Wave says.

Jet groans, "Fine."

"Ignore him," Luna replies.

"Don't worry, luckily we finished it when you walked. However, it seems very important that you all hear it," Nicole says.

"Is it serious?" Sally asks.

"It might be," Nicole says, and turns to Wave with a node.

Wave then reads the message, "We have made our decision. We must sever the engine and seperate the two keys or the lightless black will consume the world. To prevent the finding of the keys, we the Children of Babylon seal the cube key in the Temple of Babylon protected by the guardian we've created. The ring was kept safe by the twelfth leader of the Babylon Rogues. Then we all scattered across the planet and adapt to the life on it. The two keys must never form together and brought back to Babylon Garden or the lightless black will cause mass destruction on the planet."

Cream and Jewel shiver and hug each other.

"T-t-t-that s-s-sounds s-s-s-scary," Jewel says.

"Yes. I agree," Cream adds.

"What is this Lightless Black they mention?" Storm asks.

"I'm afraid we have no idea," Wave says.

"Whatever it is, this is no ordinary message," Sally says.

"Why do you say that?" Jet asks.

Sally answers, "I believe this message is actually a warning."

"A warning?" Jet asks.

"It makes sense. It seems that the Babylonians doesn't want the cube and the key to join together and reach Babylon Garden," Luna says.

"But why?" Tangle asks.

"And warning of what?" Jet adds.

"I'm not sure, but it's possible that this lightless black is what they're warning about," Wave says.

"Either way, it seems that the Babylonians doesn't want anyone to find the keys, bring them together, and take them to Babylon Garden," Nicole says.

Luna says, "Something must have happened the last time the two keys were together, and didn't want it to happen again."

"What could that be?" Tangle asks.

"Not sure," Whisper answers.

Jani-Ca says, "Either way, we can't let the keys out of our sights. We can't let the Battle Bird Armada get them."

"Let's put it in the capsule for safe keeping," Amy says.

"Sounds good to me," Bunnie replies.

"I hate to think about what will happen if the Battlelored finds out that Babylon Garden is under Acorn Castle. They'll wreck the place in order to get it," Tangle says.

"Which is why the cube will be locked under lock and key," Luna says.

Jani-Ca brings back the capsule and Jet places the cube inside and shuts it.

Sonic says, "Hmm, I wonder about the Babylon leader who had that ring before the Battlelord had it.

"I remember the Battlelord said that the ring was passed down from father to worthy son in his family bloodline," Jet says.

"He said that?" Wave asks.

"He did. I wonder if that annoying Speedy and his old man are descendants of the Babylon Rogue leader," Jet replies.

"It does seem possible, but there's not much for us to tell about it. Either way, this box and ring are staying away from them and put in a safe place," Wave says.

Nicole takes the capsule with the keys inside and puts it in a safe for safe keeping.

Unknown to the fighters, Speedy is spying on them from outside and is holding a recorder that is able to catch conversation from far distances. He smirks and turns off the recorder.

"Well, looks like those Rogues and his friends have done much of the work for us, and I got all of the information recorded. I better get back to father before I'm discovered, "Speedy quietly says to himself.

Speedy then flies off with the recorder to report what he found to his father.

Meanwhile in the room of Freedom HQ, Merlina is meditating and focusing on her magical force. She is focusing hard on sustaining her magical powers. Suddenly, she ends up seeing something appearing in her mind.

In her vision there is Acorn Castle and everything seems normal. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake and the castle begins to crack. The next moment a stone city begins to fly out and destroy the castle as it rises from its resting place. The next vision shows the ancient stone city in the air, but then some kind of hole admitting black in the middle with white light on the outside.

Merlina quickly opens her eyes, "Something dangerous is coming. I must warn Sonic at once."

Merlina quickly get up and hurries out of the room to tell Sonic what she has envisioned.

She says to herself, "If I'm right, then the city and this planet must be in terrible danger."

In the Battlelord's chamber, he is listening to the recording that Speedy is able to sneak to without the Rogues and Freedom Fighters noticing. The Battlelord listen to every word of it, and all one of them are vital information for their cause.

The Battlelord evilly smiles, and says, "Excellent my boy, it seems that the Rogues and their annoying friends are going to bring Babylon Garden out of the open for us."

Then he says, "Dr. Fukurokov, sit rep, if you please."

The bird scientist known as Dr. Fukurokov, "Yes, my lord. Since our last encounter with the miserable meddler, Miles Prower, we have gathered much useful intelligence! Our eyes in the sky report the city is constructed entirely of microcoptic machine, or 'nanites' which are run by an operating system called; Nicole.'"

"Their security measures seem limited, but effective. Most prominent is the force field shield enclosing the city as we approach," Dr. Fukurokov says, holding a device.

"Enough review, Doctor. What I wish to know is… will your gadget work as you claim?"

"Of course! I would stake my life upon it," The mad doctor answers.

"Indeed, dear doctor. You are doing just that," The Battlelord says.

He then presses the button to the speaker, "Listen up, continue preparing the ship and ready to get ammunitions in the cannons. The Babylon Garden which we have sought since time immemorial is buried deep beneath the home of our despised enemies. In one fell swoop we shall deal out vengeance and take hold of you destiny! Let the operation COO-COO COMMENCE!"

Back in Freedom HQ, the group are still trying to figure out what to do about finding Babylon Garden that is under the castle.

"So how in tarnation are we going to get to this Babylon Garden under the castle?" Bunnie asks.

"I have to agree. It would be close to impossible to reach it," Antoine says.

Tangle suggests, "Maybe we can make a large digging machine so we can dig under the city and cause less damage to the city."

"We don't have the means to make one," Whisper quietly says.

"And we'll need to get Naugus' approval," Geoffrey says.

"What?!" Sonic angrily shouts.

"Well it's true," Geoffrey says.

"Who cares about his approval?! We need to stop the Armada and find this Garden before they break in," Sonic angrily says.

"Will you two stop arguing. We got more things to worry about," Luna sternly says.

Just then Merlina comes in and says, "Sonic, I'm afraid danger is approaching us."

"What is it Merlina?" Sonic asks.

"You see, I have a vision that," Merlina says.

But before she can finish, there is a loud explosion.

"What was that?" Amy asks.

"It's coming from outside," Jewel answers.

Everyone hurries outside to see something shocking. They see the Battleship of the Armada is flying over the city.

"They must have finished repairing the ship," Sally realizes.

"We need to find the garden before they do," Jet says.

Just then, Jani-Ca and Wave come out of Freedom HQ with the key.

"Jet, the key, it's starting to flash. It seems to be admitting some kind of signal," Wave says.

"But how?" Jet asks.

Suddenly, the ground begins to rumble right under their feet. It also caught the attention of everyone in the city.

"What was that?" Tangle asks.

Nicole answers, "I'm senses something is beginning to rise from underground.

"It must be Babylon Garden," Jet says.

"We need to get everyone out of the castle and fast," Sonic says.

"I'll have the shield up so the Battle Armada can't get in," Nicole says.

Nicole then uses her nanites to do such that.

"The rest will get everyone away from the castle from the outside. Sonic, Bunnie, Team Eclipse you're with me, and evacuate the castle as fast as you can" Sally says.

Sonic, Bunnie, Sally and Team Eclipse hurry to Acorn Castle to evacuate everyone.

At Acorn Castle, Sonic and the others are able to warn the Council, Elias, and the family. They are able to inform everyone in the castle about the danger and they are able to escape without harm or anything happening.

Luna looks around, and says, "I think we got everyone out of the castle?"

"Even that weird guy Naugus?" Tangle whispers.

Luna turn to see Naugus holding a staff that has a large purple gem on it.

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake again. Everyone is beginning to panic as they sense the ground vicious vibration coming from the ground. Suddenly, the ground begins to crack and the castle begins to show large cracks as well.

Sonic screams, "Everyone we need to evacuate the city Now!"

Everyone runs away as they scream and the cracks of the ground and castle are getting bigger. The Freedom Fighters and Team Eclipse along with the royal guards are doing their best to evacuate the city. The castle begins to crumble and fall as an ancient stone castle begins to rise up from deep in the earth.

Everyone gasps in shock to see a flying city destroying the city as it begins to rise from the ground and into the sky.

Merina gasps and tells Sonic, "Sonic, this is what I saw in my vision."

"I can see it, but I don't believe it," Sonic says.

"Boss, is that what I think it is?" Storm asks.

"Yes. This is Babylon Garden. After all this time, we've finally found it," Jet says.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Battle for Babylon Garden Part 3

In the battleship, the Battlelord and the others are seeing this for themselves.

"The Babylon Garden! At last!" The Battlelord says.

Then commands, "Quickly! Grapple it with the anchors so it doesn't get away once the shield is down. Invade the residence so they don't get away of our destiny."

"Aye aye sir!" The Battlebird says.

Stunned to see Babylon Garden, everyone of New Mobotropolis are in a panic. The Freedom Fighters, Team Eclipse, and the Babylon Rogues are still shocked to see the giant floating stone city over the city on the ground and destroyed the castle.

"Woah! That is a big city!" Tangle says.

"I think we have more pressing things to worry about," Luna says.

"She's right. The Armada can see the city too, and they'll try to get in," Sally says.

"I still wonder why the Babylonians buried it and here for that matter?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah. That kind of got me stumped," Jet says.

"Do you think they have a reason to bury it and leave it here all these years?" Storm asks.

"That possibility cannot be ruled out," Luna says.

"Still we need to get in there first before the Armada do," Jet says.

Wave places her hand on her chin, "Still, I can't make heads of the writing what the ancient Babylonians left. We will need to be extra careful."

"I'm still worried about what might happen if we take that key in there," Jewel worriedly says.

"Don't worry, as long as we stick together, everything should be fine," Sonic says.

"Still, what if something happens?" Amy asks.

"Relax, if anything bad happens like a doomsday device or something then we'll have to remove the key or something," Jet says.

"Seems simple to me," Bunnie says.

"Great. Sonic Jani-Ca, and Team Eclipse, and I will go with the Babylon Rogues to look in the temple, and make sure the Keys stay in the capsule for the time being," Sally says.

What about us?" Bunnie asks.

"The rest of you will stay here in case the Battle Bird tires something," Sally says.

Suddenly, they hear a strange sound. They look up to see the Battle Birds are riding on hovercrafts, flying in the air, or on extreme gears.

"What are they doing?" Sally asks.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Luna says.

Speedy is flying among the Battle Bird with the device in his hand.

Speedy smirks, "Now to see if the Doc's device actually works."

He presses the button. He then flies over the defense shield as it begins to be torn apart. Everyone begins to get scared to see this.

"They've broken through the shield," Elias says in shock.

Rotor says, "We must act now."

Rotor presses the button on his wrist band to create his yellow battle suit.

"Woah! That is so cool!" Tangle says, impressed with eagerness.

"Thanks. Now it's time for action," Rotor says.

"Rotor o' buddy, I couldn't have said it better myself," Sonic says.

"Then let's hurry," Sally says.

"Sonic!" Merlina calls out.

They turn to se Merlina walking to him with Caliburn in her hand.

"I believe it is wise for you to take caliburn. He might come in handy. I'll remain here to help whenever I can," Merlina says.

"Thanks Merlina," Sonic says.

And takes the sword in his hand. With that, the Freedom Fighters and Team Eclipse enter the city as the Battle Bird begin to make their way to the city.

Sonic, Sally, Jani-Ca, Team Eclipse, and the Rogues head to Babylon Garden. When they reach the outskirts of the castle, they look to see the flying building above the castle.

"Now that we're here, how do we get inside?" Tangle asks.

"We fly," Whisper answers.

She brings out her wispon and activates it to the flying form. Jewel flies in the air and grabs Tangle's hands.

"Great idea Whisper," Luna says.

Luna grabs Whisper's hands, Sonic holds on to Sally while the Rogues and Jani-Ca use their gears.

"It's kind of obvious. The Rogues are born to fly," Jet says.

"Then let's go," Sonic says.

With that, they fly their way to Babylon Garden.

Amy jumps out with her hammer, "Eat hammer!"

Rotor blast one of the hovercraft, "Watch your tail, Tails!

Then blast the other, "These are some angry birds! They must be trying to reach the Garden!"

"Yeah! From what Jet said, they want Babylon Garden as much as Jet and the Rogues do," Tails says.

Amy says, "They may have started it, but we're gonna finish it."

"Right! Let's take 'em down!" Tails says.

Suddenly, Naugus flies past them.

"What the?" The three exclaims.

Naugus shouts, "Fear not, my subjects! Your king shall save you once more."

Suddenly, three spirits appears that only he can see.

"Are you sure," the purple one asks.

"You're not exactly yourself lately, or should I say, ourselves?" The red rhino adds.

Then the yellow bat says, "Nonsense! Be quiet you two!"

"Indeed! I destroyed the Titan Metal Sonic despite your distracting chatter. Now this is mechanized air fleet will fare no better against my magick!" Naugus says.

"Our magick, you mean," The purple one remarks.

As the battle with the birds going on outside, Sonic, Sally, and the others are able to get inside the ancient city and walk inside. Unknown to them, someone is following them from behind.

The group walks inside to see to see the ancient structure and walk inside the chamber.

"Wow! This place is so amazing. Think of all the research I can study. Think of all the ancient artifact that was left here. If only I brought my notebook!" Jewel says amazed.

"Is she going to be okay?" Storm asks.

"She just love studying ancient history," Tangle says.

"She got good taste, I give her that," Wave says.

Jani-Ca says, "Look, there's a staircase."

"Good job Jani, let's go," Jet says.

With that, the group begins to walk down stairs to figure out where it leads. Unknown to them, the mysterious being continues to follow them.

"I hope everyone is doing better since those birds begin to attack," Luna says.

"I'm sure everyone has it all under control," Sonic says.

Sally mutters, "I hope so."

Outside is chaotic, the Freedom Fighters continue to fight with the Battle Bird, and about to get more crazy. Naugus flies to the Battleship to take care of the Battlebirds himself. He lands on the launch way on the ship. Then begins to use the Chaos Emerald staff to crystalize the place.

"Ha! Once I've crystalize this vessel, I will make a fine flagship to spread my region to the rest of Mobius!" Nugus says.

Suddenly, a hatch opens and the Battelord rises from the hole.

"My dear sir, I think you'll find it best not to count one's chickens before they've hatched! Allow me to introduce myself!" the Battlelord says.

He bows and says, "I am the Grand Battle Kukku. Fourteenth Battle Lord of the Battlebird Armada. With whom do I have the pleasure of speaking.

"I am King Ixis Naugus! Bearer of the Crown of Acorns! Wielder of the ancient Ixian Magicks!" Naugus announces!"

"Yes. A wizard," The Battlelord says.

"The Wizard," Naugus says.

The red rhino says in Naugus' thoughts, "Wizards!"

"You rely on magic to achieve your goal. My chief engineer relies entirely on his machines. My preferred means to an end, however," The battlelord says, and a smirk.

He then punches Naugus in the stomach saying, "... is brute force."

"I told you this was a bad idea," The purple spirit remarks.

On the plane, Tails and the others see what is happening on the battleship.

"Rotor! Now's our chance! If we land on the flight deck, we can-" Tails says.

Suddenly, a robot flies over and grabs Tails. On the robot is Dr. Fukucrov.

Fukucrov laughs, "Sorry child, but We have worked hard to get to the ancient city!"

Suddenly, the plane flies out of control.

Bunnie quickly grabs Amy, "Gotcha!"

"Thanks Bunnie!" Amy says.

Rotor shouts, "Guys look there!"

Amy and Bunnie look to see the Battleship is launching anchors and hooking it up to the ship.

On the deck, the Battlelord walks to the staff that is on the ground, "I wonder if it was mere chance or some intelligent design that has placed your Mobotropolis atop an ancient relic of unfathomable power."

He then kicks it off, "Regardless, I must retrieve what is mine, and what is yours is all that stands in my way."

Struggling to get free, Tails is still captured by the robot.

The scientist laughs, and says, "Let's see if I can give you a flying lesson."

The robot throws Tails and he ends up hitting Naugus on the head.

The Battlelord says, "Well, gentlemen… I'd like to say it's been a pleasure to meet you…"

He then smacks the two off his ship, "But the real pleasure is ending you!"

Tails and Naugus begins to fall down. Rotor is able to catch Tails while Naugus continues to fall. He is able to use the magic he has to create a tornado on the ground, allowing him to have a safe landing.

In the underground chamber of Babylon Garden the group continues to walk down to see the ancient area.

"This place looks so cool. Hard to believe it hadn't been seen for a long time," Luna says.

"Yes. Years of searching have finally paid off! We're actually in Babylon Garden!" Jet says in amazement.

Storm looks around, and says, "Definitely no flowers. Lots of metal though."

Then Storm notices the pad in Wave's hand and happily asks, "Oooh! Is that a Gamebird Advance? Can I play?"

"No, it's my omni link scanner. Patent pending. These readings indicate that the Garden is a vessel of some kind!" Wave answers.

"A vessel? Like that thing on Jet's head when I talk too much?" Storm asks.

Sonic and the others covers their moves as they try not to laugh.

Annoyed, Jet says, "She means the ship, birdbrain."

Wave looks at her device and says, "Directly ahead looks like the main control center."

"Then let's go there before those birds find their way in here," Sonic says.

They all walk to the door. Jet brings out the keys from the container Jani-Ca and the door opens. They all look inside to see what looks like a table.

"This is it. We simply make sure the keys stay together and the next step is eternal-" Jet says, pressing the ring in the hole.

But suddenly, the key leaves his hand questionably says, "Glory!"

The key attaches itself to the control and something comes out of it making everyone confused.

A robotic voice says, "Thank you."

What they see is a skinny blue and gold color robot.

The robot says, "My ignition Matrix was removed a millennium ago. Previous Navigational Routine my now resume."

"Uh, I'm a bit confused," Storm says.

"Me too," Jet replies.

"Um excuse me, what exactly is it anyway?" Sonic asks.

"I still wonder how we not notice when Nicole build the city," Sally asks.

The robot says, "The program Nicole did not build the Nanite city. She had never probed to this depth and thus never detected my presence. The city was constructed by the program. A.D.A.M. He detected my systems and intended to tap into them to expedite the transport of mystic gems across the vast reaches of space."

"What? Those Chaos Emeralds were spread across the galaxy. How could you have helped?

"I am equipped with a wormhole generator that creates shortcuts across space-time. However, my system could not be accessed without the Ignition Matrix, so A.D.A.M sought other methods?

"What's he talking about?" Tangle asks.

"It's a long story," Sonic says.

"So this is a spaceship?" Wave asks.

"Affirmative," Th robot says.

"That sounds so cool," Tangle says.

"But is it true the twelfth leader removed your key, your 'Ignition Matrix,' and why?" Wave asks.

"It was removed by the twelfth leader due to an irreparable malfunction in the wormhole generator that would cause the creation of a black hole if used. Destruction of the planet would result. They refuse that responsibility, and settled on this planet," The robot says.

Astounding! If these Babylonian settled on Mobius, then that means…" Eave says in surprise.

"Then that means you guys are aliens from outer space," Sonic says.

"Aliens?" Jet and Wave asks.

"That means you all must be descendants of travelers from a different planet. Maybe even from a different galaxy," Sally adds.

"And they did had a good reason for removing their key," Jewel says.

"So that means the Black Hole must be the Lightless Black," Jet says.

"They must have came across a malfunction in their system and knew that it would lead to a dangerous result if they continue," Luna says.

"We need to get the key before something happens," Jan-Ca says.

"What the worst that can happen?" Tangle asks.

Suddenly, the robot says, "With the Ignition Matrix restored, I will proceed to orbit for optimal gravitational balance and initiate wormhole jump. I suggest the evacuation of the planet, as it will be destroyed."

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the room exclaim.

Outside in New Mobotropolis, the fight is still going on. Rotor and Bunnie are flying in the air blasting the Battle Bird's hovercrafts.

Bunnie says, "I don't know how long we can keep this up."

"I know, but we need to be sure they don't cause any more damage," Bunnie says.

"Don't worry, Amy, Antoine, and Tails are on ground control," Bunnie says.

On the ground, Amy, Antoine, Merlina, and Tails are fighting off the Battlebird. Amy continues to slam them with her hammer while Antoine uses his sword. Tails simply punches and kicks them. Merlina uses her magic to repel the Battlebirds.

One of them is about to attack, but his robotic dog, T-Pup puts it on the tail.

Tails punches the bird, and happily says, "Thanks, T-Pup."

"Arph!" T-Pup happily replies.

Amy runs over, and asks, "How are you doing Tails?"

"Okay, and I think we almost got all the BattleBird," Tails says.

"Oui, but there are still many of zem," Antoine says.

"I know, but we just need to keep fighting," Tails says.

"I wonder what's keeping Sonic and the others so long?" Amy asks in concern.

"All we can do is keep on the fight until they get this garden away from ze city," Antoine says.

Just then, Rotor and Bunnie land on the ground.

"We managed to stop the Battlebird, but there's still too many," Bunnie says.

Rotor asks through the intercom," Nicole, how are you doing?"

"I'm alright. I already started the nanite reconstruction on some of the damaged houses, but I'm still unable to put up the defense field. The Battlebird must have been able to block my system," Nicole says.

"Okay Nicole, you keep working on the houses while the rest of us take care of everything here," Rotor says.

"Of course," Nicole says.

Suddenly, Amy shouts, "Guys look, Babylon Garden is on the move."

Everyone looks up to see the Garden is beginning to move. However, it isn't getting far, due to the anchors hocking onto it like a fish on a hook.

On the Battleship, the Battlelord and the professor are seeing the Garden moving, but is also being pulled in by the ship

"That will hold the Garden for now, but just to be sure," The Battlelord says.

He then presses on the intercom, "Speedy, my son! Our destiny is slowly slipping away! Make sure you do what must be done!"

"Yes father," Speedy says, over the intercom.

Back in the control room, everyone is still stunned to hear this.

"Um, can someone explain what's going on?" Storm asks, weary."

"The ship's autopilot is going to open a black hole that will swallow Mobius!" Wave exclaims.

Sonic facepalm his hand on his head, "Great! We practically woke up a doomsday machine."

"That's why they hid the keys away to prevent this from ever happening," Sally says.

Jewel asks, "Is there anyway to stop it?"

"Maybe we can shut down the ship?" Tangle suggests.

Jet quickly says to the robot, "Autopilot!" I am a Descendant of Babylon! I order you to stop!"

"Order denied. You lack sufficient security clearance. I must return to home world for repairs," The robot says.

"Home world?!" Luna exclaims.

Jet quickly turns to Wave, "Wave! Could you reprogram this thing?!"

"Maybe, but it will take time. My readings show that we only have a few minutes before the wormhole jump!" Wave says.

"A few minutes. That doesn't give us enough time," Tangle says.

"True, but I theorized, if we don't get that key out now, Mobius is doomed," Wave says.

"Then let's try it," Jet says.

He takes the Key out of its place. However, the place begins to shake again.

"I don't think this is a good sign," Luna says.

Then the robot, "Five minutes until Warp Drive."

"It didn't work," Sally exclaims.

"What else can we do?" Storm asks.

Jet sighs, "As much as I hate to admit it, but we only have one option."

"Jet?" Jani-Ca asks.

"The way I see it, we want to find Babylon Garden and learn about it and claim our legacy, but it's not worth a whole planet being destroyed," Jet says, looking at the key.

"I think you're right, and I understand what our only option is," Wave says.

Jet sighs, "We'll have to destroy the key in order to prevent it."

"Then allow me to take care of it," Sonic says.

Suddenly, Speedy swoops, "No, allow me!"

Then he knocks everyone down to the ground.

Speedy glares at Jet, "Well, Jet… it looks like the 'Great Destiny' you and my dad have been chasing is going to blow up in all our faces."

Jet growls as he sits up.

With a smirk, Speedy says, "Maybe I should leave the key where it is, and let you be responsible for the doom of an entire world. How's that for a 'Great Destiny'?"

"Hey, nobody messes with the boss," Storm says.

"We don't have time for bickering here," Luna says.

Jewel angrily says, "You think it's right to mock us just because a destruction of a world appears."

"You got Jewels," Tangle says.

"Yay!" Whisper whispers.

Jewel sternly glares at him and flies to him, "If you think this world 'Great Destiny' thing is a bad idea, then why don't you help us destroy the key so we can continue with our lives without it being destroyed. Then you can tell your boss what happened here. Do you understand me?"

"Uh yeah. Let's just destroy it," Speedy says, sounding a bit weary.

"Good," Jewel says.

"And I know just how to do it," Sonic says.

He then brings out Caliburn.

He looks at it and asks, "Ready Caliburn?"

"Yes. This action is a wise decision," Calbiurn says.

"Wait! Did that sword just talked?" Wave asks.

"Long story. Jet toss the key in the air!" Sonic says.

Jet tosses the key in the air. Sonic jumps up and uses Caliburn to slice the key into pieces, destroying them both.

Suddenly, the Autopilot says, "Warning. Warning. Loss of power to engine. All systems falling, crash landing imminent."

"I think it's about time we get out of here," Luna says.

"I agree. I just hope this place is far enough from the city," Sonic says.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it. I may not be at my full potential, but maybe I can use my Chaos Control to teleport somewhere to a safe location," Luna says.

"How about the mountains close by," Tangle says.

"Alright," Luna says.

She then focuses her energy and begins to release a powerful Chaos Energy.

She then hears a voice, "You must focus your energy! You must awaken your true power! Your true potential!"

Luna then shouts, "Chaos Control!"

Just then, a powerful Chaos Energy surrounds the Garden and it disappears. The next flash, it lands in the ravine of the mountains close by. Sonic opens the hatch to see this.

Sonic cheers, "You did it Luna, you got the Garden out of the city and safely on the ground."

"Luna?" Jewel worriedly asks.

Sonic turns his head to see Luna has passed out using so much of her power.

"Is she going to be okay?" Storm asks.

"I think so. Luna used a lot of energy so she needs to rest," Whisper answers.

"At least we ended up preventing a disaster," Sally says.

Speedy then walks to the door and says, "Look at the bright side Jet… you don't have to explain all this to my dad!"

"But you do," Wave sternly remarks.

"True, but that doesn't mean that will come after you for the trouble you caused. I'll be sure to tell him the full story," Speedy says. Then he flies off.

"What will we do now?" Jewel asks.

"We need to get Luna back to the city, and we all need to rest," Sally says.

"What will you do Jet?" Jani Ca asks.

"Hmm, I don't think a little thing like a crash landing will stop the Battlelord," Jet says.

"So we're descended from aliens? That's heavy," Wave says.

"Yeah. It really changes things," Jet says.

"But what about the Battlelord, he'll come after you for sure?" Tangle asks.

"Then our chance is to keep riding," Jet says.

He turns to Sonic, "Better make sure you work on that gear Sonic. Cuze now I'm gonna prove that I'm the fastest thing in the Universe!"

"Count on it," Sonic smirks.

Wave rolls her eyes.

With that the Rogues leave Babylon Garden on their Extreme Gears.

Later on in Freedom HQ Luna is resting in one of the beds while Whisper, Tangle, and Jewel stay with her. Out of the room in the meeting room, Amy and the others are glad to see them alright."

"We're glad you're alright Sonic. We were starting to get worried," Amy happily says.

"Don't worry about us? How's everything here?" Sonic asks.

"No casualties. Nicole is working on repairs to the city, but it will take some time because she used a lot of her abilities, Naugus popped out of a shadow some time ago, and he's been acting kind of weird," Tails says.

"What else is new?" Sonic asks, rolling his eyes.

"I helped directed the nanites from my suit to start reconstruction of the castle," rotor says.

"And it will take a while for the city to be fully repaired," Nicole sadly admits.

"Don't worry Nicole, you and Rotor do the best you can," Sally says.

"Do you think Ms. Luna will be okay Sonic?" Cream asks.

"I'm sure she will. She just need some rest. Still, Luna did an incredible job, she teleported an entire city," Sonic says.

"Yes. We really owe her and her team for the help they are providing for us. I do hope Luna awakens soon," Sally says.

In the room, Luna continues to sleep and Tangle, Whisper, Jewel, and the wisp sleep along with her in the room. They all could use a break after what happened, especially Luna.

Meanwhile, 200 years later, a silver hedgehog name Silver the Hedgehog is still taking on his quest to find the traitor 200 years earlier. He is searching through newspaper clippings to find out any information.

Silver yawns, "I've been searching all day and still haven't found a lead, but I have to keep trying. There must be a clue about the traitor somewhere."

Silver continues to look through the newspaper clipping and reading through them. He then suddenly stops to notice something that catches his attention. He sees a newspaper clipping showing, a lemur, a wolf, a bat, and a jewel beetle in the same photo and they look happy together.

"Huh? Who are they?" Silver asks.

Silver looks at the pictures and reads it, "Team Eclipse?"

Suddenly, the newspaper clippings on the table begins to change.

"Wha-what's going on? The clips are changing?" Silver asks in shock.

The newspaper clipping continues to change.

"What's happening? Why all this is changing? It almost as if…" Silver asks trying to make sense of it.

But realizes, "Almost as if someone is changing the past."

"I must talk to Master Mogul. He might have an idea what's going on," Silver says to himself.

He grabs the article with Team Eclipse and a few others and hurries out to figure out what's going on. He uses his powers to fly in the air and his to his mentor. Suddenly, one of the clippings reads, 'Nocturnus Invasion.'


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Enter the Crazy Badger

Far in a deep forest, there are rumors of strange and wild creatures living there. No one has ever seen the deep or ever been there in general, and for good reasons. In the forest, there is someone hopping over the trees holding a kind of stick. Suddenly, it begins to hear voices coming from the forest. The creature hurries to reach the front entrance to the forest, and sees a group of intruders.

At the same moment, the Tornado lands on the ground, and the group of heroes climb out. Sonic, Tails, Amy, Luna and her team hop out of the planes and gather their bags.

"So this is the forest we're supposed to go to? It's rather dark in there," Luna says.

Jewel begins to shiver, "It's a little scary, do we really need to go there?"

"Nicole sensed there is some strange energy coming from the forest, and we need to find out what it is," Tangle says.

"I remember," Jewel says, and gulps.

"Hmm, that forest doesn't look natural," Whisper says.

Amy hugs Sonic, "I have to agree, that forest looks scary."

"Don't worry, we handle a lot worse than some spooky forest. We should get going," Sonic says.

"It's best if we use these flashlights. The first looks very dark in there," Tails says, holding two flashlights.

Unknown to the group, someone is spying on them, and growls in reply. Then jumps off the branch and get to work.

Sometime later, Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Team Eclipse walk in the forest holding a flashlight in their hands. Jewel is practically hiding under Whisper's jacket. The quiet wolf places her hand on Jewel's head to reassure her. Tangle notices the distracted look on her face, even though it's not being shown.

Tangle asks, "Hey Luna, why are you looking a bit down and distracted and such."

"Sorry Tangle, but I've been having a bit on my mind lately," Luna says.

"How so?" Tangle asks.

"Well, I'm thinking Geoffrey and this Naugus have something against us," Luna says.

"Why do you say that?" Tangle asks.

"Well, Sally and the others told me that Naugus and Geoffrey are well, causing a bit of a problem back in New Mobotropolis. According to Sally, Naugus has done a lot of crimes including crimes in Knothole. Sally and the Freedom Fighters don't trust Naugus, and yet, everyone seems to be taken with him. He swore to protect everyone, but were ultimately doing the protecting," Luna says.

"That doesn't sound good?" Jewel says.

"It's not. What's more, she told me that Naugus along with Geoffrey are making everyone turn against Nicole, and the nature of the song a singer made it worse," Luna says.

"But from what they told us, what happened in the Iron Queen lady, or whoever she is, isn't even her fault," Tangle says.

"I don't think they see it that way," Luna says.

She sighs, "Either way, I don't trust Naugus, but I sense a strange turmoil in Geoffrey's head. Like he has a strong conflict."

"Sounds like you don't trust Naugus at all," Whisper replies.

"I don't. Just the other day, I was walking back from the store and I saw Naugus walking by. I suspect that he will just walk away, but instead he stares at me with a vicious looking glare," Luna says.

The other girls begin to shiver.

"That's creepy," Tangle says.

"Sally might be right, what if Naugus and Geoffrey is keeping a close eye on us?" Jewel asks.

"I'm afraid it is. When we were at the council room, Naugus was hiding at the hall and was spying on me. We need to be extra careful around those two," Luna says.

The others nod their heads and continue to be on their way. Unknown to them, someone is watching them from the tree tops. The creature continues to jump from branch to branch as the group walks deeper into the Deep Forest.

Luna stops to hear rustling in the trees.

The others soon come to a stop.

"What is it Luna?" Amy asks.

"I'm not sure, but… I'm getting a feeling someone is spying on us," Luna says.

They soon continue to walk to the forest. Luna looks around to keep an eye out on the spy and sees something jumps fast through the tree.

"What was that?" Luna asks.

Everyone comes to a stop and turn around. Sonic is about to say something, but his foot snags on a rope as he takes a step. The next moment, everyone is being pulled by a net attached to a rope and pull them up the tree.

"What in the world?" Amy exclaims.

Sonic tries to pull the rope, "I can't break the rope."

"This is a trap. Someone set this up to capture anyone who comes in," Luna says.

"How are they able to capture us without us noticing the trap?" Tangle asks.

"The net must have been well hidden," Luna says.

"Yeah. just be glad you got caught by the net," A voice says.

"Huh?" The girls reply.

Everyone looks down to see someone down there. This creature is some kind of orange badger that has brown stripes on her two thick pigtails tied with brown head ties, that goes to her ears and face, peach muzzle, and blue eyes. She is wearing a gray tube top and skirt that seems to have patches, with a auburn rope belt. Gold bands on her right upper arm, spiral bracelet on her left wrist, necklace braided with seashells, and a gold ring. And a pair of shoes that are different.

"Alright, who are you? Are you from the government or are you aliens to use our brains as entertainment for your alien overload? The badger asks, holding a spear.

Amy whispers, "Is she serious?"

"I don't know, but she thinks we're intruders," Luna whispers.

Soon everyone say, "No!"

Sticks surprisingly says, "Uh, okay. But I'm watching you."

The badger walks to the tree where the rope is tie and unties it. She lets the rope go and the group falls to the ground. They all get out of the net and dust themselves off.

"You think you could have put us down gently?" Amy asks.

The badger comes up, and says, "Anyway, my name is Sticks the Badger. Welcome to my new home."

"Your new home?" Luna asks.

"Why pick here of all places?" Tails asks.

"Why? Because some Giant Egg and his terrible monster robots kicked me out of my home, and is having them dig something up," Sticks answers.

"Giant Egg and his monster robots huh?" Sonic questions.

"Yeah. I can't get rid of these robots. Every time I try, they either break my weapons or toss me out," Sticks, says.

"That's not very nice," Jewel says.

"I know. I decided to refuge out here until they go or I'll make em," Sticks says.

"So Sticks was it, can you describe this Giant Egg you mention?" Amy asks.

"Sure. He is wearing red and black clothes wearing these funny looking goggles with a funny mustache, and is round like an egg. I'll show you where he is now, follow me," Sticks says.

Sticks then jumps on the trees and head off to show them. Sonic and the others look at each other.

"Anyone think Eggman is behind this?" Sonic questions.

"No kidding," Luna says.

"That guy causes nothing but trouble," Tangle says.

"Then let's go," Luna says.

Sonic and the others follow Sticks to see where the Giant Egg and his robots are. Sometime later, Sticks arrive in the trees wearing branches for a disguise. She sees the robotic digging to where Stick's home is, which is a large burrow. Sonic and the others hurry over to see her.

Sticks turns to the others, "Good you're here."

She then place headbands with sticks on it.

Sonic asks, "Uh, what are you doing?"

"You need to have these for disguise? That rotten Giant Egg and his robotic might see you if you don't blend in with the trees," Sticks whispers.

"Okay?" Sonic says, confused.

Everyone looks down to see robots digging in the dirt.

Sonic asks, "What are they doing?"

"I don't know. They showed up a few days ago and are still diggin; into my home," Sticks says.

Then Sticks notices, "And there's their leader."

Everyone looks out to see some kind of mech suit that is shaped like an egg with arms and legs. When the robot turns, it reveals to be Dr. Eggman.

The Doctor says, "Faster, we need to find it before that annoying badger comes back to annoy us."

Everyone gasps quietly, "It's Eggman!"

"What is he doing here?" Luna asks.

"You know him?" Sticks asks, turning to the others.

"Yeah. He's an evil scientist that is bent on taking over the world," Sonic says.

"He must want something that he can find around your home," Amy says.

"How are we going to figure out what he's up to without seeing us?" Jewel asks.

"We need to distract him and take out those robots," Tangle says.

"Okay. I'll distract it with a bird call. The fox and beetle will go my burrow to see what this Eggman is digging for. Everyone else, be ready to attack. That will keep him distracted long enough to figure out what he's digging and take it before he does," Sticks says.

"That's actually a good plan," Sonic says.

"Yeah. We can do this in our sleep," Tangle says.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew," Luna firmly says.

"Then let's get started before Eggman find this object or discover that we're here too soon," Luna says.

The group head off in different directions.

Sticks lands on a tree on top and make a bird cry.

Haring this, Eggman asks, "What was that?"

"It sounded like a bird," Cubot says.

"Then you go check it out," Eggman demands.

With that, Orbot and Cubot head to the trees to check it out. As Eggman isn't looking, Whisper and Tangle grab the robots and put them in a ditch, then Luna place wooden bars on it.

"Oh no," Orbot says.

Sticks then lands on the ground and behind the bushes. She then makes another bird call, but louder.

Eggman grits his teeth in anger and shouts, "If you want something done right, then you have to do it yourself."

Dr. Eggman walks over in his special robotic suit. Seeing Eggmsn leaving, Tails and Jewel fly over the robots to where the burrow is. Sonic and the rest run to and hide as they spy on the robots. They see the robotic beginning to move away from the burrow and to see the doctor walking to the bushes.

Just then, Sticks make a whistling bird call.

Sonic says, "That's the signal."

"Then let's take care of those robots," Luna says.

Sonic spin dashes at the robot and hits it. Whisper then uses her burst wisp to fire at another causing it to explode.

"Chaos Spear!" Luna shouts, and launches it at another robots.

Eggman turns around to see the heroes attacking the robots. Amy smashes one on the head while Tangle ties one up and send them spinning.

Eggman shouts, "Sonic!"

"Hey Eggy, hope you don't mind us crashing on your little party," Sonic remarks.

"Why you little annoying rodent! What's more, you have a bunch of girls with you," Eggman says.

"Hey! What's wrong with us being girls?" Amy angrily asks.

"Nothing much, just think you girls have better things to do than dealing with brutish fight," Eggman says with a smirk.

Luna glares at Eggman, "Why do I get the feeling we're being insulted?"

"It's not just you," Whisper quiet replies, but can hear the bitterness in her voice.

"Yeah. That is just rude," Tangle says.

Luna sternly demands, "Alright Dr. Eggman, why are you doing here?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Dr. Eggman questions.

"Don't play dumb with us, a badger named Sticks told us that you driven her out of her home and been digging at it," Sonic says.

"You mean that annoying badger. She had to go. There is an unknown power source in the area and it's going to be mine for the taking," Eggman says.

"Let me guess, you're planning on using it on your own robots so you can attack New Mobotropolis and take over Mobius," Amy says.

"Exactly. Of course, I'm planning on making a special device that can control your little robotic princess," Eggman says.

This makes Sonic steamed in anger. Sonic speeds up and spin dashes Eggman's robot by the arm.

"I think he made Sonic mad," Tangle comments.

Luna says, "Let's take this robot out."

Eggman says, "Three of you stay with at the hole! The rest of destroy those meddlers!"

Sonic begins to perform a spin dash at one of the drilling robots. Whisper throws her crystals in the air and uses her wisp to launch at them. They zig zag across the crystals and destroy the machines.

Luna turns to Tangle, "Tangle, pinball launcher!"

"You got it girl!" Tangle says.

Tangle curls up her tail into a spiral. Luna spin dashes and put pressure on the tail.

Tangle shouts, "Fire!"

Tangle launches Luna in the air and smash three robots in the row right through the center stomach of them ,They all fall to the ground. Luna then lands on her feet after getting out of her spin dash.

"Woah! That was awesome!" Sonic says.

"Thanks, it's one of mine and Tangle's special moves," Luna says.

"Come on, let's continue to fight this overgrown egg until he cracks," Sonic says.

Then they continue to fight Eggman and his many robots.

While Sonic and the others fight Eggman and his robots, Tails and Jewel are peeking out of the bushes to see the three robots that are left on guard duty. Sticks join them as well.

"Those robots are still watching the hole. How are we supposed to get there without being seen?" Tails asks.

Sticks brings out her boomerang, "Don't worry, I got this."

"Be careful sticks," Jewel says.

"I do this all the time, you don't need to worry about a thing," Sticks says.

She then climbs up the tree and reaches to the branch. Sticks then throws the boomerang at the robot's eye and blind it. The robot begins to move around as it bumps into the other robots.

Sticks swings on the vine and kicks the robot in the face.

She rips the robot's head off and screams, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa Aaaaaaaah Aaaaaaaah Aaaaaah!" (Like Tarzan).

Jewel and Tails are impressed and confused.

"Wow! Sticks is amazing to fight them on her own," Jewel says.

"Come on, we need to get to the hole while Sticks has the robotic distracted," Tails says.

Tails and Jewel hurry to the hole where the mysterious object is.

Tails says, "There's something down there."

Let's dig it out," Jewel says.

Tails and Jewel begins to dig for the hole to find the object. Sticks grabs her boomerang and does the same thing to the other two. She throws the boomerang at them and cause them to go blind. Tails and Jewel continues to dig down the hole. Sticks then rips the robot's head and throw them away.

At the same time, Sonic and the others continue to fight Eggman and his robots. Amy smashes one on the head. Luna throws her Chaos Spears at them. Sonic and Whisper battle against the suit Eggman is in.

"Give up Eggman, we're practically taking out all of your digging toys," Sonic says.

"Not a chance! Once I find the meteorite, I'll be unstoppable. And then, I'll take over Mecha Sally any machinery. And then I'll finally take over Mobius and make it my Eggman Empi…" Eggman says.

Then something hit him on the head making him scream, "Ow!"

"Who threw that?" Eggman asks in rage.

He turns his head to see the badger lands on the ground holding her boomerang while the three robots are down.

"You again!" Eggman exclaims.

"That's right. I'm not going to let you destroy my home or hurt my friends," Sticks says.

"I thought I got rid of you, you crazy badger," Eggman says.

Eggman turns his head to see Tails and Jewel at the dig site and digging for the object he seeks.

Eggman is in full rage, "It was all a distraction!"

Eggman then brings out a missile to attack, but then Sticks throws her boomerang at Eggman's head making him yelp.

"Why you rotten brat!" Eggman shouts.

Tangle then grabs the missile with her Tail. Whisper uses her spike wisp to slice the missile off of Eggman's robotic arm.

Amy turns to Sonic, "Hey Sonic! You thinking what I'm thinking."

"Exactly, croquet ball!" Sonic says.

Sonic spin dashes fast in one place. Amy swings her hammer and flies right through the mech suit destroying it and sends Eggman to the ground.

"I hate you Sonic! I hate you! Hate you! Hate you!" Eggman angrily shouts.

"Never get tired of that," Sonic says.

Suddenly, they hear a loud growl and turns to see Sticks glaring at Eggman with pure anger. Sticks then prepares to attack him, but Sonic and the others grab hold of her.

"Sticks what are you doing?" Luna asks.

"Yeah. We already beat Eggman," Tangle says.

"He's right, we already defeated him," Amy says.

"She's right, calm down," Whisper says.

Sticks begins to calm down and decides to leave him along. Sonic then spin dashes him and sends him flying over the horizon.

"There, done and done," Sonic says.

"Hey guys, sorry how I acted. I was just so mad at what he did to my home," Sticks says.

"Wouldn't blame you," Sonic says.

"Yeah. He destroyed Knothole until New Mobotropolis was built by our friend. We're not pleased with Eggman for all the trouble he caused," Amy says.

"We're all stopped Eggman from causing trouble, but he begins to get worse. And yet, we continue to fight him," Sonic says.

"Sounds like you all have fought him for a long time," Sticks says.

"We have, and there are more who are willing to take on the fight, like Luna and her friends," Sonic says.

"He's right," Luna says.

"Hey guys," Tails says.

The gang turns to see Tails and Jewels who is holding the meteorite.

"That's the meteor Eggman is after?" Sonic asks.

"It is, it seems to have some kind of strange energy," Tails says.

"Well now that's taken care of, what do we do now?" Amy asks.

"We could start by helping Sticks fix her house," Luna says.

"You'll do that?" Sticks asks, surprised.

"Yeah. You had a lot to do with our victory, so you deserve some help," Sonic says

Suddenly, they hear a loud sound and turn to see her home collapsed in the hole. Everyone is shocked to see this.

"This is going to take longer than I thought," Sticks says.

Suddenly, they hear rumbling sounds.

"What was that?" Amy asks.

Luna turns and looks up.

She gasps, "It's a landslide."

"Let's get out of here!" Sonic screams.

Sonic grabs Sticks. Tails grabs Amy, Luna hold Tangle as Jewel and Whisper fly in the sky.

Everyone hurry out of the area as the landslide crush the last of Sticks home. The group is able to get out of the deep forest unharmed. Sadly, Sticks can tell that her home is completely destroyed.

Sticks sighs, "The universe hates me."

"Don't be silly, I think Eggman's robots must have caused the landslide to happen," Luna says.

"I guess, but I lost my home and for good this time," Sticks says, sounding so sad.

Sonic and the others nod their heads as they look at each other.

Sonic asks, "Sticks, I'm sorry about your home, but if you want, do you want to come back to New Mobotropolis with us?"

"You mean it?" Sticks asks in shock.

"Yeah. You'll be happy there. There are many forest areas for you to play," Tangle says.

Then Amy says, "And with Nicole's help, we can make you a new burrow just like the old one."

"And you'll have lots of friends like us," Jewel says.

Sticks smiles, "Thanks guys. It's kind of embarrassing. Besides the animals in the forest, I never really had much friends."

"Well now you got us as your friends," Sonic says.

"Thanks," Sticks says.

Luna says, "And you like, you can join our team."

"Yeah. We can have a lot of fun together. We're practically made of different girls from different lives. You can be one of the us, girls," Tangle happily says.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's get going," Sticks happily says.

Then asks, "Which way is to the city?"

"It's this way," Sonic says.

With that Sonic and the others begin to head back. Amy then notices the Meteorite on the ground.

"Amy!" Sonic calls out.

Amy says, "Coming!"

Amy picks up the meteorite and follow the others. As she follows her friends the meteorite begins to leak out some strange red liquid that touched her skin. Soon, the liquid absorbs into her sin and vanished. Amy's eyes glow a strange a slight red color, then changes back to normal without noticing.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Meeting of Two Lifeforms

Walking to a large metal like building, there are many human soldiers with machinery and robots around the area. The human soldiers are either watching on guard duties or working on the machines, helicopters, and other vehicles.

Walking to the entrance Sonic and Team Eclipse are visiting to drop an important object off. Whisper has the meteorite in a silver case and still admitting the strange glow.

Luna asks, "So this is where we're dropping the meteorite at?"

"Yep. This is G.U.N Headquarters. They're are pretty much a high police force for mostly humans," Sonic says.

"Um, remind me why we're here?" Tangle asks.

"Sally contacted the Commander about the rock and he wants us to bring it over to be studied. Of course, I figure it will; be a good time for you to meet Team Dark along with the Faker," Sonic says.

"Faker?" The girls say, confused.

"It's kind of a long story, I'm sure he would like to hear about you girls," Sonic says.

"Okay. I do hope they're friendly," Jewel says.

"Relax, just let me handle this," Sonic says.

The group stop at a metal wall and see a small screen with buttons on it. Sonic presses the button to reveal a white bat with blue eyes and pink lipstick.

"Hello," The bat says.

"Hey Rouge, we got the item mind letting us in?" Sonic says.

"Hey Sonic, it's been too long since we last saw you. Is the rest of your friends here?" Rouge replies.

"More like new friends. I'll tell you when we get in," Sonic says.

"Sure. The commander has been waiting for you, and Team Dark is with him," Rouge says.

The screen turns off and the metal doors open and the team walk inside.

Sometime later, the group are inside with the meteorite. There, they see the bat, Rouge from earlier, a black hedgehog with red stripes and eyes. A large robot which makes Whisper feel uneasy, and a tall human with gray hair, one brown eye and one green eye, and wear a G.U.N formal uniform.

"Yo Shads, glad you see you and your team is doing alright," Sonic says with a grin.

Then says, "Alright introductions, Team Eclipse, this is Team Dark: The hedgehog is shadow, my faker. Rouge the Bat, agent and treasure hunter. Finally, Omega, he used to be Eggman's robotic, but joins for the force of good and wants to destroy Eggman. The tall guy is Commander Tower."

"Um, hello, we're Team Eclipse" I'm Luna, the leader. I'm fast, able to use Chaos energy and fight to stop Dr. Eggman."

"Whisper. I have a wispon and good friends of wisp," Whisper softly says.

Then her wisp come out of their capsules to say hello.

"I'm Tangle the Lemur. I can extend my trial and beat my robot. This is Jewel, a sweet flyer," Tangle happily says.

Jewel waves, "Hello."

"Hmm, so this is your new cavalry, a group of tough girls. Pleasure to meet you," Rouge says.

The hedgehog, Shadow firmly asks, "Do you have the meteorite?"

Whisper bring it over, "Here you go."

Shadow takes the box and walks back to his team.

"Thank you for delivering it. We will need to study it to be sure no hostile alien forces will come out way. Not since the last time it happened," Commander Tower says.

"I know what you mean, I thought we were actually finish when they came to the planet," Sonic says.

The girls begin to hear the conversation and wonder what they're talking about. Tangle looks around and pretty excited about seeing the place. She then begins to walk off to go look around. Luna turns her head to see Tangle walking down the hall. Luna quickly follows after her. Jewel and Whisper follow Luna. The wisp head back in their little pods to be with their friends.

Luna runs and stops at the intersection of the hall.

Luna calls out, "Tangle! Tangle! Where are you?"

Jewel and Whisper are able to catch up with her.

"What's wrong Luna?" Jewel asks.

"Tangle wandered off somewhere around here," Luna says.

She sighs, "That lemur is always running off somewhere."

"Where could she be?" Jewel asks.

Whispers points to a door close by. Luna and Jewel look at the door themselves. The top of the door reads, 'Weapon Prototype Room.'

"You don't think she went there?" Jewel asks in concern.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did," Luna says.

Luna walks to the door and it slides open from the side. In the room, they see Tangle holding one of the power guns. In fact, the room is full of weapons, machines, and robots.

Tangle walks over, "Hey guys, look at this cool room. They got all kinds of weapons here. You think they'll let us take one."

Whisper snatches the one from her hand and answers, "No."

"Awww," Tangle says, disappointed.

"Tangle, what were you doing," Jewel asks.

"Yeah. You can't just go wandering off, you can get lost or in trouble" Luna says.

"But I'm exploring, there's a different. We're practically at a military base, it's a great place to explore and see what they have," Tangle says.

Jewel says, "Tangle, I think we should head back to the others."

"Come on, we got more places to see and things to do. Let's go," Tangle happily says.

Tangle runs out of the room and down the hall. Luna and the others follow her so she won't get herself into trouble.

The girls look through a window to see many G.U.N soldiers are firing guns at targets. After that, they see the mess hall where G.U.N have their meal. Then, they walk down the stairs to see the rest area. The humans watch TV, have food, play ping pong game, and other types of fun. Then they see the scientist and mechanics work on the robots, machines, and vehicles.

Sometime later, a slide door open and Tangle enter this room. Luna and the others follow.

Jewel asks, "Where do you think we are now?"

"I don't know," Whisper asks.

Luna says, "Tangle, don't you think we should get back?"

"Just this room, I promise," Tangle says.

"But Tangle, we could get in big trouble if they find us in places we're not supposed to be in," Luna says.

Jewel looks ahead, and asks, "What's that?"

Luna, Tangle, and Whisper look ahead to see a red and blue color tree, its branches are twirled like a braid and stick up, and only a few branches sticking out of it. The girls begin to approach it.

"What is that thing?" Tangle asks.

"I don't know, it doesn't seem like any tree I know," Jewel says.

Luna says in thought, "Why do I feel like I have seen it before?"

As Luna walks close to the tree, Tangle says, "I think it's kind of cool, but have weird colors."

"It's rather strange," Whisper says.

"I think we should head back to Sonic before he notices we're gone. If he hasn't already," Jewel says.

Luna then places her hand on the tree to feel it. She feels a strange sensation, and in a matter of seconds, the tree sprout out red fruits from its branches. Tangle and the others see it for themselves.

Tangle says in excitement, "Wow! How did you do this? Is it Magic?"

"I don't know," Luna says, softly.

Then Tangle says, "Well, I say, let's pick some and eat it."

Tangle grabs the fruit and tries to pull it off, but nothing.

"Huh?" Tangle asks.

Tangle pulls harder, Hey guys, can you give me a hand?

Jewel and Whisper grab the fruit and help her pull.

Luna becomes confused, "Why is that fruit hard for them to pull?"

In the hall, Sonic, the Commander, and Team Dark search for Luna and the others.

"Where are they? They couldn't have gone that far?" Sonic asks.

"Well, I never expected them to go look around without us, especially at a military base like this," Rouge says.

"We don't have time for this. We need to get the rock to the research lab. I don't have time to deal with a bunch of girls," Shadow says.

Suddenly, they hear a loud bang.

"What was that?" Sonic asks.

"I am detecting a loud sound, coming from the horticultural research lab," Omega says.

"Not that one," Shadow groans.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asks.

"You'll see. The girls won't have trouble with that planet," Rouge says.

In the lab, Tangle, Jewel, and Whisper groans in pain, that's when Sonic and the others walk in.

Sonic asks, "What happened to you guys?"

"We were trying to pull a fruit from some strange plant, but it won't come off," Tangle says.

"Where's that cat friend of yours?" Rouge asks.

Jewel points out, "Over there."

Sonic and the others look at Luna to see her staring at the tree.

"What is she doing?" Sonic asks.

Luna continues to stare at the tree along with its fruits. Luna reaches her hand out and is able to pick one with easy. Sonic, Rouge, Shadow, and the Commander are shocked to see this. Tangle and the others are really confused. Luna takes a bite of the fruit and chews it. Then swallows it.

Luna says, "It's sweet, but has a bitter after taste."

Tangle walks over, "Can I have a bite?"

"Sure," Luna says.

Luna gives Tangle the fruit and the lemur takes a bite of it. When she tries to chew it, she makes a funny face and spits it out.

She goes, "Blech! Yuck!"

"Are you okay?" Jewel asks.

"No. This fruit is gross, it taste like ashes or something," Tangle says.

Then passes it to Luna, "You can have it."

Luna takes it and begins to eat the fruit.

Sonic, the Commander, and Team Dark walks over to them.

Shadow firmly grabs her hand that has the fruit, and asks, "How are you able to eat it?"

"I-I don't know. I touched the tree and it sprout the fruits, I was able to pick and eat them fine," Luna answers.

Shadow lets go of Luna with a stunned look on his face.

The Commander says, "Sonic, we may have a bigger situation than just the meteorite of this time. It's possible that your friend has a connection with the Black Arms."

Sometime later, Sonic, Team Eclipse, and Team Dark are in the Commander's office. Commander Tower sits at his desk. There is a deep silence going on in the room.

Tangle softly asks, "So, uh, you going to tell us what's going on? Why does Luna with that tree is so important?"

"Is it bad?" Jewel asks.

"Well, not bad to say, but comes as a shock. Other than Luna from what we discovered, only Shadow was able to make the fruit grow from the tree. Not only that, but he is able to harvest and consume it," Commander Tower says.

"Yeah. Also, Shadow also have the ability to use Chaos Control and other moves like you could," Rouge says.

"You do?" Luna asks.

"Yes. You and I have a lot in common. I wonder if it's possible you were created like I did, but by someone else," Shadow says.

"Created? You mean you were too?" Jewel asks.

"That's correct. I was created by a scientist named Gerald Rbootnik. I wonder if he somehow had someone to create Luna," Shadow says.

"Now that you mention it, Luna said that she woke up in some lab and someone told her to destroy it to prevent any evidence from being found," Sonic says.

Commander Tower turns to Luna, "Is this true?"

"Yes. I don't know who voice it is, but I felt that I have to listen to orders, so I destroyed the lab without question," Luna says.

"Can you remember anything else?" Commander Tower asks.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember anything. All I know is that I woke up from the lab, and due to the voice orders, I destroyed the lab and left. It was sometime later that I met Tangle, Jewel, and Whisper. We fought Eggman's robots and we've been a team ever since more like a family. Even the wisps are family," Luna says.

"Yeah. No matter what we're a family, sisters, and such," Tangle happily says.

Jewel and Whisper nod their heads in reply.

"Aw, how sweet. Meanwhile, grumpy Shadow has to act line a lone wolf," Rouge says.

Shadow glares the bat team member.

"Still. I know that I have these powers, and I know myself as a team leader, family to the girls, and helpful to others… I still want to know what my previous life was. I can't remember anything when I first woke up," Luna says.

Shadow is a little curious to hear it.

He thoughts, "I… I can't explain why, but this feline reminds me of myself. I couldn't remember my past ether and wanted answers. I can understand how she feels."

His thoughts breaks when he hear Commander Tower says, "Luna, I think I might have an idea how to help you with your amnesia. Of course, it seems to be the only option."

"Will it help?" Tangle asks.

"That depends, have you all heard of hypnosis?" Commander Tower says.

"Uh hypnosis?" Luna says, confused.

"Yes. We have a doctor who is skilled in using hypnotic therapy. It will help you clear your anxiety and also help you to remember while you put in a sleep mode," Commander Tower says.

Luna grows weary, "I'm not sure. I have never done it before. I don't know, I'm worried that I might discover something, unsettling."

"It's okay Luna, but you need to think of what you're saying," Tangle says.

"I have to agree. This might be your only chance to find out about your past. You might not get another chance," Jewel says.

Whisper nods her head in reply.

Sonic ways, "You know Luna, you don't have to do it if you don't want to. It's entirely up to you."

"I know, but they're right too. I might not get another chance to learn about my past and I wanted to for so long," Luna says.

Luna turns to the Commander, "Commander, I'll give this hypnotic therapy a try. I want to remember as much as I can, even if it's just a little."

"Thank you for your cooperation, Luna," The Commander says.

Sometime later, Luna is sitting on a chair in a room on her own. Sonic, and the others are watching from the hall through a large tall wide window.

Tangle asks, "Will Luna be okay in there?"

"Don't worry about anything kid, your friend is in good hands," Rouge says.

"Okay, but after this, you all still need to tell us what's going on," Tangle says.

"Yes," Whisper says.

"We really want to know," Jewel says.

"I assure you, we'll let you know after the session," Shadow says.

Tangle, Whisper, and Jewel look through the window to see Luna.

Luna continues to sit on the chair and looks up to see a flat screen television over her head that is attached with some kind of mechanical arm. The door slides open and the doctor comes in.

The doctor has brown skin, black short curled hair, and brown eyes. He is wearing a lab coat with a G.U.N symbol on it with a showing of a red shirt, brown pants and dark brown shoes, and black glasses.

He sits on a chair next to Luna and says, "Hello, I'm Diego Garcia, I'll be helping you today."

"Um okay, my name is Luna," Luna says.

"It's nice to meet you. Before we get started, I understand that you don't have any recall before you woke up from the capsule," Dr. Garcia says.

Yes. I'm feeling a little uneasy. I never took hypnotherapy before," Luna says.

"It's alright, few of my first time patients feel the same way. It's a simply relapse hypnosis that will happen in your sleep. I'll be taking notes of everything you say that could help you remember," Dr. Garcia says.

Luna takes a deep breath, and says, "Okay. I think I understand. I think I'm ready."

"Alright, let's get started," Dr. Garcia says.

The chair leans back as Luna does as well.

"Now, just relax and take a look at the screen," Dr. Garcia says.

Dr. Garcia adjust the TV to face Luna who is laying down. He presses the button and it turns on to reveal black and white spiral spinning around. Luna continues to star at the television admitting swirl for the hypnotic frequency. Luna soon comes into a daze, and not long, Luna falls fast asleep.

"Now Luna, I want you to think very hard. Think heard of the life you had before you woke up in the capsule of the lab you were ordered to destroy," Dr. Garcia says.

Luna continues to be in a deep sleep as she is starting to regain a memory in thought.

Luna's P.O.V:

I-I think I remember opening my eyes. I was a young female around the age of eight. I sit up and let out a yawn. I don't know why, but I was in a hospital bed. There are no windows so the light comes from the light bulbs from above. The only opening I see is a door. I remember smiling and wearing a hospital dress.

I hear the door slide opening, and I see two other felines. The first one is an older female feline. She has a lighter pale purple fur color, blue eyes, and black short hair. She wears a dark purple dress with black slip on shoes. The second is a young boy a little older than me. He has blue fur and green eyes, and wears a brown vest and brown sneakers.

I smile and says, "Hi mommy. Hi Kuro."

"Hey sis. You finally woke up you lazy cat," The boy, Kuro teases.

I pouts, "I'm not that lazy."

My mother says, "Luna. Kuro. There's something I want to discuss to you about."

"Yes mother," Kuro asks.

"What is it mommy?" I asks.

"It's been over a year since you both are created, you both are no longer babies, but old enough to understand. And so, I want to talk to you about your birth right and mission," My mother says.

"What is it? Me and my brother ask.

"You both were created to have tremendous speed, agility and a special ability known as Chaos Control. You both need to work hard and take on the mission to protect it. Your mission is to help the Ultimate Lifeform that was created by an old friend of mine defeat an evil alien race called the Black Arms," My mother says.

"What the Ultimate Lifeform's name?" I asks.

"His name is?" My mother says, but the alarm goes off.

My mother gasps in shock, and grab us and hurries down the hall. My mother is so worried as she takes us to another room. I see her move a small book from a book shelf and moves ahead to reveal a door. She opens the door to reveal a room with two sofas, a TV, a desk with a lamp, notepad, pencil and pen, and a fridge.

My mother says, "Luna. Kuro. Under no circumstances are you two not allowed to leave this room."

"Okay mommy," My brother and I answer.

My mother closes the door. I have never been so scared. My brother hugs me and tries to calm me down.

I asks, "What's happening?"

"I don't know," Kuro answers/

Normal P.O.V

Luna wakes up as she quickly sits up. She pants heavily as she has a cold sweat. Sonic and the others can see and hear everything Luna has said in her trance. It is quite a shock. Luna then hugs herself as her body shakes rapidly and begins to cry as tears fall from her face.

Tangle walks to the door, "Luna."

But Sonic places his hand on her shoulder, "I know you're worried, but it's best to give her some time."

Tangle simply stands in front of the door and doesn't say a word.

Shadow can't help but look at Luna in her broken state. His image of Luna changes to see his old friend, Maria, Gerald Robotnik's granddaughter. A time when she is afraid.

"That girl. She…. she is exactly like me, and have experienced a terrible scar. Just like I have," Shadow thoughts.

A few minutes later, Luna and Dr. Garcia walks out of the lab. She poor feline wipes the tears from her face, and looks up to see Tangle, Jewel, and Whisper. Tangle walks forward and hugs her. Then Jewel and Whisper join in on the hug. Luna hugs her friends back feeling relieved to be with them. Sonic and the others can see the girls are worried and think now is a good time for Luna to have some comfort.

Dr. Garcia hands Commander Tower his notes, "Commander, here are all the notes I've written. Judging by what she said, she seems to have a connection to Shadow and Professor Gerald as well."

"I know. That's what worries me," Commander Tower says.

Luna and the girls release from their hug.

"I'm sorry I took you guys so long," Luna says.

"That's okay. We're glad that you were able to go through with it," Tangle says.

"We're glad that you're okay," Jewel says.

"I'm relieved," Whisper says.

Sonic and the others watch to see things are okay for Luna and her team.

"Glad to see they're able to handle it," Sonic says.

"Maybe so, but it seems that Luna must have experienced a terrible trauma that was blocking her memories," Shadow says.

"Yeah. Apparently, she was created to help you battle against the Black Arms. Something must have happened to her," Rouge says.

"Give her a hard bang on the head to help her regain her memories," Omega says.

"No. It might be hard for her to remember, but if she knows something about the connections to Professor Gerald, Shadow, or the Black Arms, then we need to help her remember," Commander Tower says.

"Um, Commander," A soft voice replies.

Commander Tower looks down to see Luna facing him.

"Yes," Commander Tower replies.

"Can you um, tell me about the Black Arms and their connection to those fruits. How are they connected to me?" Luna asks.

Tangle says, "Yeah. What's all this about?"

Shadow sighs, "There's no use hiding Commander, we might as well tell them the truth."

"Yeah. Luna has the right to know," Rouge says.

"I believe so," Commander Tower says.

"Come on guys, you're keeping the girls out of the spotlight. Give them the details," Sonic says.

"We're getting to the point, Sonic," Shadow sternly says.

Commander Tower turns to Luna and her Team, "A around two years ago, we were attacked by a monstrous race known as the Black Arms. It was a raging battle, and the Black Arms spread fast. The fruit you ate the plant from, was actually was left over from their invasion. They also destroyed this planet, but Shadow was able to defeat their leader, Black Doom."

"How?" Whisper asks.

"Shadow gather the seven Chaos Emerald and transform. Then used that form to destroy Black Doom. Then the Eclipse Cannon destroyed the comet," Rouge says.

Shadow steps forward, "From your testimony, it seems that you were created to help me with the Black Arm invasion. What's more, you must have been given Black Arm blood which is why you were able to use Chaos Control and eat the fruit from that tree. I know because I was created with Black Doom's blood."

"Black Arms? Created?" Luna softly says.

She becomes stunned and soon begins to remember something.

Flashback:

Little Luna and her brother, Kuro are still in the panic room behind the bookcase.

Luna asks, "Kuro, where's mommy? Is she okay?"  
"I don't know," Kuro answers.

Little Luna walks to the door and hears some kind of banging sound.

Luna hugs her brother, "Kuro, what's happening?"

Suddenly, the banging stops. Luna walks to the door and takes a peek outside.

Kuro says, "Luna, we're not supposed to leave the room."

"I just want to check to see if that thing is gone, just a small peek," Luna says.

She slowly opens the door and looks around a little. She gasps to see a giant dark green alien with red eyes looking at her. She yelps and closes the door. Then runs to her brother. Just then, the door smashes through pushing them back. Luna sits up and gasps to see the monster staring at her.

Just then, Kuro scratches the monster with his claws. Then kicks it in the face. The monster falls and is knocked out. Kuro grabs Luna by the hand and run out of the panic room.

Flashback Ends:

Luna's arms begins to shake and her eyes are wide in shock. She then gets on her knees and hugs herself as her body shakes rapidly.

"What's wrong with her?" Rouge softly asks.

Shadow looks at Luna in the state she is in. He places his hand on Luna's shoulder. Luna slowly turns her head to see Shadow. The next moment, Luna wraps her arms around Shadow and hugs him in grief. Shadow is confused, but at the same time, has the urge to help Luna. However, he doesn't know what to say to help her in this situation. He simply hugs her back.

Luna softly asks, "What am I? Am I one of those aliens? But then why am I so afraid of them? Who am I?"

Sonic and the others grow worried for Luna. She looks very scared that her body is shaking.

Sometime later, Sonic and Team Eclipse are leaving the base with Team Dark joining them.

"I'm really sorry about what happened. I don't know what came over me," Luna says, little remorse.

"It's alright Luna, you were just scared of what you remember," Tangle says.

"Yes. I remember a lot. I had a mother and a brother. I was supposed to fight, but I was young and inexperienced," Luna says.

"You also seem to have alien DNA," Jewel says.

"But it's impossible. I remember the invasion and Luna doesn't look like them," Tangle says.

Rouge says, "Shadow doesn't look like them and he has those alien blood in his veins."

"Right," Tangle sheepishly replies.

"Shadow, am I really like you and am I really supposed to help you?" Luna asks.

"It is possible. You were able to eat the fruit and it can only be eaten by their specifies," Shadow says

"And you can use Chaos Control as well as Shadow can," Sonic says.

Whispers, "What will happen if the Black Arms come back."

"That's impossible. The Eclipse Cannon blew the Black Comet sky high, and Shadow already destroyed the core of their hive mind," Rouge says.

"Core?" Tangle asks.

"All of the Black Arms are connected to one another, especially their leader. I shared a loose connection with their bloodline," Shadow says.

"So I might have a loose connection with them too?" Luna asks.

"It's possible," Shadow answers.

"Are you sure there aren't any more Black Arms?" Jewel asks.

"I don't know. Their leader, Black Doom did not share much with me. Any discussion we had were able the invasion, not about other Black Ark Colonies," Shadow answers.

"Regardless, if there are more Black Arms, they pose a threat at the world I swore to protect. I will destroy them," Shadow says.

Shadow turns to Luna, "Luna, I don't want to scare you, but you should know this. It's fortunate you were able to get away. If the Black Arms find out about who you are, having their blood, what you can do, they're bound to come after you."

"Come on Shads, there's no way there going to learn about Luna. The Black Arms are G.O.N.E, Gone. So I thought they'll cause any trouble," Sonic says.

In a cave at an unknown location a pair of glowing yellow like eyes open all of the sudden. It smiles to show yellow jagged teeth. Then the owner of the eyes and teeth steps out of the cave to see it for itself. It reveals to become kind of strange creature.

The creature has a grayish blue color skin, with a pale blue muzzle. It has two red stripes that also connected to a pattern around his black eyes with glowing yellow in the middle. It appears to have quills. A strip on two while the other two have a red marking on the bottom. It has three claws on each of his arms with red markings and two spikes. On its ankles are red makings, and has a tail with a sharp red arrow tip on it.

"Hmm, this is interesting. There's someone else with the blood of the Black Arms besides Shadow." The creature says.

It then makes a smirk on his face, "Of course, Shadow will pay for his treason. That is, if he cannot be shown the error of his way. After all, we're so few now. I hate to lose a 'brother'. However, if things turn out well, I will also be able to gain a 'sister,' to join our cause."

The creature laughs as a black portal open from the front of the cave. Suddenly, the Black Arm aliens begin to come out of it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Return of the Black Arms

In one of the bedrooms of a house close to the city wall. Luna is fast asleep in her bed. Luna begins to whimper and grunts in her sleep. She clutches her hand on her sheet and begins to sweat, grits her teeth, and become frightened.

In Luna's mind, she is running way in her younger body. She runs in some kind of darkness in fear and sadness.

She cries out, "Mommy! Mommy! Where are you?"

Little Luna continues to run away in fear as she tries to find her mom. Suddenly, a strange eerie laugh surrounds the area causing Luna to stop running. She looks around to find the source, but can't find anyone.  
Then she hears a voice, "You must join us, Luna."

"One of you? What do you mean?" Luna asks, frightened.

"You must join us," A voice says, harshly.

Suddenly, the Black Arm aliens surround them. Luna gasps in fright.

"You must join us. You are part of our kind," The voice says.

"I can't. I'm afraid," Luna thinks.

"I'm afraid," Luna speaks up.

Just then, the Black Arms begins to more forward to apprehend her. Luna looks around to see that they are coming closer to her. Luna is so afraid that she isn't able to handle it.

Luna screams, "Leave me alone!"

She then uses her claws to scratch one of the black arms.

In another room of the house, Tangle is sleeping in her bed as her tail is facing the air. Suddenly, she hears a loud thump and the sound of something breaking. That's makes Tangle quickly wake up and sits revealing her one piece yellow pajamas.

"What the?" Tangle asks.

Tangle runs out of the room and heads to the door of another room. Jewel flies over wearing her magenta long sleeve nightgown, and Whisper hurry over with her gray two piece pajamas. The top has long sleeve and buttons, and the bottom is up to the ankles.

Tangle opens the door and the three girls gasps in shock. Luna's is practically destroying her room. The furniture has fallen, the lamp is broken on the ground, and many things are being thrown or tossed. They also see Luna throwing constant Chaos spears in the air as tears fall from her face. Her purple robe and bottom pajamas have thorns and burns.

"Oh no. Not again," Jewel worriedly says.

Tangle runs in and uses her tail to coil up Luna and pinning her arms to the side. Luna is able to grab Tangle's tail and swings her in the air. She then makes Tangle hit the wall. Whisper brings out her wispon and uses her hammer to attack. Luna grabs the hammer and swings Whisper to the ground.

Jewel panics, "Luna, you gotta stop!"

She flies to Luna and grab her.

She screams, "Luna, you need to wake up! You're having another nightmare!Luna! Oh please!"

Luna stops attacking and opens her eyes. She looks down to see Jewel who is letting Luna go and the poor feline continues to cry. Luna lays down on the floor and continues to cry. Tangle and Whisper walk over and kneel down to Luna.

Luna mutters, "I'm afraid. I'm afraid. So afraid."

In a short amount of time, Luna falls asleep.

"Poor Luna. Those dreams are getting worse," Jewel says.

"And it practically made her destroy her room or us for that matter," Tangle says.

Whisper picks up Luna and places her on her bed, which is the only thing that isn't destroyed.

"We need to talk to Sonic," Whisper says.

"You're right. He might be able to help us. We'll go to Freedom HQ first think in the morning," Tangle says.

The next day in Freedom HQ, Tangle, Jewel, and Whisper explain to Sonic and the others about Luna's nightmare and causing her to take dangerous actions.

"So you see Sonic, this is the third time this week this happen. Luna having terrible dreams that make her attack and act up," Tangle says.

"And ends up crying herself to sleep," Jewel says.

Sally turns to Sonic, "Sonic, this is serious."

"Yeah. We need to figure out what to do about those bad dreams," Sonic says.

"Yeah. If this keeps going on, there's going to be no house left to destroy," Tangle says.

"Hmm, I think we're going to need some help with this. We need to figure out what's causing Luna to freak out," Sonic says.

"But who can help us?" Jewel asks.

Sonic snaps his fingers, "I think I might have an idea."

In the meeting of Freedom HQ, many of the G.U.N soldiers including Team Dark are sitting on chairs as Commander Tower stands at the front of the soldiers.

Commander Tower says, "A new mission for G.U.N and Team Dark. A new crisis has arisen. What I'm about to tell you must remain strictly confidential. If the public were to learn of this, it will cause a huge panic.

"Out with it, then," Shadow sternly says.

Commander firmly glares at shadow.

Then says, "We've detected a new Black Comet outside the atmosphere of our world. The Black Arms are back."

Everyone gasps in shock. Shadow and Rouge especially.

"Impossible," Shadow says.

"Are we sure? The Eclipse Cannon blew up the Black Comet, and Shadow already destroyed the core of their hive mind," Rouge asks.

"All of the ARK's sensory data confirms it," Commander Tower says.

He walks to Shadow, and says, "Shadow. You spent the most time within their ranks. You're part alien yourself. Can you provide us with any insight?"

Shadow his eyes annoyed and irritated.

He says says what he has told Luna," Their leader, Black Doom… did not share much with me. Any discussions we had were about the invasion, not about… other Black Arm colonies..."

Then says, "Regardless-if these are the Black Arms, or impostors, they pose a threat to the world I've sworn to protect. I will destroy them."

"Good to hear. Now then-" Commander Tower says, walking back to his possession.

Then says, "It is a strong possibility that the Black Arms might have already reached the planet without our whereabouts. Many of you will stay on the outskirts of G.U.N HQ and attack any Black Arms that might approach us. The rest will fire any Black Arms that appears in the cities and evacuate the citizens."

"Do we to destroy them?" Omega asks.

Commander Tower simply nods his head.

Then Commander Tower says, "Spider Troupe will take our one assault shuttle and intercept the New Black Comet. Team Dark will infiltrate the New Black Comet, find a way to it's core, and insert a nuclear device. Once detonated, it will vaporize any trace of the invaders. Spider Troupe will provide support. Expect heavy resistance."

One of the troupe raises his hand, "Sir, with all due respect, isn't that a bit overkill?"

"It's the simplest option. Even if we eliminate all the alien forces inside-" Commander Tower says.

"I could do it," Omega says.

"There's no guarantee the unpiloted comet wouldn't hit is. The planet obviously doesn't need any more damage. We're blowing it us to remove all potential threats," Commander Tower says.

Then Omega says, "I could do that as well!"

"No saliens, no comet, no problem, works for me," Rouge says.

"You're all dismissed. Team Dark, a word please," Commander Tower says.

Everyone leaves the room except for Commander Tower and Team Dark. Once they're gone, they can have this discussion.

"So what this you want to discuss?" Rouge asks.

"It's about Luna. Before heading off to the comet, I need you to protect Luna till then. We can not allow her to fall into the Black Arms hands," Commander Tower says.

"Funny that you mention it. A certain Black hedgehog vowed to protect her," Rouge says.

"Why you have to say that?" Shadow asks.

"Because it is true. Whisper asked whether the Black Arms will come back. You also said that you swore to protect her and be sure she doesn't end up in their clutches," Omega says.

"It's true. I did told Luna I would protect her, and I will do just that," Shadow says.

"Good to hear it Shadow. WE'll need to fall the Freedom fighters and ask them to escort Luna and her team to G.U.N HQ where she will be safe," Commander Tower says.

Just then, the screen changes to a video call, and Sonic is on it.

"Hey Faker," Sonic says.

The four turn to see Sonic on the screen.

"What do you want?" Shadow asks.

"Listen, Luna has a major problem and we like you to talk to her," Sonic says.

The commander and Team Dark look at each other.

"Well, looks like we don't have to call them," Rouge says.

Commander Tower says, "Sonic, we must ask that you need to bring Luna to G.U.N HQ along with her team. You should have escorts to reach this destination."

"What is it?" Sonic says.

Shadow says, "We have an urgent situation, and Luna's life will be in danger."

Sometime later, Sonic and Team Eclipse return to G.U.N HQ. This time, Sally, Amy, and Tails come along since they are worried about Luna. In the medical room, Luna lays down in bed because she still feel uneasy. The rest of Team Eclipse stay beside her sitting next to the bed, Everyone else is talking to Commander Tower and Team Dark about Luna's problem and about this situation.

"Nightmares? That was this is about," Rouge asks.

"It may sound strange, but whatever nightmare Luna has is making her go berserk," Sonic says.

"According to Tangle and Jewels, the nightmares is causing Luna to attack anything in sight. She practically destroyed her room," Sally says.

"Yeah/ If we don't find out what's causing her nightmares, she'll end up destroying our house," Tangle says.

"Or accidentally attacking someone," Jewel adds.

"That would cause problems if Luna gets too violent," Commander Tower says.

Rouge asks, "You have any idea what's causing her to have these nightmares?"

"I'm afraid not. Luna is too upset to answer any of us. Plus, I'm worried it will make her feel worse," Tails says.

"Sometimes talking about the problems makes it go away," Sally says.

"True, but Luna is too scared," Amy says.

As everyone talks, Luna turns his head to see Luna laying on the bed. She isn't asleep, but simply laying down with her eyes open. Shadow decides to walk to her who is with her friends.

Jewel sits next to Luna, "Don't worry Luna, we'll figure this out."

"Maybe talking about your dreams will help," Whisper says.

Luna shakes her head.

Shadow shows up and asks, "How is she doing?"

"Not entirely bad, but still upset to talk, Tangle says.

"Is there anyway we can get her to talk?" Shadow asks.

"If we can get her to calm down, it might," Jewel says.

Luna turns her body and looks up at the ceiling. She sadly sighs and closes her eyes.

Suddenly, Luna hears a voice, "Luna."

Luna opens her eyes wide and sits up. She looks around, but isn't seeing anything and finds that everyone is gone.

"Tangle? Jewel? Shadow? Sonic?" Luna calls out, looking around.

Luna then hears growling sounds and looks in shock to see the Black Arms surrounding her. Luna flinches in fear and finds herself back against the wall.

She then hears the voice, "You must join us Luna."

"I-I can't," Luna says, scared.

"You must. You must be with your kind," The voice continues.

"Please. I can't, don't make me. I'm afraid," Luna thinks.

Then speaks up, "I'm afraid!"

The Black Arms begin to approach her and attempt to grab her.

"Please, leave me alone. Don't make me," Luna says, fearful.

The Black Arms reach out and attempt to grab her. Luna screams as tears fall from her face.

Everyone hear Luna scream and turn to face her. Luna is sitting up on the bed, panting and showing a little signs of sweat.

"Luna what's wrong?" Tangle asks.

"You look so scared," Amy says.

Luna hugs herself and says, "They're coming. They're coming to take me away. The Black Arms wants to take me away."

Luna hugs herself and begins to cry as she mutters to herself, "Please, don't make me. I'm afraid. Please, don't take me away."

Luna closes her eyes and tears fall from her face.

Sonic and the other Mobians show concern on their faces. Luna looks so frightened that is hard for her to bear.

"The Black Arms? She's been dreaming about that," Sonic worriedly says.

"I don't think it's a dream. I think what she's experience is their mind link," Shadow says.

"Mind link?" Amy asks.

"Shadow, did you know something about this?" Sonic asks.

Shadow turns to the Commander and nods his head.

Commander Tower says, "Yes there is. Just earlier, we discovered that a new Black Comet is over the atmosphere of the planet. The Black Arms are back, and afraid they must have already know about Luna's existence."

"They must be trying to reach her to get her location, but she's been too afraid to allow them to get close," Rouge says.

Sonic and the Freedom Fighters gasp in shock, even Team Eclipse is shocked. Luna however, is starting to get terrified as she pants and her eyes wide. Unexpected, Shadow sits on the bed and gives Luna a hug. Luna simply continues to shake in fear.

Shadow whispers, "Don't worry Luna, I said that I would protect you and I will. I won't allow you to be taken away by the Black Arms. I promise."

"Shadow, I'm so scared. I'm afraid of them. I-I can't face them," Luna says, softly.

Sometime later, Commander Tower is working in his office until he hears a knock on the door. The door opens to reveal a G.U.N soldier.

He salutes and says, "Commander Tower, we have a situation."

"What is it?" Commander Tower asks.

"The Black Arms are heading this way," The soldier says.

"I was afraid of this," Commander Tower thinks.

Then says, "Call in a red alert to the base and put the Headquarter on lock down."

The alarm goes off as the siren is red. Then the doors are being locked down by steel doors. In the medical room, the Mobians and robots become shocked to hear the alarm going off.

"What's going on?" Jewel asks.

"It's a red alert. The Headquarter is going into lock down," Shadow says.

"Do you think the Black Arms are heading here?" Sally asks.

"It's possible," Rouge says.

"Luna starts to feel scared again.

Amy asks, "Do you think?"

Suddenly, they hear a loud roar. The roar is so loud that everyone cover their ears. Finally, the roaring stops.

"What was that?" Luna asks.

"It sounds very loud," Sonic says.

Everyone hurry to the window and gasps in shock to see a giant creature outside. The creature looks like a giant blueberry color maggot with dragon wings showing red markings on it, and one green eye. It also has a pincher with sharp teeth. And the creature is flying right towards G.U.N Headquarters. G.U.N soldiers use any kind of weapons like blasters, tanks, and missiles. They fire it at the monster, but a scratch isn't lay on it. The creature continues to move forward.

"What is that thing?" Jewel asks.

"It's a Black Bull. That is a Black Arm," Shadow says.

"And it's heading right towards us," Luna says, shocked.

As the Black Bull flies towards the entrance of G.U.N HQ, Shadow teleports himself to the front of the monster. His hands creates Chaos Energy.

Shadow shouts, "Chaos Spear!"

Shadow then fires his Chaos Spear and it hits the creature. With that, the Black Bull has been destroyed. Shadow then teleports himself back into the room.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Tangle says.

"Hmph," Shadow replies with his arms crossed.

Sonic says, "We need to leave, like now."

With that, the Mobians and robots leave the room and hurry to the large intersection in the building. Commander Tower approaches them from a different direction.

"Commander Tower," Jewel says.

"Team Dark, we all need to evacuate and get you and Luna to a safe place," Commander Tower says.

"Sounds good to me," Sonic says.

Everyone hurries to the front and it opens. When they come out, they all gasps in shock to see what is happening. They see the United Federation that close by is being attacked by the Black Arm aliens.

"The Black Arms are attacking the city!" Amy exclaims.

"But how is this possible?" Tangle asks.

"Still, the Black Arms are linked to one mind. Could someone else be connected to them?: Jewel asks.

"I believe you're right. Someone else must be controlling them," Shadow says.

Luna wonders, "Could it be the voice I heard in my dreams."

"You mean what you heard in your head?" Rouge asks.

"It is possible, which means our suspicions are correct. The Black Arms are aware of Luna's existence. They must have found out she came here and are trying to capture you," Shadow says.

Suddenly, something grabs Shadow and Luna by their arms. They quickly turn to see two Black Arm soldiers. Luna gasps in shock but Shadow quickly reacts and punches one in the face. Once he is free, he kicks the other one, making it let go of Luna. Just then, more appear and attack everyone.

Omega says, "I'll eliminate the aliens."

Then fires its guns at them.

Sonic says, "Shadow! The Black Arms must be after you too."

More Black arms from the ground and the air approach them. Some of the Black Arms even have weapons.

"There's so many of them," Luna says, frightened.

"Luna, I understand that you're scared, but the only way for us to defeat them is to fight them," Shadow says.

Luna gulps nervously about the thought of fighting them aliens. Suddenly, she hears a scream and turns around to see one approaching Jewel. The next moment, Luna kicks the large alien on the head slams to the wall.

Luna lands on her feet and turns to Jewels, "Are you okay?"

"Thank you for saving me," Jewel says.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Luna says.

She then turns to the Black Arms, "Scared or not, nobody messes with my friends."

Luna creates Chaos Energy in form of sharp claws.

She runs to the aliens and shouts, "Chaos Claw!"

Luna strikes her claws at the Black Arms and they fall to the ground. The others are shocked to see this, and Luna has been scared of them earlier. Shadow then jumps in and helps her with the assault.

"I think Luna's upset," Sally whispers.

"You're right, but we need to help her," Sonic says.

"Then let's fight back," Tails says.

Rouge turns to the Commander, "You better go find a safe place to be right now. We'll handle these creeps."

"Alright, do as much as you can while I look for reinforcement," Commander Tower says.

"Right," Rouge says.

The Commander runs off to find reinforcements to help with the battle. Sonic dashes at one of the Black Arms and slams it to the wall, Tangle grabs a blue and red flying Black Arm with her tail and slams it to the ground. Whisper uses her spike wisp and fire at the Black Arms knocking them down like bowling pins. Amy brings out her hammer and smashes them on the head. Sally brings out her blaster and fires at the Black Arms, hitting them.

Rouge jumps in the air and shouts, "Screw kick!"

Rouge then flies down and slams some of the black arms like a hard drill.

Shadow and Luna create Chaos Energy from their hands and shout, "Chaos Spear!"

They both throw the Chaos spears at the aliens and the blast cause an explosion.

As the teams and Freedom Fighters fight the creatures, the mysterious alien from before is spying on them from the end of the hall. He turns his head to see Luna and Shadow are fighting off the Black Arms too. Luna takes deep breaths and is beginning to get tired.

"This is tiring. How many of these things are there?" Luna asks.

Suddenly, Luna finds herself overshadowed. She looks up to see a large Black Arm over her. She become petrified to see it.

Suddenly, a familiar memory flows into her mind. Luna is a little girl and is running away. As she runs, a part of the wall burst and she falls to the ground. Luna sits up and turns in fear to see a Black Arm Alien entering through the wall. Then turns to see young Luna.

Remember this makes Luna scream in fear and falls to the ground on her bottom. Suddenly, Sonic spin dashes the Black Arm to the wall. He lands on the ground and takes deep breaths. He turns to Shadow to see him fighting the Black Arms.

Sonic calls out, "Shadow grab Luna and run!"

Shadow looks at Sonic with a stern look, but seeing Luna in her state is probably for the best. Shadow runs to Luna and kneels down to her.

"Luna, we need to go. I have to get you somewhere safe," Shadow says.

"But what about the others?" Luna asks.

Tangle coils one of the Black Arms, "Luna, you and Shadow better get going."

Luna softly nods her head feeling a little calm, "Okay."

Luna takes Shadow's hand and they stand up. Shadow then leads her inside the building to find a safe place. The mysterious alien smirks to see the two leaving the others. He then teleports himself away from the scene.

In the hall of G.U.N, Shadow and Luna run down the hall as they hold each other's hands.

Luna asks, "Shadow, where are we going?"

"Don't worry, I know a safe place for us to go. We can only hope the Black Arms doesn't know we came here," Shadow says.

Then looks ahead, "And there's the way in."

Shadow and Luna hurries to see a large steel door. Shadow types in the keypad on the side and the door opens. Once they are inside, Shadow types in the key pad and closes the door. Luna looks to find that they are in a large room.

Luna sighs, "Finally, we're somewhere safe."

"Try not to get too relieved Luna, the Black Arms could be anywhere. This will hold us for a while until we can find a better place for you to stay," Luna says.

"Shadow, thank you for everything," Luna says.

Shadow shows a calm smile, "You're welcome. I only wish for you to get over your fear of the Black Arms."

"Me too. I can't fight them if they start scaring me. I don't know why I'm so afraid of them," Luna says.

"We'll figure it out. We just need to handle this one problem at a time," Shadow says.

Suddenly, they hear growling sounds making Luna flinch in fright. The two look around to see the Black Arm aliens ones that stands on the ground and fly in the air come out and surround them.

"It's an ambush," Luna shockly says.

"They must have known we came here," Shadow says.

"What are we going to do?" Luna asks.

"Their ambush is pointless. When I have Chaos Control!" Shadow says.

He snaps his fingers to activate his power, but nothing happened.

Shadow shockly says, "What?"

Luna then tries, "Chaos Control."

Nothing happens.

"Chaos Claw," Luna calls out, but nothing.

"Chaos Control," Shadow adds.

"What happened? I can't use my power," Luna panics.

"Someone's blocking them," Shadow says, bitterly.

Before Luna can asks, one of the Black Arms slams Shadow to the ground.

Luna gasps, "Shadow!"

She then punches the monster in the face. Shadow grabs another Black Arm and flips it over. Luna uses her normal claws to scratch them. Shadow then uses his fist to punch and feet to kick them. Together, they both spin dash around the room hitting the Black Arm aliens from the ground and the air. Try as they might to fight them off, there are still many of the Black Arms coming to attack them. Shadow and Luna takes deep breaths in exhaustion. Shadow ends up on his knees.

Luna kneels down to him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I don't know how long we can hold them," Shadow says.

Luna nervously says, "Me too. There's too many of them."

Luna looks around to see the Black Arms approaching them. She's so nervous that she doesn't know if she can fight back so many of them. Suddenly, they hear laughing echoing around the room. Luna looks around to figure out where the laughter is coming from.

Then a voice that is familiar to Luna says, " Hold on. Hold on. We don't want to kill them if we don't have to."

Shadow looks up as he asks, "Who? Who are you?"

"Me? I am like you two in a way," The voice says.

Luna and Shadow look to where the voice is coming from. Then see a mysterious figure standing a short distance away in the shadows.

The creature begins to come out to reveal himself to them as he says, "A living weapon built for a singular purpose. The Black Arm Biology perfected. I am the shadow that blocks out the last light of hope. I am Eclipse the Darkling."

The alien maniacally laughs as Luna and Shadow stare at this new foe.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Fate of Darkness

In an unknown chamber, there is a large Black Arm alien that has a resemblance to their former leader. This Black Arm has pale greenish floating upper body, three yellow eyes, and sharp teeth. He wears a red robe with yellow and black patterns, and a blue hood. He sees Sonic and the Mobians fighting against the Black Arms on a monitor.

The Larger Black Arm says, "Everything seems to be proceeding better than I expected. Those Mobians are too busy fighting off my Black Arms, unaware that they ended up leaving behind those we set to capture."

"And the traitor Shadow and this New Black Arm hybrid, Luna, are already at the mercy of my champion. Eclipse will enact our revenge, and then nothing will stop us from harvesting all life on this planet," The larger Black Arm adds.

Back in front of G.U.N HQ, Sonic and the others continue to fight for their lives. Sonic, Rouge, Tails, Tangle, and Jewel fight with their physical strength while Whisper, Sally, Amy, and Omega use their weapons to fight against them. Even though they are able to defeat many of the aliens, more of them come.

Sonic lands on the ground after a spin dash and takes a deep breath.

"Those things got a major upgrade," Sonic says.

Rouge screw kicks a flying Black Arm and lands on the ground.

She says, "Yeah. They practically have us cornered."

"And I'm starting to get tired. I don't know if we can distract them any longer," Tangle says.

Sally says, "I know. Even my power is feeling drained, but we need to keep fighting. We need to fight them long enough for Shadow and Luna to escape."

"I am not concerned. Shadow is almost as strong as me. He will be fine. As your friend, let's hope she does not tremble too much," Omega says.

Rouge rolls her eyes at the statement.

Meanwhile, the large Black Arm is monitoring the Mobian fighters.

He sighs, and says, "Those Mobians are even more troublesome than those humans. Black Arms destroy them. Death's Eye stay with them. I'll report to Eclipse to see if he's getting the job done. He better remember to follow the plan and bring the girl to the comet."

In the large room of G.U.N HQ, Luna and Shadow continues to stare as this new foe, Eclipse as he walks towards them. Shadow grunts as he stands up.

Luna asks, "Shadow, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Shadow answers.

Then stands in front of Luna.

Then glares at the alien, "Alright, I want to know what are you and the Black doing here on the planet."

Eclipse smirks, "It's quite simple, we came to finish off what our former leader, Black Doom started. Of course, I also came to pick up you and our sister, brother, so I suggest you both come quietly."

"Brother? Sister?" Luna thinks.

"Not gonna happen," Shadow says, bitterly.

Then says, "I'm not going to allow you to make Luna involved in this."

Shadow then runs to Eclipse and throws a punch at him. Eclipse teleports himself and reappears a second later. Shadow turns around throws a punch at Eclipse. Eclipse counters with his on fist. Shadow and Eclipse fight with their strength and full force. Luna can't help but to watch what is happening.

Luna says, "I gotta help Shadow."

"Chaos Control!" Luna says, but nothing.

"Huh? Why… why isn't my Chaos Control working?" Luna asks herself, looking at her hand.

She then turns her head to see Shadow and Eclipse fighting brutally. Luna then begins to remember that She and Shadow are able to use Chaos Control around the Black Arms. She then begins to wonder why now she can't use it. The only difference she can think of is that, Eclipse is in the same room.

That makes Luna thinking, "Could Eclipse have something to do with our Chaos Control being blocked. If so, then that means Shadow and I can't use them at all when he's around. But then, how is he able to cancel them out?"

Luna watches as Shadow swings his leg down towards Eclipse, but the alien uses his arm to block it. He then dodges the attack. Shadow is beginning to get tired.

Luna thinks, "I have to do something, but what can I do? I can't really fight him with my physical strength."

Eclipse then slams his fist into Shadow's stomach and Shadow slams into the wall.

Luna gasps, "Shadow!"

Shadow falls to the ground and struggles to get up. His hands are on the ground and struggles to push his upper body up in pain. Eclipse shows a dark smirk with a chuckle and walks towards Shadow. Luna realizes that Shadow is deep trouble. Shadow manages to get on his knees, but struggles to get up. He looks up to see Eclipse looking down at him.

Eclipses raises his arm and says, "Don't worry Shadow, this won't hurt… much."

Shadow grits his teeth and struggles to get up.

Before Eclipse can strike, a hang grabs his wrist, screaming, "Stop! Don't hurt him!"

Shadow stuns and Eclipse turns his head around to see Luna holding on to his wrist. Luna puts on a brave face, but is deeply trembling on the inside. Unexpected, Eclipse begins to make a dark laugh, making Luna confused. Before she can reach, the Darkling grabs Luna's throat with his other hand, making the poor feline gasps and let go of the wrist. Eclipse lifts Luna up as he holds her by the neck. Luna's body begins to shake in fear as struggles to keep her eyes open.

Eclipse says, "A bit of a futile attempt, but I manage to have you where I want you."

Eclipse then squeezes her neck a little making Luna gasps. She grabs the wrist of the hand that is gritting her neck. She struggles, but the alien's grip is too strong for her.

Luna softly begs, "Please…. Stop!"

"Let her go Eclipse!" Shadow shouts in rage.

Eclipse turns his head to see Shadow struggles as he stands on his feet.

"If this is revenge then why are you after Luna! She has nothing to do with the invasion, me, or any of it!" Shadow shouts, furiously.

Eclipse smirks, "True, we did arrive to harvest the life on the planet. Of course, you are a problem that does need to be dealt with. However."

He then turns to Luna, "This girl, Luna. A Mobian feline with Black Arm blood caught my interest."

"I'm not going to allow her to take her," Shadow angrily says.

Then begins to charge at him. Before, Eclipse drops Luna to the ground and she falls unconscious. Eclipse then teleports behind him and grabs him by his quills. Then throws him at the wall once more. Shadow falls to the ground and falls unconscious.

Eclipse looks down at him and says, "You should be lucky that I don't have much intention of killing you at this time. Now to finish part one of my missions."

Eclipse walks to Luna who remains knocked out. He wraps his arm around her shoulders and under her legs. Then begins to carry her a bridal style. Then he teleports himself away taking Luna with him. Shadow remains unconscious on the floor.

Meanwhile, Sonic and the others continue to fight the Freedom Fighters. Suddenly, the Black Arms come to a stop. Sonic and the others stop and becomes confused to see the Black Arms are at halt. Suddenly, all the Black Arms either teleport themselves away using Chaos Control or run and fly off from the scene.

"They just retreat?" Whisper says, confused.

"But why?" Tails asks.

Sally answers, "I know why. They left because they accomplish what they came to do."

"Shadow and Luna must be in trouble!" Sonic says.

Amy worriedly says, "We got to go find them."

The Fighters and teams hurry off in the direction they head off to find Shadow and Luna.

Later on in an unknown location, Luna is still unconscious from the earlier events. Luna groans and slowly opens her eyes. She presses her hands on the ground and sits up in exhaustion. Recollecting the memories of the event, she gasps and sits up in shock. She then looks around to find herself in a strange room.

"Where? Where am I?" Luna asks herself.

Luna looks around the room to see there is no door, windows, or any source of entry or exit. Luna tries to perform her Chaos Control, but nothing's working. Son Luna begins to shake in fear to realize that Eclipse must be around, and he has abducted her. Luna leans her back against the wall and slides down to the ground. She wraps her arms on her knees in fear. She wants to be back home with her friends. She wants to get off of wherever she is. One thing she does know, Luna is the prisoner of the Black Arms.

Back on Mobius in G.U.N HQ, Sonic and the others run down the halls with Rouge taking the lead.

"So Rouge, you know where Shadow and Luna are?" Sonic asks.

"I have an idea. He probably took Luna to one of the larger chambers," Rouge says.

Rouge continues to fly down the hall and lead the others to where the Chamber is. Rouge lands on the ground in front of the metal wall Shadow and Eve have gone through. She type in the code and the door opens. Rouge and the others hurry inside, but gasps in shock to see the black and red hedgehog lying unconscious with his front body on the ground and his head turns to the side.

"Shadow!" Rouge worriedly shouts, flying towards him.

Rouge lands on her knees and notices the bruises Shadow has.

"What happened?" Amy asks.

"I think Shadow was attacked and pretty bad judging by the bruises," Rouge says.

Jewel looks around in concern, "But where's Luna? Shadow is supposed to be with him."

The group hears grunting sounds and turn to face Shadow who is beginning to slightly move his head. The black and red hedgehog presses his head on the ground and lifts himself up with a struggle. He sits on his knees and wobbly arms. He feels a sharp pain and places his right hand on it.

Rouge worriedly asks, "Shadow, what happened?"

Shadow grits his teeth feeling the pain of his injuries.

He is able to answer, "That Black Arm took her."

"Took her? What are you talking about?" Sally asks.

"Luna and I were attacked. We were ambushed by the Black Arms along with this new Black Arm called Eclipse," Shadow says, and grits his teeth in pain.

"Wait back up, you were beaten up by one single alien?" Sonic asks.

"Sonic, now isn't the time to ask that," Amy firmly says.

"But where's Luna?" Tails asks.

"He took her. Eclipse took Luna and I couldn't stop them," Shadow angrily says, suppressing his pain.

Sonic and the others are shocked as Shadow slams his fist to the ground. He is really upset that Luna has been abducted and he isn't able to do anything.

"He was after me and Luna the entire time. That's why they came here," Shadow says.

"This isn't good," Whisper softly replies.

Tangle says, "We have to find her."

"But we don't know where the Black Arms took her. They couldn't be anywhere," Jewel replies, sadly.

Shadow begins to stand on his two feet as Rouge has his arm around her shoulders and does the same for him.

"I think I have an idea. I think Eclipse took Luna to the new Black Comet," Shadow says.

"What? We gotta go after them and save Luna!" Sonic says.

"Right, but we need to come up with a plan," Sally says, placing her robotic claw on her chin.

Jewel hugs Tangle and says worriedly, "I just can't think about what the Black Arms are doing to her."

"Me too," Tangle replies, hugging Jewel back.

Meanwhile in the main chamber of the Black Comet, Eclipse stands a few distance away from the larger floating alien.

Eclipse says, "Black Death, I am here to report that I captured the feline girl and put her in one of the cells."

"Well done Eclipse. Now to begin the next part of our plan," The alien, Black Death says.

"Of course. I suspect that Shadow will be coming here if it means getting the girl back," Eclipse says, with a smirk on his face.

"Of course, we have bigger plans for Shadow and the girl. But I must advise you to be vigilant around Shadow. He was able to destroy our former leader used the ARK's cannon to destroy the first Black Comet," Black Death says.

"I am well ware, but Shadow must have been weakened from the earlier event, but I'll be sure not to let my guard down," Eclipse says.

"Of course. However, if your plan for Shadow doesn't work, eliminate him," Black Death says. Then narrows his eyes at the last sentence.

In the prison cell Luna is in, the poor feline is still sitting against the wall as her arms are wrapped around her knees with her hands down. Luna hears a strange sound and turns her head to the other side of the room to see some kind of portal appears. Coming through it are two Black Arm soldiers. Luna gasps and quickly stands on her feet as the Black Arms approach her.

Luna shouts, "Stay back."

She lifts her claws and shouts, "Chaos Control!"

Nothing happens.

"Chaos Spear! Chaos Claw!" Chaos Blast!" Luna shouts, trying to perform each attack.

None of them work at all.

"Why aren't my powers working," Luna thinks.

The Black Arms grab Luna by her wrist and drag her through the portal.

"Stop! Your hurting me! Let me go!" Luna shouts in anger.

In the main chamber, Black Death and Eclipse observe on the monitor seeing the Black Arms scan the area and prepare for their next move. Hearing the gurgling sound, Black Death turns to see a portal appearing on the wall. The two Black Arm soldiers walk through it with Luna in their tow. Luna looks up in shock to see Black Death's appearance and Eclipse standing behind him. Luna pulls her arms in an attempt to break from their grasp, but the Black Arms' grip are too strong for her to break.

Black Death floats towards Luna and says, "There is no escape little one, you'll need to be part of our army, your own kind. You do not belong on Mobius with those inferior creatures."

"There's no way I'm joining you, and I too belong on Mobius!" Luna denies.

Black Death says, "You cannot deny the blood of the Black Arms that flows through your veins. You have a choice."

Black Death reaches his hand out and grabs Luna by her forehead.

"What are you going to do me?!" Luna asks in fear.

"Do not be afraid Luna, soon you will be one of us be with your own kind," Black Death says.

Luna struggles her head to get Black Death's head off, but it's hopeless. Suddenly, Luna feels a strange energy making her eyes wide open with a green glow and becomes paralyzed.

Suddenly, Luna wakes up to find herself in some black void.

Luna looks around, "What is this place? Where am I?"

Luna looks around in circle to see an empty void. Feeling something amiss, Luna turns around to see nothing around. She feels the bad feeling behind her and turns around to find nothing. Luna turns her head and look behind her to see if anyone is around, so far nothing.

Suddenly, something float behind Luna. Having the six sense, Luna turns around to see a large six tentacle floating starfish with a yellow and reddish color eye staring down at her. Luna tries to move back, but finds her body petrified and prevents her from nothing.

Luna calls out in fear, "Sonic! Tangle! Jewel! Whisper! Sally! SHADOW!"

Meanwhile in the meeting room of G.U.N HQ, Team Dark, the Freedom Fighters, the rest of Team Eclipse, and the human Spider Troupe are discussing about the situation. However, they run into a snag.

"Come on Shades, we're going with you and that's final," Sonic says.

Shadow with his arms crossed sternly says, "No. You all have to stay here. It's Team Dark and the Spider Troupe's mission to go in the comet and et a bomb that will destroy it. I'll be sure Luna is rescued and brought back.

"No," Whisper says.

"Why no?" Rouge asks.

"I'm with Whisper, we're not just going to stand here knowing that Luna is in trouble," Tangle says.

"I agree. Luna is our friend. She's our leader and she's been with us from the beginning," Jewel says.

"They make a good point Shadow," Tails says.

"I do non show the understanding of why you four want to come as well," Omega says.

"Because Luna is our friend as well, and we care about her," Sally says.

"Yeah. Plus, I like in on the action and to teach these aliens a lesson about kidnapping our friend and invading our planet," Sonic says.

"Rescuing Luna is one of our top priorities. Setting this Nuke on the Comet so it will explode is another priority We should focus on her first and the bomb first. We fight the Black Arms if they come our way," Sally says.

"I know," Sonic says, shrugging his shoulders..

One of the G.U.N members of the Spider Troupe named Andrews walk by.

He says, "I think they should come with us."

"What?" Shadow questions.

"We could use all the help we get. Besides, they seem serious about rescuing their friends. We should give them a chance, Andrews says.

"He's right. They're experienced fighters. Except for Team Eclipse, the rest have faced the Black Arms the last time they appeared," Rouge says.

Shadow sighs, "Fine, you all can come, but you all have to take orders."

Everyone nods their heads in reply.

"Just one question, how exactly are we going to find Luna and the jerky alien that took her?" Tangle asks.

"That is where Shadow comes in," A firm male voice says.

The Mobians and robots turn their heads to see Commander Tower walking towards them.

Jewel asks, "Um excuse me sir, but what do you mean?"

"You all remember that Shadow has the Black Arm D.N.A?" Commander Tower questions.

Jewel nods her head in reply.

"Well, Shad also has a special mind link to connect the Black Arms to each other's thoughts. Shadow might be able to use the connection to figure out where this Eclipse is keeping Luna and who is controlling the Hive Mind," Commander Tower says.

"Like radar?" Tangle asks.

"Sort of," Shadow says.

"Do you think you can find Luna on the comet?" Amy asks, concern and places her hands together.

"I could try. It might not be easy, but I can handle it," Shadow answers.

"Yeah. Shadow can track down your friend and those Black Arm freaks in no time," Rouge says.

"Rouge, the mission is serious. The Black Arms must be taking a command from someone," Sally says.

"What about this Eclipse character? He seems different than the Black Arms the way Shadow describe him. Maybe he's the core to this Hive Mind," Sonic replies.

"That's what I'm starting to think, but it's too certain," Shadow says.

"But the way you describe him, Eclipse is about our size. Black Doom was huge," Tails says.

"Still, Eclipse knows something and I'm willing to find out. I'll finish him and his army, and I'll help save Luna," Shadow says.

Sonic begins to snicker.

"What's so funny?" Shadow asks, glaring at the blue hedgehog.

"Nothing. I begin to notice how much you seem to care about Luna. Rouge and Omega re acception, but the way you act towards Luna, you seem a bit close. I wonder how you care Luna is the way on how you care for Maria. Do you like her?" Sonic says, showing a smirk on his face.

Shadow muzzle actually begins to blush a little.

He turns his head and says, "Luna is not… I just… think she has my respect."

"Shadow, you okay? Your face is turning red?" Rouge asks.

Shadow turns away, "Hmph!"

Sonic, Amy, Tails, Tangle, Jewel, and Whisper giggle softly.

"Alright. Remember, you all have to stay in one group unless is necessary. The Freedom Fighters will act as extra defenses against the Black Arms. Once Luna's location is identified, Team Dark and Team Eclipse will search for her. You all must be sure to be on the ship before the Nuke detonates. Expect heavy resistances. I wish you all luck on your mission and rescue your friend," Commander Tower says.

"Alright, let's go!" Sonic says.

After their mission is explained. The Spider Troupe along with the Mobian Teams are in the ship. The ship has strong steel wings along with rocket engines on the back. They all sit down on the tables with their seat belts buckled.

Andres who is at the wheel says, "Mission control we are ready to launch."

"Launching sequence activates in 10… 9… 8…" The mission control says.

Sonic and the others hold on to their seat belts.

"...7… 6… 5… 4… "

Whisper, Tangle, and Jewel show determine expressions on their face.

"... 3… 2… 1…"

Everyone is still in their chairs and ready to fly in the ship.

Then Mission control say, "...0…"

The ship blows out hot fire and gas from the back, and the rocket begins to slowly lifts off the ground. Soon, the rocket is flying towards the sky and making its way towards space. Their main objectives: Save Luna and destroy the Black Arms once and for all.

In the main chamber of the Black Comet, Luna falls unconscious on the ground from Black Death's control on her.

Eclipse kneels down to her and asks, "What happened?"

"The girl seem to have a strong fear towards us and caused a resistance. Now she is unconscious, it will be easier to link her without resistance," Black Death says.

Black Death reaches his hand out and places it on Luna's forehead.

"It's a shame that someone as strong and powerful as you, had to be afraid of the species you were born from. That can easily be fixed and you will join our kind and our cause," Black Death thinks.

His hands emits a dark energy as he says out loud, "You are my blood. You are mine to command. You will become one of the Black Arms greatest warriors."

Black Death's hand stops emitting the energy and removes his hand from her forehead. Luna slowly turns her body and begins to press her hands on the ground to get up.

She stands up as she holds her hand with her hand.

She softly says, "I… I am Luna."

She opens her eyes to show her dark blue eyes look hazy. She then kneel on one knee and places her hand on her cheese.

She says in a monotone voice, "I am a servant of the Black Arms. I am at your command Master."

"Excellent. Stand," Black Death says.

Luna stands as she is command.

"Look like it worked after all," Eclipse says, lets out a dark chuckles.

Then turns to Luna, "Welcome to the Black Arms, Luna."

Black Death says, "Indeed. Remember, Luna might try to show resistance, use your mind link if needed."

"Of course," Eclipse says.

Then Black Death says, " escort Luna to the rest of the Arm and be ready for when Shadow and the invaders arrive."

"Yes master," Eclipse says.

Then turns to Luna, "Let's go."

Luna nods her head and walks with Eclipse to join with the Black Arms for their invasion. Luna is completely under Black Death's control and unable to break free from it.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Fight Against the Dark Past

Flying in space close to Mobius, there is a large spaceship that has G.U.N on the side heading towards a dark comet. It's mission is to invade the comet, rescue a kidnapped friend, and set up a bomb that will destroy it.

A voice says, "Lock N' Load, Spider Troupe. We go hot in five."

In the ship, Team Dark, most of Team Ellipse, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters, and the Spider Troupe standing by ready to dock.

One of the soldiers says, "We've masked our approach, but if those bug-eyed freaks have any windows on that thing, they know we're coming. Do not accept a warm welcome. The minute we dock, you are all cleared to fire at will."

Rouge stretches her arms.

Omega says, "Dock! Dock! Dock!"

"Take it tin dude, we'll be there soon," Sonic says.

Jewel worried says, "I do hope we can handle this. Luna is trapped on it."

"Don't worry, we're going to find her," Shadow says.

Sally says, "Be sure to be ready, those Black Arms won't give her back without a fight."

Outside the ship, it releases what looks like a drill then presses its way through the Black Comet.

The soldier says, "These alien scumbags have crossed the galaxy to ruin our lives, so let's go give 'em a proper 'hello!'"

Everyone turns their heads to see the door begins to open. Everyone hurries out of the ship and into the Black Comet. They end up seeing a large group of Black Arm aliens.

"Looks like they already send up a welcome committee," Sonic remarks.

"Then let's not disappoint their kind invite," Amy says, holding her hammer.

The Black Arms roars and begins to attack. The Mobians teams and the Spider Troupe begins to attack as well. Omega brings out heavy fire arms and fire at the Black Volt in the air. Tangle uses her tail to tie the Black Warriors and swing them to the wall, making them drop their guns. Sonic spin dashes at the Black Oak, but repeals it with its arm. Whisper uses her wispon's spike cannon at the other Black Warriors. Tails, Jewel, and Rouge are being chased by the Black Volts. Sally then fires her robotic blaster at it, shooting it down.

Amy calls out, "Sonic, croquet ball!"

Sonic lands on the ground, "On it Ames."

Sonic spin dashes super fast and Amy smacks him like a croquet ball. The spin dash's speed is so powerful that Sonic rams right at the Black Oak and some of the Warriors. Shadow punches a Black Assassin, takes its weapon, and kicks it in the face. Shadow turns around to see a large Black Oak attacking a robotic armor. Shadow then uses the blade he confiscated to stab it on the back. The fighters continues to attack as they make their way towards a kind of entrance blocked in stone.

The soldier says, "That's the last of 'em! Get the wounded to the shuttle and let's set up a perimeter, people!"

Rouge, Tails, and Jewel land on the ground.

"You guys alright?" Sonic asks.

"I think so. Those aliens are tough," Tails says.

"Yeah, and scary," Jewel says.

"I have to admit, that went well," Rouge says.

Shadow says, "It was too easy."

"I desire more aliens to shoot," Omega says.

Rouge rolls her eyes, "Oh brother. Don't worry boys, I'm sure things will get much worse. Then you two can be happy being miserable."

"That's not very nice," Tangle says.

"Joke all you want. They let us board and sent only a token resistance. Something isn't right," Shadow says.

"You think the Black Arms might be setting a trap?" Sally asks.

"It wouldn't be surprised. That Eclipse probably suspect Shadow might come to get Luna, but didn't expect us coming along," Sonic says.

Just then, Andrews walks over with his comrade holding the Nuke.

"Well, we're here to make things right. Happy birthday, hedgehog. I hope you like what we got you," Andrews says.

Then they place the weapon down.

"What is that thing?" Tangle asks.

"Presenting the MJolnir-class tactical nuclear warhead. Once armed and anchored, this baby is unmovable and will turn anything in a five mile radius into a fond memory," Andrews says.

Omega comments, "It's beautiful…"

"So with this thing, the Black Arms are sure in for a major bang," Sonic says.

"Sonic, now isn't the time for jokes," Sally firmly says.

"Yeah. Luna is still on the comet somewhere," Tangle says.

Whisper looks, "How are we going to find her in this?"

"We're going to find her, so there's no need to worry," Rouge says.

The Mobians hear another Spider Troupe saying, "Perimeter secure. All hostiles confirmed neutralized."

"Good work, Cooper. Let's get ready for the next push," Andrews says.

Tangle says, "Still, it's hard to believe those aliens came back after all this time."

"So how exactly are we going to find her in this place. It's too big," Amy says.

"Well, I can sensed the Black Arms were one race, all in the place," Shadow says.

"Sensed?" Amy asks.

Shadow says, "I share a loose connection with their hive-mind. Their blood is in my veins. I can… know some of what they know. Feel them moving through the comet…"

"That's good to know, think you can figure out where Luna is?" Tangle replies.

Rouge and Omega look at each other.

Rouge says, "Well… don't got too deep into their thoughts. We don't want you thinking like you're one of them.

Shadow walks away, "Hmph. We're wasting time. Let's go."

"Spider Troupe will transport the Nuke while Tower's pet freaks take the point. Sounds good to you?" Andrews questions.

"Try not to get killed," Shadow answers.

Jewel whispers to Tangle, "I really hope it doesn't come to that."

"The sooner we find Luna and set the Nuke, the sooner we can get out of here," Tangle says.

"I hope she's okay," Jewel worriedly says.

The Fighters begins to walk through the entrance to get to the next room. Unknown to them, Black Death's Eye is secretly spying on them as they enter.

Black Death's voice speaks through the eye, "And there they come. Here he comes… Black Doom's greatest creation… and executioner."

In his chamber, Black Death watches the fights walking through the entrance to a different part of the comet.

"I knew this meeting would be inevitable. I just assumed it would be more on my terms, especially since those other Mobians came with them to retrieve the girl," Black Death says.

He then places his hands together as he says,"Perhaps it's for the best. The humans and Mobians will provide much-needed nourishment for my army. It has been too long since we had a proper meal…"

Black Death turns his head to see Eclipse and Luna standing close to the wall. Luna still has the dazed look in her eyes, meaning she is still under Black Death's control.

Black Death says, "...Especially since we delayed ourselves for the sake of your experiment."

"The Dark Arms will make us strong, my master. Now more than ever, your children need strength," Eclipse says.

"True enough, and you…" Black Death says.

He then turns to the screen to see Shadow on it, "You will get to fulfill your purpose earlier than expected, if he tries to resist that is."

"Of course. We will need to separate him from the humans and those Mobians. We also need to separate them so we can take them out in fewer numbers. If this plan works… " Eclipse says.

He walks in front of Luna and places its claw under her chin. He tilts her head a little forcing her to face him.

"He will soon share the same fate as Luna. Shadow will soon be part of his true race, even if we'll have to do it by force," Eclipse says.

Meanwhile, the Mobian and Human teams walk deeper into the comet.

Rouge says, "Y'know, I joked about there be plenty of aliens to fight, but now I think they're hiding just to spite me."

"That, or they're waiting for their next attack on us," Tangle says.

"This place looks like a maze," Amy says.

One of the soldiers asks, "Is our progression making any sense to you?"

"Negative. The structural design is as alien as their technology," Omega says.

"Take it easy, Tin-man. We've got our resident alien-hybrid-thing to show us the way," Andrews says.

Jewel weary says, "That doesn't sound nice."

"Proposal! I shoot us a new hallway!" Omega says, bringing out his blaster.

Shadow glares at Andrews, "Are you trying to antagonize me?"

"Maybe, why? Does it hurt your wittle feelings?" Andrews mocks.

Shadow walks away, "No. It just makes you sound like an idiot."

Soon Rouge and the other Mobians begin laughing as Shadow shows a smirk on his face. Shadow then places his hand on the wall and uses his own mind link to figure out anything.

Rouge walks over and asks, "Shadow? Are you okay?"

Fine. I'm… fine. I was trying to tap into the hive-mind for… direction," Shadow answers.

"What about Luna?" Whisper asks.

"I'm not sure," Shadow answers.

The group continues to walk around the comet more. They soon walk in some red room with some purple round thing and line on the wall.

"Dead end. Could the Black Arms be messing with you? Sending you false information?" Rouge asks.

"This place looks a bit spooky," Tails says.

One of the female soldiers turns and notices something on the wall.

She asks, "I remember seeing that goop-ey stuff all over the place when the aliens hit Prison Island? What is that gunk?"

"I'm not sure how to translate it," Shadow says.

He places his hand on the gunk and says, "Conduit gel? It's an oozing fungus the Black Arms used for quick transport."

"Is it difficult to be used?" Sally asks.

"It's impossible if you're not a Black Arm or part of one. I'll take this and scout ahead," Shadow says.

"Isn't that risky?" Amy asks.

"I agree. We should stick together. We're outnumbered in hostile territory, we need you to guide us," Rouge says.

"I'm only scouting ahead. I'll be fine," Shadow says.

Shadow then turns to this gel on the wall. He then spin dashes into it and down the pipe on the wall. As the group look to see Shadow heading off on his own, Tangle decides to walk towards the entryway. She looks up and notices something down the hall close by. It looks like a purple tail and a bit of black hair.

Tangle walks out and says confused, "Luna?"

Tangle runs out to follow the mysterious being. Whisper and Jewel see Tangle leaving and follow her. Meanwhile, Shadow continues to travel through the Conduit Gel until he spin dashes out on the other side. However, he looks to see he is in a large chamber of Black Arm aliens, and they notice him.

"Blast it, Rouge. Stop being right all the time," Shadow mutters in anger.

However, the Black Arms simply walk away from him for some reason.

"Yes. You should listen to your friend," A familiar eerie voice says.

Shadow quickly turns around and sees a familiar figure in the shadows.

Shadow angrily says, "You!"

The figure walks out of the shadows to reveal Eclipse.

"My Shadow, you are looking really tense," Eclipse mocks.

"Where is Luna? What did you do to her?" Shadow demands.

Eclipse evilly smirks, "You're about to find out."

Back in the chamber, it suddenly seals up with the humans and Mobians on it.

Andrews calls out, "Safeties off! We've got incoming!"

"Negative-no alien life signs detected. However, I'm reading trace elements of an aerosol neurotoxin ten parts per million… thirty parts… rising," Omega says.

"They're going to gas us," The female soldier, Cooper says.

"Worse! They did this to us on the first Black Comet!" Rouge panics.

"What's worse than being gassed?" Cooper asks.

Rouge panics, "The gas isn't to kill us! It's going to paralyze us so they can eat us!"

"And this is worse," Amy says.

Tails looks around, "Hold on, where's Tangle, Whisper, and Jewel?"

Everyone looks around.

Amy answers, "They're gone!"

In the halls of the comet, Tangle runs ahead as Whisper and Jewel give chase. Tangle stops at the end what looks like it's some kind of room.

"Tangle, what's wrong? Why you ran off like that?" Jewel asks.

"I thought I saw Luna coming this way," Tangle says.

"Really? I don't see her," Jewel asks, looking around.

Whisper senses something and brings out her wispon and aim it at the hall. Walking out of the hall is Luna.

"Luna, you're safe!" Tangle cheers, running towards her and pulls the cat into a hug.

Tangle lets go, "Come on, we gotta find the others."

Whisper grabs Tangle by the tail and pulls her away.

Whisper points the wispon at Luna, "Something's not right."

"Huh?" Tangle and Jewel asks.

Suddenly, Luna brings out her claws and begins to attack Whisper. Whisper dodges and makes her cube wisp appear on her weapon turning into a mallet. Whisper attacks, but Luna uses her arm to repel. Tangle and Jewel gasps in shock.

"Luna stop!" Tangle panics.

"Why are you acting like this?" Jewel asks.

Luna and Whisper continues to attack each other.

In the chamber, Black Death see the screen divided into three. The left side of the screen shows Luna attacking her team. The one on the right shows the Mobians and humans trapped. Finally, it shows, Shadow coming face to face with Eclipse. Black Death simple smirks to see the plan is working.

In the room, G.U.N puts on their helmets and breathing masks. Unknown to them, Death's Eye is spying on them.

Andrews says, "Helmets up! Rebreathers on! We've got too much too do before dyin' today, people."

The Mobians put their mask on.

Rouge says, "I told that idiot we should've had these on from the start!"

"But then the aliens wouldn't have wasted their time trying to gas us. Now we've got some time while they figure out a new plan," Andrews says.

"Typical 'military intelligence.'" Rouge says.

Then taps on Omega, "How're you doing tin man?"

"I do not possess the me sacks you call 'lungs' and so I do not suffer limitations like 'breathing' or the impairment of such," Omega says.

"Talk about a mouth full," Sonic mutters.

Then Sonic says, "You know, 'I'm fine' would have worked too."

Somewhere in the New Black Comet, Shadow is confronting with Eclipse and has a score to settle with him.

"I take it you're the new Hive-mind commanding the Black Arms?" Shadow questions.

"Me? No nothing so lofty, but they do listen to me," Eclipse answers.

Shadow glares at him and says, "Then listen to me. All of you get out of my way and spare yourself the beating."

"Ah, and save us for that bomb of yours? You'll understand if I'm not inclined to help you out," Eclipse remarks.

"Then it looks like we'll do this the hard way. Chaos…" Shadow says, making the energy appear from his fist.

But cancels out, "Control?"

"What? Why isn't it working?" Shadow asks.

Eclipse then grabs Shadow by his wrist in anger, "You're in my world now! You live-and-Die by my rule!"

Back to the trapped room, Amy smashes the door with her hammer while Sonic spin dashes to break it down. So far, the door isn't even denting.

"It's no use, that door is sealed tight," Sonic says.

"What do we do now?" Amy asks.

Omega raises his claw, "I can blow open a new door."

"And open us up to whatever the neck is out there? No thanks. What we're going to do is," Andrews says.

But then, large worm like creatures with sharp mouths appears letting mighty roars.

Rouge flies as she says, "Run-and-Gun! Don't let them target you! They're living missile Launchers!"

"Giga Trooper! Secure the Nuke! Spider Troupe! Freedom Fighters! Form up on me!" Andrews says, firing at the monster.

Then turns to Omega, "Omega! Change in plans! Make us a door!"

"With Gusto!" Omega says, having his hands together.

Omega then uses his blaster to fire at the wall and destroy it to make an opening for everyone.

Everyone hurry out as they fire at the monsters.

"There are islands of land three stories down," Omega says.

"In we go, Spider Troupe! Controlled bursts with your rocket packs-save your fuel!" Andrews says.

"Hold on! We can't move on without Shadow!" Rouge says.

"Are you kidding? He left us behind! He was our guide, and he left us to be ambushed," Andrews sternly says.

Rouge angrily says, "He was scouting ahead! He may have been ambushed as well! Not to mention Team Eclipse has gone missing! Something must have happened to them!"

"Well then Shadow can use his teleporting and creepy mind link to find us! We mortals are leaving this death trap!"Andrews says.

"Don't worry about Shadow. He is almost as strong as me. He will be fine," Omega says.

"Hey! Our friends are missing you know!" Sonic scolds.

Sally says, "I'll contact them!"

Sally then contact the girls, "Tangle? Whisper? Jewel? Come in! Where are you?"

Jewel then appears on the speaker, "Um yea, but we kind of have a problem."

"What problem?" Sally asks.

Suddenly, Sally and the others hear screaming.

Sonic grabs's Sally's robotic wrist and quickly asks, "Hey, what's going on?"

Somewhere in the comet, Luna lands her feet on the wall and bounces off with tremendous speed. Luna then makes her Chaos claw appear and tries to strike at Whisper. The wolf dodges and launches her whisper spike cannon. Luna jumps in the air, but Tangle coils her up. Luna lands on her feet and the two girls are pulling at the tail.

Tangle struggles and says, "I'm sorry Luna, but this is for your own good."

Whisper says, "Luna, you have to fight this. You need to break free."

"Fight back? Luna?" Luna mutters.

Then hears Black Death's voice, "Do not listen to them. Do not speak to them. Destroy them.

Luna grabs Tangle's tail and begins to swing her around.

Jewel stands back holding the wrist com, Sonic continues to ask, "Jewel! What's going on? Jewel?"

Jewel turns to the wrist com, "I'm sorry, but Luna is fighting off Tangle and Whisper. I think Eclipse did something to her."

Suddenly, Tangle and Whisper ends up getting thrown to the tall and falls to the ground.

Tangle says, "No kidding. It's like fighting a mindless robot."

She nervously giggle, "No offence Sally."

Suddenly, Rouge's voice appears, "Never mind that, you girls need to keep Luna distracted and try to get her to fight for control."

"We'll try," Whisper says.

At the broken wall, Rouge and the others begin to leave the room to find another location.

"We'll try to find you someone in the comet, just keep Luna busy," Sally says.

"Roger," Tangle says.

Rouge sighs, "Come on, let's go. Looks like we'll just have to look for them along the way."

Meanwhile, Shadow continues to fight with Eclipse. Since Shadow can't use his Chaos Control, he has to rely on his physical strength. Shadow slams his foot at Eclipse, but the alien blocks it.

"How are you blocking my Chaos Control?" Shadow demands.

Eclipse jumps back before Shadow can strike a second time.

"We are one blood you and I. Chaos Control is just part of who we are," Eclipse confirms.

Shadow throws a punch, "That's impossible!"

Eclipse dodges, "Oh, we're very connected."

The alien dodges the next attack and speeds past Shadow.

Eclipse then clutches his head, "Let me show you."

He then sends some strange energy to Shadow's head. Shadow screams in shock as his eyes turn green. Eclipse uses some strange power to reach into Shadow's mind.

Deep in the black and hedgehog's mind, Shadow holds his head in pain. Soon, he sees a vision of his past. The vision shows him the time when Shadow turns into his super form to take out Black Doom's true form.

Suddenly, Eclipse's voice speaks up in Shadow's mind, "You remember this fight? When you destroy Black Doom, you took down every Black Arm under his command."

Suddenly, an image of Black Death appears and clutches his head and chest in pain. The Black Arms turn to see their leader in pain.

"But Black Doom had left a lesser-mind behind elsewhere to finish another conquest. The last of the Black Arms endured under Black Death," Eclipse says.

Another image appears to show Black Death holds one of the spawns and pet it to give it comfort.

"The link to our hive-mind is limitless! Through the Master, Black Death knew of Gerald Robotnik's betrayal. He knew about you," Eclipse says.

The next image shows Black Death standing in front of some kind of large gray and red object that resembles a giant red egg. It connected with red cords or vines. One of the Black Arms pull out, and Eclipse comes out of it.

"If the full might of the Main Black Arms strain couldn't stop you. What chance did he have? So Black Death made his countermeasure to you, the 'Ultimate Lifeform.' He made me," Eclipse adds.

After that, it shows Black Death commanding the Black Warriors and Black Volts.

"Like Black Doom before him, Black Death control the hive mind. All of the Black Arms here are in extension of his will," Eclipse adds.

After that, it shows the image that Eclipse is not with Black Death and the group.

"Except for me. I am free to act on my own accord. Free to think and fight you on my own terms. The Ultimate Answer to the Ultimate Problem," Eclipse adds.

After that, it shows Eclipse in a cave. He is looking around until he feels a sharp pain in his head. He clutches it with his claw.

"When we arrived close to Mobius, Black Death sent me to figure out your whereabouts. I had to convince him that you are a powerful asset to have. However, I ended up feeling a strange connection. I tapped into it and saw a good amount of Luna's memories. It's enough for me to know that she shares out blood. I quickly inform to Black Death about this discovery. It took much to come into an 'agreement' that both you and Luna will be coming with us."

Eclipse says, "Of course, I'm also free to question if this is the only way. The way I see it, we're an endangered species. The Black Arms are nearly extinct. So wouldn't be so much stronger with both of us working together. Twin sons of darkness! Brothers in arms! Worlds will fall to us and the Black Arms will live forever!"

Shadow struggles as he has both hands on his hands. Not wanting to do anything with them. Shadow uses his Chaos Energy to make a powerful aura to break the connection.

Shadow uses his power as he says, "I destroy you once, I can do it again."

But Eclipse tries to engulf Shadow in his claw, "Shadow, you're not listening! You don't need to fight us! You don't need to pretend you're one of them! You can finally come home!"

Shadow flies off refusing to listen.

"My world is the world below! I made a promise to protect that world. You and the Black Arms will see it destroyed! My path is clear!" Shadow says.

Out of his mind, Shadow begins to try to break the mind link, Eclipse refuses to let Shadow go and tries to press harder. Black Death arrives sometime ago to see Shadow attempts to reset.

Eclipse continues to struggle and says, "Losing control… little help here."

In Shadow's mind, Shadow tries to fly away from Eclipse, but looks forward to see Death's Eye appearing.

Black Death's voice bellows, "There is no escape from Death Eye!"

Shadow continues to have his eyes shut as he clutched his head and tries to stand on his feet. Now that two Black Arms are invading his head. Suddenly, memories of Maria, Sonic, and Omega and Rouge appears.

Eclipse says, "Promises were made to be broken. There is nothing on that world for an immortal like you. One day the friends and rivals you have now will be nothing. They'll all be long gone."

Images of Black Doom seeing Shadow in the capsule, Sonic fighting with Shadow, and Commander Tower holding a gun at him.

Black Death says, "You were born from the blood of the Black Arms. You have seen the worst that world has to offer. You have overcome their best. They are beneath you."

Shadow clutches his head harder and feel the link is getting to him.

Finally, Shadow is able to break the connection as he screams, "Get out of my head!"

Eclipse steps back as Black Death sees the mind link isn't working. Shadow feels dizzy from both Black Arms are trying to connect to his head.

Black Death crosses his arm with a stern expression, "You had your chance, Eclipse! This is pointless! End him!"

But Eclipse quickly says, "No wait! We almost got through to him! You said that he be useful to us! One more push and I'm sure"

"You!" Shadow angrily shouts and quickly approaches Eclipse.

Before Eclipse can do anything, Shadow grabs Eclipse by the neck and attempts to choke him. Eclipse grabs his arms to stop him.

Shadow angrily says, "Meant… destroy me… I'll destroy you first."

"Destroying you… would have been… the easier… option… I didn't…" Eclipse speaks as he's being suffocated.

"Last chance Eclipse. We turn him now or never," Black Death says, not pleased with the idea.

He then grabs Shadow on the back of his head and uses his powers on Shadow.

Black Death says, "You are of my blood! You are mine to command! Remember your true purpose!"

The pressure of the mind link make Shadow let go of Eclipse and he falls on his knees to the ground. Eclipse ghastly coughs as he trying to breath.

Shadow holds his head as he says, "I… I am… Sh-Shadow the Hedgehog."

Shadow opens his eyes that turn hazy.

He says in a monotone voice, "Vengard of the Black Arm Invasion. I am to bring you the Chaos Emeralds and ensure swift harvest on the world below."

Eclipse smirks and says, "See…. I told you it can be done. Welcome back to the fold, brother."

"Regardless, your purpose was to destroy him. This is the third time I've allowed you to so freely pursue your own ambitions. If I have not assisted you now, you would have failed. No lot let this become a mistake," Black Death sternly says, pointing his claw at the smaller alien.

Eclipse brushes it off and says, "The Dark Arms will be our finest soldiers, Master. And Shadow and Luna will make us stronger! All of this will benefit us in the end, you'll see."

Black Death uses his third eye to make an image of the humans and Mobians.

"I expected to benefit us now. The invaders are stumbling closer to the core of the comet. If they get much farther, their bomb could destroy us all," Black Death says.

Then commands the Black Arms, "Destroy them all, bring me their bomb! We will use it to punish the world below, before we harvest what remains."

Hearing the command, the Black Arms soldiers head off to destroy the humans and Mobians. With Shadow under Black Death's control, he follows Eclipse and the Black Arms to destroy his friends.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Link of Black Arms Vs. Bonds of Friendship

Meanwhile, the Freedom Fighters, Team Dark, and the Spider Troupe find themselves in a large area surrounded by strange red goo. They walk on a path to see a fork in the path. Each path leads to a different tunnel.

"Okay, where to next?" Sonic asks.

"Processing. I am no longer detecting any possible audio clues," Omega says.

A G.U.N soldier goes by Lodge says, "This is ridiculous. We've no idea where we're going! Let's just set the Nuke and get out of here!"

But Andrews says, "That's a negative, Lodge! Even if the blast killed all the creepy-crawlies, chunk of this rock would rain down on the planet. We're doing this right or we're not doing it at all."

"My my we're in total agreement for once, Andrews," Rouge remarks.

"Try not to make anymore remarks. It's bad enough that Luna is forced to turn against us and attacking her friends. If she is able to break free, you know how guilty she'll be," Amy says.

"But none of it was her fault, she didn't even know she has connections with the Black Arms," Tails says.

"Any word from Shadow, Rouge?" Sonic asks.

"No. Either he's been captured, or he's doing his brooding-solo-thing," Rouge sadly says with her arms crossed.

"I'll have to go with the solo thing. It's more Shadow's style," Sonic says.

"Well it better be the former, because if it's the latter, I'm gonna kill him," Rouge says, bitterly.

"Take a number lady," Andrews mutters.

Then turns to Omega, "Hey! Big guy! We can't stand around forever! Which way to this comet's core so we can vaporize this bad boy?"

"Restrain your equestrian mammals. I can confirm that we are deeper into the alien world, but I cannot guarantee either path will be the correct path," Omega answers.

"Should we split up? Cover more ground?" Lodge asks.

Cooper answers, "Ha! You obviously not watched enough horror movies, Lodge! Might as well paint a target on our backs."

"Cooper's right. We're outnumbered, and nobody at the shuttle can get us at this point. We'll just have to pick a direction and hope for the-"

Suddenly, Omega brings out his guns and raises his arms forward, "Warning! Multiple life signs approaching! All signature mobile-not part of the comet's bio-technology!"

Everyone bring out their guns and weapons. As for Tails, Rouge, and Sonic and prepare to fight against what's coming their way. They soon begins to hear footsteps coming from the right tunnel. Coming out of the darkness is Shadow the Hedgehog.

Rouge lands on the ground with a smile, "Shadow! I was starting to-"

But withdraws herself from telling him how worried she really is.

Then says, Well, whatever. Where did you-?"

Before Rouge can answer, Eclipse along with the Black Arms accompany him out of the tunnel. Everyone especially Rouge is shocked to see Shadow is the Black Arms like nothing is amiss. They come to realize what has happened.

"Oh no… oh, no, no no…" Rouge says shocked.

"Shadow-if this is a clever ruse, you are to cease immediately," Omega says.

"Omega, this isn't an act. I think the Black Arms did the same thing to Shadow what they did to Luna," Sally says.

"And I'm guessing you have something to do with it," Sonic angrily says, pointing to the Ultimate Alien.

"You could say that. We simply brought Shadow and Luna to their senses," Eclipse says with a smirk.

"Senses!" Sonic angrily says.

He's about to attack Eclipse, but Sally and Amy holds him by his arms

Sonic angrily says, "You brainwashed our friends and we want them back!"

"Saw this one coming…." Andrews mutters.

Then calls out, "Spider Troupe! Agent Shadow is a liability! Lethal force is authorized to neutralize the hedgehog!"

Eclipse turns to Shadow, and says, "Pathetic creatures aren't they. Only good for their complex protein chains."

Rouge calls out, "Shadow! They've tried to get in your head before! Fight them!"

"Probable final warning! Do not make me shoot you!" Omega says.

Tails mutters, "Seriously."

"They give you orders? Threaten to shoot you? Aw. Why don't you give them a reasonable response?" Eclipse says to Shadow.

Shadow speeds over and Eclipse begins to shoot. Shadow dodges the attack and spin dashes Omega's robotic chest.

Sonic turns, "Amy, Tails, you the Spider Troupe take the other tunnel. Sally, Rogue, Omega and I will keep Shadow off your trial."

"Leave us with the alien horde? Thanks for the easy job," Andrews remarks.

Then commands the others, "Spider Troupe! Run-and-gun! On the double!"

Tails and Amy join Andrews and the Spider Troupe down the other tunnel with the Nuke.

Eclipse notices the group is splitting up and mutters, "Cowards."

He then has the Black Arms follow the the Spider Trouble and the two Freedom Fighters.

As he heads off Eclipse calls out, "We'll handle the humans and Mobians Shadow. I'll leave those four to you 'brother.'"

Eclipse and the Black Arms hurry off as Shadow is attacking Sonic and the others.

Sonic smirks, "Looks like Shadow and I are going to have another showdown."

Sonic then begins to spin dash towards Shadow. Shadow does the same.

At a different part of the Black Comet, Team Eclipse is not doing so well. Tangle and Whisper continue to fight against Luna who is still under the Black Arms control. Whisper aims the wispon at Luna and launches the orange wisp that turns into a missile. Luna dodges it and launches her Chaos Spear. Tangle and Whisper scramble out of the Chaos Speas' way as they land on the ground. Jewel continues to fly and tries her best to help the girls.

Tangle takes deep breaths in exhaustion, "This is getting us nowhere. We need to find a way to break Luna out of the Black Arms' control."

"How?" Jewel asks.

"We'll have to knock some sense into her," Whisper answers, turning her wispon into a hammer.

Whisper charge at Luna with her hammer. She swings her hammer, but Luna grabs a hold of the block end of it.

Jewel nervously says, "I hope we can free her soon before we end up destroying each other."

"I hope the others are having better luck about this than us," Tangle says.

Back to Sonic and Team Dark, things are not going well at all. Sonic, Sally, Rouge, and Omega are forced to battle against Shadow who is under the Black Arms' control while Sally and the Spider Troupe are trying to reach the center. Shadow has Omega falling to the ground and about to use a Chaos Spear on him.

Omega says, "Shadow! Desist immediately or I will be forced to destroy you!"

Rouge then punches Shadow from behind.

"Destroy him?" Sally asks, glaring at the Egg robot.

"I would enjoy providing which of us is stronger. Maiming would be involved. He would heal. Eventually," Omega says.

"Omega! This is serious. We're trying to win Shadow back on our side! This isn't some brawl," Sonic scolds.

"Yeah. Take it seriously," Rouge replies.

As the four talk, Shadow groans and fees his head hurting. He clutches his head with his hand.

He mutters, "Win… back…"

Unknown to everyone, Death's eye is still flying above the ceiling. He watches the battle and sees Shadow is trying to break control.

Black Death's voice appears, "Do not listen to them. Do not speak to them. Destroy them."

Shadow opens his eyes to show the same dazed look. Then charges at them.

Sally calls out, "Here he comes!"

Deep in the new Black Comet, Black Death observes the two fights. Shadow fights off Sonic, Sally, and his team while Luna continues to battle against her team who are her friends.

He says to himself, "Hrm… Shadow is showing considerable resistance to my mind control. No wonder Black Doom couldn't control him. Of course, Luna seems to show the same resistance."

He places his claw on his chin and thinks, "I let my thirst for revenge cloud my judgement. Shadow was meant to be our champion leading us to a swift conquest of the planet. Instead, he betrayed us, and nearly wiped us out. I had hope to invade the world quickly and quiet, let Eclipse neutralize Shadow and use the Dark Arms Project to empower my warriors."

Then remembers, "But I never expected to find another being created with Black Arms blood. We were able to capture her and place her under my control. However, we were invaded, and I let Eclipse convince me to waste precious time trying to control Shadow."

He then looks at the screen, "Using Shadow to destroy the world he's sword to protect would be sweet, but… either he will destroy his friends or they will destroy him. Same goes for Luna, but she is also provide a stronger power. I can work with either scenario… provided the humans and the Mobians, along with their bomb are properly dealt with."

Black Death soon taps into the mind link and says, "Eclipse? Report!"

Elsewhere on the New Black Comet, Amy and Tails along with the Spider Troupes have their hands full. The Black Arms are able to find and attack them. They are able to fight off the Black Arms. The Spider Troupe use their blaster to attack a large Black Warrior attacking the robot. Amy uses her hammer to attack. At the same time, Eclipse is hiding behind one of the pillars and connect to Black Death.

Eclipse answers, "The humans and Mobians are being… persistent. We've almost secured the nuclear device. So if you'll let me get back to work…"

Eclipse then teleports himself away from the pillar as the Black Warrior is being shot down. Andrews, Amy, and Tails join together unaware that Eclipse teleports himself to each G.U.N soldier and presses his claw against their necks to knock them out.

Tails says, "It looks like we got everything taken care of here."

"What do we do now?" Amy asks.

"We move forward," Andrews says.

Then informs, "Clayton, get mantle out of the giga Trooper! Lodge! Cooper! You're with me, Amy, and Tails! We're going to secure the Nuke!"

"You and what army?" A sinister voice says from behind.

Before Andrews can react, he feels a sharp claw on his neck, and collapses into unconsciousness in seconds.

"Andrews!" Amy and Tails yelps.

Eclipse glances at the mobians and says, "And you two are next."

Amy swings her hammer, "Keep your claws to yourself ugly!"

But Eclipse teleports out of the way. Amy swings her hammer but behind, but the alien teleports away from her too. Amy continues to attempts smacks, swings, and throws when she gets the chance, but Eclipse continues to teleport.

Amy slams her hammer to the ground and shouts, "Quit teleporting and fight like a man!"

Eclipse then kicks her back making her let go of the hammer. Then he grabs it.

Amy turns in anger, "Fine! I'll take you on with or without my-!"

But Eclipse swings her own hammer at her face and knocks her out.

Tails flies down and shouts, "Leave her alone!"

Before Tail can do anything, Eclipse swings the hammer at Tails and sends him to the wall and falls to the ground. He then drops Amy's hammer to the ground.

"Now, time to take care of these meddlers," Eclipse says.

He grabs Amy and lifts her into the air by her neck,

Before he can do anything Black Death communicates through the mind link saying, "Do not kill the humans and Mobians."

Eclipse angrily says, " The corridor is almost literally carpeted with my fallen brothers. Don't tell me to show them mercy now."

"I am the one giving the orders, Eclipse. The humans and Mobians will provide better nourishment for the young if they're eaten alive," Black Death says.

Eclipse calmly says, "Ahh, I see. My apologies. Congratulations on the extended lease on life-dinner."

He turns his head and says, "Handle the human and two Mobians with care, brothers. We don't want the next generations' meal too tenderized. Haha!"

The Black Arms begins to come out and pick up the humans.

Eclipse commands, "Get the last human out of the mechanical… thing… and take him with the others. You there! Pick up that bomb. It's coming with us."

The Black Arms do under Eclipse's orders. One of the robots rip open the robot and grab the human who is knocked out. Another Black Arm grab the Nuke and lifts it up and takes it with her. Eclipse then places Amy over his shoulder and takes her with him.

Eclipse says, "We're taking them to the most secure place on the comet."

Sometime later, the Black arms carry the unconscious humans and the fox in a room with Eclipse is taking the lead. Amy groans as she begins to regain a little consciousness.

"Wha-what's going on?" Amy asks, tiredly.

"Ah, I see you're awake. You've awaken in time to see what's in store for you," Eclipse remarks.

The Black Arms continue to carry the bomb and the unconscious beings into a large room with reddish like eggs. He then places her down. He has her back leaning against a pillar and a Black Warrior does the same with Tails at the same pillar.

"Behold, lone conscious and terrified hedgehog! The fruits of my labor! The future of the Black Arms!" Eclipse announces.

He walks to one of the eggs and places his claw on it.

He says, "This is the nursery for my beautiful little Dark Arms. Nobody is allowed in here-not even my kin-unless I'm here to supervise. Here they're perfectly safe."

As Eclipse looks at the egg, the Black Arms cover the humans and two Freedom Fighters up to their heads in strange blue sticky gunk.

Eclipse turns to face the humans and Mobians, "As for you and your friends-in a way. You'll be the much-needed first meal for my little darlings. Think of it- you'll be giving my kind a second chance to thrive."

Eclipse walks to Amy who has the strange substance covered up to her shoulders. She is barely able to keep her eyes open.

He calmly says, "In case you don't know, you'll find the bio-clay to be unbreakable by your flimsy hands, once it hardens. Until then, the neurotoxin you've been breathing will keep you nice and paralyzed."

Soon, Amy shuts her eyes and is knocked out. Eclipse and the Black Arms begins to leave the room with the Nuke in the Black Oak's possession.

As they leave, Eclipse says, "Today is just coming up aces! I wonder how my brother, Shadow and my sister, Luna are doing?"

Meanwhile, Luna continues to fight her friends under Black Death's control. Whisper fires her wisps while Tangle tries to tie her with her tail.

Tangle says, "This is getting ridiculous."

"I know, but we have to keep fighting," Whisper says.

Luna then teleports in front of Tangle and grabs her by the tail. She then speeds around her and then ties her up. Luna then throws Tangle across the wall.

Jewel scaredly screams, "Tangle!"

Tangle struggles and screams, "Help! I'm stuck!"

"I'll help you, Tangle," Luna says.

Jewel flies to Tangle and lands on the ground. Then begins to untie Tangle from her tail. Whisper fires her burst whisper and her spike wisp. Luna jumps up and spin dashes at Whisper sending her to the ground.

Jewel gasps as she turns her head, "Whisper."

Whisper struggles as she tries to stand on her own two feet, using her wispon as a cane to get herself. Luna turns to see Jewel untieing Tangle and begins to approach her. Jewel continues to untie Tangle, but not aware that Luna is making her way towards her.

Jewel says, "I almost got her."

"Jewel, look out!" Tangle yelps in fright.

Jewel quickly turns around to see Luna standing behind her and begins to create Chaos Energy in her paw. Jewel begins to get scared and on the verge of crying as her clutches her hands and have them close to her muzzle.

Jewel scaredly says, "Luna, please."

Luna's Chaos Energy begins to form on her paw to form a claw.

"Luna, have you forgotten about me, or Tangle, or even Whisper?" Jewel asks as tears fall down her face.

Luna simply stands still as she stares at Jewel.

Jewel asks, "Have you even forgotten who you are?"

"Who… I am?" Luna mutters, still in the mind control.

Something within Luna is preventing her to strike. In Luna's mind, the feline stands completely still as she ends up seeing visions.

The first vision shows, Luna, Tangle, Whisper, and Jewel attacking the badniks of the town Tangle and Jewel live in. They are able to defeat the badniks and sit at the bench.

"Thanks for helping us. I'm Tangle, and this is my very best friend," Tangle says.

Jewel blushes, "My name is Jewel."

"Whisper," Whisper softly answers.

"Hello. My name is Luna," Luna says.

The next vision shows the girls are having lunch together under a big tree. Even the wisp join in. The girls and the wisp smiles as they tell themselves stories and adventures they had before they meet.

Luna happily says, "For now on, we'll be known as Team Eclipse."

"Sounds like an awesome name," Tangle says.

"I think it's a great team name," Jewel says.

"Sure," Whisper says.

Then more images show her and her friends fighting the robots and other bad guys they end up coming across. They work together as they use their abilities to help each other out.

The last one shows the girls smiling as they hug each other and the wisps join them for the bug.

Tangle, Whisper, and Jewel say, "We love you Luna?"

Out of her mind, Luna's eyes soon changes back to her normal dark blue eyes. She shakes her head and looks to see Jewel whimpering as tears falls from her face.

"Jewel!" Luna worriedly says.

Luna then picks Luna up and hugs her.

She worriedly says, "Oh sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"You… you remember me…" Jewel asks, starting to cheer up.

"I do now. I'm sorry I couldn't break the control sooner," Luna says, shedding tears a smile.

Jewel hugs Luna, "I'm glad you're back."

"Luna," Whisper say.

The two look to see Whisper walking towards her. Luna runs to her friend and gives her a hug. The wisp comes out of the pods and hug her with glee.

Tangle giggles, "I'm glad to see you're back to normal, but um, can one of you can untie me."

Luna and the others look to see Tangle still tied up.

They nervously giggles and say, "Sorry."

After untying Tangle from her tail, the team begins to discuss about their situation.

"It's great to have you back, Luna," Tangle says.

"We still have a problem at hand," Whisper says.

"She's right. We got separated from the others when we were following you. We have no idea where we are," Jewel says.

Luna turns to the wall, "I think I might know."

Luna then places her hand on the wall. "Because of Eclipse and their leader, Black Death tapped into my mind, I was able to have a better connection. I can figure out where everyone is and we can find them."

"Great idea, Luna. We can turn this whole mess around," Tangle says.

"Right, just give me a few minutes," Luna says.

Luna then begins to use her own loose connection to figure out where everyone is.

Luna quickly says, "Uh oh."

"What do you mean uh oh?" Jewel asks.

Luna removes her hand and turns to the girls with concern.

Luna says, "Amy, Tails, and the Spider Troupe have been caught by Eclipse and the Black Arms and are being held at some kind of nursery."

"Nursery?" Whisper asks.

"Apparently it's where the next generation of Black Arms are. Eclipse called them the Dark Arms. Right now, they're inside this strange incubators," Luna says.

"For what? Babysitting?" Tangle asks.

"More like to be the first meal the Dark Arms are going to have," Luna says.

"What? We gotta help them," Tangle says.

"Yes. However, Sonic, Sally, Rouge and Omega are fighting Shadow. He was put under their control like I was," Luna says.

"Oh no," Jewel says.

Luna says, "The closest path will take us to the nursery where the others are. We need to get there first. Then we'll find Sonic and the others."

Then announces, "Team Eclipse, let's move!"

Luna takes the lead and head off to the tunnel. Tangle, Whisper, and Jewel quickly follow her to save the others from becoming a meal.

Meanwhile, Sonic and the others are having problems of their own. Rouge flies at Shadow, but spin dashes at her. Omega reaches his claw out and catches her. Shadow lands on the ground and begins to teleport.

Sally brings out her blaster, "Oh no you don't!"

When Shadow appears where he teleports, Sonic kicks him in the face, "Got him!

Omega, Sally, and Sonic grabs him and pin him to the ground.

Omega says, "Warning! We need to finish this before he breaks free!"

"I know. Let me think," Rouge says.

Rouge begins to think really hard, and comes up with an idea.

She sighs, and says, "I can't believe I have to do this again."

"Do what?" Sonic asks.

"Simple. Get off of him," Rouge sternly says.

"Are you sure?" I have not successfully beaten senses nor a concussion into him yet," Omega asks.

"Just move," Sonic sternly says.

Sonic, Sally, and Omega move out of the way while Rouge stands in front of Shadow with her arms crossed.

Rouge says, "I know the real Shadow can hear me, so listen up. You're the Ultimate Lifeform. You're too strong and too stubborn to let these aliens get into your head. I figure you've got some kind of inner struggle. Now that you'll tell us- you prefer to brood an internalize. But this is for the sake of everyone back home. So are you going to get your act together, or am I going to have to get sappy and invoke Maria for the hundredth time?"

Suddenly, Shadow launches a Chaos Spear pass Rouge. Rouge and the others quickly look up to see the Death's Eye.

Shadow fights for control and says, "Omega… alien… ten o' clock… high… controlling…"

"Understood!"Omega says, and fires its weapons.

The Death's Eye begins to fly away and dodge the attack. Sally quickly join in on their attack. Sadly, the Death's Eye is able to escape. Shadow groans and grunts in pain as he is able to break out of the mind control.

Rouge helps Shadow up as she asks, "Did that clear your head?"

"...They're gone now. I'm back in trouble. I never should have lost it," Shadow says, feeling remorse.

Then says, "I nearly."

"But you didn't…" Rouge quickly says.

"How did you know I wouldn't?" Shadow asks.

"Because… I trust you," Rouge answers.

Shadow turns his head to face Rouge.

Rouge says, "Yeah. That's coming from me. We've been through a lot together. And I let my guard down around you. You got my back."

Rouge then nudges Shadow's arm, "That, and I knew that crack about Maria would tick you off."

Sonic begins laughing.

"Very funny," Shadow sternly says.

"Alright, let's focus on our current situation. Luna is being controlled to attack her friends. Amy, Tails, and the Spider Troupe went on ahead and we have no clue where they all now," Sonic says.

"I was afraid of this. We have to find them," Shadow says.

Omega asks, "May we also resume the violent conquest now?"

"Yes. You four will check on Spider Troupe and then ensure the bomb is deployed. I will…" Shadow says.

But Rouge says, "Oh, no you don't. We just broke the mind control. You're not going to run off on your own and get caught again."

"Yeah. no solo missions," Sonic says.

But Shadow releases his Chaos Energy and says, "... I will eliminate Black Death, their leader. That will draw the Black Arms away from you. Nothing will stop me from my revenge."

Sonic, Rouge, and Sally shield their eyes.

"Okay. Okay. We're convinced," Sally says.

"Shadow is inspirational," Omega says.

Then says, "Concern: the tracking signal for Spider Troupe is weak, and the alien architecture is maze-like locating them will be difficult. I have not received any in tell from the team of female mobians."

Shadow says, "No. Since Black Death got into my head, I've got a much stronger connection to the hive-mind. I can direct you," Shadow says.

Sonic then says, "Well then, let's do it too it!"

Rouge, Omega, Sonic, and Sally head off on the left interaction while Shadow takes the right. Sonic and the others head deep into the comet as they are being attacked by vicious vines.

"Looks like we're going deeper down. What should we be looking for?" Rouge asks, through the communicator.

Shadow says, "You'll exist into a larger chamber. Look for tunnels heading upward. They should be at about three o' clock for your position."

Rouge and the others reaches to an area that seems to have a circle base in the middle. It has a glowing center with four rock formations.

"Understood. We're not meeting any resistance. What about you?" Rouge asks.

Shadow simply answers, "I'm encountering some. Nothing I can't handle."

Shadow does end up meeting resistance. He throws Chaos spears at them and uses his speed to find their leader.

Meanwhile, Luna and the others are running down the hall where they see an entrance on their left. They run inside and gasps in shock to see Amy, Tails and the others are trapped in the wall.

"Oh no!" Jewel worriedly says.

Luna notices, "Wait, they're still alive. Let's get them out."

Tangle, Jewel, and Whisper begin to break the humans and their friends out of the strange clay.

Luna notices, "Wait, someone's coming!"

The girls stop and turn to the entrance. They see four figures heading towards the entrance. Luna and her friends are ready to fight who is entering the room. They soon sigh in relief to see Rouge and the other entering the room.

"Sonic! Guys! You're here!" Tangled happily says.

"Tangle? Girls? Luna, you're okay?" Sonic asks, surprised.

"You're out of the Black Arms; control?" Rogue asks.

"Yeah. We were able to find our way here and we need to get the others out. They're live, but we need to get them back to the ship," Luna says.

"You're right. We have to hurry," Sonic says.

"I am obligated to be pleased by this," Omega says.

The group then begins to unpeel the claw off of everyone in the room.

Rouge pulls the claw off of Andrews and asks, "Captain? Can you hear me?"

"Yesss… C-can almost m-move again… too weak to break out?" Andrews answers, sounding very weak.

"Can you walk?" Rouge asks.

"Yesss, I think so," Andrews softly answers.

Omega peels the clay off of Cooper and asks, "Where is the glorious nuclear device?"

"H-he took it…" Cooper weakly answers.

"Eclipse must have take the device," Sally suspects.

Rouge reaches her ear piece and says, "Rouge to Shadow. Spider Troupe says the Nuke was taken by Eclipse. Also Luna is free from their control."

Alright. Be careful, Eclipse is extremely dangerous. Take him out as fast as possible," Shadow says.

Omega cheers, "I will destroy whoever the challenger is identified as!"

"Omega, Eclipse is extremely dangerous. You're going to need back-up. I'm going with you," Luna says.

"Me too," Rouge says.

"If you insist," Omega says.

Sally says, "Sonic, we need to get the Spider Troupe, Amy, and Tails back to ship."

Sally is able to pull the goo out of Amy while Sonic does the same with Tails.

Luna says, "Tangle, Jewel, you two go with them, Whisper and I will help Rouge and Omega with the Nuke."

"Thank you… for coming… for us," Andrews says, weakly.

Meanwhile, Shadow continues to fight the Black Arms that are coming his way. He has his hand on the wall to gain access to the right direction.

Shadow says, "Captain- there seems to be a direct route back to the shuttle. They may have been planning an ambush earlier, but the way is clear now. Take the right fork ahead, then follow the left hand wall."

Shadow slides under the a Black Warrior. Omega! Rouge! Eclipse is seven o' clock from your position-a straight shot. He has a Black Oak with him. It has the Nuke! Hurry!"

Back at the nursery, Rogue and Captain Andrews hear everything.

"Alright, Omega! Luna! Whisper! Let's go," Rouge says.

The four head off to find the Nuke while Sonic, Sally, Tangle, and Jewel help everyone get back to the ship safely. As each group do their best to complete their part, Black Death is able to see what is happening and quickly uses his mind link.

Black Death says, "Warriors-head to the Dark Arms' nursery. Move the incubators to the shuttle. Do it quickly."

Hearing this, Eclipse quickly asks, "Wait, what? What's happening?"

"The humans and Mobians are no longer captive. Shadow and Luna are free of my control and Shadow is coming for me," Black Death answers.

This shocked Eclipse, "What?! But I… I thought we…"

"Wait, they were in the nursery?! Did they hurt the Dark Arms? I'll hunt them down and rip-!" Eclipse says in rage.

But Black Death says, "The Dark Arms are unharmed. Luna and three of her friends are heading your way. Do not let them get the bomb."

"I… yes master," Eclipse answers.

Meanwhile, Shadow is speeding away from the Black Warriors who are firing at him.

Suddenly, Black Death's eye flies towards him, "Shadow."

Shadow turns his head, "Black Death. Just like Black Doom, you hide behind this one-eyed… thing."

Black Death says through the eye, "It doesn't have to be like this. I exerted my control because I didn't think you would listen."

"There is nothing to listen to," Shadow says, and kicks the warrior.

Shadow then hurries down the hall as the Death Eye.

Death Eye says, "You don't belong with the people of this planet! You are not one of them! You can never be!"

"I belong nowhere. I have chosen my home. My fate," Shadow says.

Black Death eye coils its tentacle around Shadow's arm, "You are dooming us to extinction You cannot-!"

Shadow grabs the Black Death's eye by its tentacles and slams it to the wall. Shadow then reaches a sealed up entrance.

"I can," Shadow says.

Shadows holds his fist creating Chaos Energy, "And I will!"

Then slams the metal entrance through. In the chamber, Black Death turns to see Shadow has shattered the entrance and is entering the room. Soon, Shadow and Black Death begin to have a showdown.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: End of the Dark Memory

Somewhere in the New Black Comet, Sonic and Sally are doing their best to help Amy, Tails and the humans reach the ship. They haven't run into any Black Arm resistance yet.

Sonic says, "It's a good thing we haven't run into any trouble, but that means Shadow must have."

"Shadow is doing this to buy us time to get back to the ship. With him making his way to the leader, the Black Arms need to stall him," Sally says.

"I know, I just hope he and the others are doing okay," Sonic says.

"I know. Now let's hurry. We don't know how long the diversion will last. We need to be ready when we all get out of the Black Comet," Sally says.

"Right," Sonic replies.

Sally and Sonic continue to lead everyone else across the comet to get to the ship and be ready to take off.

In the Black Comet's Central Chamber, Shadow is having a showdown with Black Death, the Black Arms' leader. Shadow throws a Chaos Spear, but Black Death launches a counter attack. Both of the attacks strike each other and cancel each other out in the process. Shadow soon lands on the ground.

Black Death turns to Shadow and angrily says, "Traitor! Black Doom gave you life!"

"The professor gave me life. Your master only provided his genes," Shadow angrily says.

Black Death then places his hands together as his eyes glows, "You were Gerald's experiment! You are our brother!"

Soon, dark purple portal appears behind Black Death.

"You owe nothing to the humans!" Black Death adds, and launches flaming rocks at Shadow.

Shadow quickly spin dashes over and under the rocks and quickly lands on the ground.

Shadow continues to dodge the attacks as he says, "And I owe nothing to you. I made my choice. Make your peace before the end."

"You can't kill me! You can't blow up our comet! You'll be dooming our race to extinction!" Black Death says in rage.

Black Death then fires a powerful beam at Shadow. Shadow quickly dodges and hides behind a pillar. He soon takes a deep breath.

Black Death continues to fire as he bellows in rage, "What gives you the right to pass judgement over the Black Arms?! TWICE?!"

Shadow knows there is only one way for him to defeat Black Death. He soon begins to take off one of his gold inhibitors.

He says, "Because your idea of 'survival' is the destruction of everyone else."

"Because you see everyone and everything else as fuel. As food, and fodder," Shadow adds taking off the other one.

Shadow begins to release his Chaos Energy and creates a powerful glowing aura around his body.

"You strive to protect thousands of ravenous, mindless monsters and call yourself righteous," Shadow angrily says.

Shadow then releases the powerful Chaos Energy and destroys the pillar causing Black Death to shield his eyes.

Shadow stands on the debris and says, "I swore to Maria I would protect the billions of individuals on the planet below. The people she loved unconditionally. PREPARE FOR YOUR END!"

Elsewhere in the New Black Comet, Sonic and the others are able to reach the tunnel where the ship is. Soon enough, the rest of the Spider Troupe walk over to see the comrades.

One says, "There you are."

Andrews groans in pain and almost falls over, but one of the soldiers caught him in time.

He asks, "Captain Andrews! What happened, sir?"

"The mission… just about fell apart… we're all… suffering from a paralyzing neurotoxin…" Andrews says, still in pain.

Sonic quickly says, "Come on, we need to get everyone to the ship and fast."

"But where are the aliens? Why aren't they hunting you down?" The soldier says.

Sally says, "Shadow drew their attention away and he's probably fighting Black death at this very moment."

"What about the bomb? Did you get it into position?" The soldier asks.

Andrews weakly answers, "N-no… it was taken… but the rest of Team Dark… and Team Eclipse… ate handling it…"

Jewels flies to Andrews, "Mr. Andrews, you need to head to the ship and rest."

"You're right. We all need to get back to the shuttle… we got… to ready… the escape," Andrews says.

At a different part of the comet, Rouge, Omega, Luna, and Whisper using the green wisp to travel by flying.

Rouge touches her earpiece and calls, "Shadow? Do you copy?"

"Anything?" Luna asks.

"No. He's not sending us directions anymore," Rouge says.

Omega says, "Then he must have engaged the Black Arms' leader in battle. Some beings have all the luck."

Whisper sighs and shakes her head.

"Oh, give it a rest. He's-" Rouge says, annoyed.

But Luna quickly says, "Wait! Look over there!"

The two teams land on the ground and see the Nuke.

"There's the Nuke," Whisper says.

"Completely abandoned and out in the open. It's a set-up for an ambush," Rouge says.

"Good. Let them come!" Omega says.

"Take this seriously," Rouge sternly says.

"I am. I'm ready for heavy combat," Omega says.

Luna walks forward with a sigh, "Never mind, I'll get it."

"Luna. Eclipse is waiting for you to control you and you know it," Rouge says.

"I know. If this is an ambush then he will only get me," Luna says.

Whisper softly says, "Be careful."

"I will," Luna says.

Luna walks forward and slowly leans to the Nuke to find the controls. Before Luna can grabs it, something else grabs making her gasps. Luna and the others quickly look to see a Black Oak with Eclipse standing on its shoulder.

"Well, it didn't take this long to capture you," Eclipse remarks.

Luna tries to break free from the Black Oak's grip, but it's too tight for her to escape.

"Let me go! Let me go, you big brute!" Luna screams, struggling in the restraint.

"Sorry Luna, but you don't have a say in this matter," Eclipse says with a smirk.

Then says, "Black Oak, tear the robot to pieces! I'll handle the-!"

"Excellent! Combat Engage!" Omega says, bringing out his blaster.

"Wait!" Whisper cries out.

But Omega fires this guns at the Black Oak anyway shooting it down. Eclipse falls off the Black Arm while Luna escapes it's hold on her.

Whisper uses her wisp hammer to smack it on Omega's head.

Rouge angrily asks, "What's wrong with you?! You almost hit Luna!"

"Luna can handle herself. She is almost as strong as Shadow, but not as strong as me. She will be fine," Omega says.

Luna mutters, "Stupid Ex-Eggman Robot."

"No…" A voice says.

Luna turns to see Eclipse who is on his knees and holds the head of his fallen comrade.

Eclipse says, "It wasn't supposed to be like this…"

Luna gasps in shock and this, "What is it? Eclipse seems different than before? I never knew he had this side of him. Then again, Eclipse seems different than the Black Arms."

Luna lowers her head and turns it away. She is starting to have doubts if Eclipse is just another Black Arm or not.

Then thinks, "Still, something about the voice is familiar.

Just then, Omega charges at Eclipse, Eclipses and Omega are pushing each other claw and claw.

Omega says, "Undocumented alien type. You must be Eclipse. Amused: Shadow said you'd be a threat."

Struggling, Eclipse says, "Shadow… Luna… they 're… supposed to… join us… The Black Arms… were supposed to thrive! We would… win! We'd have… our… revenge!"

"Not with you to lead them. You are weak. Throw a Chaos Spear. Perform a Chaos Blast. Do something to surprise me," Omega taunts.

Luna sternly walks to the fight and says, "Omega, that's enough! Just leave him alone! I think Eclipse has enough!"

Eclipse is stunned to hear Luna saying that. For a minute, Eclipse thinks Luna is actually defending him.

"You should be the last to defend him. Have you forgotten he abducted you, control you, hurt you," Omega says.

"I know but…" Luna says, lowering her ears.

Rouge crosses her arms, "Luna's right. Stop toying with it, you sadist. Let's set the bomb and get out of here so we can wipe out all the awful things on this rock and be done with it!"

This makes Eclipse shots his eyes open screaming, "NO!"

Suddenly, Eclipse's body begins to glow green as it grows large and changes. Omega is pushed back while Rouge and Whisper gasps in shock. Luna steps back in shock to see Eclipse changing and growing.

Luna gulps, "Uh no!"

The three girl mobians stand in shock to see the Darkling has transformed into a larger size. Four ridges appears on his forehead and his spikes on his body becomes large.

Eclipse stomps his foot on the Nuke with rage, "Well, Robot? Surprised? Satisfied? I was born to crush Shadow! You're nothing to me!"

"Uh Rouge, I think you and Omega might have ticked him off," Luna says.

Whisper nervously nods her head.

"Warning-targeting exhibits impressive metamorphic abilities sensors detect exponential growth strength and resilience," Omega comments, trying to stand.

"I think we have more to worry about," Luna nervously says.

"She's right. Transforming like that might burn out his metabolic. Though keep the preserve on him-See if he cracks. I'm arming the Nuke before things get even more out of control," Rouge says.

Luna turns to Rouge, "Whisper and I will try to help out.

Omega stands, "Understand. Engaging in battle-"

"Huh?" Luna replies, confused.

With that Omega attacks Eclipse shouting, "-For Science!"

Soon, Omega is battling in the strength and power with the Darkling. Luna and Whisper look at the robot with a confused expression.

"That has to be the weirdest robot ever," Luna says.

Whisper nods her head.

Luna sighs, "Come on, let's help that robot."

"Right," Whisper says.

Luna and Whisper hurry over to join the battle. Luna jumps and gives the darkling a hard kick to the back. Then Whisper uses her spike wisp at him. Omega continues to brawl with the robot. As they battle the robot, Rouge has reached the controls and going to activate the Nuke.

Rouge communicates with G.U.N, "Agent Rouge to Shuttle Ratatosk. I need the activation code to arm the Nuclear Device-over."

The soldier from the shuttle answers, "Copy that, Agent Rouge. Activation Code is: Sierra-Uniform-Zero-Six-Two- Over."

"Copy that. You're to leave in ten minutes… with or without us. Over," Rouge says.

Rouge soon begins to punch in the code for the Bomb. At the same time, Omega and the girls are battling the Monstrous Darkling. Eclipse grabs Omega by his arm and throws him across the room, slamming him to the wall. Whisper fires the boost wisp and hits the Darkling on the head. Whisper then brings out the block, but Eclipse grabs it and throws her to the ground.

Luna gasps, "Whisper! Omega!"

Before Luna can do anything, Eclipse grabs Luna and slams her to the wall. Luna looks to see Eclipse has a strong grip and it's hard for her to struggle herself free.

Luna asks, "I don't understand, why are you doing this?"

"Why? This world seem to love! It's resources-its people-all for us! We consumed countless worlds before coming to this one! And the only thing standing in our way is Shadow," Eclipse angrily says.

Then tighten his grip on Luna.

Eclipse smirks and says, "Only one thing did seem to come out of our return, is finding you, Luna. You will join us in our conquest, become part of the Black Arms. You cannot deny the Black Blood arms that courses through your veins. You must become one of us."

Luna gasps in shock to hear Eclipse's statement. What's more, the voice Eclipse is giving off.

Luna lowers, "It-it was you. You were the one who's been in my dreams lately."

Eclipse smirks, "So you figured it out, but it wasn't dreams you were experiences. It was my mind link, I was created to counter Shadow, but it seems I'm able counter you as well. I limited your abilities, cloud your mind, and try to persuade you to join the Black Arms. But things didn't go exactly as planned, and you were controlled for not very long."

"What do you plan to do?" Luna asks.

Eclipse places his other claws on Luna's head. The feline begins to struggle to get off.

"I'm going to be sure the control doesn't break this time," Eclipse answers.

Eclipse emits a strange Chaos Energy from his hand and pushes it on to Luna. Luna begins to struggle to break free as she is in a panic. Luna fights back as hard as she can and feels the link kicking.

Not wanting to happen again, Luna screams, "Get away from me!"

Then out of nowhere, Eclipse's head begins to feel a strange pain and forces himself to let go of Luna. The feline falls down to the ground to see Eclipse clutching his head with both claws.

"Now's my chance," Luna thinks.

Luna spin dashes Eclipse on the stomach and makes him fall. The feline lands on the ground to see Eclipse letting go of his hand. Eclipse turns to Luna in anger and swifts his Claw at her, but she dodges by jumping in the air and kicks him in the face. Eclipse grabs Luna by the leg and slams her to the ground. Luna then throws a punch on his chest. Then jumps up and spin dash on his back. Still in a ball, Luna bounces to the wall and spin dash towards Eclipse.

In rage, Eclipse says, "I have enough of you!"

Eclipse grabs Luna who is spin dashing and slams her to the ground making her yelp. Luna groans as she turns her head to see Eclipse in anger.

"I have just about enough of you. I gave you a chance, but you decided to be with those weak being. I was made to kill Shadow, but I might settle to destroy you first. Then, I will personally consume everyone you care about-and burn this planet to cinder," Eclipse says in rage.

Luna becomes very frightened to hear Eclipse raging statement. Suddenly, Eclipse begins to struggle.

Struggling, Eclipse says, "I'll… we'll… urgh…"

Eclipse soon halls on his knees and places his hands on the ground. Suddenly, the monstrous body splits in half revealing Eclipse's original form and slightly covered in green goo. Luna sits up in shock to see Eclipse weakening.

Struggling, Eclipse says, "Huk… no… huk… need to… stay strong…."

Luna slowly stands up as her legs feel wobbly. Then rushes to Rouge who is helping Whisperer and Omega.

"What happened?" Luna asks.

"I guess he can't maintain that form for long, especially under heavy combat," Rouge says.

"I can still… take him…" Omega says, struggling and a static voice.

"No time, big guy. We've got to move. The bomb will take care of everything here, anyway," Rouge says.

After regaining their strength, the four begin to leave to get to the ship. As she runs, Luna turns to see Eclipse who is still struggling from the fight. She then continues running, but feels regret about leaving him.

The four continue to hurry through the comet to get back to the ship with the others. They soon run through the nursery that is now empty, but Luna stops suddenly to sense something. Luna looks around to find what she is sensing. She stops to see at the corner of a room is a pink egg.

"I don't believe it. It's an egg. They must have left it behind. I need to get to the others, but I can't just leave it," Luna says, staring at the egg.

Luna sternly says, "I think it's best to leave it. The Black Arms have caused enough trouble around this planet."

Luna begins to walk out of the room, but stops to feel remorse. This egg never has anything to do the invasion and anything else.

Luna says, "I can't. I can't leave it."

Luna runs to the Egg and holds it in her arms. Then runs off with the Egg in her arms.

She begins to asks herself, "I hope what I'm doing is the right thing?"

Meanwhile, Shadow is still fighting Black Death in the main chamber. In his Chaos form, he punches Black Death through the pillar and it shatters to pieces. Shadow has Black Death laying on the ground, and prepare to finish him off.

Before he could, Rouge contacts him from the earpiece, "Shadow! The Bomb is armed! We've got nine minutes to get to the shuttle!"

"I'm not done yet!" Shadow says, irritated.

At the same time, Black Death senses his mind link. Eclipse uses his mind link from the different part of the comet. Eclipse managed to reach the bomb, but see it attached itself to the comet.

The Darkling says as he struggles to get his strength, "Master… Th-they've armed the bomb. I can't… I don't know what to do with it…"

The two then glare at each other for a second. Soon, they attend to their business.

Rouge communicates with Shadow, "Oh you're done alright, Shadow! Move it! The bomb-"

But Shadow says, "Could still be disrupted by the Black Arms through the comet! When Black Death goes down, so will the Hive-Mind! I'm buying time for you and the others!"

Rouge protest, "I'm not leaving you behind again!"

"No! You went out of your way to save me. Now I'm returning the favor.

"What is it with you and your martyr complex?!" Rouge asks.

"Every second spent arguing with delaying me. I'll make it, Rouge. I promise," Shadow says, showing a calm smile.

Rouge says, "You and your promises. Eight minutes. You Ultimate-Pain-In-The-Butt."

"Understood," Shadow says.

Shadow turns to see Black Death continues with the mind-link and giving instructions to the Black Arms.

Black Death says in thoughts, "The Dark Arms larvae have been loaded onto the shuttle. The shuttle is ready for launch. We;; done, my minions. The next generation will survive us."

Then says, "Eclipse, you are not bound to the hive-mind. You must escape and tend to the Dark Arms."

At the same time, Eclipse struggles on his feet while having his claws on the bomb.

Eclipse manages to answers, "Nngh! No! We can still win this! I just need to-rrgh!-disarm this stupid, stupid bomb."

"Defiant 'til the end bothersome child," Black Death replies.

Then gives orders to the other Black Arms, "Black Arms-delay the invaders as best as you can. If we are to die, we will take them with us. I will battle Shadow until my last breath."

At the shuttle, the Spider Troupe are doing their best to bee the Black Arms at bay. At the same time, Rouge, Omega and Whisper fight them off while Luna speeds in the shuttle to hide the egg.

Black Death then says, ""Death's eye-attend to Eclipse."

Death's Eye follows Black Death's orders. It soon find s Eclipse and uses its tentacles to grab him by his arms and pulls him away from the bomb.

Eclipse quickly asks, "What are you?! No let me go!"

Eclipse struggles to break free from the Death's Eye restraints as it flies him in the air to get to the shuttle.

Eclipse shouts in protest, "Don't do this! Let me help you! I'll fight Shadow this time! I swear!"

After much protesting, the Death Eye reaches the platform where a circle shuttle is where the Dark Arm Eggs are stored.

Eclipse continues to protest, "You were right! He needs to be destroyed! It's what you built me for! Let me do it!"

But the Death's Eye refuses to let go. It drags Eclipse into the ship and places him on the captain's chair where the controls are. The Death's Eye uses his tentacles to press Eclipse against the chair.

He continues to scream, "Master I'm sorry! I should have listened to you from the start! Let me help you! Let me save you!"

However, the Death's Eye pilots the ship and takes off leaving Black Death and the rest of the Black Arm Race inside.

Making Eclipse scream, "NOOOO!"

Meanwhile, Black Death and Shadow glare at each other.

"There I have made my peace," Black Death says.

Shadow glares at him, "Good. Now-we end this."

And so the battle continues. Black Death launches the first attacks with the same meteorites from before.

He says, "Once you've slain me, the crewless Black Comet will fall onto your world, finishing off the planet."

Shadow then uses his Chaos energy to repel the attack. He holds his body as much as he can.

Shadow says, "That's what the bomb is for, fool. The comet will never touch the planet."

Black Death fires powerful beams from his hands and bellows, "I will not die as Black Doom did!"

Shadow clutches his hands, "Rrgh… you're right. I needed my super-state to handle him. You, on the other hand…"

Shadow then releases a burst of Chaos Energy shouting, "CHAOS BLAST!"

The burst of Chaos Energy spread all over the room, not even Black Death is able to escape from it. Shadow lands on the ground as Black Death falls. Shadow grabs his inhibitors and puts them back on his wrists.

Just then, Rouge speaks through the earpiece, "Shadow! The Black Arms suddenly collapsed. Are you…?"

"It's done, Rouge. The Black Arms are no more," Shadow says, placing his second inhibitor on his wrist.

Rouge says, "And so are we if you don't hustle! You've got five minute!"

Shadow begins to skate on his rocket shoes, "Begin take-off now. I'm on my way."

Now it's a race against time for Shadow to return to the ship before it blows up.

Meanwhile in the Black Arms' shuttle, The Death's Eye soon collapses.

Eclipse holds it as he panics, "No! No! That means-he's gone! The Master's Gone!"

Eclipse shuts his eyes and know that his clan is gone now. He knows now that he needs to move on and tend to the egg of the next generation.

He bitterly says, "Pray you die on that comet, Shadow! Because my revenge will be far worse!"

In the Comet, Shadow skates through the comet to escape as the clock down to four. Up to the time on three, the ship disconnect itself from the comet. Two: Shadow skates as fast as he can. Two, the ship begins to fly off. Inside of it, the Mobians are seeing the comet leaving.

Luna worriedly says, "Please Shadow, get back here safe."

Omega says, "You're snooped in all our files. What is Shadow's maximum teleport range?"

"I honestly don't know. If he had the Chaos Emerald. It wouldn't matter, but…"

Three seconds: Shadow reaches the opening and jump out.

One second left, Rouge and the others watch the comet.

Luna clutches her hands and says in thought, "Please Shadow. You need to come back. Please."

Rouge says, "No. Y'know what? He's an arrogant so-and-so, but that's because he can back it up. If Shadow says he can make it. He's going to make-"

Suddenly, Luna's hands begins to glow and Shadow suddenly appears in the ship causing everyone to turn around in shock. On the Nuke, it reads 'Goodbye' and explodes along with the Black Comet. Everyone turns around to see the Black Comet being destroyed.

"Woah Shadow! How did you get here?" Sonic asks.

"I… I don't know, but I think it was Luna," Shadow says, turning to the feline.

Luna looks at her hands as they stop glowing.

"In other words, Luna practically saved your neck. What were you thinking? Cutting it really close," Rouge questions.

"I know. I couldn't teleport far enough. I was gonna use the decompression from the shuttle's entry point to fling me into range."

"That's is completely crazy!" Amy screams.

"Course, I didn't expect Luna to connect with my Chaos Energy to teleport me back," Shadow says.

"At least it's all over and we don't have to worry about them anymore," Tangle says.

"No. Eclipse still out there, and I won't stop until he is stopped," Shadow answers.

"For now, we all should get some rest especially you and Luna," Sally says.

Hours have gone by, and Luna along with her friends are finally back at their home. Of course, Luna shows the Egg she has rescued. She is laying in bed with the Egg next to her.

"Luna, are you sure you want to keep it? It's a Black Arm Egg," Tangle asks.

"Tangle's right. It could be dangerous," Whisper says.

Jewel asks, "Maybe you should talk to Shadow and the others?"

"I know, but not yet. I can't explain it, but I felt that I can't let this egg die. Whatever's in it had nothing to do with their invasions. I can't explain it, but I also feel a bit remorse, especially with Eclipse. I felt that I should be responsible for it and who knows, we can raise it to love the planet," Luna says.

Then asks, "Do you think I'm odd or crazy to accept the Egg of the species I'm a part of, but I helped destroy."

"Oh Luna, I think you just have a big heart," Jewel says with a soft smile.

"Yeah. You're just a good person. It just shows that you're nothing like the Black arms at all or Eclipse. You're just Luna who is kind, strong, powerful, and caring," Tangle says.

Whisper says, "I think we can raise it. I believe you can."

Luna smiles as she shed tears, "Thanks guys, that really means a lot to me."

"Great. Now we got a new teammate, once it hatches," Tangle says.

Whisper yawns, "Let's head to bed for the night. We earned it."

Later on, the girls fall asleep in their beds to get a well deserved rest. Luna sleeps in her bed with the egg next to her and has it covered in the same blanket. The egg slightly moves and towards Luna. Almost like it has accepts Luna as a care-giver.

Meanwhile, in a mysterious room, a computer screen shows the Black Arms comet being destroyed.

A male voice says, "It seems they done it."

The being reveals to be a human being. An eighteen year old man with black hair and wears a black jacket with a red shirt underneath, dark blue pants, and combat boots with glasses. He is wearing fingerless gloves.

He walks out of the door to reveal another room with photos and maps everywhere on the wall that are connected to each other. In the same room, there are two female pronghorn mobians.

The first one is a flesh Mobian. She has pairs green fur with white on the face and gray where her nose is, and purple eyes. She is wearing a gray jacket that resembles Eggman's a black catsuit, white gloves with yellow cuffed, and high-heel with cloven toes.

The other looks like the mobian, but is a robian. But her colors also includes dark green, black, silver and yellow with yellow eyes. She has the same shirt, but has black leggings, gray gloves, and yellow arm and ankle collars.

The Robian tells the human, "Did they win."

The human answers, "Yeah Cassia. They did."

He then looks at a photo of a logo. The logo is a Black Leviathan and another photo of the Death Egg.

Then the man says, "Now then, what are planning now?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Counter Attack

One afternoon in New Mobotropolis, Luna is sitting on her bed in her room. She is giving her new Dark Arm Egg on her lap. Luna has given it a wash, and now is drying it with a towel. Luna finishes drying the egg and tosses the towel into the laundry bin. The egg slightly moves a little and leans to Luna.

Luna giggles and says, "You really like it. I can't wait to see what you'll hatch to be."

The doors open fully, and her teammates walk in. Tangle hops on the bed on her stomach and her hands on her cheeks. Whisper and Jewel walk over and sit on the bed too.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" Luna asks.

"We're doing fine," Jewel answers.

"So how is the egg doing?" Tangle asks.

"The Egg is going fine," Luna says, rubbing the egg.

The egg moves a little and scoots towards Luna.

Luna smiles and hugs the Egg, "Seems it like it."

The egg hops up and down on Luna's lap and snuggles her.

Jewel says, "I wonder if the Dark Artm inside is aware of you being the same race as it is."

"Could be," Whisper says.

Tangle says, "I think the egg thinks Luna is it's mommy."

"I have to agree," Luna says with a smile.

Luna looks down to see the Egg close to her and shows a soft smile.

"I wonder what you will look like when you hatch. You might be different from the Black Arms, but I'll be sure to raise you and take care of you," Luna says with a soft smile.

Team Eclipse continue to look at the egg as it sits on Luna's lap with a smile.

Suddenly, they hear the sound of the doorbell ringing.

Whisper stands up, "I'll get it."

Whisper walks out of the room and walks down stairs. She then stands in front of the door and opens it. After opening the door, she sees Sonic and Tails.

"Hey Whispers, are the others here?" Sonic asks.

"They're upstairs," Whisper answers.

"Okay. We all need to head to Freedom HQ," Sonic says.

Then Tails says, "Sally and Nicole need us to go there for an important meeting."

Whisper blinks her eyes looking very confused.

Meanwhile in the Death Egg, Dr. Eggman is looking at the diagnosis of the ship. He is sitting in his chair as he looks over his computer. Since its invasion at New Mobotropolis, it's been getting some repairs down. The echidnas of the legion are checking the damages. Lien-Da, the Grandmaster of the Echidna legion and Snively are looking at the data and condition with Eggman from their computers as they're sitting down.

Snively turns to Eggman and says, "Sir, the ship is nearly ready, but for the exception of the World Roboticizer."

"What's the status of it?" Eggman asks, bitter.

"I'm afraid the World Robotixizer is damaged beyond repair," Snively answers.

Eggman stands up from his chair and walks to Snively. Snively gulps in frights as he knows what's going to happen he can yell at him, Eggman hears a strange beeping sound coming from his computer.

Orbot floats over and says, "Doctor, you appear to have received a message."

Dr. Eggman becomes curious and decides to walk back to his station. Snively lets out a sigh in relief. Dr. Eggman sits down on his chair and looks on his computer to see the screen having a picture of an envelope on it.

Eggman asks, "What could be so important?"

Eggman clicks on the envelope with then mouse and the envelopes opens to reveal a letter. Eggman soon begins to read the letter.

Dear Dr. Eggman,

I write to inform you of regards of the unexpected attack on the Death Egg. I request that we meet in private, so I want you to meet deep in the forest far away from civilization so we can discuss this further.

Eggman soon becomes curious that someone is sending him a letter. Plus, the mysterious person knows about the recent attack on his Death Egg. To Eggman, the person might know who damaged the Death Egg and his World Roboticizer.

Eggman smirks and evil grin and thinks, "This sounds too good to pass up. I'll meet this person and find out what he wants to discuss."

Later on in Freedom HQ, Sally is looking at the computer screen with Nicole on it. They are trying to figure out how to finish off the Death Egg.

"So what I understand the Death Egg might have more defenses since the last time we came. With it out of commission, we might be able to use this to our advantage," Sally says.

"I agree," Nicole says.

Then asks in concern, "Do you think we'll be able to figure out how to change you back to normal."

"I'm sure we will. Being a robot does come with its own benefit, but I like to be myself again," Sally says, sadly.

Suddenly Sonic's voice says, "Yo Sal. Nicole."

Sally and Nicole look at the doorway to see Sonic, Tails, and Team Eclipse walking in. Soon, the rest of the Freedom Fighters walk inside as well. Even Sticks, Merlina, and Caliburn are with them.

"Alright Sal, we brought everyone. What do you want to discuss?" Sonic asks.

"I want to talk about the Death Egg. We all have been so busy with other situations what we weren't able to much about it. Now that we have dealt with the other problems, we could work on the Death Egg. With the Death Egg being out of commission thanks to Team Eclipse, we can use this to our advantage," Sally says.

"Finally. I've been waiting for ever to take Eggman's metal Egg down," Sonic says.

"We need to come up with a plan to finish the Death Egg for good," Nicole says.

"But how are we going to do that?" Tails asks.

Jewel then brings out a green hard drive, "You can use this."

"What is it?" Amy asks.

"We used this hard drive to collect as much data on the Death Egg as we can. Maybe this can help you," Jewel says.

She flies over to Sally and gives it to her.

Sally takes it and says, "Thanks Jewel, it really means a lot for us."

"No problem," Jewel happily says.

Sally puts in a plug of the computer. Nicole digitally makes her physical body appears and project a holographic schematic of the Death Egg. Next to it, shows the information of the Death Egg. Yellow lights shows at different parts of the of the Death Egg.

Luna says, "The dots shows some of the weak spot."

Then points to a larger dot.

Luna says, "And the large dot is the power source for the Death Egg. If we can shut down its power, we'll be able to put an end to the Death Egg.

"Before we forget, we're able to get a lot of information on this World Roboticizer," Tangle says.

"The rob-?" Tails asks.

But Bunnie exclaims, "Wait, you have it?!"

"Yeah. We were able to get a lot of data on it and how it's built," Luna says.

"Will it count for something?" Whisper asks.

Nicole reads the data and says, "With this much data, we might be able to make a Deroboticizer."

"A new Deroboticizer?" Antoine asks, surprised.

"If we can build it, we'll be able to change Sally back to normal," Tails happily says.

"That sounds awesome. Are you four not secret government agents?" Sticks asks.

Tangle laughs, "You wish."

"Can we really make a Deroboticizer to change me back?" Sally asks.

"We gotta try, but first, we need to stop Eggman and his Death Egg before he causes more trouble," Sonic says.

Cream says, "I can't wait."

"Then let's get to work. We got a Death Egg to stop and a Deroboticizer to create," Luna says.

Sometime later, Luna and the girls are buying some supplies for Freedom HQ. they are all carrying bags of food, machine parts, and anything else they might need.

Luna looks at the list and says, "Not much left to go."

"Yes," Whisper says.

Tangle spreads her arms with the bags in her hands, "Onward ho!"

"Ho!" Jewel replies, holding out her bags.

The girls soon begins giggling in reply. Suddenly Luna has a strange sense and turns her head behind to see something. All she sees are the Mobians going on with their daily lives.

Her thoughts is cut up, "Luna, you okay?"

Luna turns around to see Jewels flying next to her.

"I'm okay. I thought I sensed something," Luna answers.

Jewel looks where Luna is looking, "Hmm, I don't see anything."

"Whatever it is, it's gone now, Luna says.

Suddenly, Tangle shouts, "Luna! Jewel!"

The girls turn to see Tangle and Whisper up ahead of the path.

"Come on! We supply gathering to do!" Tangle calls out.

Luna says, "Okay!"

Luna and Jewel begin to make their way to Tangle and Whisper. Soon, the four girls continue to make their way to another store to gather supplies. Unknown for the girls, someone is hiding in the shadows and secretly spying on them. The mysterious shadow travels all the way to Acorn Castle and into one of the rooms. Coming out of the shadows is Naugus. He finally appears and growls in anger.

"This Team Eclipse is beginning to become a real problem and make the Freedom Fighters stronger. I need to get rid of them as soon as possible," Naugus angrily says.

"You're getting worked up over four female mobians," A voice appears.

Naugus looks around to see the three images: The red rhino, the yellow bat, and the purple lobster.

Naugus growls in anger, "What are you doing here?"

"Letting you know that you're getting worked up over a group of girls," The yellow bat says.

"That group of girls have become a real problem. It will be only a matter of time before they discover my plans and stop me. They'll also tell the quickster and the Freedom Fighters," Naugus says.

The red rhino says, "You better be careful, your cautiousness will become your undoing. Those girls have already been known about you from the Mobians who have faced you."

"Yes. They are aware of the actions you have done in the past," The purple lobster says.

Naugus hiss, "Of course I know. It's obvious that the quickster and his annoying friends have told them about me by now."

"So what are you going to do about it. The mobians fighting against you already know your ambition. It will be a matter of time before the rest of the city discover your real ambitions," The yellow bat mocks.

"And then your plans will be for nothing," The red rhino says.

Then the purple lobster says, "They will soon defeat you."

Naugus roars in rage, "I will not allow those Freedom Fighters and those meddling Team Eclipse make a mockery of me! I need to get rid of those mobians and especially Team Eclipse once and for all!"

At Freedom HQ, Sally, Nicole, Tails, and Sonic are looking over the schematics of the Death Egg and the Deroboticizer. Team Eclipse walk into the base with the supplies.

Luna says, "We're back."

Sonic turns his head, and says, " Hey girls, glad to have you back. We need you and Whisper help with the plan."

"Sure," Luna says.

Then turns to the others, "Tangle, can you and Jewel handle the supplies."

"Sure," Tangle says.

Tangle slips her tails through the handles of the bags and hold on to them.

Then turns to Jewel, "Come on, let's get the supplies ready."

"Okay," Jewel says.

Tangle and Jewel head off to deal with the supplies. Luna and Whisper walk over to Sonic and the others to see what the plan is.

"So what you got so far?" Luna asks.

Sally says, "Alright, we're planning on creating a distraction on the outside of the Death Egg. Then a handful of us will sneak into the Death Egg while Dr. Eggman and his Dark Egg Legion are busy. We'll sneak inside and reach the power generator where the source is. With that, we'll be able to shut the whole Death Egg down."

"Great idea. Of course, I think we should be sure that some of us keep the robots busy in case there are some around. Also, it will be a good idea to go to Dr. Eggman's computer to download anymore data. About the Death Egg, the World Roboticizer, and anymore we need about the Death Egg," Luna says.

"You might be onto something," Sally says.

Nicole says, "You're right. You and your team should go in the Death Egg since you and your friends have got the data and more information. Sonic, Tails, and Sally, should go too."

"You should come too Nicole. You and Whisper can work on Eggman's computer, since Whisper is the one who was able to download the data," Nicole says.

As the three talk, Sonic, Whisper, and Tails stand a few distance away.

"It looks like they're going to be at it for a while," Sonic says.

"Yeah," Tails replies.

Whisper simply giggles in reply.

In an unknown location deep in the woods, the mysterious boy along with the two female pronghorn sisters.

The boy says, "Alright, we need to do something about this. If the Leviathan finds out about Luna appearing in this timeline, they'll find a way to get rid of her."

He takes a photo from his pocket. The photo shows of Sonic's encounter with Scourge, before he tapped into the Master Emerald's power.

"Clove. Cassia. We need to do something," The boy says.

The flesh Mobian, Clove asks, "What can we do?"

"There has to be something," Cassia adds.

"Well," The boy begins to say.

Suddenly, he is cut up by a strange sound. The three look up to see a hovercraft.

"Dr. Eggman," Clove worriedly says.

The boy says, "We'll remain quiet and see what he's planning."

The sisters nod their heads. Then the three head off to follow Eggman.

At a different location, Dr. Eggman drives his hovercraft and lands on the ground. He lowers the hovercraft on ground and hops off.

Eggman looks around, "Hmm, I'm supposed to meet this person here, but no one seems to be here. I hope this isn't going to be a waste of my time. I got a Death Egg to maintain."

Suddenly, Eggman hears clapping sound. Eggman turns to see the sound is coming from the bushes. Suddenly, someone steps out of the bushes.

The being coming out of the bushes is a white and gray colored platypus with a gray bill with narrow nostrils at front, with red eyes, black eyelids, and three which hair turds on the head and combed over his right side with a gray highlight at front. He wears a purple and red tuxedo, orange pince-nez glasses, black gloves, and a black, red, and gold color boots. The left glove has some strange topaz attached on the top and golden-tipped fingers.

Eggman asks, "Who are you?"

The name is Dr. Starline, and I believe I can be of assistance to you Dr. Eggman," Dr. Starline says.

"Really? How can you be an assistant to me? Are you the one who sent me the letter?" Eggman asks, confused.

"Yes. You see, I have very important information for you," Dr. Starline says.

"What is it?" Eggman asks, more like demands.

Dr. Starline brings out a gray orb from his pocket. He presses the button to reveal a holographic image of Team Eclipse: Luna, Tangle, Jewel, and Whisper with her wisps.

Then says, "You see, we shared a common enemy. These girls are a team called Team Eclipse. I had battles with them before. Like what happened to you, they manage to ruin my plans."

"I know those girls. I saw them with Sonic and his annoying friends. Are you saying they're the ones who damaged my Death Egg?" Eggman asks in rage.

"Yes. They're also responsible for destroying your World Roboticizer," Dr. Starline says.

Eggman grits his teeth, and asks, "Where are they?"

"They've joined forces with this Sonic the Hedgehog and the Freedom Fighters. They are currently staying in New Mobotropolis," Dr. Starline says.

Eggman mutters, "That explains why Sonic and his team are there."

Then asks, "What can you tell me about them?"

Dr. Starline presses the button on the orb and shows only Tangle the Lemur.

"This girl is named Tangle. A ring tailed lemur who has a prehensile tail. She uses them for various actions. It also acts as a third arm. The tail is very strong, and it also matches her sharp agility. She what some Mobians called a ``go getter" Dr. Starline says.

"I see," Dr. Eggman says.

Then Dr. Starline presses the button and the projection changes to Jewel.

Then says, "This is Jewel. A Jewel Beetle. She's not the strongest of the group, but she is also intelligence with ancient history and computers. She also has flying abilities with her wings."

Then Dr. Starline changes the button to change to Whisper's image with five wisps.

Then says, "She's an expert at stealth and marksmanship. Like Jewel, Whisper is an expert at technology and computers. She also carries a wispon and six pods, each containing a wisp. I remember you have dealt with them before."

"I remember. I also succeeded in using their Hyper Go On before the hedgehog and twin-tail fox stopped me," Eggman says.

Starline nods his head and says, "She only has five of then. The orange a sniper. The blue creates a hammer. The pink is a spike cannon. A yellow green one is used for flight. Finally, the cyan blue is used for a speed. When Whisper brings out prisms, the wisp bounces off and attack the enemies."

Then Dr. Starline changes the image to Luna the cat.

"And who is this one?" Eggman asks.

"This one is Luna the Cat. She is Team Eclipse's leader. She is intelligent and athletic. She can use a powerful force called Chaos Control. She uses spin dash, Chaos Spear, Chaos Claw and agility. She is a major threat. However, Luna's origin remains a mystery to me," Dr. Starline says.

"A mystery?" Eggman asks.

"Yes. I have gathered a lot of information about the three girls. Luna seems to be the only one I am unable to gather information about. One thing I do know, this cat is very powerful," Dr. Starline says.

"Those girls are very interesting," Eggman says.

"I knew you would be interested. I suggest you and I should join forces. We'll be able to take out both of our enemies," Dr. Starline says.

Eggman chuckles, "I like the way you're thinking. It's a deal."

Dr Eggman and Dr. Starline shake hands and maniacally laughs.

Unknown to them, the boy and the two deer sisters watch from the bushes and realizes that Luna and the others are in trouble. The three nod their heads and head off. Up in the thees, three mysterious beings watch the two doctors. The three beings jump away from the trees and head off for their destination.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Espionage

In an abandoned area, there are many old buildings that aren't being used anymore. It is a dark and cloudy night, and the area seems very quiet, very quiet. Suddenly, something runs past between two buildings. Then it hides behind the alley. The mysterious being look left and right, and then continues running down the streets. The being jumps and spread black bat wings, and soar across the sky. The flying being looks around above the buildings to find the right one.

The being notices, "Hmm, there it is."

The mysterious being lands on top of a large old dark gray building with multiple windows. Some of them are broken. The mysterious being looks down to see one of the windows with a broken part big enough for anyone to fit inside. The being does just that, slips through the opening and makes it inside.

Now in the building, the mysterious being looks around to see if anyone is around. Seeing no one, the spy hurries down the hall in search of something. The mysterious being notices a strange light down the hall and quietly walk over. The being is able to reach the side of the door and leans her back against the wall.

The being then leans herself to the small opening of the door to see a human man inside. He looks like he is wearing G.U.N uniform. The light from the room reveals the being wearing a bodysuit and a head mask. The opening reveal a bit of white skin, light tan muzzle, and blue eyes.

The female voice says from the creature, "There he is."

In the room, the man wearing the G.U.N uniform is typing stuff in the computer with the panel. Attached to the screen is a red colored flash drive. On the screen, shows something being downloaded.

"Hmm," The female spy thinks.

On the screen it shows the downloading has been completed. After that, the G.U.N being takes it out and places it in his pocket.

The man says, "Good, now I just need to get out of here before anyone shows up."

Suddenly, the female spy kicks the door open to reveal a female Mobian wearing a bodysuit and a head mask with black bat wings and pointed bat ears.

The being says, "Agent Rouge of G.U.N! You're under arrest Mathew Smith, for stealing valuable name and information of every covert ops from G.U.N."

The man grits his teeth, "Should have known G.U.N would sent one of their top agents. Where's your robot menace and mutant hybrid."

"Sorry mister, but it's just me. Give me the flash drive and come quietly or do we have to do things the hard way," Rogue says.

The man named Mathew holds out a gun, "You might want to rethink it. I'm not afraid to use this."

"I'm not either," Rouge says, narrowing her eyes.

The man known as Mathew Smith fires his gun, but Rouge doges fast. Rouge then flies over and uses her screw kick at the man. The man quickly dodge, but the gun is knocked out of his hand. Rouge lands on the ground while the man turns to face her.

Rouge says, "You should be more careful with messing with me."

"I could say the same thing about you, you little bat," Mathew says.

The man then grabs the table and throws it at Rouge and makes a run for it. Rouge kicks the table that slices in half.

Rouge sternly says, "You can't get away that easily."

Rouge then runs off after the rogue G.U.N soldier. Outside the building, Mathew runs out as fast as he can, and Rouge is not far behind.

Rouge shouts, "Screw kick!"

Rouge spins like a tornado and charges at Smith. She hits the ground close to where the rogue agent stands and he falls to the ground, but still has the flash drive in his hand.

Rouge stands in front of him, "Now are you going to be a good boy, or are we going to do this the hard way."

Mathew grits his teeth. Before, Rouge can confront the man, she senses someone behind her. She turns and gives whoever it is a hard kick. Rouge turns around to see a purple colored bat ninja.

"A ninja from the Yagyu clan," Rouge thinks, shocked.

Suddenly, four more show up, along with five ninja lynxes.

"The Raiju clan ninjas too. What are they doing here?" Rogue thinks, even more shocked.

The bat and lynx ninjas charge at Rouge and the man with the flash drive. Rouge then flies over and fight off the ninjas. She throws punches and kicks at the ninjas. She then flies in the air and gives down with a bang. The man can see Rouge has the group under control, so he decides to make a run for it.

Rouge continues to attack. She punches a bat ninja. Then kicks a lynx ninja. She then jumps in the air and kick both ninjas at the same time. Rouge fights them as hard as she can. After kicking one of the lynxes, she turns around so see the man is making a run for it.

Rogue grits her teeth, "No."

Then hurries off as she screams, "Get back here!"

Rouge chases the rogue G.U.N soldier to get him arrested and get the flash drive back. Suddenly, more ninja lynxes appears in front of her.

Rouge comes to a stop and angrily shouts, "Get out of my way!"

Rouge then attacks the ninjas of both clans. More of them continues to appear and Rouge begins to get overwhelmed.

Rouge then takes small gray balls, "I got no choice."

She then throws the balls on the ground and smoke come out of it. The next moment, the ninjas from both clans discovered that Rouge is gone. They look around to see if still around.

In an abandoned building, Rouge is sitting under the window as she pants with shock and terror on her face.

Rouge thinks, "They couldn't have, but they're no doubt. If they see me, then they'll know who I really am. I gotta get out of here. I'm afraid I'll have to abort this mission and get out of here."

Rouge then begins to crawl next to the wall so she can't be seen through the window. She is able to crawl to a back door way. Rouge then slowly stands up opens the door to escape. She walks out and slowly closes the door.

Rouge sighs in relief, and turns to get out. However she find another Yagyu ninja. Before, Rouge can react, the ninja grabs her mask and removes it as Rouge falls to the ground. Rouge shockley looks up to see the ninja holding the mask in the hand.

A female voice speaks through the ninja, "It's been a long time hasn't it Himiko."

Rouge gasps in terror and fear to hear the voice.

"A-aunt Rei?" Rouge asks, shocked.

"Aww, it's nice that you remember me, Himiko," The bat says.

The ninja removes her mask to reveal a female face. She has light pink fur, red lips, and dark blue eyes. The bat then begins to maniacally laugh as Rouge stares in shock to see her aunt and her cover is blown. Now she is terrified with fear.

Rouge continues to sit on the ground in shock to see the Yagyu Ninja she calls her aunt. She becomes petrified with fear. The bat known as Rei, holds out what looks like a blade, making Rouge even more scared.

"Now my dear, you hold still. I'm going to be sure I finish what I started after I ended your parents' lives," Rei says with an evil smile.

Rouge scoots back a little until her back is against the wall. She stares at her aunt in fear because she has felt the pain and sadness before. Her eyes begins to shed tears as she remembers something happen when she's younger

Flashback:

Many years ago, at the Yagyu Clan of the Dragon Kingdom, there are many ninjas practicing their weaponry and martial arts skills. Among them is a young white bat who is wearing a Yagyu ninja outfit and a mask. The young white bat, about eight years old, is training hard and fight against the other ninjas of the clan. Watching the battle are three more bats, one of them is Rei. The second bat is male with dark purple fur and blue eyes. He wearing gary armor. The third bat is female. She is wearing a purple and pink heart kimono, she has white fur and green eyes.

The dark purple bat says, "And end."

Hearing that the ninjas stop.

The purple bat says, "That's all for today."

The ninja bats bow down and leave back to their homes and station, all except one. The young white bat. The young white bat walk over to the remaining bats. She takes off her mask to reveal young Rouge at the very age.

Young Rouge asks, "How did I do?"

"You did an excellent job Himiko. Your fighting and agility has increased in the short amount of time," The dark purple bat says.

Young Rouge/Himiko smiles.

The white female bat says, "But remember, you have more training to do and work on your weapony."

"Yes mother," Young Rouge says.

The Dark Purple bat says, "Come now, let's return home."

Young Rouge along with her mother and father begin to walk back home. Rei glares at the family and especially young Rouge who used to go by Himiko. Rei then brings out a sharp dagger and evilly smirks. She has a devious and it will be life threatening for Himiko and her parents.

Later in the night, Rouge is sleeping in her bed and holding a stuffed bat wearing a black ninja outfit. She has come home from her night training and can use a good rest. Suddenly, a scream and the sound of something breaking appear. Young Rouge slowly wakes up and sits up.

Young Rouge mumbles, "Mother."

Suddenly, she hears her father shouting, "Traitor! How dare you!"

"Father?" Young Rouge asks, confused.

Young Rouge gets out of bed and leaves her room. The young bat looks around and sees the lights on down stairs. Young Rouge slowly sneaks down the stairs a little and look at a shocking sight. She sees her parents are fighting against her Aunt Rei. Young Rouge gasps in shock and covers her mouth in disbelief.

The white bat fights off Rei and so does the dark purple bat. Young Rouge can't understand what is happening at all.

Young Rouge thinks, "Auntie Rei, why are you fighting mommy and daddy? What's going on?"

At the fight, Rei is holding a sharp dagger in her hand.

The dark purple bat angrily says, "You dare commit treason against the Clan leader, especially your own family!"

"Sorry brother dear, but I think the clan needs a powerful leader that will lead to greatness, not some old fool who decided to lead our tribe by tradition. I fear your wife and child will do the same," Rei says.

The grown female bat says, "You wouldn't dare bring my child into this. You what you like with me, but leave Himiko alone."

"Sorry, but if I'm going to rule over the clan, the entire family must go," Rei says with an evil smirk.

Rei charges at the parents while they charge back. Himiko hopelessly watch as her parents fight off her aunts as hard as she can. She shields her eyes in fright and afraid of what will happen. Suddenly, she hears the screaming of her mother.

Then the father shouts, "Kagome!"

Suddenly, Young Rouge hears her father scream. Rouge slowly opens her eyes and gasps in shock in devastation. She sees both of her parents lying on the ground and her aunt is still standing with the dagger in her hand.

Rei chuckles, "Sorry Yuusuke, but the Yagyu Clan has a new ruler now," Rei says.

Young Rouge begins to shed tears and doesn't know what to do.

Rei says, "Himiko. I know you're there."

Himiko gasps and is petrified to move.

"As this day forward I am the new leader of our tribe. I announced that you shall be exiled from the tribe. I shall give you a 15 minute start before I have my ninjas come for you. Now go," Rei says.

Young Rouge is still trembling in fear to see her parents have been killed and her aunt responsible for their death. Now she is being forced to leave her home. Young Rouge hurries out of the door of the house and flies off into the woods close by.

Young Rouge continues to fly far from the clan as tears falling down her face. Suddenly a sound has catches her ears. She stops flying and lands on the ground. She looks around to see no one here. Suddenly, arrows and shurikens fall from the sky. Young Rouge gasps and flies into the air and into the trees hoping to lose the assassins. Young Rouge turns around to see the Yagyu ninjas chasing after her. She is so frightened that she tries to fly as soon as she can. The Yagyu continues to throw weapons at Rouge. Rouge is able to dodge them. Sadly, one of the shurikens hits Rouge's left wing and she falls to the ground.

She gets up and feels the pain in her wing as she tries to flap it. She then continues to run by food to escape the ninjas of her people. Young Rouge is able to reach a river. She turns to sense the ninjas coming her way. Young Rouge takes a deep breath and dives into the river. Under the water, young Rouge decides to swim along with the river so it will lead her out of the land. At the river where Rouge takes a dive, the Yagyu searches for her, but can never find her. Since she isn't here, they decide to head back to report to Rei about Young Rouge's disappearance.

Sometime later and out of the land of the Yagyu, young Rouge reaches to the surface and breathes heavily. Rouge swims and reaches to shore. She climbs out of the water panting as she cries for the loss of her parents.

Young Rouge continues to cry and says, "Mother. Father. Oh mother, father."

Young Rouge then looks up the moon as tears continues to fall from her face. She stops crying and wipe the tears from her eyes.

Young Rouge says, "Mother. Father. I promise that I'll survive in this world and be the best ninja like you want me to be. I won't let what Aunt Rei did get me down. I'll do my best to make your proud."

Young Rouge gets up and begins to walk through the woods to begin her new life.

Flashback Ends:

Now Rouge stares at her Aunt Rei in shock and is now holding the same dagger she used to commit her crime.

Rei smirks, "You see little Himiko, I found out you're still alive and decided to change your name. I think it's amazing that you decided to use your ninjutsu as a thief. Of course, that's how our clan is these days."

Rouge is shocked to hear her aunt saying this.

"B-but… how you were you able to find me?" Rouge asks, softly.

"It's quite simply, when I learned about you I sent one of my spies to keep a close eye on you. He reported that he saw you along with your hedgehog and robot friend on one of your missions."

Trying to calm down, Rouge asks, "What do you want? It's not like I'm going back to the clan or anything. I-I have a different life now."

"That's true, but as long as you're still alive, you are still the heir to the clan. If I am to rule and secure the rights to rule, I must end the main family once and for all," Rei answers, and holds the dagger up.

Rouge gasps to see Rei is going to kill her using the dagger. She is so petrified that she isn't able to move and the memories of her parents' murder continues to flow into her mind. Rouge closes her eyes for the worse part.

Suddenly, a barrage of blast hits the ground where the ninjas are standing. Rei and the Yagyu ninja dodge the attack as a familiar Former Egg robot, Omega.

Rouge tries to calm herself as she says, "I used a tracking system whether I get caught during my missions."

Then thinks, "As of now, I'm starting to regret ever using it."

Rei grits her teeth in anger. She suspects that if Omega is here, Shadow the Hedgehog can't be far behind.

Rei turns to the ninjas, "Everyone fall back!"

Suddenly, Shadow appears in a flash of light. When Shadow appears, the Yagyu ninja throw smoke bombs on the ground and smoke surround the area. When the smoke clears, Shadow and Omega look to see the Yagyu ninjas are gone. Shadow simply glares where the bat ninjas leaving. Then turns to Rouge to find her on her knees, shaking like a leaf and in a state of shock.

Omega uses a scanner on her and says, "Rouge the Bat: Condition, rapid heart rate. Deduced her to be in a frightened state."

Shadow soon becomes confused to see Rouge in this condition. He has never seen her like this before. Shadow walks up to her and kneels down to her level.

Shadow asks, "Rouge, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Rouge looks up still holding a frightened look on her face. Unexpected for Shadow, Rouge wraps her arms around him in a hug and begins to cry. Soon, tears begins to fall her face. This leave Shadow in a shock. He never seen her like this before, but can tell that Rouge is very scared. All Shadow does is hug her back and holds her in his arms.

Still in tears, Rouge manages to say, "I-I'm sorry. T-They found me. After all these years."

"What do you mean they found you?" Shadow asks.

"I-I. Y-you may not believe it, but I-I never told you much about my past. T-The t-truth is, m-my really name is Himiko, a-and I was the heiress of the Yagyu Clan in the Dragon Kingdom," Rouge says, still crying.

Shadow eyes become wide and softly asks, "What?"

"I-I know it's hard to believe, bu-but it's true. The bat ninja that you saw was my aunt Rei. When I was eight, she-she killed my parents. I thought she just wanted to exile me at the time, but really she wanted me assassinated. I thought I got away, but now she knows that I'm with you, and… and won't stop until she has me dead," Rouge answers.

Rouge continues to cry and hugs Shadow in has a lot of thinking in his mind at this point. At the main point to Shadow, Shadow understands what it's like to lose those they love because of negative feelings. Shadow remembers how he feels when he lost Maria. As of now, Shadow can tell that Rouge is in pain. He continues to hug her and rubs her back to cal Rouge down.

Shadow simply looks at Rouge and says, "Rouge, I-I know that it might be painful, but I must ask to hear more of your past when we return to G.U.N. Headquarters."

Rouge nods her head as Shadow helps her up.

Then Rouge remembers, "But, what about the rogue soldier. He got away with the flash drive.

"I know, and we'll find him. However, I don't think you're in the right condition to do anything, especially since those from her past meant to due you harm and caused you to be in this state," Shadow says.

Rouge hesitates about it. She doesn't want to give up on the mission, but feels that she doesn't have a choice. She simply nods her head in reply. Shadow picks Rouge up in a bridal style and teleports himself, Rouge, and Omega back to G.U.N.

Meanwhile, in a hidden house, the rogue G.U.N, Mathew agent holds the flash drive in his home. Now that he is able to get away, he is able to relax on the chair and take it easy. He turns his head to see Rei walking towards him.

"Hello Rei, I would like to thank you for the protection," Mathew says.

"You're welcome. Of course, I should thank you as well. For leading Agent Rouge right to us. The dear won't be fighting anytime soon. My niece still remembers her past that leaves her petrified. I would have finished her if the rest of her team hadn't showed up," Rei says.

Mathew nods his head, "Things are going well so far."

Then looks at the flash drive, "With this flash drive, it's going to make me rich."

Rei simply nods her head and walks towards the window. She looks at the night sky and smirks.

Then thinks, "I'll become the true heir of the Yagyu Clan, one way or another."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Past Haunts Us

In G.U.N Headquarters, Shadow and Rouge are walking down the hall to with Omega walking from behind. Rouge sadly sighs as Shadow helps her walk on her feet.

Rouge sadly asks, "Shadow, are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I think it will be a good idea for you to be able to talk about your problem," Shadow says.

"That is correct. Commander Tower recommended it," Omega says.

Rouge sighs, "Don't remind me."

Note long, Shadow and Omega are watching Rouge through the window in the lobby. In the medical room, Rouge is laying down on a lounge couch with a pillow on her head. Rouge sadly sighs. She really doesn't want to see a psychiatrist, but she has no choice.

Walking into the room is a grown woman wearing a lab coat, red shirt, and a black long skirt with black high heels. She has her black hair in a bun, dark brown skin, and hazel colored eyes.

The woman says, "Hello Rogue, it's nice to see you. I'm Dr. Margaret Wells. It's good to see you."

"Hello," Rouge sadly replies.

Dr. Wells sits on a chair next to the couch, "How are you feeling?"

"Like my life if officially over," Rouge sadly says, and lets out a sad sigh.

"I see. I'm here to talk about your problem. You had a terrible ordeal during your mission," Dr. Wells says.

"You don't know the half of it," Rouge sadly says.

"Of course," Dr. Wells says.

Dr. Wells then brings out a clipboard that has a few papers on it.

She says, "From the report I have received, you experienced a mental trauma that causes you to go in a paralyzing state."

"That's one way to put it. Ir mostly involved with the bat ninjas from the Yagyu Clan," Rouge sadly says.

"I see. Can you tell me what happened?" Dr. Wells asks.

"I guess. I was on a mission to go after a rogue G.U.N soldier. I was able to find and chase after him. I was suddenly cornered by the bat ninjas. I was able to fight them, but that rogue got away," Rouge says.

"I see. What happened after that?" Dr. Wells asks.

"Well, I have come to realize that the ninjas are not going to give up, I decided that I need to get out as soon as I can. I tried to escape, but I was cornered by… my Aunt Rei," Rouge says, sadly, but begins to sound bitter.

"Hmm, your Aunt Rei?" Dr. Wells replies.

"Yeah," Rouge says with a sad sigh.

"Are you okay?" Dr. Wells asks.

"No. Not at all. She may be my aunt, but she is the reason I was forced to be on my own!" Rouge answers, sounding upset.

Rouge clams down, "Sorry. I-I didn't mean too."

"It's alright, you just need to let out your feelings and tell me how you feel," Dr. Wells says.

Rouge sighs, and sits up, "I guess."

"Now about this Rei, can you tell me who she is and what your relationship with her? I also know it will be painful, but are you willing to tell me a little about yourself," Dr. Wells asks.

"Fine. I already told Shadow, so I might as well too," Rouge says.

"Yes," Dr. Wells says.

Rouge then says, "I-I used to live among the Yagyu Clan in the Dragon Kingdom. My real name was Himiko, the only daughter of the Clan leader named Yuuske and the bride of Rich Nights, Kagome. Rei is my aunt who is my brother's sister. As my parents, I was next in line to be the Clan's leader. I trained hard to become a great ninja like my family has for generations."

"I see. Were you happy living there?" Dr. Wells asks.

"I am. It may be hard work, discipline, and well, let's just say a lot of fights, everything seems worth it. That is, until that very night," Rouge says.

She turns her head away in sadness.

"And what did happened that night?" Dr. Wells asks.

Rouge doesn't say a word.

"Rouge, are you okay?" Dr. Wells asks.

"I'm okay. Well, not really. I'm just recalling some bad memories," Rouge says, feeling depressed.

She sighs and says, "One night, after my night training, I was sleeping in my bed. I heard noises and I heard my parents screaming. I walked out of bed and watch from the stairs to see what is happening. The next thing I knew, I saw my parents fighting my aunt. She had a very sharp dagger with her. I wanted to help, but I couldn't act. The next thing I knew, my parents died."

She turns her head, bitter, "No, they were murdered. Murdered by my own aunt. She then claim possession of the clan for herself. She had me exile and send the ninjas to have me killed. I was able to get away from diving in a river and swim away as I follow the river."

Then frowns again, "The next thing I knew, I was far from home. I've decided that I'm going to train hard to become the best ninja and be on my own. Over the years, I have perfected my skills, and use them to hunt down gems before becoming G.U.N's agent."

Then shows a small smile, "Yet, becoming an agent is one of the good memories I have."

"I see. I am so sorry you had to go through a terrible ordeal," Dr. Wells says.

"It's okay. No one could have known. I change my name after starting my new life. Of course, that doesn't mean that the pain has gone away," Rouge says.

Rouge then place her left hand on her right claw and removes it. To Dr. Wells and Shadow's shock, Rogue's right wrist is covered with scars.

"Oh my," Dr. Wells says.

Then calmly asks, "Rouge, where did you get those scars?"

Rouge puts her glove back on, "I cut myself in the past okay. I used to have terrible dreams about that awful night. Fearing that my aunt will find me and try to finish what she started. I cut myself to take my mind off of my pain. It doesn't seem to work."

She then turns her head, "Now that my aunt knows that I'm alive. She won't stop until she becomes the next leader of the clan."

"And she thinks the only way to accomplish it is to end your life?" Dr. Wells asks.

Rouge nods her head in reply. She then turns to see Shadow looking at her in a state of shock.

She then says, "We always have skeletons in our closet, but the past always comes back to haunt us."

"Hmm, I see. It seems to me that because of your traumatic experience you have developed PTSD or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I suggest you probably take some time off of work until you feel calmer," Dr. Wells says.

"I-I can't take time off. I need to get the flash drive back from that rogue G.U.N soldier. If I don't then many of the undercover agent's secrets will be exposed to whoever he is planning on selling it to," Rouge says.

"I know you felt that your mission is important, but you also need to consider your health as well," Dr. Wells says.

Rouge stands up and walks off, "I was able to put the past behind me before. I can do it again. Now if you excuse me, I like to be a lone and then get ready for our next mission."

Rouge walks out of the room and past Shadow and Omega. All Shadow can do is watched his partner walk off with a concerned expression on his face.

Sometime later, In Commander Tower's, the commander is working on some papers on his desk. He then hears the door knocking.

"Come in," Commander Tower says.

The door opens and Shadow walks inside with some papers.

"Hello Agent Shadow, what can I do for you?" Commander Tower asks.

"I brought Rouge's medical reports and… I hate to say it, but Rouge has an awful case of PTSD," Shadow says.

Shadow then passes the papers, "This is the results from the psychiatrist."

Commander Tower reads the paper and becomes a bit shocked to read it.

Back on top of the mountain, Rouge continues to look at the city that is close by. She then looks up in the sky to see the clouds moving as the sun is trying to shine through it. Suddenly, Rouge sees two cloud formations that is similar to her parents. Rouge looks down and begins to shed tears from her eyes.

She mutters in sadness, "Mother. Father."

She then covers her face and begins crying.

Back in the office after reading the report and listening to Shadow's explanation about the Therapy session and the mission, the Commander feels deeply concerned for her.

He calmly says, "I see. I'm sorry for her loss."

"Yeah. What's more, she never mentioned it to me. Not even once," Shadow says.

"Hmm, it's understandable. I remember when Rouge joined G.U.N, we asked about her living situations a few times. However, she never told us about it. Most of the time she changes the subject and always hold a calm expression on her face. After some time, we never asked her. After reading the report," Commander Tower says.

He sighs, and adds, "I'm starting to understand why."

"I guess," Shadow says, showing a frown on his face.

Commander Tower notices the frown on his face and the expression from his eyes is different from before.

"Shadow, do you have something on your mind?" Commander Tower asks.

Shadow turns away and says, "It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing. You've been a little bothered since Rouge told you her story and you witnessed her behavior," Commander Tower says.

"It's nothing," Shadow denies.

Shadow then sighs, "Maybe it is something."

"Like, how Rouge and yourself have more common grounds," Commander Tower says.

"What are you implying?" Shadow asks, turning to give the Commander a stern glare.

Commander Tower sighs and answers, "I know that you have left your past behind you, but I think you are the only one who can help Rouge going over her past."

"How do?" Shadow says, confused.

"Believe me, I haven't talked about it much myself, and I know you'll be upset about me bringing up. I'm specifically talking about what you experienced when Maria died," Commander Tower says.

Shadow eyes wide open in shock.

He slams the desk in anger, "I thought we agree not to bring up Maria's death."

"I know you don't like talking about it, but you understand very well how Rouge feeling now," Commander Tower says.

Shadow soon calms down, but still holds a frown on her face.

"I know it's much, but maybe you can talk about it with her. You witnessed Maria being killed before your very eyes. She witnessed her parents being killed as well. You both had experience terrible experiences that caused turmoil in your lives. I feel that you might help her go over hers, the same how she in a way help you overcome yours," Commander Tower says.

"I-I guess your right. I seem to know what Rouge is going through. But still, I was able to go over my past, despite me having amnesia. Rouge seems to experience something worse than I have," Shadow says.

"I believe it's because she lost her parents when she was young. And seeing her own aunt committing this criminal act made it even harder on her. I can understand that part, my parents died when I was a child and even now and then it still bothers me. However, Rouge experienced more pain than any of us could imagine and brought up the PTSD," Commander Tower says.

Shadow thinks about it as he moves his eyes a little.

Shadow sighs, "You're right. I think I should talk to her. But, what about the mission? Dr. Wells think it will be a good idea for her to rest, but Rouge insist on continuing her mission."

"I see," Commander Tower says.

"I agree that we have to find Mathew and stop him before he sells G.U.N's information top secret information, but I know that the Yagyu Clan will try to find her again. From the way Rouge said in her session, her aunt won't give up until Rouge is dead," Shadow says.

"Yes. That is a problem," Commander Tower says.

He then thinks for a minute for an idea.

And Idea soon comes to him, and says, "I need you to keep an eye on Rouge for a short time. We'll wait for a least a few days. If Rouge still feels up to it, I want Team Dark to go on this mission together."

"Understand. I'll go find Rouge and talk to her," Shadow says.

Shadow then walks out of the room and the door closes behind him. Commander Tower simply sighs and opens his draw. He takes out a small picture frame. On it, is a picture of two scientists, one male and one female. The third is a young boy that has the commander's eyes and hair color.

He sighs, "It maybe a long time, but there are some scars that are too deep to be fixed."

Sometime later, Shadow is walking down the hall to find Rogue. He looks ahead to see Omega is waiting for him. Omega walks to Shadow as they both stop in front of each other.

"Hello Omega, have you seen Rouge?" Shadow asks.

"No. I haven't detect her. Unfortunately, I have bad news," Omega says.

"What is it?" Shadow asks.

Omega holds out some kind of gray metal wristband that is broken to pieces.

"Rouge has able to destroy the tracker she was currently wearing. I cannot pinpoint her location," Omega says.

"What?! Where could she have?" Shadow about to asks.

But realizes, "She wouldn't?!"

"I can conquer that Rouge have decided to go after the Rogue G.U.N agent, Mathew as a solo mission," Omega says.

"This is not good. Rouge must be trying to face her aunt and the Yagyu Clan herself," Shadow says.

Then thinks, "I know it will be weird to say it in front of Omega, but Rouge is starting to act a little like me."

"Shadow, is there a solution you have to finding Rouge?" Omega asks.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I can think of one person who knows Rouge as much as we do. She might be able to help us find her," Shadow says.

"Who will be this person?" Omega asks.

Shadow walks down the hall and answers, "Rouge's old partner. Topaz."

Sometime later, shadow and Omega meet up with a human woman with light brown short hair, and blue eyes who is wearing a G.U.N uniform. Shadow explains about the situation and what Rouge is planning to do.

The soldier Topaz is shocked, "What? Rouge is planning on going after Mathew herself."

"Yes. Rouge must be planning on finding Mathew and stop him before selling the data," Shadow says.

"The psychiatrist wanted Rouge to rest, but Rouge refused. It is possible she is urged because your information is also on the flash drive.

Topaz sighs, "I should have known. That bat can be so stubborn sometimes."

"I have to agree, but right now, Rouge's life is endangered by her aunt who wants to do away with her, who is also with Yagyu ninjas," Shadow says.

"Then we better go find her and quick," Topaz says.

Later on, Rouge is in her apartment looking at the mirror as she looks at her reflection. She still can't stop thinking what happen on her mission and her aunt knows that she is alive.

Rouge thinks, "I know what I'm doing is absolutely crazy, but this is the only way. I have to face my aunt, the Yagyu clan on my own. I have to find Mathew before he sells the information. Topaz will also be doomed.

Rouge sighs and walks to a closet next to the mirror. She opens it to reveal a black ninja suit with kunais, a katana, with a short sword.

Rouge says, "If my past is here, then I'm going to fight it to survive."

Rouge then puts on her ninja outfit. She then puts her kunai in a round black pouch, a small sword in a small scabbard strapped to her right leg. Finally, she puts her katana in the scabbard on the left side of her hip. Rouge then looks at herself in the mirror to see her reflection one last time.

Rouge thinks, "Shadow. Omega. Topaz. I'm sorry, but this is something I have to face myself."

Outside of the apartment building at night, Rouge flies out of the open and lands on her feet on the ground. She the bat runs from the apartment to go face her past. Rouge then hears sounds. She turns to see the Yagyu ninjas begin to chase after her. Running next to her is her aunt Rei.

Rei smirks, "Hello Himiko, it's nice to see you dressed like the ninja you have always been. Sadly, you are going to meet your end.

Rouge glares at her aunt, "We'll see about that."

Rouge then jumps in the air and throws a kunai that has a piece of paper on the ground. The paper soon explodes creating a large amount of smoke. Rouge then spreads her wings and leaves the area. The smoke clears enough for Rei and the Yagyu Ninjas to see Rouge has disappeared.

Rei evilly grins, "Some things never change."

Rouge flies in the middle of the sky as the moon shines from above. Rouge is determined to finish her mission and to put an end to her past once and for all.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Rise of the Yagyu Heiress

In the city, Shadow, Omega, and Topaz are in search for Rouge. Figuring out she is planning to finish the mission on her own and the danger she can be in, Rouge's life is in deep peril. They all walk down the street to see if Rouge can be found.

The first place they visit is Rouge's apartment. They search for any kind of clue that could tell us about her disappearance. They all gather in the living room after the search.

"Rouge's isn't here. It seems we just missed her," Shadow says.

Topaz sighs, "She could be anywhere by now."

Then turns to Omega, Omega, "Are you sure there isn't a way to track down Rouge without the tracker?"

"There might be a way to track down Rouge and the ones we have to seek," Omega says.

"Anything might help," Topaz says.

She then looks at the closet with a curious look. She notices the closet being slightly open. Topaz walks to the closet and opens it to see some of the clothes are spread on opposite sides. She especially notices something is missing.

"Well, it looks like Rouge was definitely here," Topaz says.

"How do you know?" Shadow asks.

Topaz turns to Shadow, "I remember one of the days I visit her apartment, I remember seeing it in the closet. She told me the outfit was a ninja outfit. I asked where she got it, but she said that she got it a long time ago. She said that she didn't want to go into details."

She then frowns, "I'm starting to understand why now. I never knew Rouge was in so much pain."

"I understand what you mean. I'm more surprised she never told anyone about it until now. I… I never seen Rouge cry before," Shadow says, showing a frown.

He remembers during the mission, Rouge cries as she hugs him in her arms.

"I wish she could have told me about it sooner," Shadow says, sounding a bit upset about the whole thing.

"Still, we have to find her. I know she can be stubborn about completing her mission, but she doesn't realize the danger she is in," Topaz says.

"I have to agree. We have to find her and hopefully she doesn't put herself endanger before we get there," Shadow says.

Just then, Omega says, "If I can interrupt, I may have come up with a way to find our missing comrades."

"You have?" Topaz asks, shocked.

Omega's eyes begin to glow red, "That is correct. I can track down Rouge by connecting to the satellite."

"Uh, is that even legal to use the satellite to track Rouge?" Topaz asks.

"He's probably going to use the G.U.N satellite. It might be able to help. As long as Omega reports his usage," Shadow says.

"That is correct Meat Bags. I may also be able to locate the USB Drive and the Rogue G.U.N agents," Omega says.

Topaz bitterly mutters, "Meat bags? And I thought Rouge calling me an old lady is enough?"

Omega says, "Using G.U.N satellite to locate Rouge the Bat."

Shadow and Topaz wait patiently for Omega to find their friend Rouge the Bat. They see that Omega connecting himself to the G.U.N satellite is a bit of a downloader to say.

A few minutes later, Omega says, "Success, I have location our comrade, Rouge the Bat."

"You have. Do you know if she's okay?" Topaz asks.

"Rouge is twenty miles from this location. She seems to have found out where the Rogue G.U.N soldier and the Yagyu ninjas are," Omega says.

Topaz and Shadow become shocked to hear that Rogue is where the enemies are.

"We got to get to Rogue before she does something even more reckless," Topaz says.

"Omega, can you lead us to where Rouge is?" shadow asks.

"Affirmative. Follow me," Omega answers.

While Omega is leading Shadow and Rouge, Rouge is on her solo mission she is determined to finish. What's more, to put an end to her past once and for all. Rouge sticks her head out of a tree after ditching the Yagyu Clan to see her Aunt Re and the ninjas are going into a large abandoned warehouse. The warehouse is old and rundown, some of the pain is coming off. It's in a rectangular shape so a person can walk on the roof.

Rouge asks herself, "What could they be up to? I have to see what their plan is."

Then think, "I have to move stealthily in order to sneak inside and see what she is planning."

Rouge then flies into the air and lands on top of the roof of the building. She then hangs herself upside down to look through a window. Inside the room, Rouge can see a group of criminals wearing either formal or casual clothes. There is a one man stands in front of the others. He's wearing a brown suit with matching fedora and black shoes. He has a tan skin, black hair, and brown eyes.

Rouge thinks to herself, "I remember reading a report about those guys. They are a dangerous criminal gang."

She looks to see so many different people around the room.

Rouge thinks, "There are also a few terrorists, gang members, criminals. This looks like a meeting."

Rouge then gasps in shock to see her Aunt Rei and the Yagyu ninjas are there. Even Mathew is here as well.

"Mathew is there too?" Rouge thinks, shocked.

Then tries to remain calm, "Could my aunt and Mathew be working together?"

She then shakes it off, "I can't worry about it now. I need to get inside and get the Flash drive back."

Rouge then hops down from her place and begin to sneak inside through the window she is looking through. She then uses her wings to help get a soft landing on the ground. Then hides behind one of the boxes that are close by.

Rouge sticks her head out to watch the meeting and thinks, "I need to find a way to get the Flash Drive before it's sold to one of to one of those crooks."

Rouge watches the meeting as it's going on. Unknown to Rogue, the mysterious boy and Clove walk inside wearing black cloaks walk inside.

The boy whispers, "Remember Clove, we must get the drive and then destroy it before the enemy uses it."

"Yes sir," Clove answers.

The boy lifts his wrist to his watch that reveals a small communicator.

He whispers, "Cassia, remember to wait for further instructions."

Outside, Cassia is standing outside the warehouse wearing the black cloak as well.

She answers, "Yes sir."

Meanwhile, Omega is leading Shadow and Topaz to where Rouge is. They hope they can make it to Rogue in time before she does something reckless.

Back in the warehouse, looks past the boxes to see the culprits are still carrying out their usual business.

Rouge thinks, "I need to get the Flash Drive and destroy it before any of G.U.N's information gets out."

Rouge then notices Mathew places the Flash Drive on the table.

Rouge thinks, "Now's my chance to grab the flash drive and get out of here."

Rouge then moves stealthily past the boxes. She then able to look to see her at a closer range to the bad guys. She then ducks under the box and crawls over while using a cardboard box as a cover. Rouge is able to reach the other cardboard boxes that are right by the table. Rouge then makes peep holes on the box and look to see the flash drive on the table.

Suddenly, she sees Mathew turns to Rei and says, "The flash drive sall is a success. All we have to do is give them a special surprise to the buyer."

"And what will that by?" Rei asks.

"Launch Drones. With the data of the ancients, the buy can use them to set the coordinates to wherever the Undercover G.U.N are. Soon, it will be bye bye to whoever is on the list," Mathew says, showing an evil grin.

Rouge becomes shocked to hear what Mathew and Rei are saying.

"So they are working together. If I don't get that flash drive back, then Topaz will be…" Rouge thinks, shocked.

She thinks about what might happen if she doesn't get the flash drive back. Topaz's life will be in terrible danger.

Rouge thinks, "Alright, it's now or never. I have to get the flash drive back and finish this mission before any of them have the chance."

Outside the warehouse, Omega lands on the ground and walk a few steps. Shadow and Topaz are able to catch up with them.

Topaz takes deep breaths, "Can you… maybe let us… take a breather…"

"I don't think we have to look further. I think we're here," Shadow says.

Omega eyes glow red as he stares at the warehouse.

The robot answers, "Warning, multiple lifeforms detected in the structure."

Shadow and Topaz look at the warehouse.

"You mean someone is in there?" Topaz asks.

"Affirmative. There lifeforms of multiple wanted fugitives within the building. I am also scan the lifeforms of Mathew the Rogue G.U.N agent, this Yagyu ninjas including Rei, and Rouge the Bat. Rouge still live, but not if we act," Omega answers.

Shadow and Topaz softly gasps in shock.

"That means Rei and the Yagyu Clan are allies with Mathew," Shadow ralizes.

"We need to get in there and help Rogue. But how are we going to get in there without the criminals spot us," Topaz says.

"Hmm, I'm not sure, but we should act fast or Rouge will be in trouble if she's discovered," Shadow says. Then begins to think of an idea on how to get inside.

In the warehouse, Rouge looks through the peep holes to see everyone is discussing about their dealings. At the same time, they're not paying attention to the table. Rouge slowly lifts up the box and swiftly takes the flash drive from the table. In the box, Rouge sighs in relief to be holding the flash drive in her hand.

She thinks, "I finally got this back. Now I need to get out of the building without being seen."

Rouge then begins to crawl with the box covering her. Still in the building, Mathew, the Yaygu clan and other criminals are still working on their dealings. Rei then senses her ear twitching. Rei turns to see the box moving. With an evil smirk on her face, she lifts up her hand to reveal three kunais in her hands. She then throws it at the box.

Rouge senses trouble and jumps out of the box to dodge the attack. Rouge then lands on the ground as the humans are gasp in surprise and shock to see a mysterious being dressed in what looks like a ninja outfit.

Rei smirks, and says, "Himiko, it's nice to see you drop by."

"Well I don't think it's nice to see you," Rouge angrily says.

"However, you are being a naughty girl. Taking the flash drive that is already being sold to someone," Rei says.

Rouge angrily says, "Too bad, this flash drive is coming with me. You or any of your cronies are getting your hands on any G.U.N secret information."

Rouge then throws smoke bombs on the ground covering the area in smoke. Everyone begins to cough as the smoke covers the area. Rei opens her eyes and hears footsteps. She then evilly smirks to tell that's Rogue. Then she heads off after Rouge.

At a different part of the building, Clove and the boy can tell the enemies' operation is going sour.

The boy brings out his communicator and says, "Cassia, mission is a go."

Outside the warehouse, Cassia answers, "Right away sir."

Cassia then runs inside. At the same time, Omega, Topaz, and Shadow can hear a ruckus is going on in the warehouse. Shadow and Topaz nod their heads and hurry inside. Omega quickly follow.

In the warehouse, the criminals and the ninjas are still coughing and look to see the smoke is beginning to clear. Mathew turns to see the box that has the label, 'Danger' on it.

Mathew thinks, "I need to get the drone out before things can get ugly."

As Mathew grabs a box of drones, a huge explosion appears.

Mathew exclaims, "What in the?"

The criminals and the ninjas look ahead to see the ones destroying the entrance is Omega using his fire arms in his arms.

Omega holds out his weapons, "You all have the right to remain silent. Hold your hands up and surrender."

The criminals and terrorists are shocked to see the robot telling them to surrender. Just then, Shadow and Topaz step in.

Topaz says, "You're under arrest."

Just then, The boy, Clove, and Cassia take off their disguises to reveal their real faces. Clove holds a long, tall, scythe. The boy holds a sword and a double barrel blaster. Finally, Cassia brings out a pair of gray tonfas.

"You won't be getting away scot free," The boy says.

"How many of these agents are there?" One of the criminals asks.

"And one of them is a robot," Another robber says.

Topaz asks, "Who are you?"

"We'll have to discuss this later. Right now, we got criminals to catch and ninjas to fight off," the boy answers.

Just then, the ninjas and criminals begin to charge at them.

Shadow turns to Omega, "Omega, change your firearms to net launchers or at least your tranquilizing guns."

"Affirmative," Omega answers.

"Then let's book em," Topaz says.

The two groups begin to charge at the criminals and begin to fight them off. While the battle is beginning, Rouge is standing on one of the beams of the building to make her escape. She then comes to a stop to see her Aunt Rei.

Rei smirks, "Hello Himiko, you're not thinking of leaving before we get to see each other."

Rouge angrily glares at her Aunt. She knows there's no turning back. This is the time for her to end this chapter of her life for good.

At the moment, Rouge and Rei begins to fight each other on the beam. Rouge begins her attack by throwing a shuriken at Rei, but she dodges and throes a kunai with a paper bomb. Rouge quickly flies up and performs her screw kick. Rei then covers her face with her arms to repel the attack. On the ground floor, Shadow and his team along with three mysterious beings attack the criminals and many of them have been captured or unconscious.

Unknown to them, Mathew has another plan up his sleeve. He actually pulls out a phone from his sleeve and presses the button. Just then, five silver and red color planes begin to fly out of the boxes and fly around the area. Shadow turns to see the flying planes flying around the sky of the building.

Topaz notices, "What is that?"

"Looks like trouble," Shadow says.

They both watch as they see the mysterious flying planes are making their way towards support beam where Rouge is fighting her aunt.

"There's Rouge!" Topaz points out.

"And those planes are heading towards her. I got a bad feeling about them," Shadow says.

The planes continue to fly towards the two fighters. Suddenly, the planes begins to fire. Rouge and Re catch the sound of the firing plane and quickly dodge out of the way. They both continue to fight each other through the sky. They throw weapons at each other. The two bats continue to fight each other. The two bats soon begin to dodge at the drones for attacking them.

Rouge thinks, "I need to get rid of those stupid planes. They must be the drones, they're going to use."

Before Rouge can attack one, she hears someone shouting, "Chaos Spear!"

And then a spear of Chaos Energy hits one of the drones and it explodes. Rouge quickly turns her head to see Shadow, Topaz and Omega.

Rouge sighs, "I'm going to be in hot water with those three, especially the Commander when he hears about this."

He then softly smiles, "But I'm glad they're here now."

Unknown to Rouge, Rei is standing on the beam and notices Rouge is distracted. Rei flies up to attack Rogue. Rough quickly turns to see her Aunt flying towards her with the dagger that is used in the murders. Rei throws her dagger at Rouge, but Rouge quickly dodges out of the way and it hits the plane and it begins to call out of the sky. The drone falls until it crashes into a box of weapons and it hits the cache of it. Suddenly, the box explode and begins to cause a fire. Everyone turns to see the fire is starting to break out around the building.

The boy shouts, "Everyone out!"

With that, everyone begins to leave out of the building. One of the criminals open the door and hurries out with Cassia holding him by the arm. Everyone hurries out to see the warehouse is catching on fire. Even the ninjas escaped from the building.

Clove looks around, "Sir, I believe everyone of the criminals are accounted for, including the ninjas.

Topaz gasps, "But Rouge! She's still in there!"

In the warehouse, Rouge looks down to see a fire breaking out and is getting out of control. Rouge then begins to fly towards an opening on the roof. Rei then follows after her. Rouge is able to fly through the opening and about to escape. Before she can, Rei grabs Rouge's foot and throws her to the ground. Rouge feels the pain from her back, and looks to see Rei standing towards her with a smirk. She then tackles Rouge to the ground.

"When I'm done with you, this place will be your grave!" Himiko angrily says.

Rouge then kicks Rei in the stomach and tackles her back.

Back outside the warehouse, Shadow, Topaz, and Omega search for Rouge. They wonder what is happening and where Rouge is.

"Where is she?" Topaz asks.

"I am detecting two life forms on top of the building. One of them is Rouge the Bat, but the other is an older bat," Omega says.

"That must be her aunt Rei," Shadow says.

"We have to do something," Topaz says.

Omega says, "I shall begin rescuing team member and apprehend the criminal."

"Pleasure hurry!" Topaz says.

On the roof, Rouge and Rei being out their swords and begin to fight each other. Their swords clashing at each other. Rouge is not going to give up until she defeats her. Rei isn't giving up either. Just then, Re pulls of a sneaky move. First she punches Rouge in the stomach. Then she uses her sword to knock Rouge's off her hands. Finally, Rei then gives Rouge an uppercut and kick in the stomach. Rouge hits the ground of the roof. Soon, part of the roof break off and land on the fire. Luckily, Rouge is still safe, but not for long.

Rei evilly smiles and brings out the dagger, "At last, the last Heirness's death."

Rei then lifts her dagger up and ready to strike at her. However, fate has its own plan and on Rouge's side. One last drone begins to fire at Rei. Rei sees the blast and turns to see the small plane. Rei dodges the attack, but it comes closer. Some of the blast hits her wings, stinging them. Out of control and full force, the drone hits Rei, causing her to fall into the building of the flame.

Rouge who is unconscious is still laying on the rooftop. Just then, Omega is lands on the building to notice Rouge. He picks her up and flies off the building before it can completely fall down. Everyone who is on the ground catch as the building comes crashing down to the ground. Suddenly, they see Omega landing on the ground with the bat in his robotic arms.

Topaz is shocked, "Rouge!"

Both she and Shadow run to Rouge to see she is looking beat up. Shadow removes the mask to reveal her face. He takes Rouge in her arms and places her on the ground to rest. Not long, Rouge opens her eyes and turns her head a little to see Shadow.

She softly smiles and reaches in her pocket. She then pulls out the Flash Drive she is supposed to get and gives it to Shadow. Shadow actually smiles to see Rouge is alright. He looks around to see the boy along with Clove and Cassia are gone. He turns his head to Rouge to see her struggling to get up. He takes her in his arms and helps her on her feet.

Omega looks at the building and says, "I have scanned the building and indicate that the ninja known as Rei, her life signature is gone by the drone crashing to her and fallen into the sea of fire."

This shocked Topaz and Shadow, especially Rouge. She turns her head to see the fire continues and if what Omega says is true, Rei has died from falling into the building. She then notice the Yagyu Clan ninjas standing before her. Rouge soon begins to cry as she hugs Shadow. Shadow hugs her back. Even though Rouge is crying, he can tell that she is relieved to know that her nightmare is officially over.

Rouge and Shadow turn their heads to see the Yagyu Ninjas staring at them. Rogue can understand why the ninjas are skeptics. After all, she knows that she is the last member of the Yagyu Clan Heir, and is next in line.

Shadow turns to Rogue, "Himiko, I know it might not be easy, but you will need to lead the Yagyu Clan in your parents memory."

Rouge, Himiko nods her head and decides to take her place as leader.

She stands in front of the ninjas and says, "Yagyu Ninja. I know that that you might not believe, but I am Himiko, daughter of Yuusuke and Kagome. As of this day forward, I promise to be a good leader to you all and keep our traditional ways alive."

The Yagyu Clan ninjas gasp in shock. Seeing the face, they can see that Rouge's words are tree. They all kneel on one knee and bow in respect. Rouge is still skeptical about being treated royalty, but that just how things are in her clan. She looks at her Clan and her friends with a calm smile. Rouge knows that she won't be alone anymore.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Traitor's Requiem

Somewhere in a large forest, there is a large cave, and next to it is a large familiar space shuttle covered in branches, bushes, leaves, and other greenery to disguise it. In the cave, Eclipse the Darkling is watching over four of his Dark Arm Eggs. The darkling is tired, but also very bitter and desires revenge.

In anger, Eclipse says, "Shadow and Luna along with their so called friends ruined everything. You both were supposed to join us, instead you turn against us and destroy the Black Arms."

Eclipse ponders about the defeat and how he ends up being stranded on the planet. However, his mind changes to Luna. She remembers that she has tried to stop Omega from hurting him, and how she has looked at him with her eyes.

He shakes it off, "Why am I think about her? She is just as guilty as Shadow is for betraying our kind."

He then turns to the four Dark Arm egg with a sad look, "At least I still have you. I'm sorry that you are the only ones who survive the crash."

Suddenly, the eggs begin to rapidly shake and move causing Eclipse to become confused. Soon, the eggs begins to from cracks and some of the shell begins to open. Eclipse smiles to see the eggs cracking. He realizes that the eggs are hatching. As the eggs fully open to reveal the aliens inside, they make strange sounds.

Eclipse holds his hands out and says, "Don't be afraid come here, my little ones. I'll protect you! Feed you! Train you!"

He then turns butter, "Together we will have revenge on this world… my little Dark Arms."

In the bedroom of her home, Luna is reading her book with the egg sitting on her lap. Luna looks down at the egg, giving it a smile and as soft rub on the side. Just then, the egg shakes and snuggles against Luna, making her giggle. The door leading out opens, Tangle, Whisper, and Jewel walk inside.

Tangle asks, "Hey Luna, how are you doing with your egg?"

"I'm doing fine. The egg is doing alright as well. The way it shakes, it might hatch any day now," Luna says.

"That's great to hear. Since we've been working so hard lately, I thought it would be nice to have a picnic to help us relax a little," Tangle says.

Luna smiles, "That's a nice idea."

"I agree. It's been a while since we're able to relax and not think about our problems," Jewel says.

Whisper nods her head, "Sounds fun."

Luna looks at the egg and says, "Sure. We can have a picnic. I'll bring the egg with us."

"Sounds good to me. After all, you said the egg can hatch any time now," Tangle says.

"Let's start getting our basket together and have our picnic," Jewel says.

Suddenly, they hear a knocking on the door.

Tangle races out the door, "I'll get it."

Tangle runs down stairs and stands in front of the door. She opens it up to see Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Merlina.

"Hey guys, it's great to see you. How's it been?" Tangle says with a big smile.

"We're doing fine. Just checking to see how you girls are doing," Sonic says.

"We're doing great," Tangle answers.

Then asks, "Say, the girls and I are planning on going on a picnic. Will you guys want to come with us?"

"I would love to," Amy says.

"Sounds cool to me," Sonic says.

"Yeah," Tails adds.

Merlina smiles, "A picnic sounds delightful."

Walking down stairs, Luna, Jewel, and Whisper meet the others. Luna has a basket that has a blanket covering something, which is actually the egg.

"Hey girls, how's it going?" Sonic asks.

"We're doing fine," Jewel says.

"We heard the conversation and decided to come down to see what's going on," Luna says.

Amy notices the basket in Luna's hand and asks, "Hey Luna, what's in the basket?"

"Oh this, well. You might wanna come in. There's something I need to tell you," Luna says, feeling a little remorse.

After walking inside, everyone sits in the living room. Luna places the basket on the couch next to her and removes the small blanket to reveal the egg.

"What's that?" Sonic asks.

"It's an egg," Luna says.

"What kind of egg is it? I've never seen anything like it," Merlina asks.

"Well. That's because it's not from this world," Luna answers Merlina's question.

Then says, "The truth is this is a Black Arm Egg I believe, and I uh, decided to take it with me."

Sonic, Tails, and Amy remain silent in shock.

Sonic then asks in a loud voice, "YOU WHAT!"

"I know it's hard to believe that me of all people decided to take the egg, especially for trying to force me to join their cause. However, I… I felt that I can't let it die like that. It had nothing to do with the invasion. And well… a party of me actually feel a bit bad for Eclipse. I think I can raise it to love the planet as much as we do," Luna explains.

Amy and the boys look at each other with a bit of concern and shock. To them, Luna has bring out good reasons for taking responsibility for it.

Sonic says, "Okay Luna, I guess you do bring out a good reason for keeping an egg. But aren't you a little concern."

"Yeah. If Shadow finds out you decided to keep the egg, I don't think he's going to be pleased by it," Amy says.

Then Tails points out, "And what about Eclipse. He's still somewhere on Mobius. It might not be good if he finds out you have one of his kind's eggs."

Luna sighs, "I know the kind of risk that I'm taking, but I just couldn't bring myself to allow it be left behind before the comet's destruction. I know the Black Arms have done bad things, but the egg never did anything. I'm planning on keeping it and taking good care of it."

Sonic and the others look at it and nod their heads in reply.

"Alright Luna, you can keep it, but we need to keep an eye out in case Eclipse comes by. And I know it's hard, but you have to tell Shadow eventually. Maybe one it hatches and take care of it," Sonic says.

"Okay, but I want to tell him myself. I'm sure that I can reason it and let me keep it," Luna says, and places the egg on her lap.

Just then, the egg hops up and down on her lap and snuggles against her.

Amy giggles, "That's so cute. If I didn't know better, I think the egg thinks your its mother."

"I think Ames' right, Since Luna is a Black Arm, the egg probably senses the DNA within her and must seen Luna as it's mother," Sonic says.

Tangle says, "That's what we think."

Luna looks down at the egg with a smile on her face and the egg continues to move and snuggle again.

Meanwhile in the cave, Eclipse is sitting next to a large basket of the red fruits. Running towards them, are four small blackish blue colored aliens, but each of them let out a strange glow.

The first one is a cube shape, a glowing cyan blue mouth with serrated teeth, three blue eyes with think pupils on the frontal vertical side of its body, and four small tentacles for legs.

The second has a body mixed from an eel and a lightning bolt. It has cyan green eyes with thin pupils with the same glowing mouth with serrated teeth, and a single dorsal fin on top of it's head and jaw.

The third one has three red crimson eyes and red glowing mouth. It's appearance looks like a shrunken-eagle.

The last one is looks like an eighth note with two thin feet on the bottom. It also has one magenta eye with a thin pupil, and a magenta glowing mouth.

The four little aliens happy run over towards Eclipse.

Eclipse splits one in half and calls out, "That's right, kiddies! Feeding time!"

The little aliens are known as the Dark Arms that have hatched from the eggs. They stop so they can join Eclipse for some food. The cube one is the first to approach him.

Eclipse gives it the piece as he says, "Chew it this time, Blurk."

The Dark Arm calls Blurk nods its head and takes the piece. Just then, the eel one and the egg one begin to break out in a fight.

Eclipse scolds them both, "Cregal! Cyzer! Knock it off! There's plenty to go around!"

The two Dark Arms slouches and clam down. The music note one hops to Eclipse and snuggles him with a smile on its face.

Eclipse calmly smiles and says, "You're the good one, Rhygenta. I don't think you can do anything, but you're well-behaved at least."

The little alien take no mind and gives him a smile on its face. Three of the little aliens eat their fruit messy and a bit rapidly. The alien, Rhygenta takes small bites and chews it nice and slowly.

As Eclipse eats his piece, he thinks, "I need some sort of plan. The fruit is enough to live on, but none of us is getting any stronger from it. I can sense Luna is somewhere around, but not sure where she is. But all my time is spent growing, harvesting, and nurturing."

After having his food, he wipes some of the juice from his face and says, "We need real power, if we're going to wage war on this planet."

After he finishes, Eclipse walks to the entrance of the cave and plans to look around the area.

Before he leaves, Eclipse turns to the little aliens and says, "I'm going to scout the area, little ones. Do not leave the cave."

The little aliens nod their heads and agree to stay put. Eclipse then leaves the cave to go see the thick forest.

Eclipse thinks, "I can't be gone too long. The area seems mostly uninhabited, but I…"

Suddenly, a strange glow appears behind him. He quickly turns around to see some glowing large ring with a vortex inside.

"What is this?" Eclipse asks in shock, and prepares to defend himself.

Suddenly, he sees something stepping out of it. Eclipse quickly teleports himself into one of the trees to see who the intruders are. The first to come out is a green hedgehog wearing a leather jacket with green and black boots, and red sunglasses. The second is a fox wearing black clothes with a yellow ribbon. The rest is a gorilla, a frog, lynx, and a hawk. Scourge, Fiona, and the Destructix are back.

Still above the tree, Eclipse see the mysterious beings step out of the ring.

"Who are those strange creatures? What is that ring they went through? I better remain here and see what they're up to," Eclipse thinks.

The ring soon disappears and lands in the hedgehog's hand.

"So this is where the strange reading that Spooky Von Evil found?" Scourge asks.

Fiona brings out a strange looking tracking device and says, "Yes. Although, I don't see anything around here, but I'm not going to question."

Then sternly says, "And I rather not say that in front of him. Finitevus is not the guy you jerk around with."

"Whatever?" Scourge says.

Fiona looks around holding the device, "Hmm."

The Destructix look around to see if there's anything amiss. Scourge turns around to notice a cave.

"Maybe there's something in there," Scourge says, and walks to the cave.

This makes Eclipse very bitter and concern at the same time, "Oh no. If they find my Dark Arms, they'll…"

Suddenly, Fiona's device begins to beep. She says, "Wait, it's picking up something."

Scourge and the others gather.

Fiona says, "According to the tracker, it seems to be heading towards that direction."

She then turns the device to the direction on the right.

Scourge grins, "Well, it seems the readings is at New Mobotropolis, Sonic's home down. HA! I think it's time for a little payback."

"I know you're itching to get to get some revenge, but don't forget our mission," Fiona says.

Scourge rolls his eyes, "Yeah. I know. If it is in the city, it wouldn't hurt to pay Sonic and his friends a little visit."

"Then let's go," Fiona says.

Scourge, Fiona, and the Destructix begin to head off in the direction leading to New Mobotropolis. Little do the group of villains know, Eclipse is still in the tree and hear every bit of their conversation.

"Sonic? That's the name of that blue blur… And he's one of Luna's so called friends," Eclipse thinks.

He then shows an evil grin on his face, "If I follow those creatures, they'll lead me straight to this city, and lead me straight to Luna."

With that, Eclipse begins to secretly follow them to to find Luna and exact his revenge.

Back in New Mobotropolis, Luna is holding the basket with her Black Arm Egg while Jewel holds the picnic basket of food. Luna along with her friends, including Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Merlina. They begin to leave the city to go on a picnic. They walk out of the gate of the city and begin to head to the woods.

"Going on a picnic is a great idea," Amy says.

"Yes. It sure if a very nice day," Jewel adds.

"It will be a good time to get a break. We'll be well rested and get back to our Death Egg plan," Sonic says.

Suddenly, Sonic is smashed by some strange green blur and lands on the ground.

Amy screams, "Sonic."

Amy and Tangle run to Sonic who is sitting on the ground and rubbing his head.

"Man! I felt like I was knocked to a wall," Sonic says.

Suddenly someone says, "More like smashed into a wall."

The group turn to the source of the voice causing, Sonic, Amy, and Tails to gasp in shock. They see Scourge, Fiona and the Destructix, but are unknown to Merlina and Team Eclipse.

Scourge smirks, "Hello Sonic, long time no see."

"Scourge?! What are you doing here?! Last I remember you were imprisoned in the No Zone," Sonic angrily demands.

Fiona grins, "You can thank me and the Destructix for that. We came in the No Zone and busted him out."

Luna turns to Sonic and the others, "Sonic, who are those guys? And why does the green hedgehog look like you?"

"This is Scourge. He's known as my evil counterpart from an alternate dimension called Moebius. He became green after tapping into the Master Emerald's power," Sonic says, getting up.

"The other four are Sergeant Simian, Predator Hawk, Lightning Lynx, and Flying Frog who are a group called the Destructix," Tails adds.

Amy brings out her hammer in anger, "The Fox is Fiona. She used to be a Freedom Fighter until she decided to turn against us and become Scourge's girlfriend."

This shocked Luna and the other girls.

"You mean that girl is a traitor?" Tangle asks.

"Yeah, and I also have a hammer with her name on it," Amy angrily says.

"But why are they here?" Whisper asks.

"Most likely revenge," Sonic says.

Scourge smirks, "Right on. I'll stay by kicking our face."

Then the speeds towards Sonic, but the blue hedgehog jumps up and kicks him in the face. Scourge then punches Sonic in the face.

"Come on guys, we gotta help," Amy says.

Amy and Tails head off to fight Fiona and the Destructix. Merlina and the others look at the fight with confused looks and not sure what to do.

"Oh my, those guys sure are tough," Jewel says.

"I know, but we have to help Sonic and the others," Luna says.

The girls then gather together to talk about how they can help. Unknown to the group, Eclipse hides on one of the branches of the tree a few distance away. There the darkling spies on them, and especially on Luna.

"There she is. Looks like following those creatures had its perks. I need to figure out how to get Luna away from the others," Eclipse thinks.

As he tries to think on what to do, He notices something in Luna's hand. Curious, Eclipse teleports himself to a closer tree to see the girls. He then looks to see Luna holding a basket, and becomes shocked to see what's in it.

"What? Is that one of the Dark Arms Eggs? Why does she have it?" Eclipse thinks in shock.

He looks down to see the group nod their heads agreeing to what they need to do.

Luna presents the basket with the egg, "Jewel, can you take the Egg home and stay inside until we get back."

"I will. But what if the Black Arm egg hatches before you get back?" Jewel asks.

"Try to keep an eye on it until then. Right now, you both need to get back safe," Luna says.

Jewel nods her head, "I will."

Jewel then takes the basket and fly off with the egg inside back to the city and back to the house.

Luna says, "Come on guys, we better help Sonic and the others."

"Then let's go!" Tangle says.

The girls then join in on the attack. Luna then kicks Scourge in the face.

Scourge rubs his cheek, "So, you got new bees for me to crush."

"I'm a lot tougher than you realize," Luna says.

"Then let's get him," Sonic says.

Sonic and Luna charge at Scourge. Amy continue to battle Fiona.

Fiona remarks, "You sure have gotten stronger than the last time I saw you."

Amy smashes the hammer to the ground as Fiona jumps up, "Just enough to swing it at your face."

Whisper uses her cube wispon to fight against Simion. Tails and Predator have an air battle. Merlina uses her magic to attack Lighting, but the ninja lynx continues to dodge and through his weapons, that she replies with a force field. Tangle tries to fight flying frog, but the creepy frog grabs her tail and uses it as a jump rope.

Tangle pulls her tail, "Let go of my tail!"

As the battle going on, Eclipse is still shocked by what Luna is doing with the egg and what she said for Jewel to do.

"I-I don't believe it. Luna saved one of the eggs, but how? And-and why?" Eclipse asks himself.

Eclipse remain calm and says, "I need some answers."

The next moment, Eclipse disappeared from the branch. On the ground, Sonic and Luna continue to fight Eclipse. As the three charge towards each other, Eclipse appears out of nowhere causing the three to stop in their tracks.

"What in the?!" Scourge exclaims.

The fight soon becomes to a halt to see the Darkling standing in the middle of the fiasco.

Tangle asks, "What's he doing here?!"

Eclipse turns to face Luna with a firm expression on his face while Luna is shocked and frightened because of their last encounter.

"Luna… How did you save the Dark Arm Egg and I wanna know why?" Eclipse answers.

In though, Luna says, frightened, "He knows about the egg?"

Before Luna can answer, a green blur spin dashes Eclipse and the darkling slams at the tree close by. The being revealed to be Scourge. Sonic, Luna and their friends gasp in shock.

Tangle says, scared, "I wish he hadn't done that."

"Scourge! Why did you do that?!" Sonic demands.

"Why not? That creepy stripes is in my way of crushing you to the ground," Scourge says.

Eclipse is able to regain himself and viciously glares at Scourge.

"Scourge, I really think you all should leave before you're going to be in huge trouble," Luna says.

"By who?" Fiona asks.

"By Eclipse," Luna answers, scared.

"Who?" Predator asks.

"I think he means the strange creature Source attacked," Lighting says.

Scourge and Fiona turn their head and become startled to see Eclipse is standing with a vicious look on his face.

"I-I think he's upset," Tangle says, very scared.

"You think," Whisper says.

Before anyone can react, Eclipse punches Scourge in the face, very hard that makes him fall to the ground. Scourge gets up and is not very pleased.

"That it you freak, you're going to get it. Destructix! Never mind Sonic and his friends, get that alien!" Scourge says in anger.

Fiona says in concern, "This isn't going to turn out so well."

Yet, Fiona and the Destrctix does what Scourge say and begin to attack the alien. Lighting runs to Eclipse, but then Eclipse punches him in the stomach and knocks him out on the ground. Sonic, Luna and the others gasp in shock. Predator and Simion join together, but Eclipse punch and kick them with no trouble and knock them out too. Scourge, Fiona, and Flying do their best to fight back, but Eclipse is very furious. Sonic, Lun, and the others are starting to get scared on how the battle is going.

Tails suggests, "Uh, we should get going now that we have the chance."

"Yeah. We'll have our picnic another time," Tangle says.

With that, Sonic and the others run off to get back to the city before Eclipse and the Destructix discover they're gone. The battle continues and Eclipse seems to be the one who is winning. Eclipse then kicks Flying and has him land in the tree. Then throw both Scourge and Fiona to the bark to the tree. So far, they're the only ones who isn't knocked out. Eclipse soon notices that Luna and her friends are gone. Not wanting to let her get away and want answers, he runs after her.

Scourge got up and growls in anger, "That alien is dead when I get my hands on it."

"Scourge, we need to find the source of the reading," Fiona says, trying to get up.

However, she falls to the ground.

Scourge says, "I'll go on ahead to teach that alien a lesson for messing with us. You and the others get some rest. I'll be back."

"Okay, but hurry back," Fiona says.

Scourge nods his head and runs off. Fiona sighs and hope Scourge get back soon, but wonders what the alien is. Fiona uses some of her remaining strength to get back on her feet. Suddenly, a mysterious figure appears behind Fiona and hits her on the back of her neck, knocking her out. The mysterious being, picks up Fiona and walk off with her.

After returning home, Luna, Tangle, and Whisper sit in the living room deep breaths. Luna lays down on the sofa, Tangle lays on the floor, and Whisper is on the couch. Jewel flies from the kitchen with a tray of drinks. At the same time she brings the basket with the egg in it.

"That was tiring," Tangle says.

"I think we lost them for now," Luna says.

Jewel places the tray on the table, "I brought you some drinks.

Then places the egg on the sofa, "And don't worry, the egg is safe."

"Thanks Jewel, your the best," Luna says.

"You're welcome. So what happened?" Jewel asks.

"Eclipse suddenly showed up that what happened," Tangle says.

"You mean that scary alien that kidnapped Luna during the Black Arm Invasion?" Jewel asks, frightened.

"That's the one," Luna says.

"He somehow knew Luna had one of the eggs and was asking about it. Until Scourge spin dashes him. He was so mad that he attacked them brutally. We hurry back as soon as we can," Tangle says. Then takes her cup.

"That must have been scary," Jewel says.

"I was. Now I'm worried about Eclipse knowing that I have one of the eggs of 'our' Black Arm kind," Luna says, concern.

"Relax. I doubt he's going to cause us any trouble, especially if you have us to help. Besides, it's not like Eclipse even knows where you live or anything," Tangle says, and begins to drink from the cup.

Suddenly someone says, "Luna! Luna! I know you're there!"

Hearing the voice makes Tangle spit out her drink and coughs.

"Is that who I think it is?" Whisper asks.

Luna facepalm her forehead with a groan. Luna walks to the door and look through the peep home to see Eclipse.

"It is him," Luna informs.

Tangle and the others grow concern. Luna then opens the door, grabs Eclipse, dragging him in the house and quickly close and lock the door.

Luna glares at the Darkling, "What in Mobius name are you doing here?! You can't just come here and make a scene! How did you even found our house?"

"I was trying to find you. I still haven't got an answer from you," Eclipse answers.

Luna becomes confused, "That's why you decided to come here?"

Before Eclipse can answer, another familiar voice calls out, "Hey Freak Show! Come out so that I can punch you!"

Tangle and Jewel take a look at the window and become shocked.

"Ah! Scourge is here too!" Tangle panics.

"Oh no!" Jewel worriedly says.

Luna groans and is more annoyed.

"What will we do?" Whisper asks.

Luna takes a deep breath and says, "Jewel, I want you to take the egg to my room, lock the door and window, and don't come out until I give the signal."

"Okay," Jewel says.

Jewel flies to grab the basket with the egg and upstairs to her room.

"But what are you going to do?" Tangle asks.

"I'm going to have a discussion with my 'brother,'" Luna says.

"If you say so," Tangle says.

Whisper unlocks the door and hurry out with Tangle. Then the door closes. Suddenly, the hear a fight breaking out outside. They soon, hear Sonic, Tails, Sally, and the rest of the Freedom Fighters' voices from outside. Luna and Eclipse look at each other without saying a single word.

The first thing Luna asks, "Eclipse, how did you know I got the egg. For what I remember until now… only me and the girls know."

"I saw you have it earlier when you were dealing with this Scourge. Truth is, I was trying to find you, and since they were looking for your blue friend, I've decided to follow them knowing that will lead me to you," Eclipse says.

"That explains how you were able to find us," Luna mutters.

Eclipse walks up to Luna, "And now you should answer my question? How did you get the Egg and why have it?"

"It's an interesting story," Luna says.

Eclipse crosses his arms, "I'm listening."

Luna sighs, "I well, uh, I actually found it on the comet. I think one of the Black Arms left it behind by mistake. I know it sounds strange, but I felt that I couldn't leave it there. So I took it and brought it back with us. And um, I felt guilty if I left it behind."

Hearing Luna statement makes Eclipse shocked to hear it. After what happened, she still goes way to save one of the Dark Arm eggs.

Suddenly, they hear Scourge shouts, "Hey Freakshow! You and your girlfriend come out of that house before I stomp on Sonic!"

"Girlfriend?" Eclipse says, confused.

Luna walks up the door and opens it. Then steps out to teach Scourge a lesson. What she sees is Scourge having Sonic down with the bottom of his boot on his head.

"Hey Scourge!" Luna calls out.

"Well, if it isn't the cat. Since you come out, I'll take you out first," Scourge says. Then begins to charge at Luna.

Luna counters by kicking him on the head, sending him crashing to the ground. Scourge gets up in anger and ends up getting a hard punch in the stomach by the cat. Scourge then spin dashes at Luna. Luna dodges the attack and spin dashes as well. The two spin dash and move around like two balls hitting each other. Scourge then rams Luna right through the wall of her house and into the living room. Scourge then jumps up and spin dashes her to the ground making her yelp.

Before, Scourge can attack, Eclipse tackles Scourge and attacks him until he's outside the house again. Sonic and the others soon become shocked to see Eclipse walking out. In the house, Luna sits up and is shocked to see Eclipse fight Scourge.

"Listen, Scourge is it? If you want Luna, then you'll have to face me instead," Eclipse says in anger.

Luna gasps in shock, and thinks, "What?"

Sonic and the others are just as shocked.

"Why is Eclipse flipping out?" Tangle asks.

"I'm not sure," Whisper says.

The next moment, Scourge and Eclipse get in a crazy fight. Sonic and the others stand back as Scourge and Eclipse are battling it out between fists and kicks, and other attacks they have.

Sonic says, "This is getting nasty, even for Scourge."

"I wonder why Eclipse is fighting against him," Tails says.

"If I didn't know better, I saw Eclipse is fighting to protect Luna," Amy says, placing her hands on her hips.

"I thought he wanted to crush her because she was part of the reason why they're destruction," Sonic says.

They continue to see the fight, Scourge spin dashes at Eclipse. But the Black Arm catches the spin dash and slams Scourge to the ground. Before Eclipse can smash in the face. Scourge spin dashes out of the way and on the wall of the city.

He rubs his chin and thinks, "Yeah I've been here long enough. That 'thing' is tougher than I thought. What is he?"

Scourge calls out, "Yo Sonic! I also had my fun for today, but don't expect to be lucky next time."

Source then hops down to the other side of the wall and leaves the city.

Amy says, "I say we're the ones who are lucky."

Sometime later, Scourge reaches to the place where the Destructix are. They are still unconscious. However, he notices one of them is missing.

Scourge calls out, "Fi! Fiona! Fi, where are you?"

Scourge looks down on the ground to see two objects, the device she is holding and her yellow ribbon. He picks up the ribbon and knows that she will never leave this.

Scourge clutches his fist, "Something must have happened to her."

He then looks at the devices and at Fiona's ribbon. Making his choice, Scourge steps on the device breaking it instantly.

"Screw the doc. I'm not going to take orders from you anymore," Scourge says.

He then turns to see the group passed out. Of course, there's something more important he needs to do. He speeds off as he looks at Fiona's ribbon. He places it in his pocket and speeds as fast as his feet can carry him.

Back in Luna's house, the feline sits up and still feels the pain in her stomach. Luna looks up to see Eclipse looking at her, but his expression is different from before. He seems calmer.

"E-Eclipse," Luna says, weakened and trying to stand.

Eclipse kneels to Luna and places his claw on her shoulder saying, "You should stay down, you've been weakened from the attack.

Luna soon becomes confused, Eclipse sounds nicer to her than she thought.

Eclipse leans close to her as he places his other claw on her cheek.

He calmly says, "Take care of the egg… and take care of the Dark Arm with it hatches."

Luna is surprised, but replies with a nod. The next moment, Eclipse teleports himself away in a second.

Later in the night, Luna is sitting on her bed under the covers with the egg sitting on her lap. She can't stop thinking about everything that has happened. First being attacked by Scourge and his hang. Then Eclipse shows up and asks about the egg. They both end up making a scene in the city. To her though, the most shocking thing is that earlier, Eclipse has defended her and kept Scourge from attacking her.

Luna thinks, "I don't get it. Eclipse seems different somehow. I hope I'll see him again. I didn't even get to thank him for what he did for me."

Suddenly, the egg begins to rapidly shake. Luna becomes surprised to see how fast the egg is shaking. Soon, cracks begins to appear on the egg. Coming into the room are Tangle, Whisper, and Jewel.

"Hey girl, what's shaking?" Tangle asks.

Jewel notices, "What's going on with your egg?"

"I-I think it's hatching," Luna says.

"Really?" Whisper asks.

Luna nods her head and the others gather together to see the egg cracking and moving. Soon, the shells of the egg begins to crack off. Finally, the cracks comes off to reveal a darkish blue eighth music note shaped creature with feet on the bottom. It has an eye and it along with it's mouth glows a dark magenta color. The little creature stares at Luna and smiles with glee. Then snuggles against her tummy. Luna is surprised, but soon shows a smile on her face.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Melodically Connection

Not long ago, the egg called a Dark Arm Egg has hatched in. The little alien inside of it is a small eighth music note that looks like a wisp and is glowing a dark magenta color. The little creature moves away from the shell as it's eye is closed. Luna picks it up and holds it in her arms. The little alien looks up as it's eye opens to see Luna.

Luna smiles, "Aww, it hatched. It's actually kind of cute."

The little creature blinks its eye as it stares at Luna.

"Hi," Luna says with a calm smile.

The creature smiles and snuggles on Luna's cheek with a big smile. Tangle and Jewel begin to laugh to see the little alien snuggling to Luna like a child to its mother. Whisper stares at the creature very careful and sees how it's familiar.

Luna turns to Whisper and asks, "What's wrong?"

"There's something familiar about this creature," Whisper says.

Luna holds the alien in her arms and stares at it, "Now that you mention it, it does look familiar.

Tangle and Jewel look at the baby alien curiously.

"Hmm, it almost looks like one of the Magenta Wisp," Whisper says.

"You really think so?" Tangle asks.

"It is possible," Jewel says.

"I have to admit, it does look like a wisp," Luna says.

"It does," Whisper says.

"How are we going to know for sure if this little alien has the same powers?" Tangle asks.

They look down to see the wisp is beginning to yawn.

"I think the little guy is starting to get tired," Luna says.

Tangle suggests, "Maybe you can sign it a song or something."

"That's a good idea," Luna says.

Tangle then brings out a small radio and turns it on to the song. Soon, pop music begins to appear on the radio. Luna takes a deep breath and begins to sing.

Luna the Cat:

Yume wa

Yarikakeno

Jiguzo

Imawa katachi

Sae minenai

Tangle, Whisper, and Jewel watch as Luna sings a song.

Luna the Cat:

Ikutsumo mayio

Ikutsumo

Kizutsuite

The little Dark Arm turn to see Luna singing and puts on a small on its face.

Luna the Cat:

Kagayaku ashita

Wo matteru

Soon, the little wisp like a line begins to dance to the music.

Luna the Cat:

Kateshinai kono

Sora ni ryo - te

Hiroge

Then the other wisps leave their capsule to dance along to the music. Tangle, Jewel, and Whisper begin to dance to the music with the wisps.

Luna the Cat:

Kanjiteru

Mune ni

Afureru enajii

Jaketto wo

Nabikasete

Hashiridaso

Kokoro

Tsubasa ni

Kaete

Suddenly, the little alien begins to glow and jumps on Luna's arm. Luna stops singing to see the little wisp glowing and transforming on her hand and her lower arm. Tangle, and the others stop to see the strange. Tangle also suddenly turns off the radio. Soon, the glow stops to see that the little wisp has transformed into some kind of dark magenta cannon on her and shows a strange purple eye in the middle.

The girls and the other wisps are surprised to see the little alien is now some kind of cannon on her arm.

Tangle smiles and says, "That is soooo coooool!"

"I have to admit. That is kind of amazing," Jewel says.

Whisper looks at the cannon attached to Whisper's arm.

Whisper says, "I knew it. This is Hyper Go on. A powerful energy that only Wisps can possess."

Luna looks at the cannon, "So it turned into some kind of cannon. I wonder what it does?"

Luna then aims her cannon at the wall and fires. What comes out of the cannin is a ring tunnel that is making a loud sound. The sound is so loud, that the girls and wisps cover their years. The sound wave hits the wall and destroys it. Now they end up with a hole in their house. Luna is shocked to see the cannon. The little alien changes back to its original form and looks at Luna with a smile.

"This is super mega cool!" Tangle cheers.

"Okay. I'm starting to see that this isn't an ordinary Dark Arm or Black Arm alien for that matter," Luna says.

"The Black Arm alien must have been a hybrid like you Luna. Only this one has wisp D.N.A," Whisper says.

Tangle asks, "Wait. How exactly did they have one like the little guy anyway?"

"Yes. From what we know, you and Shadow are the only hybrids, Luna," Jewel says.

"Well, it doesn't look like it anymore. I hate to suspect, but it's possible that the Black Arms must have got to the Wisp's planet before they arrive on Mobius. They must the new generation that Amy told me about when she and the others were captured by Eclipse," Luna says.

Suddenly, they hear growling sound and turn their heads to see Whisper growling and gritting her teeth.

The girls say, "Uh oh!"

Whisper brings out her wisp, and the blue one transform it into a hammer. Luna quickly grab Whisper and Tangle snatches the wispon from her.

Luna says, "Whisper, please don't do anything drastic."

"Yeah. What happened in the past is done. Calm down," Jewel says.

"We get that your upset, but we don't think smacking Eclipse is not going to solve it," Tangle says.

Whisper begins to pant and sigh to calm herself down. Just then, the block wisp leaves the wispon. Then the other wisps surround the new wisp hybrid and they all look at each other with a smile. Soon, they begin to move around and dance like they're playing together. The girls soon begin to smile and giggle.

"Well, the little guy seems very harmless for being a Black Arm," Tangle says.

"Yes. And the wisps really like it," Jewel says.

Luna says, "Hmm, I think he should at least have a name."

"Let's call him Stu," Tangle says.

The girls look at Tangle with straight looks.

"I don't think so," Jewel says.

"Stu sounds wrong," Luna says.

The girls soon begins to think of a good name for their new friend.

Whisper then suggests, "Maybe we can name him Rhythm?"

"Rhythm? That's a nice name," Luna says with a soft smile.

"Yeah. I like it," Tangle says.

"It does have a nice ring to it," Jewel says.

Luna walks to the wisp and picks up the little hybrid.

"Hello. My name is Luna. These are my friends, Tangle the Lemur, Jewel Beetle, and Whisper the Wolf. These are the wisps," Luna says, introducing the little guy to the gang.

The little wisp makes a cute sound.

Luna then turns the wisp towards her, "And your name will be Rhythm."

The alien name, Rhythm smiles as it makes a smile on its face. The little guy then begins to snuggle Luna's cheek causing her to giggle.

Jewel soon lets out a yawn, "I'm starting to get a little sleepy."

Tangle yawns as well, "Yeah. I am starting to get tired."

Soon, the wisps and the little Dark Arm are starting to yawn with tired looks in their eyes.

"I think they're getting tired as well. Since Rhythm hatch, he must be tired as well," Luna says.

"Yeah. Time to get a good night's sleep. Goodnight girls," Tangle says, and walks out of the room.

"Goodnight. I'll head to my room too," Jewel says, and follows Tangle.

"Night," Whisper says, leaving the room with the wisps.

The girls and the wisps leave the room and close the door behind them. Luna and her new Dark Arm, little Rhythm. Luna and Rhythm look at each other with a smile and walk to the bed. Luna lays down on the bed, places the little alien next to her and tucks it in.

Luna smiles and says, "Goodnight, Rhythm. See you in the morning."

The little dark arm smiles happily and falls asleep along with her. Soon, the two are fast asleep for the night.

The next day, the girls are discussing about Rhythm as the little Dark Arm is on her lap.

"Alright, so we know that Rhythm is a Black Arm/Wisp hybrid," Luna says.

"Yeah. The little guy is a hybrid like you," Tangle says.

"Thanks for the reminder," Luna says.

"Still, it is easy to tell that Rhythm possessed Hyper Go On. That allow anyone to fuse with it and gain power," Jewel says.

"It seems to only work for me. Whisper tried it earlier, but she can't seem to access Rhythm's abilities. I have no idea why," Luna says.

"Hmm," Tangle thinks.

Jewel says, "Do you think it has something to do with your link to it. You and Rhythm have the same Black Arm blood."

"It is possible. In other words, only the Black Arms including Eclipse are the only ones who can activate the Dark Arms' power," Luna says.

"Then that means that you and Shadow can also use the Dark Arms' powers as well," Tangle says.

"It seems that way if I can use the powers and Whisper couldn't, even with the wispon," Luna says.

As the group talk about Rhythm and her special link to Luna, the little Dark Arm looks around the house to see the strong items. He sees the lamp, furniture, photo frames, and other stuff he has never seen before. He hops off of Luna's lap and begins to walk around the area. The little Dark Arm walk around to see the strange places. He walk under a small desk. He hops on a bookshelf to see the objects known as books. He then hops down and lands on a pillow on the couch.

Rhythm then walks past Whisper's wispon and capsules. Then the wisps appear out and decide to follow Rhythm. Soon, they look like they're playing follow the leader. They are starting to have fun playing with each other. While the little wisps are playing with the Dark Arm, Luna and the others talk about Rhythm and his species.

Jewel asks, "So you think it's possible?"

"I think so. The Black Arms must have attacked the Wisp's planet before coming to Mobius. From what Amy said, Eclipse knows something about it," Luna says.

"Yeah. Eclipse did reacted a bit when he found out you have the egg Rhythm hatched from," Tangle says.

"What should we do?" Whisper asks.

"Our best chance to learn more about Rhythm is to go find Eclipse," Luna says.

Tangle and the others begin to grow concern.

"What's wrong?" Luna asks.

"We're just um, a little worried about you wanting to go find him. The first time you met, he abducted you, and put you under his mind control," Jewel says.

"He nearly crushed you at the Black Comet," Whisper says.

"And he probably want revenge against you and Shadow for that matter," Tangle says.

"I understand why you're worried, but, you guys might not remember, even if it's recent. Eclipse actually defended me when Scourge attacked us. Eclipse also saw us with the egg yesterday. So I told him that I got it out of the comet before it explodes," Luna says.

"That would make sense. That is the reason why he fought against Scourge," Tangle says.

"I have to agree. Eclipse must have been grateful you saved it," Jewel says.

Tangle and Whisper nod their heads agreeing to the idea. They soon turn their heads to Rhythm playing with the wisps.

"So um, what do we do now?" Jewel asks.

"What else? We have have Rhythm on the team. We should show him around town," Tangle says.

Luna smiles, "I think it's a wonderful idea."

"I agree," Jewel says.

"Sure," Whisper answers with a nod.

"Of course. We need to make sure that Rhythm stays out of trouble. Before we show Rhythm around town, I think it's best we show Sonic and the others this first," Luna says.

The girls nod their heads, "Agree."

Sometime later in Freedom HQ, Luna and the others are standing in front of one side of the table with Rhythm standing on it. On the other side, Sonic and the others stare at it, shocked, surprised, and confused.

"A Dark Arm?" Sonic says, confused.

"Yeah. It's a kind of Black Arm alien," Luna says.

"And you say this alien is a Black Arm/Wisp hybrid?" Tails asks.

"Yeah. It seems to have a Hyper Go On that only Luna can use," Tangle says.

"Fascinating. Anything else you learned," Tangle asks.

Amy, Cream, Cheese, Sally, Bunnie, and Nicole walk over to see the little alien. Rhythm makes funny sounds as it looks at the girls with curiosity. Then shows a big smile as it makes a music like sound.

Amy happily says, "Aww, it's so cute!"

"It looks really tiny," Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

"I'm surprised it doesn't look like a Black Arm alien. It looks like a wisp," Sonic says, walking over.

"Still, that little guy need to be studied more. It also seems to be attached to Luna," Sally says.

Rhythm jumps to Luna and rubs her cheek with a purr.

Luna says, "The thing is Rhythm's abilities matches the wisps. Yet, seem to not only understand him, but has a connection to him. Like my mind, my thoughts are connected to Rhythm."

"I must agree. That little alien is taking a strong liking to you," Antoine says.

Bunnie giggles, "Yeah darlin', little Rhythm seems to think your its mother."

Luna blushes a little, feeling embarrassed.

Tangle laughs, "That what we said. Rhythm is attached to her like glue."

"So what will you be doing now," Nicole asks.

"We're planning on showing Rhythm around the city. We thought it would be a good idea for him to see where he's going to be living. You know, get familiar with his surroundings so he'll feel comfortable," Luna says.

"Sounds like a good idea," Sally says.

Luna then picks up Rhythm, "We better get going. We have a day to show him."

Amy walks over, "I'll come with you if you like."

"We don't mind," Luna says.

"Yeah. You can help us show Rhythm around," Tangle says.

"Then let's go," Amy says.

Amy and Team Eclipse head out to show Rhythm around.

Once they're gone, Sally asks, "You think the girls are going to be alright with the small alien."

"I think they can do it. Luna and the girls handle as much obstacles as much as we do," Sonic answers.

Sally says, "I hope so."

After leaving Freedom HQ, Luna and the girls head towards New Mobotropolis. They walk down the street to see the houses. Rhythm is amazed by the culture of the city around him and his caretaker. Rhythm hops off of Luna's harm and look around the area with a curious yet also excited look.

Luna kneels to Rhythm, "Remember Rhythm, you need to stay close. You could get lost or in trouble," Luna says.

Rhythm nods his head in reply. The next thing Luna knows, Rhythm uses its antennae of some kind and drags Luna into the city.

. Luna yelps, "Whoa!"

Tangle, Whisper, Jewel, and Amy are shocked and amazed to see how strong the Wisp hybrid's strength it.

"Wow! That little guy is strong," Tangle says.

"Who know the little guy is able to pull Luna," Amy says.

Jewel flies off, "We better go catch up with them before we lose them."

The girls then chase after Luna and Rhythm. In town, Rhythm continues to drag Luna to take a look at the city. Rhythm smiles as he see the houses, stores, and other buildings. Soon, Rhythm stops to see Acorn Castle. Rhythm lets go of Luna and looks at the castle with an astonished expression on his face.

Luna says,"This is Castle Acorn. It's supposed to be my friend's Sally's home. She's a princess."

Rhythm then wraps his antenna around her wrist again and begins to drag her to the castle.

Luna giggles, "Okay Rhythm okay. We'll head into the castle to look inside."

In the castle, Luna and Rhythm are walking in the castle together.

Luna turns to Rhythm, "Do you like watching the castle?"

Rhythm smiles and makes a cute purring sound.

Luna giggles, "I'm glad that you like it."

Luna looks ahead of the hall with a smile on her face. Suddenly, it changes to concern to see Naugus and Geoffrey St. John are coming this way. Luna quickly grabs Rhythm and holds him in her arms. She then steps to the wall so she will be out of their way. As Naugus and Geoffrey walk by, Luna senses something off about him. He seems to not look so good, like something is bugging him,

"That's weird. Why does Naugus look ill. And why he seems to be on the verge of mutating," Luna asks.

Once Naugus and Geoffrey walk past them. Luna quickly leaves down the hall, opposite of the pair walking past them. Unknown to Luna, Naugus stops and turns his head back to see Luna leaving. He senses some strange connection Luna has with the strange creature in her arms.

As Luna hurries out of the castle, the little wisp hybrid frown to see the concern expression on Luna's face. He then turns to the castle and remember the two beings from earlier. It growls in anger to see that is the reason why Luna was so concern.

After being able to catch up with Luna and Rhythm, Team Eclipse, Amy, and Rhythm are having lunch in Uncle Chuck's diner. Luna and Tangle have chili dogs with french fries, Whisper has a salad, Jewel has soup, and Amy has a sandwich. As they eat, Luna looks at Rhythm so is sitting next to her.

Luna thinks, "Hmm, I wonder what Rhythm eats."

As Luna eats her chili dog, Rhythm stares at her with a curious look. He is wondering what is Luna eating and what it taste. Seeing her eat it and smiling, Rhythm can tell that it must taste good. Luna turns to see Rhythm looking at her eating.

Luna asks, "You want to try one, Rhythm?"

Rhythm nods his head in reply. Luna then picks up one of the chili dogs on the table and puts it on a place. After that, she puts it on the long chair where Rhythm is. Rhythm then takes a bite of the chili dog and begins to chew it. Rhythm swallows the bite he is eating and shows a smile on his face. Luna smiles back. The others notice Rhythm continues to eat the chili dog with a smile on his face.

Tangle laughs, "I think he like it."

"He does seem happy," Jewel says.

Rhythm finishes eating after a few bites. He hops on the table and begins to dance around as he purrs and music like sound. The girls soon begin laughing with smiles on their faces.

Amy giggles, "I think Rhythm likes chili dogs as much as Sonic does."

"You can say that again," Tangle says.

The girls continue laughing to see the little alien dancing and making music sounds. Unknown to the girls, Geoffrey is secretly watching them from a table on the other side of the restaurant. Naugus has him keep an eye on them, especially Luna with the little wisp hybrid.

After a long day of walking around the city, the girls are home and are tired. Later in the night, little Rhythm is in Luna's bedroom, hopping on her bed like a trampoline. Luna walks into the room wearing her pajamas and sits on the bed. Seeing Luna, Rhythm hops into her arms and gives her a snuggle on her cheek.

Luna giggles, "Alright, Rhythm, it's time for bed."

Rhythm happily hops on the bed and snuggles in the covers while his head is on the pillow. Luna lays down on the bed and places the covers over herself. She hugs Rhythm and snuggles him a little. The little alien does the same with a purring sound.

Luna then turns off the light and says, "Good night Rhythm. Welcome to the family."

Rhythm purrs with a smile. Soon, the two fall into a deep sleep.

Later in the night, Luna and Rhythm are still sleeping peacefully. They are in a deep sleep, that they aren't aware that the window begins to open. Then the being enters the room with some kind of bowl. The bowl is full of red fruits the Black Arms eat. The moon is full so it's bright tonight. The moon glows into the room a little to reveal the face of Luna's unexpected visitor… Eclipse the Darkling.

Eclipse quietly walk in the room and places the blow of red fruit by Luna's bed. He then walks to the bed to see Luna sleeping. To his surprise, he can see the little Black Arm that looks a lot like Rhygenta, but this one has a darker glow than hers. He gives a soft smile to see not only the Egg has hatched, but Luna has already bonded and taking care of it. He reaches his claw out to Luna. He simply places his claw on her forehead and gives it a soft rub. After that he makes his way to the window. Seeing that everything is already for Luna and the baby Dark Arm, Eclipse teleports himself out of the room, leaving the bowl of fruit behind.

The next day, Luna wakes up and lets out a yawn and stretches her arms. She walks out of bed and to the window. She then stops to see something catches her attention. She sees a strange shell like bowl in front of her bed with the red fruit that the Black Arms eats. Luna becomes curious and picks up the bowl. Seeing the fruit, Luna has a good idea who is in her room and gives it to her. Luna simply smiles and looks out the window to see the sunny morning.

Believe by Miku Hatsune


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Terror at Nightmare Mansion Part 1

One evening, Jani-Ca and the Babylon Rogues are setting up camp for the night deep in the forest. The tents are set up and their sleeping bags are unrolled. Jet remains at camp as he looks at a map to figure out the direction they need to go. Walking to camp is Storm holding a large pile of firewood.

Storm walks to Jet and says, "Boss, I brought back the fire. This should be more than enough for the night."

"Good job Storm. Place it by the fireplace," Jet says.

"You got it, boss," Storm replies.

Storm walks over to a dirt circle that is circled by stone. Storm places the wood on the ground and dust off his hands. He looks around to notice two members of their group are missing.

"Where are the girls?"

"Wave and Jani-Ca went out to find food for tonight. Hope they get back soon. I'm starting to get hungry," Jet says.

"Me too. I haven't eaten since lunch," Storm says.

Storm walks to Jet who is reading a map.

"Whatcha doing?" Storm asks.

"Trying to figure out where we are and where we need to head to next. We'll be leaving early tomorrow," Jet says.

Storm turns to the forest, "Shouldn't the girls be back by now."

"Now that you mention it, they should have. I wonder what's taking them so long," Jet says, turning to the woods.

In a different part of the forest, Jani-Ca and Wave are searching around for food to have tonight. Jani-Ca and Wave are able to pick many berries, mushrooms, and other fruits and vegetables the woods have to offer.

Wave looks at Jani-Ca's basket to see how full it is, "Wow! You have collected a lot of food."

"It's a good idea to be sure we have enough food for everyone," Jani-Ca says.

"Especially for Storm. He eats like a horse," Wave says.

The girls begin to laugh.

"We should be heading back. The boys might start to wonder where they are," Jani-Ca says.

"Yeah. I'll bet Storm is very hungry by now," Wave says.

Wave then looks ahead to notice something, "Hey. Look over there."

Jani-Ca looks to where Wave is looking, and becomes shocked. She sees a certain part of the woods is dried up and dead.

"What happened here?" Jani-Ca asks.

"I'm not sure. The forest looks like it has died. But how? The forest we just went through is fresh," Wave says.

Jani-Ca walks ahead, "I'm going to check it out."

Wave decides to follow her to the dead part of the forest. The girls walk down the forest to see the area is like a wasteland. The trees' bark his crumble and there are no leaves on them. Even the bushes don't have berries or even leaves. Jani-Ca and Wave are shocked and wonder what happened to this part of the forest.

Suddenly, Jani-Ca hears a whisper, "Help."

Jani-Ca stops and asks, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Wave asks, confused.

"I-I thought I heard a voice," Jani-Ca says.

Wave shrugs her shoulders and is confused.

Suddenly, they both hear, "Help… Help."

"There it is again," Jani-Ca says.

She looks around and asks, "Where is it coming from?"

Wave and Jani-Ca looks around and continues to hear someone whispering 'Help.'

Wave turns to the left side and heard the whispering distress call.

"It's coming from over there," Wave says.

Wave begins to head off to find the source of the sound. Jani-Ca decides to follow her. The two girls head off and continue to hear the distress call.

"I think the voice is getting louder. Which means, we're getting closer," Wave says.

"We might be able to find out where the voice is coming from," Jani-Ca says.

Jani-Ca and Wave continue to follow the voice until they stop in shock. What they see is a large two or three floored mansion. It has crumble hedgehogs and an old fountain in the middle of the hedgehogs. There are statues that are old, and broken looking. The mansion is a dark color with multiple windows on each floor. There is a porch at the front with pillars in front of it. Thunder clashes in the sky as clouds begin to roll in.

"What is that? Jani-Ca asks.

"I-I don't know. I never seen a mansion like that before," Wave says.

"We should go find Jet and Storm, and tell them what we found," Jani-Ca says.

"I agree. Plus, this place is giving me the creeps," Wave says.

Jani-Ca nods her head in agreement. Then the girls head off back to camp with the picnic baskets in their hands.

The mansion continues to stand as the wind blows, thunder clashes in the sky, and the clouds begin to form into the sky. Suddenly, one of the lights of the window turns on. And then, a silhouette of some kind of female appears looking outside to see the pair leaving the scene.

After arriving at camp and having dinner with the food the girls bring back, Wave and Jani-Ca explain to Jet and Storm about what they discover. From finding the dead woods to the mysterious, creepy mansion.

"A mansion? What's a mansion doing in the middle of the woods?" Jet asks.

"I'm not sure. I never seen a mansion like it before. I tried looking it up on my computer, but nothing came up," Wave says.

Storm reluctantly says, "And you say the mansion is old, creepy, and… scary."

"The old mansion is old and creepy, but I do admit it's scary," Wave says.

"Knock it off! I don't want you to say anything weird that it's haunted and all that stuff!" Jet says, annoyed.

"But that still doesn't explain the strange voice we hard in the woods," Jani-Ca says.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Maybe it's the wind or something," Jet says.

"I doubt it. The voice we heard seems to be calling out for help. It's like… someone needs help, but I'm not sure who or why," Wave says.

Jet says, "Well, the best way for us to find out is to go over to this old mansion and see if anyone is there."

"Are you sure? The mansion doesn't look safe, and I don't mean it being haunted. It looks like it might be ready to collapse," Jani-Ca says.

"Well, we'll never know who needs help until we head to the mansion. Let's finish eating and get going," Jet says. Then continues to eat his dinner.

The others do the same.

Storm asks, "Are you sure there aren't any ghost?"

"Come on Storm! There's no such thing as ghosts!" Jet says.

"I-If y-you say s-so, b-boss," Storm says, sounding scared and continues to eat his dinner.

Sometime later, after having their dinner and packing their gear, the Babylon Rogues and Jani-Ca reach the old mansion with no trouble. They soon find themselves in front of the old mansion. Storm is actually shaking like a leaf as he sees how spooky and old the mansion is.

"So this is the mansion you guys were talking about?" Jet asks.

"That's the one. We heard the voice coming from here," Wave says.

Jet walks towards the mansion, "Well, let's head inside and see what it's about. Maybe we can stay inside for the night."

"What? Are you crazy? The mansion is probably old and dusty, and covered in cobwebs," Wave says.

"It's better than sleeping outside," Jet says.

He walks up the small stairs and on the porch, "Come on, it looks like it might rain tonight."

Jet walks towards the door to get inside. Jani-Ca and Storm reluctantly follow.

Wave thinks, "I' getting a bad feeling about this."

They will follow Jet to the front of the mansion. Jet reaches for the door knob and turns it. The door happens to be unlocked so Jet is able to push it open, allowing them access. Jet and the others begin to walk inside to see what the mansion looks like. Surprisingly, the mansion is a mess. There are furniture, antiques, and other stuff. Small figures and large statues, lamps, and lights. Everything in the mansion is covered in cobwebs and dust.

"This place looks like a mess," Jet says.

Wave touches a small desk and moves her finger a little. She lifts it to see the thick grayness of the dust.

"Yeah. This place seems to be abandoned for years. I'm surprised the place hasn't been torn down yet," Wave says.

"Um yea," Storm says, weary.

Jani-Ca walks around with the others and notices something sticking out of the sofa. It seems to be a brown color. Jani-Ca reaches it and takes it out to reveal a teddy bear. It seems to have on of its arms ripped off and it's ribbon is dirty with dust and some strange dark stain.

Jani-Ca thinks, "What happened to this beat and what is that covering the ribbon? It seems to look like hand prints."

Suddenly, Jani-Ca and the others begin to hear some strange sound. It sounds like the wind is blowing, but it's more like moaning of something or someone.

"Wha-what is that?" Storm asks, scared.

"I-I don't know," Jet answers, starting to get nervous.

Jani-Ca looks around as she hears the moaning sound. She turns her head to see stairs leading to the upper part of the mansion. Suddenly, Jani-Ca hears more moaning and it seems to be coming from the stairs.

Jani-Ca says, "It seems to be coming from upstairs."

Storm's beak begins to chatter and asks, "D-d-d-do w-w-w-we we we -h-h-have -t-t-to g-g-g-go u-u-up th-th-there?"

"I'll head up there," Jani-Ca says. Then she begins to walk up stairs.

Jani-Ca continues to hear moaning sound as she walks up the stairs. Soon, she finds the second floor and look around to see two halls and the left side is longer with multiple doors on each side of the wall. The Babylon Rogues follow after her to see if she needs help. They soon see the different rooms down the hall.

"Now what do we do?" Wave asks.

Jet steps forward, "We'll have to check out the rooms to see if we can find anyone in the house."

"A-and if we don't find anyone?" Storm asks.

"Then we'll leave," Jani-Ca answers.

The group begins to walk down the hall and decide to look in different rooms. Jet turns to the door on his left and opens the door. He looks inside to see a white canopy bed. It has white pillows and sheets, a few stuffed animals, a tea set, and female clothes.

"Hmm, this places seems to belong to a little girl or something," Jet says.

Wave then looks in the door on the right side to see a large bed. It has a few furniture, a lamp and a draw with a mirror attached to it. She looks at the ground to see a few clothes, one for men and another for women.

Wave thinks, "Hmm, I wonder who does these clothes belong too?"

Storm and Jani-Ca continue to look around from their end on the other side of the house. Jani-Ca turns to one of the doors and open it. She walks inside to look around to see a bed and a few furniture and accessories. She then notices a strange mirror in the room. Jani-Ca walks towards the mirror to have a look. Unknown to Jani-Ca, something or someone is standing behind her. Someone seems to look like a female with pink skin. Feeling something a miss, Jani-Ca turns around to see no one is here.

Jani-Ca thinks, "Why am I getting a bad feeling? I feel that someone is here."

Meanwhile, walking in the master room, Wave looks around to see the room.

"Hmm, I wonder who used to live here," Wave says.

Unknown to Wave, the same someone is standing behind her. Sensing something off, Wave turns around to see a ghost girl floating in front of her. The ghost has light pink shin and purple pigtails with a flower on her head. She is wearing a long purple dress with light purple skirt on the bottom and has a magenta ribbon on her tail. Her eyes are hollow and she continues to stare at her. Wave becomes shocked to see the ghost girl staring at her with a calm smile.

Scared out of her feathers, Wave lets out a terrified scream. Wave screams so loud that it catches the attention of others attention. Jani-Ca and the boys run in the room to see Wave scared as she pants and is shaking like a leaf.

"Wave, what happened? We heard you scream?" Jet asks.

"Are you okay?" Jani-Ca asks.

"I-I-I-I I think I just saw… a GHOST! There was a ghost in this room," Wave says, beginning to panic in fear.

"A ghost?" Jet says, confused.

The others look around to see the ghost girl isn't even in the room.

"I don't see anyone," Jet says.

"Or anything," Jani-Ca adds.

"M-maybe she left," Wave says, sheepish.

Suddenly, someone whispers, "Help… Help…"

Storm becomes scared, "What-what was that?"

"Help… help me," A female voice says, getting clear.

Suddenly, they hear a loud deep voice, "Get out! Get though!"

Suddenly, the group senses something off. They turn to see the furniture, pillow, lamps, statues and such are floating. Suddenly, the stuff are starting to be thrown at them.

Jet shouts, "Look out!"

Everyone duck their heads and everything hit the wall close by.

Once the mess is done, Storm screams, "Let's get out of here!"

Everyone hurries outside of the room and down the stairs. Suddenly, they hear a loud wailing sound. They look ahead to see the front door is closed. Wave grabs the knob and tries to turn it. Sadly, the knob won't turn.

"I think we're locked in," Wave says, panicking.

Storm says, "I'll get that door open!"

Storm rams at the door, but it won't open. Storm rams the door multiple times, but the door still won't open.

"I can't get the door open. We're locked in," Storm says.

"And it looks like we might not last long," Wave says.

They look up the stairs to see the furniture and other stuff coming down stairs. Then the furniture and stuff from down stairs are starting to float as well.

"We're stuck," Jet says.

"And looks what's coming," Jani-Ca says.

They soon notice the teddy bear from before is heading towards them. They all scream in fear and run away from the bear. The group move to the living room as the stuff from upstairs and downstairs begin to approach them. Suddenly, the supplies and stuff comes to a stop and drop to the ground.

Confused, Jet asks, "Okay. What just happened?"

"I don't know," Wave says.

Jani-Ca then notices a piece of paper and opens it up.

She reads, "Help me? What could this mean?"

Jani-Ca then notices something on the back. She turns it over to see a poster of mobians that has the word 'missing. under the photos.

"What?" Jani-Ca says, deeply confused.

What Jani-Ca is holding is a poster, a missing person's person. She then looks down on the ground to see multiple missing posters. Some of them are dated years apart.

"What's going on?" Jani-Ca asks, looking at the poster.

She looks to see a female ghost and she looks very familiar.

"Hmm, this girl. She looks almost like the ghost girl that way saw earlier," Jani-Ca thinks.

Jet walks over, "Hey Jani-Ca, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure. I found all these missing posters on the ground," Jani-Ca says.

Jet picks up one of the posters that each have a person that has the word, 'missing' on the bottom.

Wave looks at one of the posters herself, "Do you think these missing people have something to do with this mansion?"

"I'm not sure," Jani-Ca answers.

Suddenly, a strong wind begins to blow somewhere in the house as it begins to shake rapidly.

"What's going on?" Storm screams.

"I don't know. Where did this wind come from?" Jet replies.

Suddenly, a mysterious force pulls the four into another room and shuts the door. Soon enough, Jani-Ca and the Babylon Rogues find themselves on the ground.

Jet groans, "What just happened?"

"I don't know," Wave answers.

Suddenly, the ghost comes over and reveals herself and waves her hand with a smile. Storm screams in fright like a little girl. Then Jet covers Storm's mouth. Wave looks at the poster Jani-Ca has and the picture of the girl and the ghost are a match. She even sees the name Lah on it.

Wave asks, "You're Lah, aren't you?"

"That's correct. It's a pleasure to meet you," The ghost girl, Lah says.

"But what's all this about?" Jani-Ca asks.

"Well, you all are in a mansion called Nightmare Mansion. This house is home to many dangerous ghosts and phantoms. Many people who have entered this house have been taken to their spirit dimension and have been turned into spirits themselves," Lah says.

"So you're one of those spirits' victims?" Wave asks.

"Yes," Lah says.

"What is she talking about?" Jet asks.

Jani-Ca says, "The house is like a portal to the afterlife for monstrous ghouls and demons are being held back by a force field. It seems that the ghouls have been luring people inside and turn them into spirits themselves.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Jet screams.

"It's no joke," Lah says.

Suddenly, everyone begins to hear laughter.

Lah panics, "Oh no. They're here."

"Who here?" Storm asks, scared.

Everyone turns around and gasps in shock to see a large white spirit with blue lips, sharp teeth and a rainbow color tongue, and yellow and red eyes. It is accompanied by multiple smaller ghost. Jani-Ca, the Babylon Rogues and Lah look to see the giant ghost laughing as it begins to float towards them. They come to realize that they are in huge trouble.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Terror at Nightmare Mansion Part 2

Not long, Jani-Ca and the Babylon Rogues meet a ghost girl named Lah who has been trapped in a haunted house. Now, they are face to face with the king of the ghosts in the old mansion. King Boom Boo and his minions. There are so many ghosts that it will make it hard for them to get through.

King Boom Boo, "Get them!"

At the command of their king, the ghosts begin to fly towards them. Everyone quickly dodge out of the way. Jet tries to kick one of the ghosts, but his foot goes right through it. Storm tries to punch his fist at the other one, but it goes through the phantom too.

"Nothing's working, boss," Storm says.

"You can't punch those ghosts. Physical attacks won't work on them," Lah says.

"Then what can we do?" Wave asks.

Jani-Ca steps forward, "I got it covered."

Jani-Ca creates Chaos Energy from his hands and shouts, "Chaos Spear"

Jani-Ca fires spears of Chaos Energy at the ghost. The Chaos Spears hit the girls and they are affected by the energy.

"Whoa! Your power did something to them," Jet says.

"Think you can do it again?" Storm asks.

"I'll try," Jani-Ca says.

Then fires," Chaos Spear!"

Jani-Ca fires Chaos Spears at the girls and they cause a paralyzing effect on them. Lah sees the door and flies over to it.

She opens the door and scream, "Quick! Out the door!"

Hearing that, Jani-Ca and the Babylon Rogues run out the door. They quickly stop to see multiple ghosts floating towards them. These ghosts are different than King Boom Boom and his ghosts. These ghosts seem to resemble human beings and Mobians. They soon fly around the room and are making eerie noises.

"You'll have to fight your way through. I'll guide you all to a safe room," Lah says.

"Alright. Let's go!" Jet says.

They begin to charge at the ghosts as the ghost begin to make their attack. Jet, Storm, and Wave try to throw their punches and swing kicks at the ghosts. So far, none of their attacks are even giving the ghosts a scratch. Jani-Ca's chaos energy seems to be the only thing that is doing any damage.

Jet calls out, "Jani-Ca, so far your abilities are the only thing that are working on them."

"I'll try to stall them until we get to a safe place," Jani-Ca says.

Wave turns to Lah, "Lah, do you know where we can be safe from these ghosts?"

"Yes. Follow me," Lah says.

Lah flies past the ghosts and head to the stairs. Jani-Ca and the others follow the ghost girl up the stairs. They hurry up the stairs with the ghosts hot on their tail.

Jani-Ca continues to shout, "Chaos Control!"

Jani-Ca continues to throw Chaos Energy at the ghosts. The ghost continues to get hit and become paralyzed by the energy. The gang hurry upstairs and down the hall. Lah flies to a door and quickly opens it.

Lah calls out, "Hurry! In here!"

Jet, Storm, Wave, and Jani-Ca hurry inside. Lah follows inside after them and quickly closes the door. The four take deep breaths in exhaustion and collapse on the ground. They all are tired and feel like they're unable to move.

"That was exhausting," Wave says.

"Yeah. I never dealt with ghosts in my life. Now, I wish I never did," Jet says, feeling tired.

Suddenly, they hear banging from the door. The four hurry and turn to see the door is being banged from the outside.

"The ghost are trying to break it down!" Wave exclaims.

Jani-Ca notices, "Wait, how come the ghosts can't get through the wall?! When Jet and the others attacked the ghost, they phase through it. How come the ghost aren't able to enter the room?"

"That's easy. The room is protected by a powerful speed to ward off evil spirits," Lah says.

"How?" Jani-Ca asks.

"A long time ago, a sorcerer who used to live in the house, conjure up a spell on the entire room. The spell will be sure that the ghost aren't able to get through the wall," Lah says.

"How do you know all that stuff?" Storm asks.

"When you've been trapped as long as I have, you learn a few things," Lah says.

"Still, what the heck just happened?" Jet asks.

Then Wave adds, "Why are the ghost after us?"

Jani-Ca thinks about it, "Hmm. Maybe since we're living beings, the ghosts are trying to chase us all out."

"Why'd you say that?" Jet asks.

"I think I know what Jan-Ca is saying," Wave speaks.

Jet and Storm look at Wave with confused expressions.

Wave explains, "The ghost that King Boom Boo and his ghost minions are different than from the ghost we saw out the room. The ghost we saw in the hall seem to look like human beings and Mobian."

"I remember seeing some of the posters. Wave did too. I noticed that some of the ghosts we've seen are the missing people. They must have got trapped here like Lah did," Jani-Ca explains.

"So you're saying that the missing people were turned into ghost?" Storm asks.

Then turns to Lah, "Like what happened to you?"

Lah makes a frown on her face, "Yes. It's true. I was one of the victims who was trapped in this house for twenty five years."

The group of Mobians gasp in shock to hear the Lah has been trapped in this house for a long time. They soon hear loud banging sounds and turn to see the door is still being pushed from the other side. The ghosts are beginning to get agitated and want to get in the room.

The Babylon Rogues and Jani-Ca are shocked to hear that Lah is one of the victims who have been trapped in the old mansion.

"You've been trapped her for twenty five years?" Wave asks, shocked.

"Yes. I used to be a human being like anyone else. I once used to like in Spagonia a long time ago. I remember coming to this forest and got lost. I traveled a while until I found this mansion when it started raining. When I enter the house, King Boom Boo and his ghost found me and trapped me in this mansion. With that, I turned into a spirit. I ended up meeting many spirits who have been trapped here longer than I have. Humans and Mobians. Men, women, even children," Lah explains.

"Why is he doing this?" Storm asks.

"He wants to capture whoever enters the house. Apparently, the more living beings he captured and turned into spirits, the more powerful he has become," Lah says.

"Can't you leave the mansion and turn back to normal?" Jet asks.

"I'm afraid not. The transformation is permanent and we are magically bound to the house. None of us are able to leave," Lah sadly says.

"That's horrible!" Jani-Ca says, shocked.

"I agree. That King Boom Boo is nothing but bad news," Lah says.

"So then, the posters we saw were all the humans and Mobians King Boom Boo have trapped in this mansion," Jani-Ca says.

Then Wave worriedly says, "Then those ghosts have been moving stuff and shouting get out in order to get us out of the mansion. You along with the other ghosts are trying to warn us so we won't suffer the same fate you did."

"Yes," Lah says.

"And we're not leaving, not until we get rid of that ghost," Jet says.

"What are you talking about, boss?" Storm asks.

.The way I see it, if we find a way to get rid of the ghost king, King Boom Boo, the one responsible for this, then everyone who has been trapped will be set free."

"It sounds close to impossible. King Boom Boo has a power source, and we couldn't find it. We don't even know what it is," Lah says.

Storm points out, "What about that strange glowing crystal orb from the other room."

The others look at Storm curiously.

"What orb?" Jet asks.

"That one. I don't know why, but I can see right through the wall," Storm says.

Jet and the others look over to notice a strange looking hole and something is glowing from beyond it. The group walks over to see the hole and see a bright glowing crystal ball and it glows a bright blue pale aura.

Lah surprisingly says, "I don't believe it. The Crystal Ball is glowing."

"I'm willing to bet that's the source of King Boom Boo's powers," Wave says.

Jet turns to Storm, "How did you find it."

"It was glowing in the other room next door. I thought maybe the light is one, but now seeing that hole, I can see a Crystal Ball," Storm says.

Jet simply rolls his eyes. Then begins to walk through the strange opening.

Wave asks, "Where are you going?"

"To put an end to King Ghosty's abduction. I'll bet if we destroy the Crystal Ball, we'll be able to destroy him and his ghosts. Then Lah and all the other captured spirits can be free," Jet says.

"Be careful Jet. I can sense the orb having a strange magical ability," Jani-Ca advise.

"I'll be careful. Just in case, everyone stand back. In case something happens," Jet says.

Jani-Ca and the others move out of the way in case anything happens. Jet steps through the strange opening of the wall and finds himself in a strange room. The room seems wavy and strange ripples of colors surrounds the room.

"Whoa! This room is very weird. I've seen strange and weird places in my time, but this is ridiculous," Jet says.

Jet continues to walk around the room to find the glowing crystal orb Storm has seen. Jet turns his head to see a white crystal orb that has a bright glowing blue aura around it.

"So this is the strange orb Storm saw?" Jet thinks.

Jet slowly walks over to a pillar that has the crystal orb on it. Jet then leans his hand forward attempting to grab it. Suddenly, a strange demonic aura appears and repels Jet from touching it. Jet is soon thrown out of the room and lands on the ground.

Wave kneels down to him and asks, "Jet?! Are you alright?!"

"What does it look like?" Jet groans and sits himself up.

Jet rubs his head, "Ow! That was a hard hit."

"You okay, Boss?" Storm asks.

"No. My head hurts, and it felt like I was through through a wall," Jet says.

Lah flies over, "That must be King Boom Boo's magical orb, and judging by it, it must be the key to his powers."

"Then it's all the more reason to get rid of that thing," Jet says.

Storm turns his head, "Uh boss. I don't think this is going to be easy."

Jet and the others turn their heads to see the orb through the strange wall. Suddenly, some kind of glowing aura appears around it.

Jani-Ca says, "The Crystal Orb must have put a force field around it. This is going to be harder than I thought."

"Great! What do we do now?!" Jet complains.

"Relax Jet. If we can find a way to destroy the force field, we'll be able to destroy the orb too," Wave says.

Suddenly, they continue to hear banging sounds. They quickly turn to the door to see it starting to break apart, causing the group to worry.

"Oh no. The ghost are going to destroy the door," Lah says.

"We need to get out of here," Wave says.

Jet looks around, "There isn't anywhere to go. There aren't many windows either."

Just then, the door burst open and break to the ground. Everyone gasps to see King Boom Boo and his ghost minions flying into the room.

King Boom Boo maniacally laughs and says, "Well well there you are. And I see sweet little Lah is with you! Prepare to join us in the Spirit world!

Then maniacally laughs as the ghost fly around the room, leaving the group in shock.

King Boom Boo continues to laugh evilly as the ghosts are beginning to circle around the room. Jani-Ca, Lah, and the Babylon Rogues see that there is no way for them to escape. King Boom Boo is planning to turn them into spirits to take them to the spirit world. Jani-Ca turns her head to the orb. She remembers Lah saying that the orb is the key to King Boom Boo's powers. She then comes to realize that the crystal orb is the key of holding the house together and the gate to the spirit world.

Jani-Ca turns to the others, "Guys, we need to destroy the orb. If we destroy it, we'll be able to get out, and we won't be sucked into the Underworld.

"It's worth a try, but we need to distract King Boom Boo and his ghosts," Wave says.

Storm then has an idea, "I know. We all can distract the ghost king and his ghost minions."

"That sounds completely crazy, Storm!" Jet shouts.

He then shows a smirk on his face, "Just crazy enough for it to work!"

"It might just work. We can keep them busy enough for Jani-Ca and Lah to get to the orb and destroy it," Wave says.

"Alright. This can be our only chance. So let's make this count," Jani-Ca says.

Jet nods his head and turns to Wave and Storm.

Then says, "Babylon Rogues, let's go bust us some ghosts!"

Jet, Storm, and Wave charge toward the ghost who are charging back towards them.

Jet shouts, "Ghost ahead! Scatter!"

Jet, Wave, and Storm run off in different directions. The ghosts split in different directions as well. Wave grabs a wooden plank that is close by and begins to swat the ghosts. The ghost phases through it, but Wave continues to run and swings attacks as she can. Storm then tries to punch and kick the ghosts, but his attacks are useless. Jet runs and jumps over the ghosts.

Jani-Ca and Lah hurry through the opening in the wall and reach the orb that still has it barrier up.

"Alright, we need to find a way to destroy it," Jani-Ca says.

"But how?" Lah says.

Jani-Ca answers, "I'm not sure, but we need to think and fast."

Then places her hands on her head as she ruffles her hair, "Come one Jani-Ca, think. Think."

Out in the room, Jet and the Babylon Rogues are continuing to dodge and attack the ghost the best they can. Their abilities are proven useful because the ghost phases through them in a matter of seconds.

King Boom Boo says, "You won't stop us from completing the ritual pigeons!"

"Hey! We're not pigeons!" Storm angrily says.

"What do you mean by ritual?" Jet demands to the ghost king.

King Boom Boo says, "The ritual that will allow the Underworld and the living world to merge together. Us spirits have been imprisoned in this world for centuries. Long ago, a sorcerer imprisoned me and my ghost in the Underworld and sealed my Crystal Orb in this room. However, as time goes by, the spell his cast has weakened and we were able to escape. In order to fully regain my power and allow the two worlds to collide, I use the life source of those I have imprisoned in this mansion."

"So you've been using innocent beings who come to the mansion for your evil plan to rule both our worlds. You've also captured Lah and everyone in this mansion, and kept them away from their family and friends who have been worried sick about them," Jet says, angrily.

Then Jet says, "We're not going to let that happen in our watch!"

Jet then brings out his Extreme Gear and hops on, "Get ready to eat my dust, ghost boy!"

Jet then flies to the ghost and phases through it. Wave and Storm nod their heads and begin to fly on their Extreme Gears as well. The Babylon Rogues fly around the ghosts and the ghost king. The Ghost king and his ghost begin to chase after them, but are moving too fast for them to catch. A few of the ghosts fly toward Jani-Ca and Lah. Jani-Ca brings out her ghost and slice them in half, causing them to disappear. The Rogues and Jani-Ca continue to fight against the ghosts. Lah is surprised to see the four fighting so bravely. She then notices with a gasp that some of the ghost are flying right towards Jani-Ca. The echidna girl is distracted fighting the other ghosts to notice.

Lah flies in front of the ghost, and lets out a screeching scream like a banshee, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

The ghosts are thrown back and disappears in a flash. Lah sees there are still many ghosts around the area.

Lah then calls out, "Jani-Ca, use your Chaos Control on the force field and the orb. You might be able to destroy them."

"Right," Jani-Ca says.

Jani-Ca then slices another ghost and hurries through the opening and into the strange room. Once in the room, Jani-Ca creates a green energy from her hands. Then the power of her Chaos Energy begin to flow through her body. She then presents her hands to the forcefield and the orb.

Then fires as she shouts, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

The Chaos Energy flies out of her hands and blast through the forcefield and right to the orb. The orb is consumed by the Chaos Energy and begins to crack into pieces. Soon, the crystal orb shatters to pieces.

Out in the room, King Boom Boo begins to scream in agony. Soon, the ghost king disappears and turn to ashes. The small ghosts scream and disappears into dust. Suddenly, an earthquake that cause the mansion to shake.

"What's going on?!" Storm asks.

"It must be the orb. When we destroyed it, everything might be going back where it came from," Wave says.

"We need to get out of here! Jani-Ca, hop on!" Jet says.

Jani-Ca hops onto Jet's Extreme Gear and fly out through a broken opening of the roof that has been created when the earthquake happens. Lah follow them out of the mansion. The group see the mansion implodes and is sucked into a vortex leaving nothing behind. When the mansion is sucked into the hole, it closes without leaving a trace of its existence. The group sighs in relief to get out of the place alive. Suddenly, multiple color spirits rise from the ground and are flying toward the clouds above as they cheer and holding happy faces.

"What's happening?" Storm asks.

"I think we just save the spirits of the people trapped in the mansion," Jet says.

"And now, they're able to move on and be at peace," Wave says.

"Yeah. These spirits deserves it for being imprisoned for so long," Jani-Ca says.

Lah flies over, and says, "Thank you. You stopped king Boom Boo and saved us all."

"I guess, you'll be going too," Storm suspects.

"Yes. I must go now. Again, thank you for saving me and everyone who have been trapped in the mansion. Thanks to you, we're able to live in peace," Lah says.

Lah then flies into the sky and travel to the heavens to live in peace.

Jani-Ca says, "We'll meet again someday."

Lah smiles as she looks down to see her friends, and continues to fly with the spirits to Heaven. The group of Mobian continue to wave goodbye until they can't see Lah anymore. Once she's gone, the group decide that it's time for them to leave.

Jet looks down and notices something, "Huh? What's this?"

Jet looks to notice something buried in the ground and picks it up. The object reveals to be some strange black box with a symbol that he doesn't recognize. Jani-Ca and the others look at the box with curious looks.

"What is it, Jet?" Wave asks.

"I'm not sure. I don't recognize the symbol," Jet says.

Wave then looks to see a strange symbol, "Hmm, I never see a symbol like it before."

Jet tries to pull the lid, but it won't open, "That's weird. This thing won't open."

"What do you think it is?" Storm asks.

"How should I know?" Jet questions.

Then Jet says, "We should keep this with us, just to be on the safe side. It might be important."

The Babylon Rogues and Jani-Ca head out taking the strange box with them. They hope that they can figure out what it is and uncover it's strange mystery.

Meanwhile, 200 years into the future. Silver the Hedgehog is baffled at the sudden changes to the articles from before. And so, he comes to the only one who can help him, his mentor, Mammoth Mogul. Silver shows him the changed article and the picture of the four girls he hasn't seen before.

"So you see, sir. These articles changed for some reason. Some of them were also added in. I can't help, but feel that something isn't right," Silver says.

"Hmm," Mogul says and picks up one of the articles.

"I believe I have an idea what is happening. Someone is trying to change the past," Mogul says.

"Change the past?" Silver asks, stunned.

"Yes. Someone is trying to alter the past, which explains to the changes in the news articles. If it happens, then the space time continuum will collapse," Mogul answers.

"Is there anything we can do to stop it?" Silver asks.

Mogul then uses his ability to levitate what looks like a video camera and floats into his hand.

Then passes the camera to Silver, "An old friend of mine gave it to me when something like this happens."

Silver takes the video camera and opens the side to see the screen. Silver hits the play button and a boy appears on the screen. The person reveals to be Rei Kisarahi.

On the video, Rei says, "This is an urgent message. If you're seeing this, then the timeline is starting to change and will soon be the end. The situation to the time altering is caused by an organization called Leviathan. The only one who isn't affected has been placed in order to stop them. It is called the 'singularity.' The Singularity is the only one to save the future. You must find the Singularity before their plan can be completed. I wish you luck."

Then the video ends there. Silver is still in shock to see the video and now this 'Singularity' seems to be the only thing that can stop it.

"Leviathan? Singularity?" Silver says confused.

He then says, "I need to find the Singularity, but I'm not sure where to go."

"Yes. The Singularity must be found. Silver, you must travel to the past to find the Singularity, and do not let it out of your sight. Rei lived in the same time period where you've been traveling to," Mogul says.

"Yes sir, I'll head to the past right away," Silver says.

Silver then uses his psychokinesis to levitate himself in the air and leaves the building. Silver then brings out the yellow gem and disappears, traveling through time and space to reach the past.

Back in the past one night. Someone is at the old site where the mansion used to be. Someone is digging at the very site. Someone hears a loud tap and takes out a strange container. The figure takes out a cell phone and makes a call.

Not long, the figure answers, "We got the package. Phase one is commencing, sir."

On the other line, there is a shadowy figure holding a phone as well.

He says in a distorted voice and says, "Good."


End file.
